Divided Soul
by TheseusLives
Summary: What if your previous life was forgotten and replaced with that of another? What if your soul was divided between the mortal world and that of the gods, between the life of a hero and the life of a warrior? My version of the Son of Neptune.
1. Staff of the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

**_AN: This story is my take on the Son of Neptune and following books. This series will cover Percy's loss of memory, how this will impact his personality, some discussion of his training with Mars, his appearance at the Roman camp, his adventures as a Roman and his eventual reunion with his Greek friends. The main premise of this story is that Mars and Hera were both missing from Olympus, but only Hera was held captive. Mars was following his mother's orders by training Percy, now known as Scipio Marcellus (meaning: Staff of the Sea). Scipio has no memory of his past, except for his fighting abilities. Mars and Hera had to make up a new past for him, including a back story that will be discussed in later chapters. The main premise of the story as the title implies is the impact that the loss of Percy's link to the mortal world (his memories and especially Annabeth – Divided Soul) has on him; expect him to be a lot different from the boy in the PJO series. I won't go into more detail, except that he will be Roman and very OOC. The Roman camp is named Castra Semideus (translation Camp Demigod)._**

Chapter 1: Staff of the Sea

_Somewhere in Hawaii – five weeks after the events of the Lost Hero_

**Third Person POV**

A tall man stood on the edge of a black sandy beach where large ocean waves were beating the shore mercilessly, like the ocean itself was angry. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties. He had coal black hair and wore dark sunglasses. He stood watching a young man clad in golden armor fight with a group of zombielike soldiers. The young man's head was covered with a gold Roman helmet with a red plume. He wielded a golden gladius expertly against the undead soldiers, his moves fluid and tireless. He fought as if the battle was a dance.

The older man smiled slightly at the sight before him. He looked almost like a proud father who was finally seeing his son ride a bike without the training wheels for the first time. The fighting stopped as the young warrior pulled his sword out of the chest of the last undead soldier before the creature melted into the black sand.

"Very good Scipio," the older man said. "You have improved much over the past few weeks." Scipio walked back up to the older man, and then he kneeled on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you Lord Mars," Scipio said firmly. The older man's smile grew at the adoration of the young warrior.

"Now let us continue your lessons, somewhere less hazardous," Mars said, as he looked at the large waves that continued to beat the shoreline. Scipio followed Mars into a small beach house that was tucked far away from the ocean waves. The modern looking house was made of concrete, steel and glass. It seemed out of place near the rugged shoreline. The two entered the house and walked to the kitchen. Mars took a water bottle out of the refrigerator and handed it to the young man.

"Thank you sir," Scipio said before downing the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp. The two men sat at the bar top kitchen counter, as Mars snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the counter top. Mars frowned at the book, but then he opened it roughly, as he scanned its contents. The two began to converse in Latin before they continued to discuss Roman history, culture and battle strategy. After three hours of study, Mars ordered the young man to his room to rest. The boy looked tired from his long day. He obediently nodded, before walking to his room.

Mars sat at the table, until a bright golden light appeared in the kitchen. The light faded into a dark haired woman with deep brown eyes. She wore a white Greek chiton and a gold crown on her head. Mars stood immediately before he smiled at the goddess before him.

"Mother, you are safe. I prayed you would be," Mars said. "But why are you in your Greek form?" Hera gave her son a small smile before it turned into a stern glare.

"I think this form suits me better considering the boy you house in the next room. How goes the training?" she asked.

"Per… I mean Scipio, has done well. I believe he is ready to go to camp." Hera's smile brightened.

"Does he remember anything about his past?"

"No, he remembers what we wanted him to. He remembered how to fight and now he even knows the ways of the Romans, but he remembers nothing of his past, including his real name."

"Very good. Does he know about the Achilles Curse and his weak point?"

"Yes, he does, plus he wears the special armor we made for him."

"I saw on the beach that he uses the gladius and the shield that Vulcan made for him," Hera said. Mars smirked at her knowingly.

"Yes, his old sword is well hidden." Hera nodded as she looked out the window of the kitchen toward the rough ocean waves.

"Good. You will need to bring him to camp tomorrow. I may be free, but our enemies are regrouping. They wish to destroy Castra Semideus." Mars followed her gaze out the window.

"What about Neptune? The seas have been getting rougher every day." Hera sighed, as she looked at the tiled floor solemnly.

"My brother loves that boy dearly. I guess for a demigod, he's not bad." Mars gave his mother a sly smile.

"Actually, as Scipio, he's a damn good kid. I can't say the same for the Seaweed Brain." Hera's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do not say that name. It may be derogatory to most, but that daughter of Athena gave him that name. He must never know of her existence and we cannot afford for him to remember his past." Mars bowed his head at his mother.

"Forgive me mother. I meant no harm." Hera smiled as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"You're forgiven. Do your duty as a good son and we all might live through this crisis." Hera began to glow before disappearing into a golden light.

"So dramatic, just like father." Mars shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><em>One day later – Castra Semideus<em>

**Third Person POV**

Two demigods, both around fifteen years old, sat on an old log overlooking the ocean before them. Waves crashed along the shoreline as they watched dark clouds appear along the horizon.

"It looks like a storm's rolling in," the blonde haired, grey eyed girl said as she took her eyes away from the sea to look at the boy beside her. They looked almost identical.

"Reyna, I know you're still worried about Jason, but he can take care of himself," the boy said. Reyna gave her brother a stern look before responding.

"I'm not worried about him, Bobby. But he knows a lot about our defenses. What if someone was trying to use him to attack us?" Reyna said. Bobby looked at his sister skeptically.

"Jason would never betray us. Besides, we're twins, I know you too well Rey."

"I'm Praetor of the first legion now; I cannot afford to have emotional ties, especially to someone who abandoned us." Bobby stood up angrily as he glared at his sister.

"Jason did not abandon us. I can't believe you would say that. He's your best friend. What's happened to you?" Bobby asked. Reyna stood up and glared at her brother.

"Are you questioning my authority, legionnaire?" Bobby's face paled at the accusation. He stood straight as a tree and stared toward the horizon stiffly.

"No Praetor, I would never do that. Please excuse my rash behavior." Reyna sighed as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You are forgiven this time Bobby, but don't let it happen again." Bobby exhaled at his sister's words.

Suddenly, a loud noise seemed to move down the beach, followed by yelling. Reyna and Bobby turned toward the sounds. Down the beach, barely visible to the two demigods, was a female demigod, her golden hair shining in the morning light. The girl was on the other side of the camp border, but that wasn't the shocking part.

Between the girl and the border stood a giant, at least four times the height of the girl and three times as wide. The creature had grey skin like stone and smoke came out of its nose. Bobby and Reyna unsheathed their imperial gold swords and ran down the beach toward the lone demigod. As they approached they realized that the giant had knocked the girl to the ground and was preparing to kill her.

"Hey ugly, leave her alone," Bobby yelled, as he and Reyna tried to get the attention of the giant. The monster turned and glared at them. Its eyes were red like a bonfire and seemed to flare with anger. Suddenly, a plume of flame poured from the giant's open mouth. Reyna and Bobby split apart as the flames scorched the sand where they once stood. The scorched sand turned to glass under the heat of the flames.

Reyna ran to the girl. "Gwen, what happened?" Reyna asked, as she pulled the demigod away from the giant. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked at her friend as she winced in pain.

"I was on border patrol around the camp boundary when this thing came out nowhere," Gwen said, as she cradled her broken left arm.

"We need to get you out of the way. You can't fight with a broken arm," Reyna said. Gwen shook her head.

"Reyna, I can still help," Gwen said, as she pulled out a small compact crossbow from behind her back. Reyna gave the girl an approving nod. Reyna helped Gwen to her feet and the two looked towards the battle. Bobby was dodging random plumes of flames.

"I could use some help, Reyna," Bobby yelled as he dove out of the way of a large boulder the giant threw him. Gwen shot her crossbow and the arrows struck the monster in the chest, but it barely penetrated the rocklike skin of the monster. The shot gave Reyna and Bobby enough time to charge the monster. Reyna swiped her sword at the ankle of the monster, but it only scratched the stone surface of the giant's ankle. Bobby tried to do the same with the creature's calf, but again its skin was too tough.

"How can we kill this thing?" Bobby asked. Reyna just stared at the creature. If the twins of Minerva couldn't figure it out, who could?

Suddenly, as if in answer to her brother's question, the ocean erupted from behind them. The twins turned to see a large wave about twenty feet high moving toward the beach. Bobby and Reyna ran toward Gwen to try and shield her from the massive wave. The monster shot a stream of fire at the wave, but the water snuffed out the flames easily. The giant was frozen in fear as the wave hit the creature head on. The monster was driven hard into the wet sand of the beach.

The three demigods stood up, but froze at the sight before them. A lone figure stepped out of the ocean. He was clad in imperial gold armor that covered his torso, legs and arms. He wore a gold Roman helmet with a red plume on top. The young man was six feet tall and seemed well built considering it was hard to see with his body hidden under the armor. Jet black hair stuck out from the sides of the armor and the demigod had sea green eyes that seemed to glow with power. The boy's tanned skin seemed to shine with an ethereal light, like he was lit from the inside. The three demigods just stood there in shock as the armored warrior walked toward the giant. The giant had finally stood up, but when it saw the warrior it stopped and stared at the boy in wonder.

The giant finally snapped out of its surprise by sending a plume of fire toward the demigod. The boy charged and ran straight through the flames. The fire seemed to move around the boy as it engulfed him. The armored warrior charged the surprised giant, and then he pulled out a golden gladius at the last moment.

The warrior swung the sword with such power and speed that it seemed like a blur. The blade hit the ankle of the giant, shattering the bone with the power of the blow. The giant stumbled forward and would have crushed the warrior if he hadn't jumped out of the way. The giant hit the ground with an earth shattering crash. The three demigods were knocked off their feet by the impact. However, the armored warrior seemed unfazed by the shaking ground. The demigod ran forward and slashed his sword across the giant's throat, cracking the creature's neck like a piece of chalk.

The giant turned to dust before the three demigod's eyes. They turned their gaze toward the armored warrior. The warrior gave them a slight nod before walking toward them. Suddenly, the dust that was once the giant began to move and the now four demigods stared at the circling dust as the monster began to reform before their eyes.

The armored demigod stretched out his hand toward the sea and a giant wave swept forward and seemed to encase the swirling mass of dust. The wave soaked up the dust, and then pulled the mass of dust and water back into the sea like a giant water spout. The column of water swirled and spat as it entered the sea. The water spout moved until it was about a football field distance away from shore, and then sunk beneath the churning surface of the ocean.

The three demigods again turned to look at the armored warrior that had saved their lives. Reyna stepped forward with her sword still in her hand.

"I am Reyna Cato, daughter of Minerva and Praetor of the first legion. Who are you?" Reyna asked. The warrior gave her a slight nod as he took off his gold helmet. His black hair blew in the breeze and obscured his eyes for a moment before he brushed the unruly locks aside.

"My name is Scipio Marcellus," he said. "Son of Neptune."

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope this beginning chapter and the initial author's note helped answer some questions. I may be late in updating this and other stories as I'm off for vacation, but I will do my best to update. A big thank you to Starlit Reader my Beta for her great work and advice on this new series.**_


	2. Juno's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

**_AN: I'm going to use this preceding author's note to answer a few questions about this story. I have read the first chapter of Rick's Son of Neptune as well as the second chapter that was read aloud. This story is not my attempt to predict what Rick will do in the second book. This story is my take on the second book with an emphasis on the Curse of Achilles and the impact on Percy if his memories were taken and replaced with a new identity. So I guess you would call this an alternative universe story. Scipio will not use Riptide because Mars and Juno are concerned that it might trigger some of his blocked memories. Also, I will try something a little different with this story, I'm going to write completely in third person point of view. Lastly, I got a few questions regarding the first name Scipio and how to pronounce it- Scipio (SIH-pee-oh). For a little history lesson, Scipio Africanus was the name of the Roman general that beat the great Carthaginian general, Hannibal during the Carthaginian War Now, here's chapter two._**

Chapter 2: Juno's Plan

_Mount Olympus – Five hours before Scipio's arrival at Castra Semideus_

It was early in the morning as Mars, the god of war stepped into the throne room of the Olympians. He wore his golden armor and a blood red tunic underneath. He stepped up to his throne and sat down to await the inevitable. His father Jupiter would most likely interrogate and punish him for his absence from Olympus. The lockdown of the immortal city had been Zeus's attempt to protect them from the coming war and to keep the other Olympians from further contact with their children. However, Juno's plan had complicated Zeus's order. The queen of the gods had disobeyed her husband and the pact to keep the Greeks and Romans separate.

Juno's plan had worked so far. Jason had been accepted into the Greek camp and was now working with his fellow campers to unify the two camps in anticipation of the final battle in the ancient homeland of the gods, Greece. Mars for his part had been given the job by Hera to create the greatest warrior to ever live. The two gods had taken the hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, and had molded him through magic, godly power and training to become Scipio Marcellus, the staff of the sea. He would become the first Consul of Rome in more than a thousand years.

"I see that you've made it here easily enough," Juno said as she walked into the room. She wore a white stola that stretched to her ankles. On top of the dress was golden armor that gave the goddess the feel of a female warrior. She approached her throne and sat down confidently.

"Yes, Scipio awaits my orders to enter camp," Mars said.

"Good, my plan is working well so far. Neptune will be here soon," Juno said.

"Why are we speaking to Neptune, when Perseus's father is Poseidon?"

"For our plan to work we need Neptune, not Poseidon. Besides, it will be easier to get Neptune to agree. He was always more willing to listen to my plans and go along with them than his other persona."

The main doors to the throne room opened to reveal the Roman god of the sea, Neptune. He walked in wearing a green tunic under heavy gold armor. His armor would have weighed down a normal god, but Neptune wasn't ordinary. He was one of the Big Three and the supreme ruler of the seas. He stepped forward and strode to his throne with all the pride and confidence of a great king.

"Juno, why have you asked for this meeting?" Neptune asked curiously.

"This is about Castra Semideus," Juno said.

"What about it?" Neptune asked.

"I assume you know about the disappearance of the son of Jupiter?" she asked.

"Yes," the sea god said, impatiently. "We all know that he is at Camp Half Blood."

"He and his friends freed me from the giants and their allies," Juno said. Neptune nodded.

"It is a dangerous game you play Juno," he warned. Mars began to laugh. "What's so funny, nephew?"

"Well, your son is the Greek hero that has been sent to Castra Semideus," Mars said. Juno gave her son an intense glare.

"Perseus. You sent my son to the Romans?" Neptune asked. His face began to turn red with anger.

"Of course, you knew he was missing and where else could he be! Anyway, why such concern? You are Roman, leave the concern up to your Greek aspect," Juno asked.

"He is my one and only demigod child, that's why," Neptune said. Juno eyed her older brother curiously before a light shone in her eyes.

"You did it!" Juno exclaimed softly. "It would certainly explain his power." Neptune glared at her. Mars stared at her like she was crazy.

"Explains what?" Mars asked.

"Percy Jackson is not just a son of Poseidon, he's a son of Neptune as well," Juno said. Mars's eyes widened as he looked at his mother, and then at his uncle.

"How is that possible?" Mars asked. Juno looked at her son, and then something flashed across her eyes, like she remembered that her son wasn't the brightest of gods.

"Neptune was never in favor of the split between Roman and Greek, were you brother?" Juno asked.

"Of course not, especially since we came to the United States. Don't you see? This country is the great melting pot, as the mortals call it. It is unlike any country we've been in before. It is the heart of Western civilization, and has borrowed greatly from Rome and Greece, both in architecture, political systems, and in many other subtle ways. However, this country has added to the legacy of the West more than any since Greece and Rome. I always believed that this country would be the one where we would finally merge our two personas into one."

Juno looked at her brother curiously.

"You've actually found a way, haven't you?" Juno asked.

"Yes, so has Minerva, Venus and Mercury," Neptune said. Juno's eyes widened at that realization.

"How?" she asked again. Mars looked on curiously.

"The four of us travel the country a lot, especially Mercury. We talk to mortals and try to help where we can. I work to help environmentalists to help save the oceans. Venus is always involved in online dating services and chat rooms, and Athena goes to universities and research labs. We all interact with the mortals," Neptune said.

"It's against the ancient laws to do so," Juno declared.

"So is trying to reunite the camps or killing off Jupiter's kids and his mistresses," Neptune countered.

"Hold on, how does that help merge your Roman and Greek personas?" Mars asked trying to stave off a fight between his mom and uncle, while still trying to get the question answered.

"The four of us always believed that America was our opportunity to bring our Roman and Greek sides back together. We're stronger as one, instead of two halves. We spent time in the mortal world and learned from them. We learned that people of different cultures could work together for the greater good. I know the Civil War happened, but the country was split at that time too and not just the demigods. The country is now united and we were able to merge our two personas, especially when we're in the mortal world."

"So Perseus was born as a son of both Greece and Rome?" Mars asked.

"Yes, that is why he survived the River Styx. No other child of the big three had ever survived before, actually before Luke Castellan, no one except for Achilles had survived. He survived because Thetis dipped him in the Styx and therefore he had a way out," Neptune said. Juno's eyes widened.

"Luke was a child of Greece and Rome, too?" Juno asked. Neptune nodded.

"Are there any other demigod children of both personas that we should be aware of?" Mars asked.

"Yes, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Venus, as well as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Minerva," Neptune said. Mars and Juno both wore shocked expressions.

"That's why Piper and the Chase girl are so powerful?" Juno asked. By her tone it was clear that she didn't like Annabeth Chase.

"Yes, Piper is the most powerful of all charmspeakers and Annabeth is smarter and more powerful than any of her siblings, since Daedalus himself," The sea god said. "Now let's get back to my son, whom you kidnapped and sent to the Roman camp. I also take it that it was you that took Jason to the Greek camp?" Neptune accused, as he looked at his sister.

"Yes," Juno said, indignantly. "The camps must be united. The fight against the giants and Gaea requires that both camps work together."

"I can understand that, but the demigods will not survive if Olympus stays closed. We have to work with them to defeat the giants," Neptune said.

"You know I hold no love for demigods, but you are right. We need to work with them to defeat the enemy," Juno said.

"My son was not harmed in this trade of leaders?" Neptune asked. Mars looked at his mother in concern.

"We had to bury his memories, it was for his own good," Juno said. Neptune's eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to him?" he asked ominously. Mars's face paled at his uncle's tone.

"Uncle, it had to be done. Besides, Scipio is a much better warrior than that punk," Mars said. Neptune turned toward his nephew with a glare that made Mars shrink in fear.

"It had to be done. If he remembered his Greek past, then the Romans would most likely consider him a spy. You know what the Romans do to spies?" Juno asked. Neptune's anger seemed to drain away with that question.

"Yes, I know, but he won't be the same now. He won't be the same boy," he said.

"Uncle, we gave him new memories," Mars said. "He'll remember the war, but differently. He believes he was raised in military schools since he was seven. He has no memory of events before that age."

"Why did you create this new identity for him?" Neptune asked. He wasn't angry as much as sad.

"The Romans must believe that he is a great leader. Jason was the Praetor of the first legion, Perseus needs to be more than that," Juno said.

"What do you mean by more?" Neptune asked curiously.

"He must become Consul of Rome," Juno said. Neptune's eyes widened in surprise.

"There hasn't been a Consul of Rome in over a millennium," Neptune said.

"That is why we need your help and why Mercury, Minerva and Venus would make great additions to my plan," Juno said, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, three bright lights appeared in the room. The lights dissolved into three godly figures. The first was a light blonde haired man who wore gold armor and a gold helmet with wings on the side. He wore winged shoes as well. The other two gods both wore white chitons with gold bracelets. One had coal black hair that was neatly braided into a pony tail. She had piercing grey eyes that could look into your soul. The second goddess had blonde hair and eyes that could change color. Her blonde hair flowed down her back in shiny curls.

"Mercury, Minerva and Venus, welcome to our meeting," Juno said.

"Why are we here?" Minerva asked.

"I have a plan that will need all of your assistance. As most of you know, I want to reunite the camps and to do so I need to make Perseus Jackson the Consul of Rome," Juno said. The three newly arrived gods looked at her in shock.

"So, he really is with the Romans?" Mercury asked. It sounded like he already expected that much.

"Yes, just as Jason arrived at the Greek camp, I had Perseus sent to the Roman one," Juno said.

"Why?" Venus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She switched leaders to get the two camps together," Minerva said, as she rolled her eyes at Venus's stupid question. "Why would we agree to help you?"

"Neptune told me about Perseus, that he is a child of Rome and Greece. I also know about your children as well. You all want the two camps brought together and so do Mars and I," Juno said. Minerva glared at Neptune, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"My son is dead; you can't black mail me into helping you. If Jupiter found out there would be Tartarus to pay," Mercury said. Juno gave him a wry smile.

"I know you care about Perseus and you know that both camps must be brought together to fight the giants. If the camps come together, then Jupiter will realize the error of his ways, and then we will be able to help the demigods more openly."

"The Greeks are more open minded," Minerva declared. "They have accepted Jason. The Romans will never accept a Greek, even one who is both Greek and Roman."

"That is where you are wrong for once. He is no longer Perseus. His memories have been buried and a new identity created. He is now called Scipio Marcellus, and he will be Consul to Rome." Minerva's eyes widened.

"Staff of the sea. You took away all his memories as a Greek, what about-?" Minerva started to say, but was cut off by Juno.

"Memories of your daughter? They were taken as well. He only knows what we want him to know. He believes he was raised since he was seven at military academies in Virginia. That he fought in the Titan war as the leader of a group founded by Mars called the Praetorian Guard. He was good friends with Luke Castellan, who ended up betraying him. He remembers the mission to free Diana and the final defense of Manhattan, but from a new perspective. That of a Roman general."

"He is much different from the Perseus you all know," Mars declared.

"His memories and the training we gave him will prepare him to lead the Romans. He is ready to be Consul."

"You ruined his love for Annabeth. How could you?" Venus asked angrily.

"I care not for Minerva's daughter, and this is war. Much shall be sacrificed to win," Juno said. Minerva glared at the queen of the gods.

"My daughter is heartbroken over that son of barnacle beard. I may not think highly of my child having a relationship with a sea spawn, but Perseus loves her," Minerva said.

"Perseus does, but Scipio doesn't even know her," Juno said.

"What do you need from us?" Mercury asked incredulously.

"I need you to cosign a letter to Lupa nominating Scipio as Consul to Rome. The Praetors of the legions shall vote on the nomination," Juno said.

"How do you know that he will get the needed votes?" Minerva asked, anger flaring in her grey eyes.

"Scipio is a natural leader. I assume some foolish Roman will challenge him to a fight, but Scipio never loses," Mars said proudly, like Scipio was his son.

"Most likely one of your kids?" Mercury said as he gave Mars a mischievous glare.

"Why are you so keen on helping Perseus, I mean Scipio?" Minerva asked Mars avoiding a confrontation between him and Mercury.

"I have helped train the boy and I'm Scipio's patron," Mars said, causing all the gods but Juno to stare at him in shock.

"I never gave you the authority to be his patron," Neptune said loudly.

"I'm Scipio's patron, not Perseus's," Mars said.

"Won't I have to claim him at camp?" Neptune asked.

"No, the letter will state that he is your son. Besides, he is nearly seventeen, too old to be claimed now. We will just make it seem that he was claimed long ago," Mars said.

"So, what do you all say?" Juno asked.

"I want my son to be safe, therefore I will sign. But if my son doesn't make it through this war, I will do everything in my power to see to it that both of you pay," Neptune said venomously. Minerva nodded at her long time rival.

"I agree with Neptune for once—with both of his statements," Minerva said, as her grey eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't like this, but I must agree as well," Venus said.

"Neither do I, but the die is cast," Mercury said.

"Good," Juno said, as a scroll appeared in her hands. She unrolled it and beckoned the others forward to sign. The queen of the gods wore a triumphant smile as she watched them write their names on the paper.

_**AN: No action this chapter, but I needed to reveal some of Juno/Hera's plans for Scipio and some added revelations as well. This chapter has been revised based on my Beta, Starlit Reader's review. She did a great job as always.**_


	3. Consul of Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

_**AN: In this chapter, Lupa will speak in the minds of the demigods, therefore her text is in italics.**_

Chapter 3: Consul of Rome

_Castra Semideus – At the end of chapter one_

The three young Roman demigods stared at the son of Neptune before them. Reyna was the first to shake off her surprise; she bowed her head toward the young man before her. Gwen and Bobby followed her example.

"There hasn't been a son of Neptune in over a hundred years. Why haven't I heard of you before?" Reyna asked suspiciously. Scipio looked at her, his face devoid of emotion as he analyzed the three young demigods before him.

"I've never been to camp before today. I was raised in Virginia, and I've gone to military school since I was seven," Scipio said. Reyna and Bobby both looked at him with furrowed brows. They were clearly thinking over what he just said.

"How did you keep from being attacked?" Bobby asked.

"My patron is Mars; I was under his protection during my time at school," Scipio informed them.

"Thank you for helping us," Gwen said, as she held her broken arm. Scipio looked at her injured arm closely.

"You need to have that looked at…" Scipio said, as he gave the girl a questioning glance.

"My name is Gwen," she said. "I'm a daughter of Apollo." Scipio nodded.

"Your siblings should help heal you," The son of Neptune said, before turning back to Reyna. "Praetor, I must speak to Lupa. It is of the utmost importance." Reyna nodded.

"Follow me. Gwen, go get that arm looked at. Bobby, you're coming with us," Reyna ordered. Gwen nodded before walking toward the infirmary. Reyna walked ahead with Bobby and Scipio behind her.

Bobby walked beside Scipio before turning slightly to view the mysterious son of Neptune. "I'm Bobby, son of Minerva," Bobby said, as he extended his hand toward the newly arrived demigod. Scipio looked at his hand carefully, but didn't take it. Bobby frowned before pulling his hand back. After a few minutes the three demigods arrived at a large tent the size of a small house. Written in Latin above the entryway were the words Command Center. Reyna walked in followed by Bobby and Scipio. In the middle of the room sitting on her haunches was an enormous black wolf. She looked at the three demigods sternly.

_Reyna, why are you here?_ Lupa asked within the girl's head. The three demigods could all hear her.

"Gwen, Bobby and I were attacked on the beach by a fire giant, most likely Cacus," Reyna said. Lupa's eyes glowed yellow. "This is Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune. He killed the giant." Lupa turned her gaze toward the son of Neptune. Lupa was use to demigods shuddering at her intense glare, but Scipio just stared back unafraid.

_Staff of the sea, I was unaware of your existence._ Lupa said.

"My existence was kept secret during the second Titan War. My patron, Lord Mars, believed it was necessary considering the pact of the Big Three," Scipio said.

_Where were you during the war?_ Lupa asked.

"Lord Mars created a group of Roman demigods called the Praetorian Guard, named after the ancient protectors of the Roman emperors. I was their leader. We fought the allies of the Titans on the east coast. We defended Olympus," Scipio said. Lupa's yellow eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously.

_That can't be. I would have been told of such a group,_ Lupa said.

"Lord Mars and Lady Juno believed that this group should remain secret. Our work was very dangerous and unknown to the other gods, especially Jupiter," Scipio said. Lupa's forehead creased in thought. She finally nodded.

_That sounds like something Juno would do,_ Lupa said. The wolf looked at Scipio closely, still trying to understand this new demigod warrior. Why are you here now?

"I've been sent to warn you about a new threat. Gaea is slowly rising and the giants are trying to destroy the gods and Olympus, again," Scipio said. Lupa, Reyna and Bobby were all stunned by this news.

"It can't be," Bobby said in disbelief.

"I agree. We would have heard something by now," Reyna said.

"They don't know, do they?" Scipio asked Lupa. The wolf looked at the demigod carefully. It was clear by her uneasy stance that she knew what Scipio was talking about.

"Know what?" Reyna asked curiously, as she looked between Scipio and Lupa.

_Lord Jupiter has closed off Olympus from the mortal world,_ Lupa said.

Reyna and Bobby looked at each other. They were both in shock.

"What can we do?" Reyna asked.

"That's why I'm here," Scipio said. Lupa turned toward Scipio; she was clearly suspicious of the son of Neptune.

_Tell us,_ Lupa said threateningly. Scipio ignored her tone, reaching under his armor and pulling out a scroll. He handed it to Reyna, who eyed it suspiciously before opening it. Read it, child.

_Dear Lupa, mother of Rome,_

_My son and I have sent Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune to Castra Semideus to assist in the coming war. You will find him to be a great leader and warrior, befitting the legacy of Rome. Mars, Neptune, Minerva, Venus, Mercury and I all nominate him as Consul of Rome, the first such nomination in over a millennium. I ask you to accept this nomination and inform the Praetors of the required election. You may test Scipio as you see fit, but I warn you not to underestimate his ability._

_Respectfully,_

_Juno_

When Reyna finished reading, Lupa, Bobby and Reyna all stood in stunned silence. Scipio for his part never wavered in his stance nor did his face ever betray his feelings. He stood tall and strong like a great oak tree.

"This is completely unprecedented," Reyna said. "Lupa, you can't go along with this. How do we know he can be trusted?" Scipio never flinched at her tone.

Lupa looked at the letter, and then at the signatures at the bottom of the page.

_I'm afraid, Reyna, that I must take this letter seriously. A request signed by half the Olympian council cannot be ignored,_ Lupa said. _Scipio, I will present this at a meeting of the Praetors for all ten legions. Any challenge to this nomination shall be met in single combat. Do you understand?_

Scipio nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the words single combat. "I understand, Lupa," Scipio said, as he bowed toward the wolf.

_Reyna, go assemble the Praetors in the arena. The vote will take place there. Bobby, go back to your training,_ Lupa ordered. Reyna and Bobby both bowed to the wolf before running out of the command tent. Lupa looked back toward Scipio, their eyes met and for the first time the wolf met eyes that would not flinch at her stare. Scipio's eyes were sea green, but they seemed to shine with unseen power. Lupa looked away after only a few moments.

"Lupa, do you want me to go to the arena now?" Scipio asked.

_Not yet._ I have some questions for you. Lupa said. Scipio nodded. Who was your mother?

"I don't know. I have no memory before the age of seven. I was told that I could have suffered some traumatic event and those memories are suppressed." His brow was furrowed as if he was trying to piece together a difficult puzzle. Lupa nodded.

_Were you the child of the last Great Prophecy?_ Lupa asked. Scipio's eyes widened slightly at that question, as if he remembered something.

"Yes, I fought Saturn and helped defeat him and his army," Scipio said. Lupa nodded. She seemed satisfied, like she expected that the young man before her was the child of the prophecy.

_Do you know about the current Great Prophecy?_ Lupa asked.

"Seven half bloods shall answer the call," Scipio recited. Lupa nodded.

_I see that Mars and Juno have prepared you well,_ Lupa said.

"A pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood," Scipio said. The wolf seemed to smile at the quote.

_General George S. Patton, son of Mars. I see you are well read in the ways of a warrior,_ Lupa said. I'm impressed. It is time for the meeting. Follow me to the arena, son of Neptune.

As they walked through the camp, demigods eyed the stranger curiously. His gold armor shined in the light of the day. After only a few minutes the two reached the arena, which was a small version of the coliseum in Rome. It was made out of white marble with flecks of black and pink minerals. Lupa walked into the arena with Scipio in pursuit. The ten Praetors stood in a line facing the wolf. When Scipio walked in, they all looked at him suspiciously. Scipio could tell by their gaze that Reyna had explained the letter from the gods. One of the Praetors eyed Scipio angrily.

_Praetors, I suppose that Reyna explained the contents of the letter we received from Lady Juno?_ Lupa asked. The Praetors all nodded. _Good. The laws of Rome are clear; such a nomination requires a vote of the Praetors. But first, does anyone challenge this nomination?_ Lupa looked at the ten Praetors before her.

One of the Praetors raised his hand. He was a dark-haired young man about fifteen years old. He was tall, well over six feet in height. _Adam Savage, son of Mars, Praetor of the second legion, you wish to challenge Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune?_

"Yes Lupa, I challenge him," Adam said. Scipio stood stoically before the Praetors with no visible signs of emotion. Adam had his gold armor on; he held a gold gladius and a gold shield in his hands. He was ready for the fight.

_Scipio, do you accept his challenge?_ Lupa asked. Scipio stepped up within only a few feet of Adam. His eyes darkened until they were almost a forest green color. The air in the room seemed to grow heavier and it became slightly hard to breathe. The other praetors looked warily at the son of Neptune. For his part, Adam didn't look fazed at all. A broad smile appeared on Scipio's face as he nodded at the son of Mars.

"Yes, Lupa, I accept his challenge," Scipio said.

Scipio placed his helmet on his head. He touched the gold wrist band on his left arm and a gold shield appeared. The shield bore the three pronged blades of a trident on it. Scipio unsheathed his sword and stood in the center of the arena. Adam took his place opposite Scipio, roughly thirty feet apart. The other Praetors sat on the first row of seats in the arena. Lupa stood between the warriors.

_This will be a fight to the death or incapacitation. The winner will be voted on by the Praetors for the position of Consul of Rome,_ Lupa stated, as she walked to the corner of the arena floor and sat on her haunches.

Adam looked at Scipio closely, trying to determine the best course of action. Scipio stood completely still, except he began to spin his sword in his right hand at a consistent rhythm, almost like the beat of drum.

As a typical son of Mars, Adam was the first to charge. He ran forward and swung his sword at Scipio. The two blades struck causing sparks to fly. Adam spun to the left while sweeping with his leg. Scipio jumped in the air to avoid it while blocking the sword strike with his shield. Adam jabbed his sword forward, trying to impale the son of Neptune, but Scipio spun to the left with such speed that Adam fell forward, off balance. Scipio took the opportunity to complete a spin kick to Adam's back sending him to the ground.

In the audience the Praetors looked on and marveled at the skill of the son of Neptune. Scipio's movements were like a deadly dance. He continued to spin his sword in a specific rhythm. The movement of the blade almost seemed hypnotic as Scipio continued to spin it, even while moving around the arena floor.

Adam recovered, wiping the dirt off his clothes and armor. He picked his gladius off the ground to confront Scipio, who now stood only ten feet from the son of Mars. Adam ran forward; he rotated his shield at an angle, and then thrust his sword forward trying to confuse his opponent. However, Scipio had moved as well. As the sword thrust from Adam moved forward Scipio crouched into a squatting position. As the blade moved forward and over Scipio, the son of Neptune sliced upwards with the edge of his shield clipping Adam in the arm, sending his sword to the edge of the arena floor. Adam jumped back and tried to shake off the numbness in his arm where the shield had hit it. Adam was now at a complete disadvantage; he didn't have a sword. Scipio gave the son of Mars a knowing smile before throwing his gladius into the ground.

"Time for hand to hand," Scipio said. The crowd was astounded. Scipio had given up his advantage. He touched his shield and it turned back into a wrist band. Adam looked at his opponent warily, and then threw down his shield as well.

The two warriors now circled each other. Adam stood in a Roman wrestling stance with his upper body bent at the waist and his arms outstretched, whereas Scipio stood in a strange sort of crouching position with his fists out in front of him. It looked like a cross between boxing and karate.

Adam rushed forward to try and grab a hold of Scipio, but he was met with a sudden flurry of blocks and punches. In a few seconds, Scipio had landed six punches to Adams's abdomen and chest. The son of Mars staggered backwards under the blows, but it didn't appear that Scipio had hit him very hard, especially with his armor on. Adam shrugged off the blows and charged again. This time Scipio spun to the side at an incredible speed. Adam ran right past his opponent. He turned to face Scipio again, but was met with a roundhouse kick to the face. Adam was hit so hard that he was knocked off his feet. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. The audience winced at the sight and sound of the strike.

Adam was on the ground and at first the crowd thought he was unconscious, but he stood up carefully. The Praetors cheered at the young demigod. Scipio nodded at his opponent. Adam moved forward slowly. He swung his right arm wildly, trying to hit Scipio with a right cross. Scipio blocked the blow with his left arm, then jumped into the air thrusting his right leg forward into a thunderous jump kick. The kick hit Adam in the chest. The son of Mars staggered back clutching his chest, even with his armor on the kick hurt.

The crowd watched with concern as their fellow Praetor stepped forward. Scipio let him close on him, but before the son of Mars could throw a punch, Scipio hit Adam in the face with one thunderous punch that snapped the boy's head back. Before Adam could hit the floor Scipio had grabbed him carefully, and then he laid him on the ground. The son of Mars was out cold. The other Praetors were totally confused by the fight. Scipio had clearly not tried very hard, and in fact, he had gone out of his way not to hurt the child of Mars.

Lupa stalked forward. She sniffed the son of Mars, and then she looked at Scipio. She did not give away her emotions, but by the way she looked at the son of Neptune, the Praetors could tell that she was unnerved by the skill of this demigod.

_Does anyone else wish to challenge?_ Lupa asked. The other Praetors looked at each other, and then looked at Scipio. He stood calmly in front of the Praetors. He had recovered his sword and began to spin it in the air, like before. The other Praetors seemed mesmerized by the movement. No one raised their hand.

_With no additional challenges, it is time to vote. We will count Adam's vote as a positive vote for Scipio as Consul. Now raise your hand if you wish to vote for Scipio as Consul of Rome,_ Lupa said. The nine other Praetors all raised their hands in favor. Lupa looked stunned. She must have thought that more Praetors would have voted against Scipio. _It is unanimous. Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, cliens of Mars, and now, Consul of Rome._

The Praetors stood and bowed to Scipio, reverently.

"All hail Scipio, Consul of Rome," the Praetors yelled. The sound echoed around the arena. Scipio, who was standing in the middle of the arena, nodded toward Lupa, and then smiled at the Praetors. Juno's plan had worked flawlessly.

_**AN: This fight didn't show all of Scipio's skills, because he has many more fighting abilities to show off. I had written this chapter with chapter two, so you all get a bonus while I'm on vacation. Cliens is the Latin term for the opposite of patronus, in this story Mars is Scipio's patronus and Scipio is Mars's cliens. Consul is a Roman position that could be political or military, in this story it will be a military position. As consul he will lead all of the praetors and each praetor leads a specific legion. This chapter has been revised thanks to my fabulous Beta, Starlit Reader.**_


	4. The Giant's Vanguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

_**AN: I'm back from vacation. I got a question from a reviewer about Scipio being a Consul. Yes, during the days of the Roman Republic before the empire Consuls were elected in pairs. This chapter will discuss that a bit more, let's just say that the Romans always had a Consul in their midst. I'm sure everyone can figure out who that is.**_

Chapter 4: The Giant's Vanguard

_Castra Semideus_

The praetors stood to face the new Consul of Rome. Reyna stepped forward with a questioning look. Lupa looked toward Scipio first.

_Reyna, you have a question child?_ Lupa asked. Reyna gave a slight nod.

"Aren't there supposed to be two Consuls?" Reyna asked. Scipio gave the daughter of Minerva a slight smile.

"Yes, but this camp has always had a being who fits that description," Scipio said, as he smiled at Lupa.

"Lupa, you're the other Consul?" Reyna asked.

_Yes, child, I always had the role of camp Consul, but now during a time of war there is a need for a military Consul,_ Lupa said, as she gestured towards Scipio.

"What are your orders, sir?" Reyna asked. She said sir like it burned her tongue. Scipio just smiled at her reaction.

"I want the legions to prepare for battle. The enemy will send their vanguard first to test our strength," Scipio said.

_What vanguard?_ Lupa asked. Suddenly, a trumpet sounded throughout the camp. Everyone could tell that it was a warning blast.

"I think you're going to find out. Praetors, assemble the legions. We need long range weapons with silver tips," Scipio said, as he sprinted out of the arena. The praetors just stared after him.

"Why silver?" Reyna asked.

_You heard him, get going,_ Lupa yelled, snapping the young demigods back to reality.

Scipio raced through camp dodging shocked campers as he headed toward the sound of the trumpet. As he ran the sounds of additional trumpets could be heard as the praetors assembled their legions. Scipio stopped at the boundary of camp. The Roman trumpeter stood at the boundary. He stared warily at a group of creatures just on the other side of the magical boundary.

In the clearing near a narrow stream just on the other side of the camp boundary stood a strange assemblage of creatures. They all had wolf-like features, with large protruding snouts with massive teeth that dripped with saliva. Their eyes glowed yellow in the late evening light. They stood on two legs, but they were hunched over as their backs were covered in fur with a massive hump. Their feet and hands were very large and held massive canine claws that curved towards the end with jagged blades on them. Their skin was dark, almost grey, and it looked extremely tough.

Suddenly, the creatures parted to allow another being to approach. This creature was similar to the others, except he was a foot taller and his eyes seemed to pulse with power. The creature looked through the camp boundary, until his eyes rested on Scipio.

"You are the leader of this camp?" the creature said with a slight snarl.

"I am. Lycaon, why are you here?" Scipio asked. The campers that stood behind their leader gasped at the name. Lycaon gave a slight bow and tried to smile through his massive snout and fangs.

"I'm at a loss, since I don't believe we've met before. Who are you?" Lycaon asked.

"I'm Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome," Scipio said. The crowd that stood behind Scipio became deathly quiet when he said that he was the Consul of Rome. Lycaon just glared at the son of Neptune.

"I challenge you, son of the sea god," Lycaon said. Scipo smiled at the monster before him.

"I will accept your challenge, if you promise that your minions will stay out of the fight," Scipio countered. Lycaon smiled again.

"I agree and I promise that they will stay out of the fight," Lycaon said. By this time Reyna and the first legion had arrived. The other legions began to fill in around the boundary to camp with their bows, spears and javelins at the ready. "Your legions must do the same."

"I promise that my legions will not attack during our fight," Scipio said. Lycaon nodded.

"Scipio, you can't fight him, he's a lycanthrope," Reyna yelled. Scipio turned toward the daughter of Minerva with a scowl on his face.

"Do not presume to judge my decisions, daughter of Minerva. Those who question a Consul of Rome should be prepared for single combat and a fight to the death," Scipio said, as he turned his back on her before stepping through the boundary. The werewolves began to growl, but Lycaon raised his clawed hand to silence them.

"I have accepted the challenge; no one may intervene," Lycaon warned. The werewolves stepped back to make room for the battle. Lycaon looked at Scipio closely with what looked like a smile on his wolf-like face. "You will make an excellent addition to my family."

Scipio stepped forward, he held his sword in his hand, but he didn't extend his shield, instead he rubbed his fingers across a silver ring on his left hand. The ring was rather large, and extended to cover half his finger. It was in the shape of a wild boar, the symbol of Mars. The eyes of the boar glowed red as Scipio touched it. Scipio squeezed his left hand into a fist and the ring transformed into a half meter long silver knife. Lycaon's eyes narrowed at the sight.

The wolf king charged with his imperial gold broad sword. He stabbed towards Scipio while slashing with his clawed left hand. Scipio moved to allow the sword to pass just below his ribs. Scipio saw the claws moving towards his face, but he didn't move. The Romans all flinched as they saw the clawed hand move toward their newly appointed leader. The clawed hand struck home against Scipio's face with a sickening crack, but Scipio did not cry out in pain. Instead, Lycaon screamed in agony as the claws on his left hand cracked against the invincible skin of the son of Neptune. The Romans were stunned, but Lycaon stood still as he just stared at Scipio in disbelief.

Scipio smiled at the king of the werewolves. "Sun Tzu said, 'All war is deception.' Now you understand," Scipio said. Lycaon glared at the Consul of Rome with pain and anger evident in his eyes.

Lycaon stepped back, away from the son of Neptune. "My children, destroy him," Lycaon yelled. The werewolves stalked forward. Scipio was outnumbered twenty to one, but the demigod just smiled. He closed his eyes and the humidity in the air seemed to increase. The temperature outside seemed to rise as the moisture in the air increased. The monsters charged forward, but stopped within three feet of the Consul of Rome. Scipio opened his eyes and green color of his eyes seemed to swirl like a whirlpool. Suddenly, the twenty werewolves fell to the ground, their eyes bulging out as they choked for air. The creatures couldn't die of suffocation, but it would keep them from fighting.

"Now," Scipio yelled, and the Roman archers and spearmen snapped back to reality. In an instant dozens of arrows and spears flew through the air, striking the immobilized werewolves. The silver tips of the weapons caused the creatures to melt into the ground and dissolve.

Lycaon turned to run away, but he met a wall of water in front of him. The small stream that had been only a meter or two wide was now thirty feet in the air and as solid as ice. Lycaon was trapped. He turned to run away, but Scipio was on him. Lycaon struck with his sword, but Scipio blocked it easily. Scipio thrust forward with his silver knife. The blade dug deep into the side of the immortal. Lycaon began to cough up blood and he was wheezing from lack of air. Scipio pulled out the blade, and then cracked Lycaon in the head with the handle of the knife. Lycaon stumbled, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Scipio placed his sword back into its sheath, and then he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. He placed them on the clawed hands of Lycaon. Scipio touched the base of the silver knife and it turned back into the ring. The son of Neptune grabbed Lycaon, and then threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Romans just stared at their leader as he carried the King of the werewolves into their camp. Lupa ran up to Scipio with outrage in her eyes.

_You cannot bring him into camp; he is too dangerous,_ Lupa yelled.

Scipio stopped, and then glared at the mother of Rome. Lupa stepped back as Scipio's glare intensified.

"I'm taking him to the ocean," Scipio said, calmly. "Do not question my decisions until you know them fully." He stalked past Lupa, heading towards the beach. Lupa and the first legion followed behind him.

Scipio stepped into the water. He began to speak softly, until two large hippocampi emerged from the waves. Riding on the backs of each creature were two blue skinned men wearing golden armor. They each carried a long harpoon in their hands. They dismounted from the hippocampi and walked toward the son of Neptune. Once they reached him, they bowed their heads.

"Take him to my father," he said. "Lord Neptune is expecting him." The two mermen grabbed Lycaon and carried him back to the hippocampi. They tied the prisoner to one of the magic sea horses and then mounted their rides and dipped beneath the surface of the sea.

Scipio turned around to see the surprised faces of the first legion with Lupa and Reyna standing in front. They all bowed their heads toward Scipio in honor of his victory. Scipio nodded, and then said, "Do not presume that this small victory means that we will win the war." Scipio gave all the campers a stern look. "As a great man once said, 'If I had eight hours to chop down a tree, I would spend six of them sharpening the axe.' We must be the prepared army."

"Who said that?" Bobby asked curiously. Scipio looked at the young son of Minerva and smiled.

"Abraham Lincoln," Scipio said as he walked past the first legion toward the command tent.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus - Throne Room<em>

Two goddesses stood near the great hearth. One wore a brown robe with a hood that was pulled back. She had brown hair and her eyes flared with flame. The other goddess wore a simple white chiton and her grey eyes looked into the hearth carefully. The flames showed the small battle and the imprisonment of Lycaon at the hands of the son of Neptune.

"You're father would not be happy if he knew that we were watching the Roman camp. We are in our Greek forms," Hestia said, as she looked towards the other goddess.

"Yes, I know he would be, but I want to check on Perseus," Athena said.

"You've never been that concerned for his welfare before. Why now?"

Athena looked at her aunt sadly. "My daughter is taking his absence rather poorly."

Hestia lowered her head regretfully. "Yes, I have heard her prayers for him when she makes her sacrifice. She is very sad indeed."

"Now I find out that Juno and Mars had taken away all his memories and replaced them with the memories of a Roman warrior," Athena said angrily.

"What my sister did was wrong, but her intentions were not evil," Hestia said. Athena rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Really. You believe that? Hera would love to make my daughter feel pain. She has no love for Perseus, either."

"She chose him because he led the Greeks, just as Jason led the Romans."

"So, it was just a little bonus for her to hurt my daughter. It still doesn't make me feel good."

"Why did Minerva sign the letter?" Hestia asked. Athena looked at her favorite aunt, and then sighed.

"It was the right thing to do, the smart thing."

"You're right, as usual. It was the smart thing to do, plus it has clearly helped Perseus be accepted into the camp."

"Yes, he's a Consul of Rome now, alongside Lupa. What happens when the Romans and Greeks meet? I still don't believe Hera's plan will work."

Hestia nodded. "I understand your concern. I share the same reservations, but it must work or all is lost." Athena nodded. She looked back into the hearth, as Scipio spoke to Lupa and the first legion at the beach. She followed him as he walked towards the command tent before the image faded.

"I must admit that this Scipio is interesting. I can't believe that he is the same person as Perseus." Hestia nodded.

"I agree, but as you told me, he is Roman and Greek, maybe this is his Roman side that we are finally seeing. This is the mature and grown up Perseus. This is the warrior and not the hero." Athena's brow furrowed as she processed her aunt's words.

"What will happen when he is reunited with Annabeth? Will he choose her and his previous life, or will he choose the life of a Roman?"

"No one can tell, but I know Perseus rather well. He loves your daughter and I know what he saw in the Styx." Athena's eyes widened.

"How?" she asked.

"I know the Lady of the Styx. She told me what anchors Perseus to the mortal world. Would you like to know?" Hestia asked as she gave Athena a mischievous glance. Athena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know how curious I am," Athena said.

"I think you know the answer."

Athena's eyes widened. "Annabeth?"

Hestia gave her niece a warm smile. "Yes, she's his anchor." Athena's face paled. "What's wrong?"

"His memories of her are gone. You know what this means?" It was Hestia's turn for her face to pale.

"He's lost that which grounds him to the mortal world." Athena nodded. Her eyes were filled with anger and worry.

"He'll become like Achilles. He'll be lost without his anchor. He will live only for battle." Hestia wrapped her arms around her niece in a comforting hug. Athena's anger seemed to fade, just a little.

"My daughter must know of this. She must be ready when the time comes."

"Zeus has forbidden contact with Camp Half Blood," Hestia warned.

"I don't care. I will not let my daughter suffer through this alone. I will help her; she must be ready when they finally reunite," Athena said as she separated from Hestia and strode out of the throne room. The goddess of the hearth just looked at her niece as she walked away.

"Good luck, my dear," Hestia said, and she turned her attention back to the hearth.

**_AN: I'm glad to be back from vacation. I updated this chapter based on my Beta, Starlit Reader's review. She did another great job. One of Scipio's powers were revealed, more on that in the next chapter. It looks like Athena is a little rebellious in this story. More to come, so stay tuned._**


	5. Plans and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 5: Plans and Confessions

_Mount Olympus_

Athena marched out of the throne room with a determined look on her face. As she strode past minor gods and goddesses they all looked away quickly. It was never wise to get in the way of a determined Olympian, especially the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Finally, she reached her destination. Athena looked up at the Greek temple in front of her. Multiple carvings were etched in the newly constructed temple. It was the second temple that Annabeth had designed and built after the end of the second Titan War. The carvings in the marble showed sea creatures of many varieties, battle scenes with the lord of the seas battling the Titan Oceanus, and the defeat of the giant Typhon at the hands of the gods with significant aid from Poseidon's army of Cyclops and mermen. Athena stopped to marvel at her daughter's designs and the precision of the craftsmen that built it.

After a few minutes Athena looked down at the celestial bronze door at the front of the temple. Her determined look returned as she pushed open the door, and walked inside. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw Poseidon sitting on his throne watching something in a floating ball of water in front of him. Athena closed the door behind her in order to make her presence known. Poseidon looked away from the orb of water as the object dissolved into the air.

"Athena, can I help you?" Poseidon asked curiously. Athena looked closely at her longtime rival. His green eyes looked dull and lifeless, and his forehead was creased in worry. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Athena had never seen her uncle in such a state before.

"I could ask you the same thing," Athena said. Poseidon looked at his niece carefully, as if he was trying to determine whether her words were sincere or not.

Poseidon sighed loudly. "I'm worried about Percy."

Athena nodded. "I'm worried about my daughter." Poseidon and Athena looked at each other for a few seconds, before they both looked away.

"How is she?" Athena looked at her uncle. He wore a sincere expression, but his eyes were sad.

"She is miserable without him. She has done nothing but search for him since his disappearance."

"Does she know where he is?"

"Thanks to Jason, she knows he's with the Romans." Poseidon nodded. He slumped in his throne in defeat.

"I cannot help him; my sister and your annoying half-brother have ruined him, as you know."

Athena flinched at the word ruin. "As you know he is now a Consul of Rome, no small feat."

Poseidon nodded half-heartedly. "He will never be a disappointment to me, but he's no longer Percy. He's someone else now."

Athena's determined look returned. "I've come to ask for your help."

Poseidon's eyes widened at Athena's words. "It must be serious, if you're asking for my assistance."

"My daughter must know about Scipio."

Poseidon's eyes widened even more as a look of shock crossed his face. Athena's eyes shined with amusement briefly before they returned to their serious glare.

"We would be disobeying your father." Poseidon looked at his niece with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A small risk, and with your assistance we would be able to do it covertly." Athena smiled at her uncle.

Poseidon smiled back knowingly. "You have a plan; I can see it in your eyes."

"Are you in, or not?" she asked. She was already starting to get annoyed with her rival's childish ways.

"I'm in, now what's the plan?" Poseidon leaned forward on his throne to listen to his niece's idea.

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio entered the command tent. He stood around a large table in the middle of the room as he glared at the entrance. Suddenly, Lupa stalked in followed by Reyna and her twin brother Bobby.

_I hope you will explain yourself,_ Lupa said, as she stood across the table. She began to glow as she turned into her human form. She wore a silver hunter's outfit with a bow over her shoulder. The outfit looked almost identical to the standard dress of the Hunter's of Diana. One that Lupa wore in respect to the goddess of the moon.

Scipio eyed her for a moment, as if he remembered something about the outfit. He shook his head once, as he looked at Bobby and Reyna. The twins stood at the end of the table looking between Lupa and Scipio.

"Explain what?" Scipio asked.

Lupa let out a growl that sounded surprisingly like a wolf's, even in her human form. "How you broke that werewolf's claws and what you did to the others?" Lupa asked.

Scipio gave her a slight smile. "Oh, that," he said.

Lupa's eye's narrowed.

Scipio cleared his throat as he continued. "Lycaon can't scratch someone who has the Curse of Achilles."

"What?" Bobby yelled.

Lupa gave the young Roman a stern glare that made him step back from the table.

"You have the curse?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I do," Scipio said.

"When did you obtain it?" Lupa asked as she looked at the son of Neptune with a mix of curiosity and respect.

"During the war. It was how I was able to stand up to Saturn, and the other Titans," Scipio said.

"You fought Titans?" Bobby asked in awe.

Scipio ignored his tone. "Yes, I did," Scipio said.

The others seemed to accept this. It was hard to argue with what they had just witnessed.

"What did you do to the other werewolves?" Lupa asked as she looked at Scipio as if she was still trying to figure him out.

"Yeah, it was like they were frozen in place," Bobby said excitedly. "Did you use the water in their blood to freeze them?"

Reyna and Lupa both looked at Scipio expectantly.

Scipio looked at the son of Minerva with an amused grin. Reyna and Lupa stared at Scipio. His grin seemed to light up the room, but as soon as it appeared it was replaced with a familiar emotionless expression.

"Children of Neptune cannot use the water in someone's blood. The other elements in the blood prevent that sort of control. However, all animals breathe air or pull oxygen out of the water using gills. The werewolves like humans breathe in air, and air contains water vapor. During respiration people breathe in air and other molecules like water. They also exhale water vapor as well as carbon dioxide. I can condense the water in their lungs to drown them, plus I can freeze the water as well. A terrible way to die, don't you think?"

Lupa, Bobby and Reyna all stared at the son of Neptune in wonder and in fear.

"You have great power, child of the sea." Lupa admitted.

Scipio nodded. "Thank you, but I prefer to fight with weapons. When I need to, though, I will use my powers," Scipio said.

"What are we going to do now?" Bobby asked.

Reyna looked at Lupa, and then toward Scipio.

"The legions are going to continue to train hard. Reyna, work with the other praetors to establish a guard rotation around the camp boundary. The ocean is the only safe boundary." Scipio said.

"Yes, Consul, come on Bobby," Reyna said, as she pulled her brother out of the tent.

Once the twins were gone, Lupa turned and looked at Scipio carefully. Scipio for his part returned the stare.

"How much do you know of Juno's plan?" Scipio asked. Lupa's eyes widened at the question.

Lupa paced in front of Scipio with a worried expression. "She sent Jason to the Greek camp."

Scipio nodded. "Yes, he worked with the Greeks to free Juno from the giants." Scipio gave her a knowing smile.

Lupa smiled at the knowledge of Jason's accomplishment. "Does Jason know who he is?"

"He does now. He doesn't remember everything, but yes, he knows about us."

Lupa stopped her pacing as she stared into the eyes of the son of Neptune. "What is the next part of the plan?"

"The Greeks are building a special ship, one that will carry the prophesied seven to Greece. There they will go to the ancient entrance to the Underworld and fight the forces of Tartarus to close the Doors of Death. But first, they will come here. The seven demigods of the prophecy include other Romans." Scipio kept his arms crossed in front of his chest as he spoke.

"What about the giants and Gaea?" Lupa's eyes darkened.

"After the Doors of Death are closed, we will fight and destroy the forces of the giants. That final battle will not take place in Greece, but here in the west."

Lupa's eyes widened at Scipio's words. "How do you know that?"

Scipio looked at the map on the table before him. "Gaea is not in Greece. She's here in the west. Juno discovered this during her captivity. Mars informed me before I arrived."

Lupa's eyes widened until it appeared that they might pop out of their sockets. "Where?"

Scipio looked up from the map. "Yellowstone National Park."

Lupa stared at Scipio at first before she nodded. "The mega volcano?"

Scipio smiled at Lupa's conclusion. "Yes, the massive volcano under Yellowstone is actually the power of Gaea. She rests beneath the park."

"Why are we concerned with Greece?" Lupa asked curiously.

"The doors of death are in Greece, plus the giants want to destroy the foundations of power for Olympus. Therefore, they will destroy the remnants of the original palace of the gods that sits on top of Mount Olympus. This will weaken the gods greatly. Before we can fight them, we need to close the Doors of Death. The monsters reform too quickly and Tartarus is providing more aid to the enemy every day."

Lupa nodded. "A good plan and what do we do until this ship arrives?"

"We fight to keep this camp safe. Both camps are important, but ours is the most vulnerable. The enemy, like the Titans before them, is based here in the west."

Lupa nodded, but the look in her eyes showed her concern for the safety of her Romans.

"I understand your concern, but we must be ready for the unthinkable." Scipio said.

Lupa was pacing again as she listened to Scipio. She stopped and said, "What is that?"

"We may have to abandon this camp for a location that is safer." Lupa's eyes widened before she nodded.

"I know that I don't show it, but I am grateful for your presence here. You have done well so far."

Scipio smiled at Lupa. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that we will face greater horrors to come. We must be ready. I want all of our legionnaires to survive, but we must be prepared for casualties." Scipio looked down at his feet when he talked about casualties.

"We are Romans; death is a part of life. It is how we live that matters."

Scipio looked up at Lupa with a determined smile. "Better to fight for something than live for nothing."

Lupa smiled at the demigod. "Patton again."

"What can I say, he may have been a hard ass, but he had great quotes," Scipio said as he smiled a genuine friendly grin at the mother of Rome. Lupa for her part just shook her head in amusement.

"It's getting late Consul, time for sleep."

Scipio looked at Lupa curiously. "Where do I sleep?"

"The legions sleep together, but you are a consul. You may sleep here in the command tent. There is a cot in the back. Sleep well, son of the sea."

Scipio nodded as Lupa walked out of the tent. Scipio looked after her, as he turned his gaze back to the map stretched out on the command tent table. He looked down at the floor, and found his black duffel bag.

"Now, how did you get there?" Scipio stared at his silver ring as the red eyes of the Boar began to glow. "Thank you, my lord." Scipio opened the duffel bag and pulled out a large red hardcover book. The cover of the book read, Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Scipio opened the well worn book to a particular section and read, "Invincibility lies in the defense; the possibility of victory in the attack." Scipio closed the book and looked back at the map. "General, I pray that you're right about that."

* * *

><p><em>Castrus Semideus – Hours later<em>

After a few hours of trying to sleep, Scipio sat up in his cot. He slipped on a pair of shorts and a purple camp shirt as he walked out of the command tent. He looked at the training area, but then he stared off toward the sound of the ocean waves breaking against the sandy beach. He walked towards the ocean almost like he was in a trance. The steady movement of the waves rolling across the beach seemed to beckon him forward. After a few minutes the Consul of Rome plopped down on the sand as the waves rushed forward to touch his bare feet.

The night was dark, but the full moon in the sky cast shadows down on the beige sand. A sudden movement of a shadow alerted the Roman to an uninvited guest. Scipio jumped to his feet just as his silver dagger appeared in his left hand. He looked down at the surprised face of the praetor of the first legion.

Reyna stepped back in fear at the sight of the son of Neptune in his battle stance. "I'm s-sorry s-sir," Reyna stammered.

Scipio's dagger disappeared and became his ring again. Reyna's eyes widened at the sight.

"You're out past curfew, praetor," Scipio said.

"I couldn't sleep. I always come down here to think," Reyna explained.

Scipio's eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What?" Reyna asked curiously.

"A child of Minerva taking comfort from the sea. Unusual, don't you think?"

"Jason and I use to come down here together to think. If a son of Jupiter can take comfort from the sea, why can't a daughter of Minerva?"

Scipio nodded. "You miss him, don't you?"

Reyna looked down at the sand sadly. "Yes, he's my best friend."

"Don't take this wrong, but I overheard you and your brother talk about him before I arrived."

Reyna's eyes widened. "How did you overhear us?"

"I was in the sea, waiting for the opportunity to make my presence known."

Reyna sighed slightly. "Bobby didn't mean to be disrespectful. Jason was his best friend, too."

Scipio nodded. "Nonetheless, you did a good job correcting your brother's outburst."

Reyna looked at Scipio. This was the first time he had complimented her.

"Thanks." Reyna looked at the son of the sea god closely, trying to analyze him like a great puzzle.

"What?" Scipio asked, his voice had a hint of amusement in it.

"Yes?" Reyna regained her composure.

Scipio smiled at daughter of Minerva. "You were staring at me."

"Sorry, it's just; you're hard to figure out." Scipio chuckled softly. Reyna smiled at the sound of his laugh.

"I get that a lot; I guess I'm different, especially since the war." Scipio stared off into the dark rolling sea as he mentioned the war.

"I didn't mean to drag up unpleasant memories."

"You didn't, I just haven't been the same since the war. I guess you heard me talk to Lupa about the Praetorian Guard?" Scipio asked, as he turned his gaze away from the rolling waves to look at Reyna.

"Yeah, it must have been tough fighting the Titans in Manhattan." Reyna looked back at Scipio curiously.

Scipio nodded. "I lost everyone in that battle. I'm the last of the guard."

Reyna's eyes widened at his confession. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for the concern. It was war, terrible things happen." Scipio's eyes lightened slightly.

Reyna nodded, remembering her own experiences in the war. "You were the child of the prophecy?"

Scipio's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I'm a daughter of Minerva; I figured it out after you talked about fighting Titans."

Scipio nodded. "Yes, I was the child of the prophecy, but not the hero."

Reyna's brow furrowed with confusion.

"I was the half-blood of the eldest gods, in this case Neptune, but I wasn't the hero, whose soul cursed blade shall reap."

"Who was?"

Scipio looked down sadly. "He was like a brother to me. He betrayed all of us to Saturn, but at the end, he redeemed himself. He's the reason we won."

"What was his name?" Reyna asked not even trying to restrain the curiosity in her voice.

"Luke. Luke Castellan… son of Mercury."

_**AN: So, Scipio knows about Luke, but he has different memories of him. Athena and Poseidon are working together. One of Scipio's powers is revealed; not power over water in blood, but power over the water vapor in the air that people or animals breathe in and out. Scipio knows about the plan to reunite the camp, plus he revealed a little more about Juno's plan. Lupa appears to be on board with it. She also seems to be warming up to Scipio, at least as much as a wolf can. Scipio and Reyna had a nice little scene together at the end. Don't read too much into it, Scipio will not be getting romantically involved, for reasons to be discussed later, plus Annabeth is Percy's link to the mortal world. A big thank you to Starlit Reader my Beta for her review, I think this chapter is much improved. New chapters for my other stories are being worked on, plus chapters 2, 3 and 4 of this story have been updated based on my Beta's review. More to come, so stay tuned.**_


	6. An Oath to Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 6: An Oath to Keep

_Camp Half Blood_

The sun was low in the sky as the fiery orb made its descent below the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean. It looked like the sun was merging with the dark blue-green water as the light reflected off the water and towards the sandy shore. A lone figure sat on the beach with her feet in the wet sand. The waves rushed forward to meet her, like the sea was trying to console the teenage demigod. She moved a loose golden curl from her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked towards the horizon, and her grey eyes flashed in the remaining light of the slowly setting sun.

Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, regularly visited the beach around sunset every evening. All the other demigods left her alone, as they knew she was thinking of her lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The girl kept her nightly vigil in hopes that the dark haired, green eyed son of Poseidon would walk out of the waves to greet her with a warm embrace. But the daughter of Athena knew better. Everyone knew that Percy was at the Roman camp with no memories of himself, or where he was from.

Jason, the son of Jupiter and the brother of Thalia, had come to camp with his friends, Piper and Leo. They had completed a quest that had freed the goddess Hera and at least for a little while thwarted the plans of the giants. Jason had begun to remember his past after the completion of his quest. He remembered that he was from the Roman camp and that piece of knowledge had led to the conclusion that Percy had taken his place. The Greek camp was in an uproar after that realization, but ideas of charging into the Roman camp were squashed by Chiron. It was decided to work on the plans of the Argo II, a ship design found in the old Bunker Nine. Leo, the son of Hephaestus, and his siblings had been working on the ship for the past two months.

Once the great ship was complete, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth would sail to the Roman Camp to retrieve Percy and identify the seven half bloods that would complete the next Great Prophecy. By the look on the girl's face it was clear that she dreaded the wait. Most of the camp knew that if Annabeth had it her way, she would already be at the Roman camp, but that would go against Chiron's orders.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the sea only a short distance from the shoreline. Annabeth looked at the glowing water with apprehension and hope. She slowly but bravely stepped into the rolling surf. The waves washed around her feet, and then her legs as she stepped further into the dark sea. She eventually reached the light, but the water was now to her shoulders. She took a deep breath before plunging under the rolling waves.

Annabeth swam down until she saw the source of the light. A great air bubble sat on the sea floor, inside the bubble was some type of light source. The daughter of Athena approached the bubble and touched it carefully. As her hand touched the bubble, it moved to cover her body. Annabeth panicked, but in just a moment she was sitting inside the bubble. The bubble seemed to be lit by an otherworldly light.

A ball of water the size of a basketball moved into the bubble from the sea above. The water ball hovered in the air in the middle of the air bubble. Annabeth stared at the ball in amazement. Suddenly, a light shone in the water ball. When the light dissipated, Annabeth was faced with the smiling image of her mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

At first Annabeth was completely surprised, but then her surprise morphed into joy and relief.

"Mother," she said.

Athena's smile widened at her daughter. Olympus had been closed for nearly three months now and Athena missed her daughter. She had seen her many times after the war, as Annabeth conducted her job as the architect of Olympus.

"Yes, my dear, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you," Athena said sadly with a hint of anger in her voice. "My father's paranoia has overtaken his better judgment."

Annabeth smiled at her mother's criticism of Zeus. "If Olympus is closed off, how are you here talking to me?"

Athena seemed to look behind her awkwardly, like someone might be watching her. "Poseidon helped me," Athena said softly.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that the two of you helped each other, except for the chariot that is," she said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"It won't be a recurring event." She clearly picked up on her daughter's amusement at her awkwardness.

"For you and Poseidon to risk Zeus's wrath, this discussion must be important."

Athena smiled at her perceptive daughter. "It's about Perseus."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. She looked at her mother with a concerned expression. "Is he okay?" Annabeth said earnestly.

Athena sighed at her daughter's distress. "He is physically fine, maybe better than that." The goddess stared off in the distance as she spoke about her rival's son.

"What do you mean by physically?" Annabeth's eyes were full of concern.

"His memories are gone, but there is something else." It was clear that the goddess of wisdom was trying to find the best way to discuss this sensitive issue.

"Mother, please just tell me," Annabeth urged.

Athena sighed before she continued, "His memories are gone, and Hera and Ares have replaced them with a new identity and new memories."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, her face turned red as her anger grew. "Why? Isn't it bad enough that she took him away and stole his memories, but then she has to turn him into someone else?" Her voice was full of anger and sadness.

"They wanted Percy to become the Consul of Rome. They needed to make sure that he would be a great leader. They gave him memories, skills and training to aid him in this goal. Just a day ago, he was appointed as Consul."

"Oh my gods." Annabeth's eyes widened at the news, but quickly narrowed as she bit her lower lip. "Thank you for telling me, but why did you risk so much to give me this news?" It was clear by her tone that she suspected there was something important that she was missing, some piece of information that could answer all the questions racing through her mind.

Athena smiled at her daughter proudly. "Yes, there is something more. I know what Perseus saw when he bathed in the Styx."

Annabeth looked at her mother in shock. "How?"

"Hestia is friendly with the Lady of the Styx. She told her and Hestia relayed the information to me."

"How is that important?" Annabeth was taken aback by how calmly her mother acted about this information.

"You're his link to the mortal world. His memories of you are gone, or at least buried deeply. Without you he will be more like Achilles. He will live for battle and he may even suffer from the great warrior's fatal flaw, arrogance. That is what led to Achilles' downfall."

Annabeth stared down at the ground, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I've lost him."

Athena frowned at her daughter's sad expression and defeated posture. "He is lost now, but you have the power to help him regain his memories. Don't forget that the power of the Styx is strong, possibly even stronger than Hera's power. You're his link to humanity, his connection to what makes him human."

"I can save him?" Annabeth asked. She seemed like a lost little girl at the moment. The pain in Athena's expression was evident as she looked at the suffering in her favorite daughter's eyes.

"You have always been the one to save him. I may be his father's rival, and Perseus may not have been my first choice as a companion to you, but he is a true hero and he loves you," Athena said.

Annabeth looked up at her mother. The girl nodded at the goddess before a smile crossed her lips. "Mother, thank you for telling me, but what can I do? The Argo II is under construction. Chiron has ordered us to stay here until the ship is complete."

A mischievous smile crossed Athena's mouth as she looked at her daughter knowingly. "Obeying orders is good thing most of the time, but even I disobey orders when I know it's the wise thing to do," Athena confessed.

"Thank you, mother. I know what to do."

"Good. I have faith in your judgement. I know you will do what needs to be done," Athena said before her image faded away.

Annabeth broke the bubble and swam to the surface. After a few minutes she reached the beach. Her clothes were soaked, but the daughter of Athena seemed to walk with a new sense of purpose. She strode from the beach with a determined look on her face and shining grey eyes.

"I'll find you Percy, and I swear on the Styx that your memories will be restored."

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio had only slept for a few hours after he finished his conversation with Reyna. It was still early in the morning as he walked out of his tent. He was dressed in the familiar purple Roman shirt with his black running shorts on. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he wore his silver ring and an imperial gold necklace with a charm in the shape of a Roman gladius hanging from it. He also wore his gold wrist band. The morning sun was just barely over the horizon as he looked around camp. Some campers were up, but most were still asleep.

Scipio began to jog around the camp. He ignored the curious stares of campers as he passed them by. He ran past Lupa, who just stared at the Consul of Rome as he jogged by her.

This was a normal morning for the cliens of Mars, except for his duties as Consul. Scipio trained hard everyday, but today he also oversaw the preparations for war. The Romans were awed by his dedication to training himself as well as the legions. He spent all morning and the early afternoon training with the warriors of Rome. He taught them new battle techniques and his knowledge of the enemy.

It was nearly mid-afternoon when Lupa found the son of Neptune on the beach, practicing an unusual fighting style. The style was clearly a mix of martial arts and military self-defense training. The son of Neptune glided across the sand as he performed several different maneuvers in quick succession. Once he completed his training, the Consul of Rome sat cross legged in the sand in some type of trance.

Lupa walked up to Scipio quietly, trying to assess the warrior's skills. She managed to get within a short distance of the demigod, only to have him move at lightning speed. The wolf's feet were knocked out from under her as Scipio dropped down on top of her with his fingers clutched around the wolf's furry throat. Scipio's right hand was held in the air ready to land a deadly blow to the wolf's skull.

Lupa just stared at the demigod in surprise. His movements were so quick and fluid that even the reflexes of the immortal wolf were no match for him. Scipio stared at her wide eyed for a moment before quickly releasing his fellow Consul. Scipio stood up and watched as the old wolf rose onto her four legs. She shook off the pain from her bruised throat.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me, Lupa," Scipio said.

Lupa eyed the demigod warily. "I'll try to remind myself not to do that again," Lupa said as she recovered from the attack. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"It's a mix of martial arts such as Judo, Jujitsu and Ninjitsu," Scipio said. "I learned it at a few of the military schools I went to, plus Mars instructed me as well."

Lupa's eyes widened at the news that Mars himself had taught the son of Neptune. "Dinner will be starting soon. We missed you at breakfast and lunch, Consul."

"I apologize. I wasn't hungry earlier, I wanted to conduct my normal training exercises, plus perform my duties as Consul."

"You train like this every day?" Lupa asked, surprised.

Scipio smiled at the wolf. "For as long as I remember," he said.

"Well, I need you at dinner this evening," Lupa said, expectantly. "We will give you the oath as Consul today, and then officially present you to the legions."

The trumpet sounded, signaling the beginning of dinner. Lupa led Scipio through camp and to the mess hall. Once the two Consuls entered, the legions stood and bowed their heads in respect. Lupa waved for all of them to sit. The two Consuls stood at the front of the Legion tables. Reyna smiled at the son of Neptune, who just nodded in response.

"Legions, before we start with dinner," Lupa announced, "I must administer the oath to Scipio. The Oath of Rome will sanctify him as a Consul of Rome. I ask for all of you to stand."

Scipio stood proudly next to the wolf. He wore the imperial gold headband that signified him as a Consul of Rome.

"Repeat after me," Lupa said. "Ego Scipio Marcellus filius Neptuni et cliens Martis defendere Romanum imperium et populum dejuro. Defendere legiones Romae de hostibus ac tueri usque mortem animum et legem Romae dejuro." Scipio recited the oath word for word. Lupa turned toward the standing legionnaires. "I present to you Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome."

Each legionnaire raised their fist into the air and then crossed it in front of their chests in salute to Scipio. "Hail Scipio, Consul of Rome," the legions shouted.

Lupa barked loudly to quiet the legions. "Eat, my children. You will need your strength. Our enemies grow restless. The defense of our home and way of life is at stake." She began to glow, and after a moment she stood before the demigods in her human form. She walked over to the command table with Scipio at her side.

Lupa and Scipio at down across from each other as campers brought them platters of food. "The legions are training, but I sense that you have a plan. Do you mind sharing it?" Lupa asked him curiously.

"I have an idea to improve our chances," Scipio said, "but I will need the Vulcan, Mars, Mercury and Minerva cabins."

"Of course, you shall have their assistance," Lupa said.

"Thank you," Scipio said.

The two finished their dinner in silence as they both contemplated the dangerous events to come. Although the events of this day seemed innocent at best, a major piece of the puzzle of the new great prophecy had fallen into place. That piece would eventually lead to a major change in the lives of both Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, and Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome.

**AN: No action here, but from now on there will be much more. Another great job by my Beta, Starlit Reader. [StarlitReader sends her apologies for keeping you all waiting.] Here is the translation of the oath, courtesy of Starlit Reader, I, Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and cliens of Mars, swear to protect the Roman Empire and its people. I swear to protect the legions of Rome from their enemies and uphold until death the spirit and laws of Rome. Stay tuned more to come.**


	7. Strength of Mind, Power of Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 7: Strength of Mind, Power of Deception

_Camp Half Blood_

Annabeth Chase awoke late that morning, and prepared herself for the day. She walked out of cabin six, but before she headed toward her destination, she looked towards the beach, thinking about the events of the previous night.

As a child of Athena, she could always come up with a plan quickly, but her current one flew in the face of everything she had been taught. Chiron was a father figure to the daughter of Athena; he had raised her since she was seven years old. However, she was planning to disobey his direct order, something she had never done before. Percy had disobeyed orders before and things worked out, so why not this time? Annabeth's plan would speed up the reunion between the Greeks and Romans. Even though her mother approved of this plan, she knew it was risky.

Annabeth shrugged away from the view of the Big House and walked to the mess hall for breakfast. She was going to have a lot to do this morning, if her plan had any chance of success. As she walked through the entrance of the mess hall she saw Thalia and Jason sitting at Zeus's table. She waved to both of them as she made her way to the Athena table, where Malcolm and her other siblings were already eating.

"Annabeth, you're late getting up today. Is everything okay?" Malcolm asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, couldn't sleep very well last night," Annabeth said, as she grabbed her plate of food before making her offering to the gods. She sat back down at her table next to Malcolm and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I need to see you in cabin three after breakfast. Bring Clarisse and Rachel with you."

Malcolm's eyes widened. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I have to get Clarisse?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "Yes, tell her it's about fighting. She won't give you a hard time then."

Malcolm smiled, and then nodded.

Annabeth quickly finished her breakfast, before rushing over to Zeus's table. Thalia and Jason both smiled at her as she stood in front of them. Thalia and the hunters were in camp, it was unusual, but with Artemis locked up on Olympus and the search for Percy on hold, the hunters didn't have much to do.

"What's up?" Thalia asked. Jason rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Thalia, I need to see the two of you at cabin three after breakfast," Annabeth said.

Thalia and Jason both looked at her curiously. Physically they didn't look alike, but at this moment, with their foreheads creased in thought, they did resemble each other.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"It's a secret and very important," Annabeth said. "Jason, could you bring Leo and Piper with you?"

Jason stared at Annabeth for a moment as his electric blue eyes seemed to flash in thought. He sighed, and then said, "Okay, but I hate surprises."

Annabeth laughed at him for a moment, and then rushed out of the mess hall and toward cabin three. She opened the door and was suddenly met by a sea breeze and the smell of sea salt. A smile crossed Annabeth's lips at the sensation. She walked into the cabin and sat down on the bed that was still a mess from the last time its owner had slept there. Annabeth looked at the messy bed sadly before touching the minotaur horn that hung from the bed post.

Annabeth was broken away from her thoughts a moment later when Thalia walked in, followed by Jason, Piper and Leo.

"Hey guys, have a seat," Annabeth said as she pointed towards the other beds in the cabin. The four demigods smiled at Annabeth before they sat down on the other two beds in the cabin.

"Who're we waiting for?" Thalia asked curiously.

As if on queue Malcolm walked in followed by Clarisse and Rachel.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Rachel asked worriedly. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail and she wore a white shirt that was covered in a multitude of paint streaks and blotches.

"I talked to my mother last night," Annabeth said.

"Olympus is closed. How did she do it?" Malcolm asked. He stared at his sister with a penetrating glare, one that was well known to children of Athena.

Annabeth smiled at her brother. "She's a goddess, she found a way," she said. "Poseidon helped her."

The entire room erupted into a chorus of questions. Thalia and Clarisse were arguing, while Malcolm rambled on about the rivalry between their mother and the god of the sea.

Jason stood up and whistled loudly, everyone instantly stopped what they were doing to look at the son of Jupiter. "Come on guys, give her a chance to explain," Jason urged.

Annabeth mouthed a thank you to Jason. Then the daughter of Athena went into detail about her conversation with her mother and the news about Percy.

"Wait a minute. He was appointed Consul?" Jason interrupted. He had a surprised and somewhat jealous look on his face.

"That's what my mom said. It was part of Juno's and Mars's plan," Annabeth said.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Clarisse asked.

"We need to go to the Roman Camp before the Argo II is complete," Annabeth said.

"Why? It sounds like Percy's safe and he'll be able to lead the Romans until we arrive," Leo questioned.

"Athena told me that Percy's... different now." Annabeth clarified with an irritated tone in her voice. "You didn't give me a chance to finish Valdez." Leo gulped visibly as Annabeth glared at him.

"Different, how?" Rachel asked trying to diffuse the situation.

Annabeth stared into the green eyes of the Oracle. "Juno took away his memories and identity and replaced them with new ones," she said.

"What?" Jason asked. Clearly, this information had struck a nerve with the son of Jupiter.

"He has no memory of being a Greek. He calls himself Scipio Marcellus now," Annabeth said.

"Staff of the sea," Jason translated. The others looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"Thanks, but now you see why we have to go early," Annabeth said.

The others just looked at each other questioningly, before Thalia said, "I'm sorry, but I don't see the reason to rush into a potential confrontation before we are ready."

Annabeth stared at her best friend. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Thalia?" she asked. "Thalia, you're always the one to rush in without thinking... just like Percy." Annabeth looked at the ground sadly before finally looking up at her friend. "Since when did you get cautious?"

Thalia huffed. "Since the end of the world is near. We risk a lot in order to get one demigod's memories back. I'm surprised a daughter of Athena would think this was a good idea," she said incredulously.

Annabeth gave her friend an angry glare. "My mother supports this, so are you calling her decision stupid or just me for going along with it?"

Thalia stood up, but Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "Thalia, let her explain. I think there's more to it," Jason said, as if he knew more himself.

"The enemy is going to target the Roman camp, and I think Percy might be in trouble too," Annabeth said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"My mom didn't tell me exactly, but I could tell that she believed that more was going on. The training that Scipio obtained from Mars and Juno, it sounds like their preparing him to lead the Romans against a great threat. We know that the enemy forces are in the west, and that they know about Juno's or Hera's plan to reunite the camps. I think they'll try to destroy the Romans before we can get there," Annabeth said.

"So, you want some of us to sneak out and go to the Roman camp. How will a few Greek demigods be enough to help defend against an all out attack by the enemy?" Malcolm asked.

"I agree, but we should try to help them. I don't want my friends to get hurt," Jason said. Piper and Leo both looked at their friend curiously.

"Did you remember something else?" Piper asked.

"I don't remember a lot, but I have some good friends there. I can't let them fight alone, if I know they're in trouble," Jason said. "I need to help them."

Annabeth smiled at how loyal Jason was to his friends. "I think the addition of the Hunters could help bolster their defense," Annabeth said, as she looked at Thalia.

Thalia stared back at her best friend. "Our last orders from Artemis were to look for Percy," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled. "You'll find him at the Roman camp," Annabeth said.

"Okay, we're in. But I need to talk to you Wise Girl, once this meeting is over," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

Annabeth glared at her friend for using the nickname that Percy always called her.

"So, who's going on this trip?" Clarisse asked. By the look on her face everyone could tell that she was itching to go and fight the enemy.

"Clarisse, I think you just volunteered," Annabeth said. Clarisse barely suppressed her smile.

"I'm going, if the Hunters are needed," Thalia added.

"You'll need me to talk to my friends," Jason said.

Leo looked at Jason, the son of Hephaestus dug into his pockets nervously and pulled out a set of wires and began assembling something. He stopped as he looked towards the others. "I have to stay here and get the Argo ready," Leo said. Jason and Piper looked at their friend sadly, but no one objected, they knew that Leo was need here.

"I know you're going Annabeth, so Leo will need me to help out with construction," Malcolm said.

"You might need a charm speaker, so count me in," Piper said, as she gave Jason a warm smile that made the boy's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, since I'm not allowed to fight, I wish you all the best," Rachel said.

"Hold up, O great Oracle," Annabeth quipped. "You need to help us with Chiron."

Rachel smiled at her friend. "What do you have in mind?" she asked slyly.

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio walked out of the mess hall and toward the tent of the first legion. The first legion tent had a golden eagle statue above it with the Roman numeral one emblazoned on the chest of the bird. Scipio stepped into the tent; he was immediately met with a hello from a tall demigod the size of an offensive lineman. He had broad shoulders and a dark tan. He had to be either a son of Mars or Vulcan.

The demigod straightened and stared straight ahead. "Consul, how can I help you?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Scipio inquired.

"Frank Durant, son of Vulcan."

"I need your assistance with a special project," Scipio looked at Frank curiously before continuing. "I have some weapons that I need built for the legions."

Suddenly, someone rushed into the tent. The male demigod was tall, a few inches taller than Scipio. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed to burn with a reddish brown color. "Did someone say weapons?" he asked as he walked through the tent entrance. When the demigod saw Scipio he stopped with a surprised look on his face, stiffening in recognition of the Consul of Rome.

"At ease," Scipio muttered suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The demigod stared at Scipio, but his penetrating gaze showed that he was sizing up the son of Neptune. "Alex Constantine, son of Mars."

Scipio smiled. "Good, it saves me the trip to go look for you."

"You're looking for me, sir?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, I need you and Frank here to work on a special project. You will most likely need assistance from some of your siblings as well." The two demigods looked at their leader in anticipation.

"What kind of project?" Alex asked.

"Let's go to the command tent, and I'll show you," Scipio said, as he stepped out of the tent. The two members of the first legion followed him. They followed the son of Neptune into the command tent and stood across the main table in the center of the room.

Scipio picked up a long black duffel bag off the floor and placed it on the table, pulling out something wrapped in a black cloth. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a black pump shotgun with a short barrel. Alex and Frank both stared at the black weapon that now sat on the table in disbelief.

"A gun?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I want you both to work on building enough of these for all of the legions. Each warrior needs one. Frank, they need to be able to shoot these." He tossed a red shotgun shell to the son of Vulcan.

"What do you need me for?" Alex asked. "I can't build guns."

"You can shoot one, right?" Scipio asked.

Alex's face lit up in a wide grin. "Of course."

Scipio grinned at the son of Mars. "You and your siblings will teach the legions how to use this weapon," he ordered.

Alex gave a salute before picking up the shotgun. He looked at the gun analyzing the safety and other features before setting it back on the table.

"When do you need these weapons?" Frank asked. Scipio stared at the gun for a moment. His stiff posture and the worried look on his face made the other two demigods in the room nervous.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded; it was an attack warning. Scipio turned his gaze away from the gun and toward the two legionnaires before him.

"Go join your legion," Scipio said. Frank and Alex nodded as they rushed out of the command tent.

Scipio touched the gold necklace around his neck. He squeezed the golden trident, and his body began to glow until his imperial gold armor and helmet appeared on his body. His golden gladius was in his scabbard attached to his hip. Scipio grabbed a belt of shotgun shells and the shotgun, and slung the ammunition and the weapon over his shoulder as he ran toward the sound of danger.

Scipio ran to the edge of the camp boundary closest to the gladiatorial arena. Three of the ten legions were already in position as Scipio arrived on the scene. He looked across the border to see dozens of creatures slowly forming out of the rock and soil. The creatures finally took the form of what Scipio knew as the Earthborn, the children of Terra, or Gaea, as the Greeks called her. The Earthborn, or Gegeines, were taller than a normal man and each one had six arms.

As the Earthborn formed, a young woman dressed in a white silk dress stepped out from behind a group of trees. She had long black hair with coffee brown eyes. Her skin was pale like snow. She strode forward through the mass of Earthborn. The creatures parted before her like water around the hull of a boat. She stopped only a few feet from the border. She looked through the legionnaires until she spotted Scipio.

"Are you the Consul of Rome?" the young woman asked, looking at him with hungry eyes.

Scipio stepped forward until he stood just on the other side of the boundary from the young woman. "I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome."

The young woman's eyes widened when she heard that Scipio was a son of Neptune.

"I am Khione, the goddess of snow and ice, and the daughter of Aquilon," she said.

"Why are you here with the children of Terra?" Scipio asked pointedly.

"Straight to the point. I like that in a man," Khione teased. "You are an interesting demigod, son of Neptune."

"Again, why are you here?" Scipio asked with an edge to his voice.

"The vanguard of our mistress never returned, therefore we were sent to follow up on their mission," Khione said.

"What mission was that?" Scipio asked, but it was clear by the tone of his voice that he already knew about their mission.

Khione gave Scipio a devious grin. "I think you already know, but I will answer you anyway. We are here to check your defenses."

"And how do you plan to test them?" Scipio asked.

"I wish to challenge you and the first legion to a fight. As you know, a challenge cannot go unmet," Khione said,

A broad grin crossed Scipio's face. By the glint in his eyes it seemed like he had expected such a challenge. He turned to the first legion and looked directly at Reyna. "Daughter of Minerva, prepare your legion for battle."

Lupa stalked forward in her wolf form. She looked at Scipio expectantly. "You know this is a trap of some sort?" Lupa asked.

"Yes, but the goddess doesn't know that," Scipio said. Lupa just stared at the son of Neptune until her face morphed into what appeared to be a mischievous grin. Scipio stepped across the boundary followed by the first legion.

Khione bowed to the son of Neptune. She stepped forward and placed her pale hand on his shoulder. She walked around the demigod as she tried to size him up. Her eyes were cold and penetrating. "You are a beautiful specimen, son of Neptune. Why don't you put down your weapons and join me?" Khione asked. Scipio seemed unaffected by the goddess's attempt to seduce him. Khione glared at Scipio in frustration.

Scipio smirked at the frustrated goddess. "I can sense and resist all forms of charmspeak, even those of a goddess," Scipio said.

"It is a shame that I must destroy you." Khione removed her hand from Scipio's shoulder as she stepped away from the son of Neptune and joined the mass of Earthborn. The children of Terra stepped around the goddess protectively "Attack!"

The Earthborn moved forward. The first legion formed a shield wall behind their Consul. Scipio touched his left wrist band and his shield appeared. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready. Two Earthborn moved to attack him while the others stormed forward to attack the first legion. The two Earthborn held sharp dagger-like rocks in each of their six hands. They lunged toward the son of Neptune, but he jumped into the air as he flipped his body end over end, landing on the other side of the two children of Terra. Scipio swung his sword in a wide arc, severing the two Earthborn in half.

The two creatures began to pull themselves back together as they reformed using the power of Terra. Khione smiled at the power of the Earthborn. Scipio grinned mischievously as the two creatures began to reform. Instead of panicking, Scipio sheathed his sword and pulled out the shotgun. He leveled the weapon at the two Earthborn and fired. The metal pellets of the shotgun shells tore the two children of Terra in pieces. The molten metal was designed from a combination of ores that would keep the creatures from reforming.

Khione stared at the two destroyed Earthborn as the creatures finally melted into the earth, leaving behind the molten metal. "You tricked me," Khione yelled.

Scipio smiled at the goddess. "Of course. Do you think me a fool?"

Khione huffed. She looked at the other Earthborn, who were fighting hard against the first legion, but the warriors of Rome were holding their own. "Your friends cannot hold out forever," she said arrogantly.

Scipio turned towards the first legion. "Alex, catch!" he yelled as he threw the shotgun and belt of ammunition toward the son of Mars. Alex cut the head off an Earthborn before imbedding his shield into the chest of another. He leapt into the air and caught the shotgun and ammunition. He shot off a quick succession of rounds as he furiously pumped the gun between blasts. Earthborn blew into pieces as the shells of the gun detonated on impact. Each shotgun shell took out two Earthborn at once. The odds were now more than even as the first legion began to push the remaining Earthborn back from the boundary of camp.

Khione screamed in frustration as she turned on the son of Neptune.

"You may have defeated the children of Terra, but you cannot defeat a goddess," Khione screeched. The air temperature began to drop and snow began to fall from the sky. Khione forced a small blizzard toward the son of Neptune, who stood firm against the onslaught of wind, snow and cold. Eventually, the small storm subsided, but the Consul of Rome remained unharmed. Khione just stared at Scipio in shock.

Reyna and the first legion had successfully pushed the Earthborn back as the creatures dissolved into the ground and retreated. They turned towards Scipio and Khione to see their leader face off against the power of the goddess.

"How are you unharmed?" Khione asked.

"I am the son of the sea," Scipio said. "Water cannot harm me, no matter which form it may take." He stepped forward with his gladius in his hand. Khione raised her hand toward the son of Neptune and fired a blast of sharpened ice shards toward him. Scipio raised his hand and the ice stopped in mid-flight. The ice transformed into balls of water before they evaporated into the air. Khione stared at the son of Neptune with a look of shock and fear.

Suddenly, the humidity in the air began to rise and along with it the temperature. Khione glared at the son of Neptune. "What are you doing?"

"You're not the only one who can affect the air temperature," Scipio said. The air around the goddess began to warm and the humidity level became so high that the air itself thickened into a tropical atmosphere.

"We're not done. I will be back and you will pay for your insolence, child." Khione began to glow. The demigods turned away from the goddess as she took on her godly form and disappeared.

On the other side of the boundary, the other legions cheered in triumph as the victorious first legion joined in the celebration. Scipio stepped forward and raised his hand, the legions quieted down immediately.

"This is a small victory, but the real fight is still to come. Congratulate your fellow legionnaires, but tomorrow we must prepare for the battle of our lives," Scipio said ominously. The Romans cheers of congratulations arose, but at a more subdued level.

Alex walked up to his leader with the shotgun in his hand. "Your gun, sir," Alex said as he bowed his head toward the son of Neptune.

Scipio smiled at the son of Mars. "Good shooting. Now take the weapon back to Frank and start your work. We need as many guns as the children of Vulcan can make. We can expect an all-out attack in a few days," Scipio said.

Alex's face took on a grim expression before he nodded. "Yes sir, we won't let you down," Alex said before joining Frank and the other members of the first legion.

Lupa stalked up to Scipio. The son of Neptune turned to the wolf and nodded. "An impressive show of power and deception," Lupa said.

Scipio smiled at the mother of Rome. "All war is based on deception," Scipio recited.

Lupa nodded. "Another Sun Tzu quote. You like to quote the masters of battle strategy," she assessed.

Scipio's smile widened. "He's never let me down yet," he said as he left the wolf and headed towards the command tent.

_**AN: A little battle scene. I hope it was worth the wait. A big thank you to Starlit Reader for another great job. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	8. Plans and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 8: Plans and Preparations

_Camp Half Blood_

The morning sun rose slowly into the sky as Annabeth Chase stepped out of cabin six. Today was the day. The daughter of Athena had planned the perfect escape from Camp Half Blood. Of course Chiron would find out, but not before the demigods and a certain satyr were long gone from Half Blood Hill. Nico di Angelo had arrived the night before and agreed to join Annabeth's group in their search for Percy, and Grover appeared not long after that. He said that he had a dream about Percy, something about him being trapped in a dark place. This information had unnerved the demigods, especially Annabeth, but it didn't lessen their determination to find Castra Semideus.

Thalia and the Hunters were leaving camp in an hour. Thalia told Chiron that they were going to hunt for monsters around the outskirts of camp. Chiron knew better than to question the lieutenant of Artemis, especially when hunting monsters was concerned. In reality the Hunters of Artemis were heading to California and would rendezvous with Annabeth's group a day later in San Francisco.

Annabeth walked toward the stables before veering off into the woods. As she approached a small hill, a cave entrance came into view. The cave didn't look like much, but it was a magic cave created by Apollo himself. Inside this cave was Annabeth's friend and the current oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Annabeth paused at the entrance to the cave and looked around to make sure no one saw her enter. She walked into the dark cave, but there was a dim light by the back wall. She walked towards the light to see an entrance to a room along the back wall of the cave. A bright orange cloth hung over the entrance, but a small amount of light was still visible.

Annabeth pushed past the cloth as she entered the room. She looked around the room to see the walls painted with enormous murals showing scenes of battle and triumph. One scene in particular caught Annabeth's attention; it was the fight between Percy Jackson and his half brother Antaeus, son of Gaea. The image showed Percy with Riptide held over his head in triumph, his green eyes dark like the forest at night, and the look on his face sent a visible shiver down the daughter of Athena's spine.

"Annabeth," Rachel called. Annabeth jumped at the sound of her name.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Annabeth tore her eyes away from the mural to look at Rachel. The oracle's red hair was down to her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes shined in the brightly lit room.

"I'm okay, that mural always gives me a strange feeling," Annabeth said.

Rachel looked at the mural, and then back to her friend. "You're worried that he might be like that now?" Rachel asked as she pointed toward the painting of Percy. Annabeth nodded sadly.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked changing the subject quickly.

Annabeth smiled at her friend thankfully. "Don't worry, Chiron won't be mad at you," Annabeth reassured.

"I know, but he's been so nice to me, I don't like lying to him," Rachel confided.

"Me neither, but we have to do this, for Percy."

Rachel nodded a determined look now on her face. "For Percy," she repeated before she walked off towards the Big House.

Annabeth walked back through camp and toward the beach. As she reached the sandy shore a dark haired figure sat in the sand with her silver tiara on her head.

"Thalia," Annabeth said with a surprised expression in her face.

Thalia turned around and nodded. "We didn't get to talk after the meeting yesterday," Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her friend with an irritated glare; Thalia's eyes showed annoyance, worry and something else, sadness.

"You know I miss him too," Thalia confessed.

Annabeth's irritated expression softened. "I know, sometimes I forget that."

"Why are you so set on getting to the Roman camp early?"

"I told you my reasons."

"Don't give me that crap, the others can fall for it, but I won't. I know you too well. Tell me the real reason," Thalia demanded.

Annabeth sighed. She had a defeated look on her face. She knew that Thalia was right and there was no way she could win this argument. "Percy is in real trouble. And I don't mean from the enemy."

Thalia eyed her friend curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"My mom figured it out. She found out what Percy saw in the Styx, she found out what ties him to the mortal world."

"You already knew, didn't you?" Thalia asked accusingly. Annabeth just stared at the ground, avoiding her friends glare.

Annabeth nodded slightly. She continued to stare down at the ground sadly. "I'm the one that ties him to mortality."

Thalia's eyes widened before a bright smile spread across her face.

"Then what's wrong? That's a good thing, right?" Thalia gave her friend a confused look.

"Yes, but he doesn't remember me. He's lost his link to the mortal world," Annabeth explained.

"Okay…" Thalia said slowly. "But how does that put him in danger?"

Annabeth looked up at her friend. The daughter of Athena's eyes was filled with sadness and worry. Thalia's glare softened at the desperate look on her best friend's face. "My mom thinks that Percy will become like Achilles. He will only live for battle. He will become isolated and will shun friendship. He will close himself off. He may become just as arrogant as Achilles… and that will lead to his downfall."

Thalia placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and looked into her grey eyes. "I'm sorry. We'll help him, even if I have to kick his ass."

Annabeth smiled at her friend, and then hugged her. "Thank you."

Thalia pulled them apart. "Don't mention it. Now let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio stood in the sand of the beach as he looked out over the rough waters of San Francisco Bay. A storm was brewing somewhere offshore. The ocean had been restless the entire time that Scipio had been at the Roman camp. No one understood the reason for the rough seas and weather, except for the gods.

Scipio turned away from the water as he watched the first legion practice the fighting techniques that he taught them. Scipio was mildly surprised by how quickly they learned, much faster than the other legions he would teach later in the day.

Scipio watched Gwendolyn Sagitto, daughter of Apollo, Reyna Cato, daughter of Minerva, and Hazel Farmer, daughter of Ceres, train. The three female demigods had become proficient in the new fighting style. The Consul of Rome approached the trio as they continued to practice. When they saw him they stopped immediately. They stood side-by-side and as straight as a board.

"Consul," all three said at the same time.

Scipio stopped in front of them. "I must commend all three of you on your grasp of this new fighting technique. I expect nothing less than perfection from the first legion," Scipio said.

"Yes, sir," the three answered.

Scipio nodded as he walked away from the three. Scipio stared at the other members of the first legion. Bobby Cato, son of Minerva, and Dakota Martin, son of Mercury, practiced the techniques, but seemed to struggle more than the girls. "Don't rest on the balls of your feet. You need to use the arch of your foot and your toes," Scipio instructed.

Bobby and Dakota both stopped and stood straight when they heard Scipio's voice. "Yes sir," they both said.

Scipio nodded as he walked on to the last two members of the first legion present. Frank Durant and his siblings were working tirelessly on the guns for the legion while everyone else practiced the new fighting style. That left Alex Constantine, son of Mars, and Hector Leon, son of Virtus, as the remaining members of the first legion on the beach. The two young men sparred against each other, neither one with an advantage. Alex tried to swipe Hector's legs out from under him, but the son of Virtus just jumped over the leg sweep. The two continued to spar as Scipio approached.

They both stopped immediately as Scipio stood at their sides. "Sir," Alex and Hector said at once.

"You two are the best in your legion, I must give both of you credit for your success. Would you both like to test your skill?" Scipio asked. Alex and Hector both looked at their Consul in surprise. "Well?"

"Yes sir," Alex and Hector said quickly.

Scipio smiled at the two before he stood across from them in a perfect stance. The two Romans looked at their leader warily. Alex and Hector moved into their fighting stance. Alex lunged forward with a perfect thrust while sending a spin kick towards Scipio's unprotected left side. Scipio crouched and rolled under the kick. Instead of standing up quickly Scipio sprang forward. Alex backed up in surprise and barely blocked Scipio's punch. The sound of the block echoed across the beach.

Hector used the opportunity to strike; he lunged forward with a punch only to be met with Scipio's left arm. The Consul of Rome easily deflected the blow.

Hector and Alex looked at each other, and then nodded. They charged forward. Hector sent a jump kick toward Scipio as Alex sent a round house kick toward his leader. Scipio stayed motionless until the two blows came closer. As the two kicks approached Scipio leapt backwards. The two Roman's kicks hit each other at the same time with a loud crack. It was clear that they had fractured their two legs in the collision.

They both jumped up and down on one leg in pain. But before they could even blink Scipio was upon them. In a blur of motion Scipio landed precise hits to each opponent. He hit the two Romans with his open hand and not his fists. Once he completed his attacks, he just stood in front of Alex and Hector as if he was appraising his work. The two demigods stood like statues; they had even stopped jumping from their injured legs.

Reyna ran over to them and just looked at Alex and Hector in awe. The two boys could move their eyes, but the rest of their bodies were paralyzed. "What did you do?" Reyna asked worriedly.

"It was a special pressure point attack. These two are very good; I couldn't defeat them normally without injuring them severely, so I used this technique. It was one that I found studying a book on ancient martial arts," Scipio said as he walked around the two paralyzed demigods. "It only immobilizes."

Scipio's hands moved again in a flurry of hits upon the two Romans until they both collapsed onto the sand.

Reyna knelt down in front of her legion mates. "Are you two okay?" Reyna asked.

Hector and Alex both stared at their Praetor in shock. "My leg hurts," Alex pouted. Hector nodded in agreement.

Scipio chuckled slightly before his usual serious expression returned. "You'll both be fine. Bobby and Dakota, help them to the infirmary," Scipio said. He looked at the height of the sun in the sky before turning to the rest of the first legion. "This training session is over, go on to your next activities." Scipio gave a slight nod to Reyna before he strode off toward the command tent.

Scipio stopped in front of the tent. He stared at the tent flap as if he was lost in thought. He pushed through the flap and entered. Lupa stood on all four legs in her wolf form. Scipio didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Lupa," Scipio said.

The wolf looked at the son of Neptune suspiciously.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Scipio sighed softly. "You're right, of course. As you must suspect, since Khione is allied with Terra- "

"Other gods must be allied with her as well," Lupa finished.

"Exactly," Scipio agreed. "But we don't know who they are, yet."

"Tartarus has to be helping her," Lupa suggested.

"Agreed, that is the only logical way for monsters to reform so quickly."

"Will these guns really help counter that?"

"I believe so. At least, Mars thought it would."

Lupa nodded. "So, we just hold off these attacks until the Greeks arrive?"

Scipio sighed again, running a hand through his short black hair. "I don't like to play defense so much either, but we have no choice," Scipio conceded.

"What I can't fathom is how the enemy is able to get here. Castra Semideus is on an island," Lupa said.

"Well, I think that should be obvious. They're getting help from a sea god."

"Yes, but who?" Lupa asked worriedly as she paced in front of her fellow Consul.

"That's one piece of information that we need before we sail to Greece," Scipio said.

"You're hoping to find out during the battle?" Lupa asked.

"Of course. Certain monsters can't ever shut up about their allies," Scipio said.

"Who do you think it is?"

Scipio looked down at the map of California. "Oceanus would be the most likely assumption." Something in his voice sounded skeptical.

"You don't seem so sure about that."

Scipio smiled at the mother of Rome. "I hope it's Oceanus; if not then we're in bigger trouble."

"Who else could it be?"

"I think since Terra and Tartarus are involved, then why not other primordial gods?"

"You're talking about Pontus, aren't you?"

Scipio nodded. "If he's involved, then Terra's other children will be as well."

Lupa nodded. The wolf frowned as she thought about the consequences of fighting other ancient gods.

_**AN: A little filler chapter, but we know that Tartarus is Terra/Gaea's brother, but Pontus is Gaea/Terra's child and he has many brothers and sisters besides the giants. Another great job by Starlit Reader my Beta. Stay tuned there will be action next chapter.**_


	9. One Hell of an Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 9: One Hell of an Escape

_Camp Half Blood_

An hour after Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis left on their way to California, Annabeth stepped into cabin three after making sure that no one spotted her. Waiting in her boyfriend's cabin were Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Nico and Grover. Everyone looked at the daughter of Athena curiously when she entered.

Annabeth smiled at her friends. "Rachel is keeping Chiron busy; she faked a fainting spell and he bought it hook, line and sinker." Nico gave her a mischievous smirk as he shook his head. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"You're starting to sound like Percy," Nico said, but he regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Annabeth's face fell and she looked at the ground sadly. Grover elbowed the son of Hades in the ribs, hard. "Hey, that hurt!" Grover just glared at his young friend.

"He didn't mean to upset you," Grover said.

Nico gave a sudden "ohhh" of realization and walked up to Annabeth, placing his hand on her shoulder tentatively. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Annabeth cut him off, "It's okay, let's get ready to go."

"How do you plan to get us out of here?" Piper asked curiously.

"Nico," Annabeth said.

The son of Hades stepped into the middle of the room; he pulled a small dark object out of his pocket. He pressed it to his lips and a high pitched noise reverberated around the room causing everyone to cover their ears. Suddenly out of the shadows a large hellhound the size of a garbage truck landed on the floor of the cabin. It was a good thing that the main room of the cabin was large or she would have crushed everyone against the walls.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Annabeth said.

Jason and Piper gasped in surprise before hugging the far wall of the cabin. They held onto each other in fear.

Grover and Nico looked at the two with a mischievous smile. "Are you scared or is this a date?" Grover asked as he pointed at the two.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the satyr. "Don't worry, she's a good hellhound," Annabeth said.

Nico scratched behind the hellhound's ear as the monster beat her tail against the floor of the cabin causing the entire room to shake. "Calm down girl, this is Jason and Piper, be nice," Nico instructed. "This is Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's hellhound."

"Percy has a hellhound?" Jason asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's very sweet," Annabeth said.

"We'll take your word for it," Piper said.

The hellhound walked up to the two demigods and rubbed her head against the two half bloods that were still holding onto each other for dear life. Jason reached out his hand tentatively and rubbed the top of the hellhounds head. Mrs. O'Leary's tail began to beat the ground once again.

"She likes you," Annabeth said. Jason smiled at the hellhound. He turned to look at Piper, and then he realized the position they were in. His cheeks turned red, and then Piper's cheeks turned pink. Jason quickly let go of the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. Piper returned the smile as her cheeks reddened.

Nico cleared his throat. "As much fun as it is to watch another pair of clueless lovebirds, I would like to get out of here," he said sarcastically.

Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Leave them alone Nico," Annabeth ordered. Nico looked at her, and then nodded.

"Annabeth, one problem, we can't all ride Mrs. O'Leary out of here," Grover said.

Annabeth and Nico both smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, I've got a plan," Annabeth said.

"Now you two get on Mrs. O'Leary's back," Nico said as he pointed to Jason and Piper.

"Is it safe?" Piper asked.

Nico grinned fiendishly. "Perfectly." Clarisse rolled her eyes, but a slight smile crossed her lips.

Jason and Piper climbed onto the back of the hellhound. Nico walked up to Mrs. O'Leary and whispered into her ear. Suddenly, the hellhound stood up and ran into the shadows with a pair of screaming half bloods on her back.

Nico turned back to Annabeth who was glaring at him. "What?" Nico asked. Clarisse began to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice," Annabeth said. Nico just shrugged his shoulders. "Now go ahead."

Clarisse watched Nico closely as the son of Hades held the dark object in his hand again. "What is that?" Clarisse asked curiously.

Nico held out the object for Clarisse to see. In Nico's hand was a Stygian iron whistle. It was patterned after the Stygian ice whistle that Daedalus had given Percy years ago. "A whistle," Clarisse said. "I thought it was made of ice."

"The last one was, but it melts after one use," Nico said. "This... can be used over and over again." He said as he held the whistle in front of his face.

Nico placed the whistle between his lips and blew. This time the whistle made several short high pitched noises that sounded like machine gun fire. Suddenly, the shadows in the room morphed into one large massive shape. The mass moved and out from the darkness stepped the guardian of the underworld himself, Cerberus.

Grover bleated loudly. "W-what's h-he doing h-here?"

Cerberus growled slightly at the satyr until Annabeth stepped forward holding a red rubber ball that was the size of a basketball. The three heads of the hellhound looked at the ball expectantly. Clarisse stared at Annabeth, before she gave the daughter of Athena a broad smile.

"You're a good boy, aren't you Cerberus?" Annabeth asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"He's not a puppy, Annabeth," Nico declared.

"He's a big baby. Aren't you?" Annabeth said. Cerberus just looked at the ball with all three tongues sticking out of his mouths. "Now, I'll play ball once you take Grover, Clarisse and I to meet up with Mrs. O'Leary. Can you do that?" All three of the heads nodded quickly. Cerberus lowered himself to the ground, but he kept at least one or two eyes glued to the red rubber ball. Clarisse, Grover and Annabeth climbed onto the monster's back. Nico whispered into one of Cerberus's ears before the monster jumped into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

Nico stood in cabin three all alone. He looked at Percy's bed. He lowered his head in thought before standing straight with a determined look on his face. "We're going to get you back Perce, I promise," Nico said before he ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio stood looking over a map of the island. His hand brushed over the beach on the far side of the island. The water near the beach was shallow and the shoreline was fairly flat. It was a perfect place for a landing site.

"That's where the enemy will land," Scipio murmured.

"What was that, sir?" a voice said. Scipio looked up quickly to see Frank Durant, son of Vulcan. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you." Scipio waved his hand dismissively.

"Report," Scipio ordered.

"We've completed enough weapons for each member of the legions," Frank said.

"Good," Scipio said. "What about ammunition?"

"Each legionnaire has thirty rounds each." Scipio smiled at the son of Vulcan.

"Good work, now join your legion. You need to know how to shoot, but make sure that all of you save at least twenty rounds for the enemy," Scipio said. Frank nodded before trading salutes with his leader.

Scipio went back to scanning the map. He looked at the area of beach that he had discovered earlier, and then suddenly he stood up straight just as Lupa stalked into the command tent. The look on Scipio's face made Lupa's eyes widen in surprise.

"Scipio," Lupa said. The son of Neptune snapped out of the trance he was in, but his face morphed into a look of excitement and trepidation.

"The enemy is approaching the island," Scipio said.

"Where?" Lupa asked before she transformed into her human form.

"They will land here." He gestured to the map. "We have two maybe three hours before they hit the beach." Scipio looked at Lupa for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "We can't wait for them to attack us; we need to draw first blood."

"How?" Lupa asked

"We know the location of the landing, it is the only logical spot on that side of the island," Scipio rationalized.

"You want to setup an ambush," Lupa guessed. She looked at Scipio with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Scipio nodded. "I want to prepare my plan. Can you contact the first, third, fifth and seventh legions?" he asked.

"Yes, I take it the rest will stay here for defense," Lupa said.

"Yes, have the legions that are part of my plan meet me near the eastern entrance to camp," Scipio said. Lupa nodded before she turned back into a wolf and raced out of the command tent. Scipio scanned the map again until he saw the forest near the beach. A broad smile lit up his face. "It's time to show our enemies what it means to fight Rome."

Scipio touched the trident pendant on his necklace; his body began to glow as the golden armor appeared on his body with the familiar gold helmet on his head. He pulled the shotgun out of his bag and slung it over his shoulder with a belt filled with shotgun shells. Scipio strode out of the command tent on his way to battle.

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco, CA – Residential Neighborhood<em>

The two hellhounds and the son of Hades exploded out of the shadows in a park just outside of downtown San Francisco. Kids pointed towards the two hellhounds, shouting about bulldozers and dump trucks. Jason and Piper fell off of Mrs. O'Leary's back clutching their stomachs as they emptied their breakfast into the grass.

Annabeth and Grover jumped off of Cerberus. Annabeth threw the ball into a group of trees. Cerberus bounded toward the ball and disappeared into the shadows as soon as one of its heads clutched the ball in its mouth.

Nico walked up to Mrs. O'Leary; he was a little wobbly from the shadow travelling, but he managed to whisper in the hellhound's ear. Mrs. O'Leary disappeared into the nearest shadow.

Annabeth walked up to Jason and Piper. They were both on the ground, but they were no longer puking their guts out.

"It's strange at first, but you'll get used to it," Annabeth said.

Jason stood up, and then he helped Piper to her feet. "We're okay," Jason said as he looked at Piper questioningly. Piper nodded.

"Where are we?" Piper asked curiously.

Annabeth pointed to a light blue three story house. It had a large bay window in the front and a rounded turret on the corner. "That's my house," Annabeth said. Everyone looked at the house, and then Grover smiled.

"I hear your step mom makes good sandwiches," Grover said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who'd you hear that from, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I told him," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Thalia standing next to the group of trees. She whistled and eleven other teenage girls appeared dressed in silver. They all eyed Jason and Nico warily as they approached the group of demigods and their satyr friend.

Grover's eyes lit up at the sight of the hunters. Thalia shook her head at Grover's antics. "Thank the gods Flaming Valdez isn't here, I don't think I could take another admirer."

Jason and Piper laughed.

"Let's go, and Thalia," Annabeth started as she looked at her best friend. "Try to keep the hunters from killing my dad and half brothers." Thalia nodded.

Annabeth knocked on the door of the house; she looked around the neighborhood to make sure no monsters were around. The door opened to reveal her father dressed in a strange outfit, he wore some type of full body work suit and a skull cap with goggles. He had thick gloves on his hands and he smelled of diesel fuel.

"Annabeth," Dr. Chase said.

"Hi Dad. Can my friends and I come in? I called, remember?" Annabeth asked.

Dr. Chase seemed to think of something at first, and then his brow furrowed in thought. "Ah yes, you've come to help Percy." Annabeth nodded at her father before turning towards Thalia as she rolled her eyes. "Come on in."

The demigods and hunters entered the house. Two little boys sat in the living room playing Lego Star Wars on their Wii game system. They were arguing about which character they were going to play. When the demigods and hunters entered the house they both stopped and eyed the silver clad girls curiously.

"Annabeth!" they yelled as they spotted her and ran to hug her tightly. Annabeth's face turned red as Nico and Grover smiled at her mischievously.

"Hey guys, can you let me go? My friends and I need to talk to dad."

"Sure thing, are you going to be here for a while?" Bobby asked.

"A little, but we're trying to help Percy," Annabeth said quietly. When she said Percy the twin's eyes widened and sly smiles spread across their faces.

"Annie's got a boyfriend," they both sang, over and over again.

Normally, Annabeth would threaten them, but she just stood there quietly as a look of pain and anguish crossed her face. The look changed quickly to anger as she grabbed her half brothers by their collars.

"Hey, let us go," Matthew yelled.

Helen, Annabeth's stepmom stepped out of the kitchen. She had seen the whole incident. When she saw Annabeth's face she grabbed the two twins under each arm and dragged them to the stairs. Annabeth let go of them quickly.

"Go to your room this instant," Helen said.

"Mom," the two boys whined.

"I don't want to hear it, go to your room now," Helen yelled. The two boys ran up the stairs quickly, their footsteps echoing across the floor upstairs before they slammed their bedroom door angrily.

Helen walked over to Annabeth and gave her a hug. She whispered something in her ear before letting go. Annabeth stared at her stepmother thankfully, but her face was no longer angry, instead it was filled with sadness. Dr. Chase walked back into the living room.

"Are you okay, dear?" Dr. Chase asked worriedly when he saw her face.

"Yeah, dad. My friends and I need to talk to you," Annabeth said. The demigods and the satyr followed Dr. Chase into his study. Annabeth's dad's study was usually filled with books and model displays, but today it was crammed full of machine parts. There was oil on the floor and tools everywhere.

"Dad, what is all this?" Annabeth asked as she shook her head at the mess.

"Oh, this is a Sherman tank; I've always wanted to put one together," Dr. Chase said. The demigods just stared at him like he was a mad professor, which was actually not too far from the truth.

Thalia stepped forward. "You might remember me," she said. "I'm Thalia, Annabeth's friend."

"Of course, I remember you. So nice to see you again," Dr. Chase said.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Dad, do you have a map of San Francisco in here?"

Dr. Chase started opening desk drawers and file cabinets until he eventually pulled out an old beat up map. He knocked a few loose parts off his desk that hit the floor with a loud bang. He unrolled the map and spread it across the desk. "Here you go," Dr. Chase said proudly.

Annabeth and her friends stood around the table as Annabeth and Jason looked at the map. Annabeth looked up at Jason expectantly. "Does any of this look familiar?" she asked.

Jason looked at the map, his brow was furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating hard. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain. Thalia and Piper grabbed a hold of him before he fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked in concern.

Jason shook his head a few times and massaged his temples with his hands. He steadied himself as his sister and friend let go of him. He held onto the table carefully. "Camp is on an island, it's some kind of nature preserve," Jason said shakily.

Annabeth looked at the San Francisco Bay; she looked at all the islands on the map until she came to a large island in the middle of the bay.

"Angel Island is run by the park service, could that be it?" Annabeth asked.

Jason studied the map of the island. "No, there's too much on that island, the camp's too well hidden to be there," Jason said.

Annabeth looked at the map again until she saw a group of islands just outside of San Francisco Bay; they were rocky and incredibly hard to get to. There were large reefs and rock outcrops that would have made boat travel treacherous. "What about the Farrallon Islands?" Annabeth asked.

Jason's eyes seemed to widen in realization. He pulled the map closer to him. He stared at it as if suddenly a light had gone off in his mind. "That's it, but the island is positioned here, in the middle of those rocky outcrops. The island is actually hidden by the Mist, no one knows about it at all," Jason said as he pointed to the location on the map.

Grover visibly gulped as he looked at the area. "How do we get there?" he asked.

Dr. Chase looked at the map. "That's where this company shark dives. They're supposed to have some terrific cage diving expeditions," Dr. Chase said.

"What k-kind of sh-sharks?" Grover stammered nervously.

"Great whites I believe," Dr. Chase said. Everyone in the room eyed Annabeth's dad in fear.

"How in Hades are we supposed to get there?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Personally, I don't want to end up an appetizer," Nico said, as Grover flopped on the floor. He curled up in the corner of the room murmuring something about red water and the movie Jaws.

"I have a boat you could use," Dr. Chase suggested. Everyone looked at Annabeth's father in wonder.

"Dad, when did you get a boat?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, a navy friend and I have been restoring this world war two PT boat. We just finished last week, it should be able to get you all through the rocks and to the island," Dr. Chase explained.

Thalia stepped toward the door of the room. "What are we waiting for?" Thalia asked. Annabeth rolled up the map off the table and walked toward Thalia. Jason, Nico and Clarisse all turned to look at Grover. He was still on the floor, but he looked up as he sensed the others watching him.

"What?" Grover asked.

"Get up goat boy, we gotta go," Clarisse said loudly. Grover flinched as the daughter of Ares walked toward him. Grover stood up quickly and joined the others.

Dr. Chase led the group to his large cargo van. There was plenty of room for the demigods, satyr and Hunters. Annabeth sat in the passenger seat as her dad drove the group to the marina. They parked the van in the large lot filled with trucks and boats on trailers. Everyone exited the van carrying their weapons and duffel bags.

"Can all of us fit on the boat?" Jason asked.

"Sure, PT boats would sometimes hold over twenty people, especially during rescue operations," Dr. Chase said.

The group walked down the dock until they reached a group of floating docks just off the main boat ramp. Everyone followed Dr. Chase expectantly as they approached a large olive green boat. It was long and sleek, and looked like it could fly through the water.

"Annabeth, here are the keys, please take care of it. I'd hate to have to explain to my friend Roger if something happened to his pride and joy," Dr. Chase said.

"We'll do our best, dad," Annabeth said, before giving her dad a tight hug.

"All of you please be careful," Dr. Chase said as he walked off the dock and toward his van. Everyone, including the Hunters, waved after him.

Annabeth stood in front of the controls and turned the key. The motor roared to life. It was loud and the boat shook at the power of the engines.

"This is so damn cool," Clarisse said as she stood next to Annabeth.

Thalia walked over with Jason at her side. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?" she asked nervously.

Annabeth eyed her friends. "Don't worry, Poseidon won't drown either of you or Nico," she reassured them. "Remember, we're doing this for Percy." Thalia, Jason and Nico both nodded. Annabeth backed the boat out of the slip and maneuvered toward San Francisco Bay. "Next stop, Castra Semideus."

_**AN: Next chapter includes the battle, plus the arrival of the Greeks and Jason. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	10. A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 10: A Surprise Visit

_Castra Semideus_

Scipio strode from the command tent to the far wall of the camp, where he was met by the five legions. Reyna and the first legion stood in the front. All of the legionnaires saluted their Consul when he arrived.

Scipio stood in front of the five legions that he would command in the upcoming battle. He looked at each legionnaire closely as he tried to gauge their emotions and preparedness.

"You all are going into battle against the enemy; five legions against an army of bloodthirsty monsters. Do not fear. We are Romans, we shall prevail. All of us owe our allegiance and our lives to the ways of Rome. Rome is our mother and our father. I ask each of you to fight harder than ever before. The remaining legions will protect the borders of camp, while we take the fight to the enemy. The enemy dares to threaten our island and in doing so, they shall feel the wrath of Rome." The legionnaires cheered, their excitement and determination increasing as he spoke. "For Rome!" Scipio yelled as he strode out of the gates of camp and toward the far side of the island. The five legions followed him closely with determined looks on the faces of each soldier.

Scipio reached the edge of the forest on the far side of the island. The beach and the ocean beyond it were visible through the trees. Scipio motioned for the five praetors of the legions to approach him. Reyna stood in the lead with the others around her.

"I want your best archers in the trees, here, here and there," Scipio said as he pointed to different locations around the forest. "The enemy has to come through this forest before they can approach the camp. We will give them a surprise they will not soon forget." Scipio looked at Reyna in particular. "I want our best hand to hand fighters with me. Once the archers begin to fire, we will attack; we need to drive them into the sea where they can be crushed." Reyna smiled at the Consul before looking at her other praetors and nodding in agreement. "Good, now get in position, we have only about an hour before the enemy arrives."

Scipio, Reyna and Alex watched through the trees as the sound of motor boats approached the shore line. There were three boats; they looked like flat barges with large motors attached to the rear. The boats ran ashore along the sandy beach. Suddenly, doors on the flat surface of the boats opened and out stepped dozens of monsters. There were hellhounds, Laestrygonians, dragon women, empousae, and Cyclopes. Scipio stared at the group of monsters curiously.

Reyna noticed her leader's expression. "Scipio, is there something wrong?"

"No giants; this is another test," Scipio said. The son of Neptune stared intently at the boats, his mind racing as he processed the information he saw. "They're forming up in a line on the beach. Get the archers ready." Reyna nodded as she ran off into the forest. Scipio turned to Alex. "Get our soldiers in position." Alex smiled before running off into the forest.

Scipio stared into the sea, his face looked calm and his eyes were glazed over, like he was in a trance of some type. Suddenly, the sound of engines, very loud engines thundered in the distance. A long, sleek olive green boat was visible along the horizon, it moved quickly toward the beach. The monsters turned toward the noise. Scipio silently cursed under his breath as Alex returned with a dozen soldiers armed to the teeth.

Alex looked at the son of Neptune in concern before turning toward the beach to see the monsters staring out towards the water. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"It appears that we have visitors," Scipio answered, "and they have inadvertently destroyed any success our surprise attack might have had."

"What do we do?"

Scipio stared at Alex, his mind racing with ideas. "Go get Reyna and the archers. Have them attack from the edge of the forest," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Alex said before he ran to find Reyna and the others.

Scipio turned to the dozen soldiers that stood at attention. "We must attack them," Scipio said. He stared into the eyes of each soldier as if willing any fear or trepidation out of their minds. "When the archers attack, we will charge the enemy." The soldiers stared at their leader in disbelief. "I know it sounds reckless, but our plans have been ruined by those intruders," Scipio said as he pointed toward the boat heading towards the beach. "I want all of you to fight like Romans and remember your training." The soldiers all nodded with determined looks on their faces.

Alex appeared with Reyna and about three dozen archers. "Reyna, I want half your archers to set up perches in the trees and the other half will establish defensive positions behind the base of the trees," Scipio ordered.

"Yes sir," Reyna said. "You heard him, let's move." Reyna and her archers began to climb trees and setup positions around the forest.

Scipio turned back to his soldiers. "Alex, take six soldiers and attack their right side. I'll take the remaining force and attack the left," Scipio said.

"What about that boat?" Alex asked.

Scipio looked at the sea with a grave expression on his face. "I'll handle that," Scipio said.

The enemy forces approached the edge of the sea as they continued to stare at the olive green boat that raced toward them. Suddenly, dozens of arrows filled the sky; monsters erupted into dust as imperial gold arrows found their mark. The dust began to swirl as the creatures reformed. Several loud cries rang out from the forest as a dozen demigods sprang from the underbrush.

Scipio led the demigods, his golden armor shined so brightly that it nearly blinded the monsters. He raised his imperial gold gladius as he charged the monsters. As the demigod force reached the monsters loud bangs sounded up and down the beach as the soldiers fired their shot guns into the monsters. Arrows continued to strike monsters turning them into dust. As monsters began to reform they were torn apart again by the shotgun fire.

Scipio sliced a dragon woman in half, spinning in a tight circle. The monsters dissolved into dust, but began to reform almost immediately. A Roman soldier next to Scipio fired his shotgun into the mass of dust causing the monster to blow apart again, this time without any means to reform.

The sound of a boat engine increased even more as the olive green boat approached the beach. Scipio stared at the boat to see a blonde girl and a dark haired girl standing at the controls. The blonde girl pointed to the fighting on the beach. Suddenly, the sea exploded as a massive shape emerged from the water. The creature was at least three times the length of the boat and its body was shaped like a dark green snake. The creature had the head of a drakon with row upon row of razor sharp teeth. The monster struck the rear of the boat causing the boat engines to sputter, and then stop altogether. The monster coiled its body around the boat like a python. A dozen or more people jumped from the boat before the creature crushed the vessel between its coils.

Scipio turned toward Alex who was fighting fiercely against a Cyclops with another Roman soldier beside him. Scipio whistled loudly before blasting an empousa to dust with his shotgun. Alex turned toward his commander. Scipio motioned toward the sea monster and the wrecked boat. Alex nodded in understanding as he ordered the soldiers around him to continue their assault.

More and more arrows seemed to fly toward the remaining monsters; Reyna must have seen the boat destroyed. Scipio smiled in the direction of the forest before saluting. He turned toward the sea; the son of Neptune threw off his helmet and handed his gun and ammunition to the nearest Roman soldier. Scipio slid his sword into its scabbard before rushing into the rolling waves. He swam toward the wrecked vessels as the monster continued to crush the wrecked hull into smaller and smaller pieces.

As Scipio swam toward the wreck and the thrashing monster he saw the heads of several people bobbing up and down in the ocean waves. He approached a young man with curly hair and as the son of Neptune approached he saw small horns on the man's head. It was a faun; Scipio looked at him curiously before grabbing him around the waist. The faun struggled for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that he wasn't under attack.

"Can you make it to shore?" Scipio asked. The faun turned his head and looked at the Consul of Rome. Grover's eyes grew big as he stared into the face of his lost friend.

"Percy!" Grover exclaimed.

Scipio stared at the faun in confusion. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Scipio, son of Neptune."

Grover stared at his lost friend in shock. He was about to speak when a roar echoed across the water. Scipio turned toward the noise to see the sea monster let go of the remaining pieces of the boat, and then sink below the waves.

"Can you make it to shore?" Scipio asked again.

Grover shook his head. Scipio looked around for any help. A large girl with stringy brown hair swam passed them. "Hey, can you take him to shore?" Scipio yelled. The girl turned toward the Consul of Rome; when she saw him a surprised looked stretched across her face. She nodded and then grabbed a hold of the faun.

Clarisse helped Grover swim to shore as fast as he could. A few Hunters helped them reach the shore. All of the Hunters made it to shore, except for Thalia. She was still in the deep water with Annabeth, Jason and Piper.

Thalia, Jason and Piper held onto each other as they tried to remain afloat. The children of Zeus/Jupiter weren't the best swimmers. Annabeth and Piper struggled to keep them afloat. Suddenly, two large dorsal fins slipped up from the depths of the ocean. Two great white sharks, each twice as long as a demigod, swam toward the four half bloods; Jason, Piper and Thalia were frozen in fear at the sight of the two creatures. Annabeth for her part looked on as her mind raced with ideas on how to survive.

Scipio saw the scene before him and swam toward the four demigods at an incredible speed. The sea serpent suddenly shot out of the water between Scipio and the endangered half bloods. Scipio's eyes narrowed as he focused on the head of the monster. He willed the sea to move him toward the beast. The creature turned toward the son of Neptune and opened its massive jaws. The head of the monster moved at an unnatural speed as it struck toward the Consul of Rome. Scipio moved to the side at the last moment, but before he slipped under the waves he pulled out his sword and readied it for battle.

Jason, Piper and Thalia were both frozen as they stared at the two dorsal fins that approached them. The sharks moved toward the four demigods slowly, but deliberately. They seemed to be wary of this prey, but still the thrashing of the water had peaked the creature's interest.

Scipio dove deeper into the ocean. He turned his head to see the body of the sea monster. The creature's head was now positioned toward Scipio with its white teeth gleaming in the low light of the ocean water. The monster thrust forward with its jaws agape. Scipio slipped under the jaws just before he drove the tip of his sword into the jaw muscle of the monster. The roar of the creature echoed below and above the ocean waves. The water filled with blood as Scipio's blade cut through a major artery in the head of the beast. The creature dove toward the sea floor to heal.

Scipio surfaced among the rolling waves of the sea above. He looked around to see the two sharks heading toward the four demigods. He swam toward the sharks with the power of the sea behind him. The sharks sensing a threat turned toward the son of Neptune. Scipio dove under the surface and looked at the two sharks that now headed toward his direction. The eyes of the sharks focused on the child of the sea as if in recognition. They circled Scipio almost in reverence to the demigod.

_Son of the sea, _the sharks said.

_Those humans are not your prey, leave them be,_ Scipio said.

_We are hungry lord, what will we eat?_ The sharks asked.

_I have the biggest meal any shark could ever want, come with me,_ Scipio said, as he latched onto one of the shark's dorsal fins.

Annabeth and Piper held onto Jason and Thalia tightly as the four demigods struggled to remain afloat. When the sharks disappeared beneath the surface, the four half bloods looked around frantically for the creatures. Suddenly, the sea erupted as the head of the sea monster sprang forth from the ocean depths below. The four demigods looked on in horror as the jaws of the beast opened revealing its dagger like teeth. The creature lifted its head far out of the water until the monster towered over the four half bloods.

The sea monster opened its jaws, ready to strike the four half bloods. Suddenly, the two sharks jumped out of the water, their bodies flew towards the monster like two missiles. They struck the sea monster with such force that the beast's head hit the water causing a thunderous splash. The sea serpent emerged with the two sharks latched onto its body with their jaws biting down into the scaly body of the monster. The sea serpent bellowed in pain and rage as the two sharks ripped huge chunks of meat from the beast's body. Blood flowed freely from the wounds, tinting the sea red. More sharks appeared and latched onto the sea serpent. The monster roared in agony before it slipped below the surface of the water.

Annabeth and her three friends all exhaled in relief as the monster and the sharks slid below the ocean surface. The daughter of Athena struggled to keep a hold of her three friends in order to prevent them from sinking.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jason and Piper from her grip as a giant wave picked up the four demigods pushing them towards the shoreline. In just a few minutes the four half bloods hit the beach softly as if placed by a giant hand. Jason, Piper and Thalia coughed up sea water as they lay on the beach exhausted from their ordeal. Annabeth sat in the sand after checking on the condition of her three friends.

The sea became quiet and still as the waves reduced in size dramatically. The four demigods all stared towards the ocean as a dark haired man in golden armor walked out of the water. He strode out of the sea as if he was taking a summer stroll in a park. His black hair was cut short and his face was free of any blemishes; he looked familiar to the daughter of Athena and the lieutenant of Artemis. The reflection of the sun on the water and sand changed as he approached the four demigods. As the shadows cleared from his eyes Annabeth froze at the sight. In front of her was the dark haired boy she loved, the one with those mesmerizing sea green eyes. He walked right up to the four half bloods with a determined look on his face. He stopped only a few feet from them. He looked down into Annabeth's eyes; she didn't even try to say anything.

Scipio looked down at the four unknown half bloods. He placed his sword back in its scabbard and said, "What in the name of Pluto are you doing here?" His eyes flashed with annoyance. "You ruined my plan."

_**AN: So Annabeth and the others found Percy or Scipio. It doesn't appear that he recognizes them. **__**A big thank you for Starlit Reader for betaing this chapter and her advice. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	11. Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 11: Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts

_The beach on the far side of the island_

A sudden movement from behind the demigods caught Scipio's attention. He looked up to see twelve girls dressed in silver Hunters outfits; they were accompanied by the faun and the brown haired girl he had seen in the ocean earlier.

"Stay away from them," a tall girl with reddish brown hair said. The four demigods on the ground turned to look at the Huntress.

"Phoebe stop, we didn't come here to start trouble," Thalia ordered. Phoebe nodded reluctantly.

"Why did you come here?" Scipio asked.

Thalia looked at Annabeth, but her friend was still frozen as she continued to stare at the son of Neptune before her.

"We came to help you," Jason said. He carefully stood up and stepped toward the son of Neptune. "I am Jason Grace, Praetor of the first legion."

Scipio's eyes flashed for just a moment. "_Former_ Praetor of the first legion," Scipio said coldly.

Jason was taken aback by that news. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, Cliens of Mars and Consul of Rome." Jason and all the Greeks stared in shock at the Roman in front of them. "I'll ask one more time. Why are you here?"

"We came to help you. We found out that the forces of Gaea were about to attack you. We want to help," Jason said.

Scipio frowned at Jason's words. "Some help you provided. You ruined my plan for that battle. I had to improvise. I hate improvising," Scipio said. Thalia laughed softly before Annabeth elbowed her in the ribs.

"What's so funny, whoever you are?"

Thalia stood up and stepped beside her brother. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia said. At the names of Zeus and Artemis, Scipio's eyes widened.

"_Greeks_," Scipio said warily. "You're _Greeks_."

Thalia nodded. Annabeth had finally awoken from her daze, as she stood up quickly.

"Yes, we're Greeks," Annabeth said. "We have come to offer our assistance in the war with Gaea."

Scipio looked at the daughter of Athena curiously. "And you are?" he asked.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said. Scipio looked at the teenage girl in front of him. His face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes seemed to lighten as he stared into her grey eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" Scipio asked as he pointed to Piper, Clarisse and Grover.

Annabeth looked around for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found. She would have panicked, but she had the strange feeling that he was hiding in the shadows somewhere.

Piper stepped up her hair was still wet from the ocean, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Jason couldn't help but stare at her when she stepped forward. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Clarisse huffed loudly before she stepped forward. She glared at Scipio, but the son of Neptune never flinched, he just stared back with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I am Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares," Clarisse said. Scipio nodded.

Grover hobbled forward, he was soaking wet and he limped a little as his hooves sunk into the wet sand. "My name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild," Grover said. Scipio gave the faun a slight bow, which made Grover smile happily.

The sound of someone running and breathing hard distracted everyone from their conversation. Alex ran down the beach towards the odd group that surrounded his leader. He stopped short as the Hunters glared at him. He shot Scipio a concerned glare as he was about to pull out his shotgun. Scipio raised his hand. Alex stopped and stood at attention.

"Alex, report," Scipio ordered. At the name Alex, Jason turned and stared at the son of Mars. Alex's face morphed into one of surprise as he stared at his old friend. He was about to jump forward and hug Jason, when he realized that Scipio had just asked him to report.

"Yes sir. No casualties and only two slight injuries. They are being taken to the healers," Alex said. Scipio sighed in relief at the news.

"Good work, now take your group back to the forest. I need to see the rest of the legions here as soon as possible, understand?" Scipio asked.

"Yes sir," Alex said. He smiled at Jason before saluting Scipio and running off toward the forest. The Hunters all watched the Roman demigod suspiciously as he moved toward the trees.

Scipio pulled out his gladius, the Hunters stiffened at the movement. Scipio began to pace back and forth in front of the group, spinning his sword nervously. He moved so lightly that his feet barely made any indention in the wet sand. The sound of the spinning sword mesmerized many of the demigods.

Annabeth finally stepped toward Scipio. The Consul of Rome stared at her curiously.

"What are you going to do to us?" Annabeth asked worriedly. The not knowing had finally gotten to her.

Scipio stopped pacing, the spinning sword stopped, the son of Neptune looked at the daughter of Athena skeptically. "For interfering and trespassing on Roman property, I should have all of you thrown in prison," Scipio said. The Hunters raised their bows; Scipio just smiled at them, almost daring them to try something. "However, you are correct; we need each other's help to have any chance of defeating the giants."

A collective sigh ran through the ranks of the Greeks. "Thank you," Jason said.

Scipio turned to the son of Jupiter. "Don't thank me just yet. All of you must turn over your weapons," Scipio said. The Hunters raised their bows and pointed their arrows toward Scipio. The son of Neptune frowned at first, but then a mischievous grin crossed his lips. The Hunters stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, the sound of shotguns being readied to fire echoed down the beach. The Hunters, the Greeks and Jason all turned around to see nearly fifty Roman demigods wearing golden armor and all carrying shotguns. The weapons were pointed directly at the Greeks. "That wasn't a request."

Thalia and the Hunters all frowned at the Consul of Rome. Scipio motioned towards the ground in front of his feet. All of the Greeks, including the Hunters, placed their weapons at Scipio's feet.

Jason stood still watching the events unfold in front of him. After the Greeks had placed all of their weapons at Scipio's feet, Annabeth and Thalia both stepped toward the Roman leader. "Satisfied?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

Scipio glared at the daughter of Zeus, Thalia for her part flinched at the sight of those dark green eyes. They were a color she had never seen in Percy's eyes before. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't Percy. "Actually, I'm not satisfied. Jason, drop your weapon as well," Scipio said.

Jason stared at Scipio in disbelief. "Why? I'm Roman," he protested. He looked at the legions behind him. He saw the face of Reyna and his eyes widened. Reyna's face held no emotion, she just glared at him.

"Yes you are, but you've been gone for a long time. We need to know if you're still loyal to Rome," Scipio explained. By the tone of his voice he almost sounded sad that he had to do this. "Lupa will determine whether you will remain welcome at camp."

Jason glared at Scipio, but the Consul of Rome stared back, daring the son of Jupiter to try something. Jason approached the son of Neptune and tossed his sword on the ground angrily and said, "_Fine_."

Reyna stepped forward. "Scipio, what are your orders?"

"Form the legions in a circle around our _guests._ We will escort them back to camp. Lupa and I will debrief them," Scipio said.

"I would like to participate, if I may?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I want the first legion there. We'll meet in the mess hall," Scipio said. He looked at the height of the sun in the sky. "We have a few hours until dinner."

Reyna saluted before ordering the legions to move the Greeks forward. Jason looked at Reyna hopefully, while Piper glared at the daughter of Minerva. "Move it, Grace," Reyna said as she pointed her shotgun at the son of Jupiter.

Annabeth and Thalia both stayed, until Alex and a few other Legionnaires began to usher them forward. Scipio watched the two demigods, he shook his head a few times like he was trying to remove water from his ears, but that didn't seem to be the reason or the motion. Scipio suddenly stiffened. Alex, Thalia and Annabeth looked at him curiously.

Scipio's eyes seemed to darken as if a light had been turned off behind them. A long shadow was on the ground next to the Consul of Rome. Suddenly, Scipio moved with such speed that Thalia's and Annabeth's mouths hung open. Scipio reached quickly into the shadow with one hand while pulling out his sword with the other. As he pulled his arm out of the shadows he was holding a young teenage boy in his grasp. The boy was dressed in black with dark hair and a pale complexion. Scipio held him by his collar with his gladius positioned at the boy's throat.

"It's not right to spy on people, especially Romans," Scipio warned.

Nico's eyes grew twice their normal size. The son of Hades had never looked scared before, but right now he was terrified. Scipio's eyes were nearly as black as the boy's clothes. The point of the gladius was positioned at Nico's throat.

"Don't hurt him," Annabeth yelled. Scipio turned toward her angrily.

"So much for _friendly_ cooperation," Scipio spat.

Annabeth froze at the hostility in Percy's voice. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that the person talking to her wasn't her boyfriend.

"It wasn't their fault, I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt them," Nico defended.

Scipio lowered the boy to the ground. "Who are you?" he asked warily.

Nico unwrinkled his shirt and rubbed his throat carefully. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico said. It was Scipio's turn to be surprised.

"A son of the lord of the dead. You Greeks are full of surprises," Scipio spat. The Consul of Rome slid his sword into its scabbard. Nico's eyes never left Scipio's sword. "Put your sword with your friend's weapons."

Nico jumped at Scipio's voice. The son of Hades looked at Annabeth and Thalia; his two friends both nodded. Nico placed his sword on the pile of weapons on the beach. He stepped away from his lost friend; the boy couldn't get over how different Scipio was from his friend.

Alex grabbed Nico under the arm and roughly pulled him toward Annabeth and Thalia. The Romans led the Greeks and Jason through the forest. Eventually, the group reached the far wall of the Roman camp.

The Greeks all stared at the tall walls of the camp in wonder.

Scipio stepped toward the gates. A guard on top of the wall saluted as the son of Neptune approached. "We have won the battle. We also found some _guests_," Scipio relayed. The guard motioned toward someone behind him. The gates opened slowly revealing the inside of the camp.

The Greeks all looked on at the militaristic camp before them. The Romans led the Greeks to the mess hall. Once inside, Scipio motioned for the other legions to leave, all except for Reyna and the first legion.

"Dakota, go find Lupa. I need her here," Scipio said. Dakota nodded before running off at full speed to find the mother of Rome. Scipio motioned for the rest of the first legion to sit at the large table in the center of the mess hall. "You may sit here." Scipio motioned for the Greeks to sit across from the first legion.

Reyna and Bobby sat across from Annabeth and Thalia. Jason sat across from Alex, while Piper was positioned across from Gwendolyn. Clarisse, Grover and Nico sat down at the table. They looked across the table to see Frank, Hazel and Hector staring at them curiously. Phoebe was the only other Hunter who was seated at the table. The rest of the Hunters sat on a table at the far wall of the mess hall, but they kept a close eye on their fellow Greeks.

Dakota ran back in followed by a large black wolf. Lupa stared at the Greeks warily before she began to glow. The Greeks stared in wonder as the giant wolf turned into a beautiful dark haired woman. Lupa wore a Hunter's outfit similar to Thalia's and Phoebe's. Lupa sat at one end of the table, while Scipio sat at the other end. Dakota sat down across from Phoebe. The Hunter gave the son of Mercury the death glare, which made him fidget nervously.

"Lupa, thank you for joining us," Scipio said as he bowed toward the other Consul of Rome. Lupa nodded. "I take it that Dakota filled you in on what happened?"

"Yes, congratulations on another victory," Lupa said. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other curiously when they heard that Scipio had other victories.

"Thank you, but as you can see we have some… _guests_." He gestured toward the Greeks. Lupa eyed Annabeth and Thalia, trying to analyze their threat level. When her yellow eyes landed on Jason, a small smile crossed her lips.

"It is good to see you, pup," Lupa said as she looked directly into Jason's electric blue eyes.

"Thank you, mother Lupa," Jason said. "I wish I could have returned under better circumstances."

Scipio cleared his throat, everyone turned toward him. "You have arrived earlier than what was anticipated," he said. Thalia and Annabeth both looked at the Consul of Rome in disbelief.

"You knew we were coming?" Thalia asked.

"Lord Mars informed me that the Greeks would arrive in a great flying ship, one that would be instrumental in defeating the plans of the giants in the god's homeland," Scipio explained.

"You know about sailing to Greece?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I also know about the new great prophecy, it appears that some of you are part of the seven, just as some of the Romans will be," Scipio said.

"It appears that Juno wasn't the only one who disobeyed my father's orders," Jason said.

Scipio smiled. "Mars and Juno don't take orders, especially when those orders are wrong," Scipio said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Reyna asked with a bit of resentment in her voice. Lupa growled slightly, Reyna's eyes widened with fear.

"Lupa and I were under orders, but now all of you need to know," Scipio explained. He looked at the rest of the first legion. He gave them a reassuring smile before turning back toward Jason and the Greeks.

"So, why are you all here so _early_?" Scipio asked.

"Athena told me that the Roman camp was in danger and that we should send help to reinforce your camp's defenses," Annabeth said. Reyna looked at Annabeth carefully, like she was trying to figure her out.

"You're a daughter of Min… I mean Athena, aren't you?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I am," Annabeth confirmed.

"I'm Reyna Cato and this is my brother Bobby. We're twins, also children of Minerva," Reyna said. Bobby nodded. Annabeth stared at the two demigods in disbelief.

"Twins of Minerva, that's rare. To my knowledge, Athena has never had twins before," Annabeth said.

"Minerva neither, at least not until we were born," Reyna explained.

Lupa growled. Everyone turned toward her, but Scipio had a slight smirk on his face. "We are here to discuss the war, not childbirth," Lupa said.

Scipio clapped his hands together loudly. "Quite right," he said. "The battle that we just faced was another test by the giants. The real attack is yet to come."

"What do we do?" Bobby asked anxiously. Reyna looked at Bobby pointedly. Bobby bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. You all can speak, for today, in this place, I'm not worried about formalities," Scipio said.

Lupa was about to argue, but she thought better of it as Scipio was about to continue.

"Frank, I need you and your siblings to make more guns and ammunition. Those weapons are the only thing keeping the enemy from reforming," Scipio said. Frank stood and saluted, before heading to find the other children of Vulcan.

"Alex, Dakota and Hector, I want you all to help train the other legions in the use of the guns," Scipio ordered. The three demigods rose and walked out of the mess hall.

"Gwen, work with the Hunters, get them weapons and set their tents up near Lupa's cave," Scipio ordered. Gwen nodded before walking toward the Hunters.

"Phoebe, go with them and see to it that our tents are set up properly," Thalia ordered. Phoebe nodded before going with Gwen and the other Hunters.

"Jason Grace, do you still wish to be part of the Roman camp?" Scipio asked pointedly. Jason bowed his head at the Consul of Rome. He looked at Piper sadly, before turning back to the son of Neptune.

"Yes, I wish to remain a Roman," Jason said. Thalia and Piper both gave the son of Jupiter sad glances.

"Lupa, it is your decision," Scipio said.

Lupa looked at Jason; the son of Jupiter could feel her analyzing his posture, his facial expression and even the light in his eyes. "He is welcome to rejoin the first legion, but Reyna shall remain Praetor," Lupa said. Jason looked at Reyna, but the daughter of Minerva avoided his stare.

"Bobby, please take Jason to the first legion tents," Scipio ordered. Bobby nodded. He walked to Jason, the two hugged tightly before walking out of the mess hall together.

"Now for the rest of our _guests_," Scipio said as he motioned toward the Greeks.

"I think they should set up tents between the command tent and my lair," Lupa suggested.

"I agree," Scipio said. "Reyna and Hazel please escort our _guests_ and see to it that they are given two tents." Reyna and Hazel nodded; they stood up and were joined by the rest of the Greeks. "This meeting is adjourned." Scipio and Lupa both left the mess hall together. Annabeth and Thalia watched them leave.

"Follow us," Reyna ordered. The Greeks followed Reyna and Hazel to the camp warehouse. The Greeks were shocked at the military structure of the camp. All the Romans were either training or working on some task, no one was having fun. They procured two tents and all needed provisions from the camp warehouse.

"It's like this camp is full of Ares kids," Thalia quipped as they followed the two Romans. Reyna and Hazel both turned on the daughter of Zeus instantly.

"We don't care what you think... _Greek_," Reyna exclaimed. Hazel held her shotgun in both hands, ready for any aggressive action by the Greek demigods.

Clarisse stepped forward and got in Reyna's face. "I don't like your tone kid," Clarisse said. She was a few years older than Reyna, but the daughter of Minerva just glared at Clarisse angrily.

"I don't care what you like," Reyna spat.

Clarisse was about to start something, but Annabeth placed a hand on her shoulder. The daughter of Ares just stared into Annabeth's eyes. The daughter of Athena looked at Clarisse sternly. Clarisse huffed, and then stepped away from the Romans

Reyna and Hazel looked at each other with smirks on their faces, and then they continued to lead the group to the location between the command tent and Lupa's lair. "This is where you will set up your tents, if you need something, you can find us over there." Reyna pointed towards two large tents with the Roman numeral one on the main tent post.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. Reyna and Hazel both nodded before leaving the Greek demigods alone.

The Greeks spent the next two hours setting up their tents and cots. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse shared one tent, while Nico and Grover shared the other.

Annabeth and her three friends sat in their tent as they looked out over the Roman camp. Clarisse stayed silent, she was still fuming over the confrontation with Reyna. Annabeth and the others just left her alone.

"It's so different than Camp Half Blood," Piper declared.

"Tell me about it, it's like a boot camp here," Thalia added. "I thought that Hazel girl was going to shoot me."

"We didn't come here to analyze their camp or start fights," Annabeth corrected harshly.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked her friend. Annabeth just stared out the door of the tent. Thalia followed her gaze. Annabeth was staring at the command tent. "He's really different, isn't he?"

Annabeth sighed softly. "How can someone become that different in just a few months?"

"You have to admit, he's pretty hot," Piper said. Annabeth and Thalia both stared at her. "Not that I'm interested or anything, but he is."

"I don't look at guys that way, I'm a Hunter," Thalia reminded her. "Plus, he's my cousin." Thalia shivered visibly.

Piper gave her a knowing glance. "Right," Piper said. Thalia gave her the death glare.

"He's taller… and his hair is so short now," Annabeth said.

"That hair cut is just like Jason's, it must be standard Roman issue," Piper reasoned.

"Did you notice his armament, or should I say lack thereof?" Thalia asked.

"Of course. I definitely didn't see Riptide. He was using a gladius, and that armor seemed different somehow," Annabeth said.

"I bet Mars or Juno gave those to him," Thalia said.

Suddenly, Annabeth sat up on the edge of her cot. Thalia and Piper followed her gaze. Scipio had just exited the command tent. He wore a simple purple camp shirt that fit tightly around his muscled torso and khaki shorts that showed off his toned and tanned legs. He was barefoot and seemed like he was intent on going in a certain direction.

"I wonder where he's going," Thalia said. Annabeth stood up.

"I'm going to follow him," Annabeth declared.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Thalia offered.

"I think it would be better, if I go alone. You have a tendency to _piss_ him off, that's one thing that hasn't changed," Annabeth said. Thalia just glared at her.

Annabeth left the tent and followed Scipio. She stayed a good distance away as the son of Neptune walked toward the ocean. He reached the sandy shore and sat down at the edge of the sea. Annabeth walked onto the beach carefully. She made it to within a few steps of the Consul of Rome.

"Do you need something, daughter of Athena?" Scipio questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Your scent and you _Greeks_ stomp around like a heard of buffalo."

Annabeth glared at him, but her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Can I talk to you?"

Scipio gestured toward the ground beside him. Annabeth sat down a few feet away from the Consul of Rome. She stared at the young man beside her; it was hard not to see her lost boyfriend. The urge to hug him was enormous, but Annabeth was somehow able to restrain herself.

"What would you like to discuss?" Scipio turned his head to look at the daughter of Athena. His dark green eyes met her stormy grey eyes.

"What's it like being the Consul of Rome?"

Scipio turned back toward the sea. His eyes seemed to darken. "It's a lot of responsibility." His eyes flickered over to her again. "Everyone looks to you for answers. I have trained all my life for this, but I'll never get used to it."

"Tell me about you. The _person_, not the leader," Annabeth said.

"Why so interested?" Scipio raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're avoiding the question," Annabeth said. Scipio chuckled lightly and told the daughter of Athena about himself. Annabeth listened carefully as Scipio relayed his life at military school and his actions durng the second Titan war. She was in awe of the elaborate persona that was Scipio Marcellus. Juno and Mars had gone all out with this fictional life.

"So you were the child of the last Great Prophecy?" Annabeth asked. She was curious as to why Juno had left that bit of knowledge in Scipio/Percy's memory.

"I was the child of the prophecy, not the _hero_," Scipio answered. He went on to talk about Luke and how he betrayed him, before helping to defeat Saturn in the end. Annabeth was completely dumbfounded. She thought about Luke, but now she realized that Scipio's memories were like a combination of her story with Luke and Percy's. Luke was a hero to Scipio just like he was to her.

"It must have been hard to watch him die like that," Annabeth said.

Scipio studied the daughter of Athena; he wanted to see if she was sincere or not. "Yes, it was." Scipio smiled slightly at her before continuing. "It was hard to watch all of them die." Annabeth nodded in agreement. She remembered the deaths of her friends.

"I lost many people in the war too."

Scipio looked at her sadly. "The Greeks fought too," he guessed.

Annabeth nodded forlornly.

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories." Scipio and Annabeth were both facing each other by now with their legs crossed. They were only a few feet apart. Scipio couldn't help but stare at her. He was mesmerized by her eyes and he could feel some connection, one that he had never felt before.

Annabeth looked in Scipio's eyes. They were so different than Percy's. The son of Neptune's eyes were dark green like the lake at camp. They were filled with such pain, sadness and regret, it was hard to look at them, but she couldn't help to be drawn to them.

The two finally broke eye contact. Scipio stood up quickly and offered his hand to her. Annabeth took it carefully. A jolt of electricity shot up her hand at his touch. She saw Scipio's eyes flicker, like he felt it as well. Then Scipio easily lifted her up, and Annabeth marveled at his strength.

"I need to go; we have a long day ahead of us." Scipio looked into her eyes one more time.

"Thanks for the talk." Annabeth flashed him a warm smile, which he returned awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Good night, Annabeth." Scipio started to walk off toward the command tent.

"Good night."

Scipio nodded before he disappeared into the camp.

Annabeth stood on the beach looking out over the ocean as the sun sunk below the sea. The orange glow of the sun reflected across the sea causing the water to look like fire. She looked at the hand that Scipio had held as he helped her to her feet. The daughter of Athena couldn't help but remember the feeling of looking into his eyes or the spark she felt when he held her hand. It was familiar, but also very different than what she felt when she was with Percy.

Annabeth stared at the sea as she thought about Percy. He was so close to her now, but still so far away. She could feel the connection between them, even as Scipio stared at her with those dark green eyes.

Annabeth looked out at the sea again. "Lord Poseidon, please help me if you can, I need him. Please, help me get him back," Annabeth prayed. It was weird praying to Poseidon, but under the circumstances it felt right. Annabeth looked down at the sand before she followed Scipio's footsteps back into camp.

**_AN: A long chapter, but I hope everyone like it. Another great job of betaing by Starlit Reader and great advice on the whole Percy/Scipio/Annabeth triangle. Stay tuned more to come._**


	12. Warning Signs

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 12: Warning Signs

_Castra Semideus_

Annabeth opened her eyes. She was in a large white tent. She sat up on the cot with her feet touching the ground and looked across the tent to see the sleeping forms of her friends, Thalia, Clarisse and Piper.

Suddenly, the memories of yesterday filled her mind. She was at the Roman camp, and Percy— no, Scipio was their leader.

"Good morning Annabeth," Piper said.

Annabeth looked at her friend. Even with bed hair, Piper looked beautiful, her eyes changed colors as she stretched her arms over her head.

"How did you sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, the cot is not a bed, but it's better than the ground," Piper said. Piper smiled at her friend mischievously. "So, how was your chat with Scipio?"

Annabeth fidgeted uncomfortably on her cot. She bit her bottom lip for a second before looking at her friend. "Not bad… but he's so different than Percy," Annabeth answered.

"Tell me about it," Thalia said irritably as she sat up on her cot. The daughter of Zeus's hair stuck up in the air even more than normal as she yawned.

"He remembers that he was the child of prophecy," Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia expectantly. "And he remembers Luke."

A surprised expression crossed Thalia's face as she stared at the daughter of Athena. "He does?"

"He thinks of Luke like a big brother. He knew that he betrayed everyone for Kronos, or Saturn as Scipio calls him," Annabeth said.

"Does he hate Luke?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's just it, he considers him the real hero, the one that gave his life to stop the Titan lord," Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "Well, that is different than Percy," she exclaimed.

"It's like Hera and Ares took my feelings toward Luke and gave them to Percy," Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia and Piper sadly. "I feel bad for him, he blames himself for the all the deaths during the war."

"He remembers everyone that died?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Yes, he believes they were all Romans. He was their leader during the war," Annabeth explained.

Thalia's mouth hung open for a moment before she said, "Damn, you were right, Hera really did screw him up."

Annabeth gave her a 'no duh' look before sighing sadly. "Something happened last night," Annabeth admitted.

Piper straightened and sat up on the edge of her cot. "You kissed him," Piper said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth just stared at the daughter of Aphrodite in shock. "No I did not kiss him," Annabeth declared. "Sometimes you really do act like a daughter of the love goddess."

Piper huffed, which made Thalia laugh amusedly. "Sorry that I want one of my friends to be happy with the boy she loves," Piper said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Thanks Piper, but kissing Scipio wouldn't be… right," Annabeth admitted.

Thalia looked at her friend skeptically. "Yeah, but you so want to, I can tell," Thalia said. Annabeth became very quiet. "Oh my gods, you're falling for him."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I am not," Annabeth said, but she wouldn't look at her two friends when she said it.

"You are! Damn, I bet my mom just loves this," Piper said. Thalia nodded.

"I can't fall for him. I would feel like I'm cheating on Percy," Annabeth declared.

"Wow. You two are really screwed up," Thalia said. Annabeth gave her the death glare.

"I have to agree with Thalia," Piper said. Thalia and Annabeth both stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "You're worried about cheating on your boyfriend, with your boyfriend. That really sounds like a daughter of Athena, always over thinking things."

"I'm not over thinking things. How can I be in love with two people that are the same person?" Annabeth said. She placed her hand over her mouth and screamed in frustration.

"What if your Percy never resurfaces? What if he's Scipio for good?" Piper asked. Annabeth stared at Piper thoughtfully before biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"I agree, I think you should get as close to Scipio as you can. If he makes you happy, what's the problem?" Thalia asked.

"What if Percy does come back? He'll hate me for falling for his alter ego, or whatever," Annabeth declared.

"Percy could never hate you," Thalia said.

Piper stood up; clearly she was tired of the direction this conversation had been going. "Does he make you happy?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked up at her friend. "Last night was the happiest and most confused I have been since Percy disappeared," Annabeth answered. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Then go for it, get closer to Scipio. Percy is inside there. You said it yourself, you felt like you did with Percy, but differently. You all admit that Percy is pretty dependent on his friends, maybe Scipio is who Percy was meant to be as an adult. Scipio could be the independent Percy trying to get out," Piper hypothesized.

Thalia and Annabeth just stared at their friend in awe. "That's some pretty deep stuff there Pipes," Thalia said.

"Where did you learn that psychobabble from?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad is a celebrity, they all have shrinks and personal therapists," Piper explained.

A horn blew loudly signaling breakfast time. Clarisse jumped up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at her three friends and frowned.

"What's going on and why didn't you wake me?" Clarisse asked.

"We were just talking to Annabeth about a certain dark haired son of the sea god," Thalia said.

Annabeth glared at Thalia. "Oh gods, she's not falling for the son of Neptune is she?" Clarisse asked jokingly. Everyone was quiet. Clarisse's eyes widened. "Oh crap, you're hopeless Wise Girl."

Annabeth shifted her glare from Thalia to Clarisse. "Since when has my personal life become fodder for you three?" Annabeth asked exasperatedly.

Clarisse glared right back at the daughter of Athena. "Ever since the day Hera took Percy away from you," Clarisse said. She sighed loudly before continuing. "I may not act like I care about Percy, but he's okay for a kelp head, and we all three care about you. Even if you are a know-it- all daughter of Athena." Clarisse's glare changed to an amused grin.

"Clarisse is right, we care about you Annabeth. Let us help you," Piper said.

Annabeth smiled at her friends. "How can anyone help me? I just want Percy back. I need him," Annabeth admitted.

Piper smiled at her. "If you haven't noticed, Scipio is Percy now. So you need to make your move," Piper urged.

Clarisse laughed. "Don't tell her to throw herself at him like a piece of meat. If Prissy really is in there, then obviously you're the only one who can find him. Get to know Scipio, become his friend. You might want to be more than friends, but we all know that Prissy was no ladies' man," Clarisse said. Thalia laughed at the description. "Look how long it took the two of you to get together. Just be there, but help him remember why you're so important to him."

Piper and Thalia both stared at Clarisse in shock. "That's really good advice," Piper said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, hot head," Thalia said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Please, I have a boyfriend," she said. "You're a forever maiden." Clarisse pointed at Thalia. "And you're pining over a boy with his own memory issues." Clarisse winked at Piper playfully. Piper and Thalia both glared at the daughter of Ares, but Clarisse just smiled at them mischievously.

"Are you three done?" Annabeth asked irritably. Her three friends nodded. "Clarisse, good plan, I guess it couldn't hurt to be his friend." Annabeth stood up and got dressed. She stepped out of the tent with her three friends at her side. They walked to the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Command Tent<em>

Scipio opened his eyes. He sat up on a stone bench in a beautiful garden filled with flowers. He rubbed his eyes wondering if he was seeing things.

"Don't worry," a familiar voice said. "This is real, in a way at least." Scipio turned around to see his patron, Mars, god of war.

Scipio immediately dropped to one knee and bowed before his mentor.

"Lord Mars, is everything alright?

Mars stared at the son of Neptune curiously. "Well, we're at war, so I'm doing pretty well," Mars said with a mischievous smile.

Scipio stood up and shook his head in amusement. "War isn't fun for the soldier."

Mars nodded. "Yes, I know." Scipio stared at the god of war curiously.

"I've called you here to discuss your _guests._"

"The Greeks. I know they're early, but couldn't that be a good thing?"

Mars stopped pacing in front of his student. He walked up to Scipio and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It can be, as long as you don't fall for their games."

Scipo stared at his patron in confusion. "What games?"

"That daughter of Athena, you can't trust her." Mars stared into Scipio's eyes with the most serious expression that Scipio had ever seen before.

"The Annabeth girl. How can she be a threat?" Scipio asked dismissively.

Mars squeezed Scipio's shoulders tightly. "She's a smart one. She'll try to confuse you, make you doubt yourself and the gods."

"Why would she want to do that? We're at war." Scipio couldn't understand the motives for such deception.

Mars let go of Scipio's shoulders. "I know, it doesn't make sense, but Athena's children can be quite deceptive and devious." Mars sighed. "Don't forget that Athena is Poseidon's enemy."

"That's a Greek rivalry; Neptune and Minerva do not have the same bad blood." Scipio looked at Mars skeptically.

Mars looked at Scipio warily. "Why so defensive?"

"I can't picture her doing something like that."

Mars stepped closer until he was just inches away from Scipio's face. "She's getting to you."

Scipio stepped back defensively. "No, she hasn't." Scipio began to pace in front of his patron. He shook his head and stopped walking as he looked back at Mars. "Has she?"

Mars stepped towards the Consul of Rome. "You are the leader here, don't forget that. You know better than to trust someone so quickly."

Scipio sighed. "You're right of course. I'll make sure to be more careful, as always."

Mars smiled. "Good, you're doing a great job." Mars hesitated for just a moment. "I'm proud of you, _son_." Scipio stared at Mars in shock. The god of war never gave compliments and he was anything, but fatherly.

Scipio smiled at his mentor. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

Mars stepped back with the smile still on his face. "I know you won't. Take care, Consul of Rome." Mars began to glow. Scipio turned away as the god of war disappeared in front of him.

Scipio suddenly opened his eyes again, but this time he saw the inside of the Command tent. It had all been a dream. His meeting with Mars wasn't real, or was it? It seemed so real. Scipio sat up on his cot and ran his hand through his hair. Mars's warning ran through the son of Neptune's mind. Would Annabeth really play such a game with him? He didn't think so, but Mars had never led him astray before. The Consul of Rome promised himself to be wary of Annabeth Chase and her friends.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day - On the Beach<em>

Scipio stood on the beach with the first legion and Greeks. They were all paired up and practicing their swordsmanship. Scipio and Alex were fighting expertly. Jason and Reyna stood next to each other catching their breath from their own training and watching the two Romans battle.

Alex swiped at Scipio's abdomen with his sword, but Scipio did a spin move and smacked the flat part of his gladius against Alex's back. Alex just shook his head in awe at the skill that the Consul of Rome exhibited. He was by far the greatest swordsman he had ever seen. They continued to spar, Scipio helping his fellow Roman with his sword skills.

Annabeth and Thalia stopped their training to take a break. They both stood side by side as they watched the Romans practice. Thalia turned to watch Scipio; her lost friend seemed better than before, if that was possible. He didn't even seem tired after hours of practicing.

"I thought the Curse of Achilles was supposed to make Percy tired?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth watched Scipio closely trying to find any sign of fatigue. "It used to, especially after a fight, but he seems the same as when we started training," Annabeth said.

Scipio and Alex fought back in forth, but the Consul of Rome was always in control. Suddenly, their swords struck together, the two young men pushed as their swords locked. Alex pushed against the son of Neptune, but the strength of his opponent was incredible. Alex pushed hard once more, but his left foot slipped. Alex fell to the ground, but the blade of his sword slipped down Scipio's blade, cutting a long gash along the Consul's hand. Blood dripped down from the wound. Scipio dropped his blade into the sand as the pain shot up his arm.

Alex looked up in disbelief. "Scipio, you're hurt," Alex said. Reyna and Jason ran to the son of Neptune. Scipio just stood there watching the blood run down his hand. Annabeth and Thalia both watched, but they stood still. They were in shock at what they were seeing. Annabeth wanted to rush to her lost boyfriend's aid, but Thalia held her back.

Thalia leaned next to Annabeth's ear and said, "We shouldn't know about the curse, remember?" Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her friend as Thalia's words registered in her mind. Annabeth nodded.

"Sorry, it's just hard watching him bleed," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.

Scipio continued to watch the blood run down his hand. Alex just sat in the sand watching the blood drip on the ground. Reyna and Jason ran up and joined the scene.

"Alex, don't sit there, go get a healer," Reyna ordered. Jason snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face, the son of Mars snapped to attention. He jumped up to his feet and turned to run toward camp.

"Hold. It's okay," Scipio said. Alex stopped and turned toward his leader.

"You're bleeding, you need to have it checked out," Reyna said.

Scipio smiled at the Praetor of the first legion. "Don't worry, I can heal it," Scipio said.

Scipio walked towards the ocean; he stepped into the waves until the water reached his waist. He placed his hand in the water carefully. Jason, Alex and Reyna watched the son of Neptune curiously. After a few moments, Scipio raised his hand out of the sea, where the cut had been was clean and fresh skin, there was only a small scar. The three Romans stared at their consul in disbelief.

"That's some trick," Jason said. Scipio smiled at the son of Jupiter.

"So is flying," Scipio said as he winked toward Jason. Jason just stared at his cousin in shock.

"How…" Jason began.

"I make it my business to know my enemies and allies," Scipio said. He looked around the beach at the other demigods. "That's enough sword training. Go to your next training task." All of the demigods nodded as they began to walk off the beach. Reyna, Jason and Alex both saluted their leader before joining the others. Thalia and Annabeth were the only Greeks left on the beach.

Scipio walked up to the two demigods. "Don't you have training to do?" Scipio asked.

"We have archery next, but we're both experts. What about you?" Thalia asked.

Scipio chuckled lightly. "I couldn't hit the side of barn with a bow and arrow. I'd much rather use a gun," Scipio said.

Annabeth looked down at Scipio's hand. "That's a pretty cool power," Annabeth said as she gestured toward Scipio's hand.

Scipio looked at his hand curiously. "It comes in handy," Scipio said, but he seemed lost in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Annabeth asked. Scipio looked up at her with a curious expression.

"I told you about my tasks during the war," Scipio said. "And the fight with Saturn." Annabeth nodded. Thalia gave them both curious looks, but Scipio could tell that the daughter of Athena had told her. "Well in order to fight Saturn, I had to bathe in the Styx." Both demigods gave surprised looks, but Scipio sensed something odd about their expressions.

"Wow," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

"I should not have been cut, his blade should have bounced off my skin," Scipio said curiously.

Annabeth looked lost in thought for a moment, but it was clear to Thalia that she had already come up with a hypothesis. "Could this have something to do with the monsters reforming from Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio seemed to consider this theory. "It might, but I'm not sure how," Scipio said.

"Maybe I can help," a familiar voice said. The three demigods turned to see the son of Hades behind them.

"How?" Scipio asked.

Nico stepped up to his three friends. "I can go to the Underworld and ask my dad," Nico said.

"I thought the gods were closed off from us?" Thalia asked.

"My dad doesn't like to follow orders, especially from his brothers," Nico said.

"He's not the only one," Thalia said, as thunder sounded over head. "You know I'm right, dad," she said to the sky.

"Do you think your dad will help?" Annabeth asked.

Nico looked lost in thought for a moment before he looked up at his friends. "I think so. Something weird is going on down there. We might be able to help," Nico said.

"I think you should try," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded. Nico looked up at Scipio.

"You're a Greek; I don't run your life. If you think it will help, then by all means," Scipio said as he gestured toward the son of Hades. Nico nodded, before he ran off and disappeared into the closest shadow.

Thalia and Annabeth turned back toward the son of Neptune. "I think you two should go talk to Alex and the others. Get yourselves outfitted with some guns," Scipio suggested.

"Is that an order?" Thalia asked. Annabeth just shook her head.

"I don't command you, Hunter, but take it as a strong suggestion," Scipio said with a wry smile. Thalia couldn't help but return the grin. She nodded before walking back toward camp. Annabeth just stayed there watching Scipio.

"Wise Girl, are you coming?" Thalia asked. Her eyes widened when she realized what she called her friend. Scipio's eyes were just as wide. Annabeth looked shocked at his expression. She finally snapped herself away from Scipio's gaze.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Annabeth said before she ran off with her friend.

Scipio watched the two Greeks run toward camp. "Wise Girl," he murmured to himself. "Why does that nickname sound so familiar?" He shook his head and turned toward the sea.

Was this one of the mind games that Mars had warned him about? It sure didn't seem like one, but he couldn't get over the impression that Thalia and Annabeth had known about the Achilles curse. Scipio held his hand up in front of his face. He could barely see a light white line where the cut had been. Suddenly, his skin glowed like a light shined from within, and then the scar disappeared completely.

_**AN: First Annabeth is going to try to be friends with Scipio. Mars warns Scipio that Annabeth might try to trick him. The Achilles curse is gone, but is it completely? Lastly, Nico is going to the Underworld to try to find the answer. Another great betaing job by Starlit Reader. Stay tuned more to come**_


	13. Foreboding Waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 13: Foreboding Waves

_Castra Semideus_

Annabeth Chase sat on the beach; the sun slowly sank beneath the sea green waters of the ocean. The Pacific Ocean had been far from peaceful since the Greeks had arrived at the Roman camp. Annabeth wasn't sure, but she had the strange feeling that the ocean had been this way for a lot longer than that. She watched the waves strike the shoreline; she could feel the emotion of the god of the sea in each rolling wave that struck the sandy shoreline.

A noise from behind the daughter of Athena alerted her to a visitor. She turned to see a dark brown haired girl. Piper stepped toward her friend. Annabeth smiled at her.

"You're up late. Can't sleep either?" Annabeth asked.

Piper smiled at her friend before plopping down in the sand next to her. "I'm pretty anxious… about a lot of things," Piper said. Her voice trailed off at the end.

"Is one of them a certain blonde haired son of Jupiter?" Annabeth gave her friend a mischievous smirk.

Piper sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm sure it's as obvious as my thoughts."

Piper chuckled. "About a certain dark haired son of Poseidon."

Annabeth nodded. "Gods, we're screwed up."

"Tell me about it. I thought the girl was supposed to be hard to read."

Annabeth bumped her shoulder into her friend. "Don't tell me that a daughter of Aphrodite is having a hard time reading a boy," Annabeth said with mock astonishment.

"Hey, you're just as confused as I am," Piper retaliated.

Annabeth sighed as her gaze drifted toward the sea again. "I know. It's even more frustrating to me. You don't know how hard it is, not knowing."

Piper bumped her shoulder in return. "Hey, if it's hard for a daughter of the love goddess, it must be ten times worse for the daughter of Athena."

Annabeth looked at her friend and smiled. "You remind me so much of Silena. I guess I've told you that before."

Piper nodded. "Everybody says how great she was."

"You're not half bad yourself." Annabeth grinned at her friend.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Piper returned her smile before staring back out toward the sea. "The ocean has been pretty rough lately." Piper looked at Annabeth questioningly.

Annabeth nodded. "I know. Poseidon's not happy."

"It's about Percy, isn't it?" Piper gave her friend a questioning glance.

"I think so; I guess he's not happy about what Hera and Ares did to him." Annabeth frowned at the thought.

"Neither are you."

Annabeth sighed before lying down in the sand and looking up at the stars. "I know. Now I'm even more worried with the whole loss of the curse of Achilles thing."

Piper mimicked her friend by lying down in the sand. "Do you think Nico will find out what happened?"

"He will. He knows how important this is." Annabeth looked up at the stars before clearing her throat. "Percy and I use to lie on the beach at camp and watch the stars."

Piper turned to stare at Annabeth. "Sounds pretty nice."

"It was." Annabeth's eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight as the moon rose into the sky.

"Annabeth, we'll get his memories back." Piper gave her friend a reassuring smile. "You and Percy are mom's favorite couple, she won't let that go away so easy."

Annabeth nodded. "I hope so, I miss him so much. It's so hard to see him, but not be able to do anything about it." Annabeth sat up, a sad and disheartened expression on her face. She looked over at the daughter of Aphrodite with a desperate look in her eyes.

Piper sat up, and then she pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm here for you; we're all here for you."

"I'm here for you too, don't forget." Annabeth smiled as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

Scipio stepped out of his tent early in the morning. The sun was just barely above the horizon as the son of Neptune walked to the beach. He was always an early riser, but today he was up earlier than ever before.

The foreboding of coming danger was something that he couldn't escape. He knew that the weakening of the Achilles Curse had something to do with this war, but what? That was one of many questions that raced through his mind.

He stepped onto the sandy shore and made his way to the ocean waves that continuously pounded the shoreline. He plopped down on the sand as the water raced up to meet his waiting toes. The sudden feeling of the ocean opening itself up to him overwhelmed his senses. He could feel the raw power of the sea as well as the anger and frustration that fueled that power. His father was quite upset. This information made Scipio curious, but he wasn't too concerned.

Neptune and Scipio had never been close. In fact, the Consul of Rome had never met his father. The only gods he had ever met were Mars and Juno. Even after the war, he had never seen any other gods. He knew that Jupiter was disappointed in him because of all the demigod deaths. He couldn't blame the king of the gods. Scipio hated himself for the loss of the Praetorian Guard; they were his friends, and his family.

Scipio turned at the sound of someone walking toward him. Jason Grace stood at the edge of the sand with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sir, may I join you?" Jason asked carefully.

Scipio smiled at the respect given to him by the former Praetor of the first legion. "When no one else is around you can call me Scipio. I really do hate formalities," Scipio said, as he gave the son of Jupiter a crooked grin.

Jason smiled at the Consul of Rome before walking to his side and sitting down cross legged.

"Can't sleep?" Scipio asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's hard, I can remember my friends here, but vaguely," Jason said, his voice full of sadness and frustration.

Scipio's green eyes bored into Jason's blue ones. "I'm sorry about that. I know Juno cares about you; I don't believe she wanted to make you feel bad."

Jason just stared at the son of Neptune warily. "Why are you so nice to me now?"

Scipio laughed. "We're alone; I don't have to play the almighty Consul now." Jason laughed in return. Scipio's laugh stopped abruptly and his green eyes darkened. "But, if you tell anybody that, I'll kill you."

Jason's smile faded quickly. "Yes sir."

"Good. So Jason, how are we going to get your memories back?" Scipio stared at the younger demigod thoughtfully.

Jason returned the stare, but his eyes showed that he was in shock at Scipio's concern. "You want to help me?"

Scipio rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're one of my legionnaires. I want to make sure that you're ready for the challenges to come."

Jason nodded. "I don't know how to bring the memories back." He looked down at the sand sadly.

Scipio stared at the demigod next to him sympathetically. "How about you continue working with the first legion? Their presence may help to jog a few memories."

Jason nodded. "It might help." He looked at Scipio curiously. "I've never met a demigod as powerful as you."

Scipio smiled, but then the smile faded into a frown. "I doubt there's been one. I'm the only child of the big three that has ever survived bathing in the Styx. Many have tried, but they all failed to survive."

"I never knew that." Jason's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Lord Mars gave me the details. I'm the only son of Neptune to try; all of the others were children of Pluto and Jupiter." Scipio stared off into the sea before turning to look at Jason again. "He thinks that I survived because I'm a son of the sea."

"You don't believe that's it?"

Scipio smiled. "Lupa taught you well. Yeah, I think it's more than that." Scipio's smile changed into a serious expression. "This whole weakening of the curse, it has to be connected to the monster's ability to reform so quickly."

Jason nodded. "Do you think this has to do with the doors of death?"

Scipio's smile returned. "Yes, I think it does, but not in the way that most people believe."

Jason stared at Scipio in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Scipio began to draw shapes in the sand. He drew a map of the United States. "I think the doors of death have two meanings." Scipio quickly drew Greece and its surrounding islands. He marked an area near the south of Greece, the Peloponnese. "This is the town of Limenio. The Diros Cave was believed to be a doorway to the Underworld. One of its ancient names was the Doorway to Death."

"So that's where we need to go?" Jason said a little louder than he intended. His excitement wasn't hard to see. Scipio smiled at him in amusement.

"Yes, one of the places we need to go." Scipio drew a mountain in the middle of Greece. "The other is Mount Olympus, the original home of the gods. It is the foundation of their power. The enemy will strike their first, in order to weaken the gods."

"You said two meanings. What did you mean?"

Scipio's smile widened. "The prophecy says doors of death. Another ancient place that was called a doorway to death was the ancient location of Gaea herself."

"Gaea's resting place is called a doorway to death?"

"Yes, it was originally on the island of Crete, but just like other ancient locations it shifted to the west."

Jason held up his hand. "Hold on. You're telling me that Gaea is resting somewhere in the United States?"

Scipio nodded. "Not just somewhere, she sleeps under the largest and most powerful volcano in the world."

Jason's eyes widened. "Hawaii?"

Scipio laughed. "That would be a nice vacation spot, but no, she sleeps under Yellowstone National Park."

Jason frowned. "I've heard of that volcano. It's what scientists call a mega volcano, right?"

Scipio looked at the map he made as his smile turned to a frown. "Yes, if that volcano erupted it would destroy the world as we know it. Most of the United States would be demolished and the sun would be blocked out for years. The world would plunge into another ice age."

Jason ran his hand through his short hair as he stared off into the sea in shock. "We have to stop it."

Scipio placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "That's exactly what I plan on doing, but first we need to defend this camp against the main assault, and then we go to Camp Half Blood with the chosen seven. We sail to Greece and find the original doorway of death. It will lead us to the headwaters of the Styx. There we will discover the reason for my failing curse and the reason for monsters reforming so quickly. From there we go to Mount Olympus and defeat the enemy."

"You make it sound so easy." Jason held a handful of sand and let it drop through his fingers.

Scipio laughed as he smiled. "Far from it. Those two tasks would be enough, except that we will have to return here and lead an army of Greeks and Romans against the full forces of the enemy. We will fight them and prevent them from waking Gaea." Scipio's smiled faded into a frown.

"There's something that you're not telling me." Jason glared at Scipio questioningly.

Scipio sighed. "The last fight with Gaea led to one of the largest volcanic eruptions in the ancient world. The island of Thera exploded, causing massive damage for hundreds of miles."

"You're afraid this will happen here?"

"The prophecy says that the world will end in fire or storm. A volcanic eruption could cause both to happen, but only one of them is needed to destroy the world as we know it."

Jason nodded. "Thankfully prophecies don't always mean exactly what they say."

Scipio smiled. "You've learned a lot even without your memories. We can only hope that the prophecy is not meant to be taken literally, but figuratively." Scipio stood up and offered his hand to the son of Jupiter. Jason grabbed his hand before Scipio lifted the former Praetor to his feet. "Now I think you need to join your legion." Jason saluted before running back into camp.

Scipio turned back to look at the sea. "Father, I know you don't care for me, but just this once help me do what's right." Scipio turned and walked back into camp. The waves rolled onto the shore even harder than before, as if Neptune was answering his son's prayer. The sky outside of the camp grew dark; a storm was coming, in more ways than one.

_**AN: A somewhat dark and foreboding chapter, but I hoped it helped to answer some of the questions regarding the new great prophecy. Although it may have created a few more questions than it answered. Thanks again to Starlit Reader for another great job betaing this chapter.**_


	14. The Power of Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

_**AN: If you read my last chapter to Child of the First One you know that I'm moving and I have to take a break from writing for a little while, but I'll be back, please be patient.**_

Chapter 14: The Power of Three

Castra Semideus

Scipio sat in front of the main table in the command tent looking over a map of the island. He used a wax pencil to mark specific locations on the map surrounding the camp boundary. He focused intensely on the area near the beach. He stared at the map studying the ocean near the camp; he seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, the tent flap opened revealing the Praetor of the first legion. Reyna wore the typical purple shirt and khaki shorts that most Roman campers wore. Reyna stood at attention for a minute before Scipio finally made any movement that he recognized her presence.

"Praetor, how can I help you?" Scipio asked.

Reyna stood straighter before saying, "Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't we already talking?" Scipio gave the daughter of Minerva a slightly amused grin.

Reyna shuffled her feet awkwardly. "About something personal."

Scipio nodded. The two were quiet until Scipio decided to break the silence. "How are you and Jason?"

Reyna looked at her leader in surprise as a slight blush crossed her face. "We're okay."

Scipio smiled at her uneasiness. "You know it wasn't his fault that he left."

Reyna nodded. "I know, I just got over his absence and now he shows up out of the blue."

Scipio raised an eyebrow as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. "And with a daughter of Aphrodite no less."

Reyna huffed. "You seem to be in a good mood." Reyna's mouth curled up into an amused smirk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Greek half sister of mine?"

Scipio's smile vanished as his usual stern expression appeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right."

Scipio glared at the daughter of Minerva. Reyna's entire body tensed at the sight. "I meant no disrespect, sir."

"Then none shall be taken." Scipio's expression changed to an inquisitive stare. "How are the preparations for the upcoming battle?"

Reyna let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Fine. We're ready."

"Good." Scipio looked at Reyna's confused expression. "Is there something else?"

Reyna cleared her throat nervously. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Scipio sighed. "I suppose."

"Why do you keep yourself at such a distance from us? Don't you want to make friends here?"

Scipio stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Reyna looked at him apprehensively. "Friendship is a liability to a leader. Emotions can cloud ones judgment." Scipio paced back in forth in front of the daughter of Minerva. "I learned that lesson the hard way. I swore to myself I would never let it happen again." Scipio stopped and stared down at Reyna. "Remember, it's nothing personal. I think highly of you and the others, but that's all it can ever be."

Reyna nodded reluctantly. "I understand, thank you for explaining."

Scipio nodded as Reyna left the command tent. The son of Neptune sat back down in his chair as his eyes moved back to the beach near camp. Suddenly, he stood up again as a feeling of danger flooded his senses. As he looked at the map, he could almost see the beach near camp glowing red with warning signs. Scipio clutched the trident and gladius pendant around his neck; his body glowed as his imperial gold armor surrounded his body. Scipio ran out of the tent. He caught hold of a legionnaire before he collided with him.

"Sound the alarms, alert the legions!" Scipio yelled. "We're under attack at the beach."

The poor legionnaire's eyes grew wide with shock before he sprinted off to warn the camp. Scipio felt movement behind him. He turned around quickly to see the Annabeth and Thalia with the Greeks and Hunters behind them. "Get your weapons," he told them. "We're under attack."

Scipio darted off towards the ocean. He could feel the other demigods behind him as he swiftly ran toward the sea. When he arrived at the beach, his eyes widened at the sight.

Hundreds of monsters stood on the beach in a battle line. Earthborn were also waiting in a line next to them, but what really caught Scipio's attention was the large figure standing in front of the enemy. He was roughly as tall as a three-story house and wore a suit of grey armor. The giant had reptilian legs, like a Komodo dragon, with clawed feet that seemed to drip with some type of venom. The giant's skin was green, the color of an avocado. His eyes were yellow with black slitted pupils. The giant's hair writhed like snakes and when he shook his head large reptiles fell to ground; these creatures had to be Basilisks. The giant held a large celestial bronze trident in one hand and a large fishing net that was made of bronze cables. He seemed smaller than other giants, but his body glowed with intense power and strength.

The enemy forces stayed in order as the giant commanded them. The seas around the beach were now eerily calm, as if the lord of the sea had been lulled to sleep, but Scipio knew that wasn't the case. Neptune wasn't in control of the sea—or at least this part of the ocean—at the moment. Scipio knew that Pontus was now on Gaea's side. What that meant for the upcoming battle was still up in the air.

Scipio stared at the giant and the monster's yellow eyes glowed with power. Scipio felt the presence of his forces behind him. Jason, Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth stood behind him. Scipio turned around to address them.

"That's Polybotes, he fought Neptune in the last Giant war," Scipio said. Jason and the others stood there wide eyed. "He's here to fight me." Annabeth stepped up next to Scipio, and he looked at her curiously.

"You can't fight him alone," Annabeth proclaimed.

Scipio glared at her scornfully. "I am Consul; it is my duty to protect my legions. I didn't ask for your input. You came here to help us fight, but you will not question my orders," he growled.

Annabeth glared at Scipio, but instead of arguing she turned away from the son of Neptune. Thalia looked at her friend curiously before she stepped up to her friend's defense. "What's wrong with you? She is concerned for your well being," Thalia spat.

Scipio stepped up to within inches of Thalia. The anger and power emanating from the son of Neptune was intense. Thalia stared into his eyes, but even the powerful daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis couldn't stand up to the Consul of Rome. She stepped back finally as Jason approached his leader carefully.

"Sir, she meant no disrespect," Jason said.

Scipio turned his glare to Jason. "Do not defend her, I know what she meant. If you Greeks want to help us, then support the legions, if not, then leave," Scipio said. Annabeth and Thalia stepped back from Jason and Reyna. "Legions, take on the monsters, as we planned. I will face the giant." The two Romans nodded as they went back to join their legions. Scipio looked at the Greeks. Annabeth and Thalia wore pained expressions.

Scipio shook his head before pulling out his gladius and charging the enemy. The legions screamed in anger as they followed their leader into the heat of battle. Trumpets blasted as the legions charged the enemy. The monster army retaliated with a roar and charged to meet the Roman demigods in the center of the beach. Shotgun fire could be heard all around the beach as legionnaires fired their weapons into the ranks of the enemy, decimating the assembled monsters.

Annabeth, Thalia, and the others just stared stared at the fight before them. The Greeks looked at Annabeth in concern..

"We need to get in there," Clarisse yelled.

Annabeth and Thalia turned toward the daughter of Ares. "You heard him, we're not wanted," Thalia said.

"He didn't say that, but you did question his orders," Clarisse said.

"I didn't question his orders," Annabeth said. Clarissed and Thalia both looked at her in surprise. It wasn't everyday that the daughter of Athena acted so unsure of herself.

"You sure did. Not a smart move when it comes to a Consul of Rome," Clarisse said. Thalia reluctantly nodded.

"Are you all ready to fight?" Annabeth asked. The other Greeks and the Hunters all nodded.

"Then let's get in there." The Greeks and Hunters charged into battle and helped to reinforce the legions as more monsters rose out of the eerily calm ocean.

Scipio ran toward the giant and stopped only a few yards from the monster.

Polybotes looked down at the son of Neptune with a glare of pure contempt and hatred in his reptilian eyes.

"Son of the sea god, so you have come to die," Polybotes said.

Scipio looked up at the monster; a broad, merciless smile crossed his lips. "I have no plans to die today."

Polybotes glared at Scipio before extending his celestial bronze trident. The giant held his net with one arm while angling his spear toward the son of Neptune. Scipio for his part just narrowed his eyes as he moved his shield to counter his enemy's advance.

"Die, little one!" Polybotes yelled. He sent his trident hurtling toward the son of Neptune. Scipio moved with incredible speed. The weapon stuck in the loose sand where Scipio had once stood. "Stand still and die like a good sea brat," Polybotes growled.

Scipio stretched out to the ocean, but a stronger force seemed to prevent him from controlling the water. The eerily calm sea began to churn and bubble as if the water was fighting itself. Scipio huffed in frustration, but dove out of the way as the giant's trident nearly impaled his back. Scipio turned toward his opponent with gritted teeth.

"Almost had you there, little one," Polybotes boasted.

"Almost—is that all you can accomplish?" Scipio quipped. "No wonder my father defeated you."

Polybotes roared as he threw his net at the son of Neptune. Scipio moved with such speed and grace that the giant just stood there in shock. The net hit the wet sand; green slime from the net melted the sand until the net disappeared into the ground.

Scipio looked at the giant with a flash of amusement in his eyes. Polybotes turned away from his lost net and glared at the Consul of Rome. Percy smiled as he knelt on one knee. The giant took the opportunity to charge Scipio. Scipio for his part stayed still as the child of Gaea charged him. When the giant moved within a few yards of Scipio, he raised his gladius as if he was about to plunge the blade into an unsuspecting prey, but instead thrust the blade into the wet sand up to the hilt.

The ground began to shake violently as a large crack broke open the sandy beach. Monsters screamed as they fell into the crack that seemed endless. Polybotes tried to stop his forward momentum, but it was too late; the giant fell into the large crack and disappeared along with a dozen or so monsters. The screams of the creatures echoed down the shoreline. The fighting on the beach stopped as the remaining monsters stared at the giant crack with fear evident in their eyes. The Romans and their allies were all shocked at the power of the son of Neptune.

Scipio pulled his sword out of the ground. The fighting remained stalled as everyone watched the Consul of Rome. Suddenly, a giant hand moved up out of the massive crevasse. Scipio jumped back, but instead of fleeing he crouched into an attacking stance. Scipio waited until the head of Polybotes moved up over the edge of the crevasse. Scipio's eyes narrowed as he spoke a silent prayer.

Suddenly, his gladius glowed blood red. The red aura covered Scipio's body before the demigod charged forward. The blade of his sword plunged into the throat of the giant; Polybotes's eyes widened in surprise and then terror. The red aura covered the giant's body like water rushing over a cliff. Scipio pulled out his blade, and then with two quick cuts Scipio severed both of the giant's hands at the wrists. Polybotes fell back into the crevasse. Without warning a massive explosion of fire, sand, and rock erupted from the crevasse. The ground shook violently knocking monsters and demigods off their feet. Scipio remained kneeling on the ground as if nothing had happened.

Scipio stood and then turned toward his army. "Attack!" he yelled. The Romans and their allies charged the remaining enemy force. The Romans and their allies destroyed the enemy without mercy. Shotgun fire rang out down the beach as monsters vaporized into massive clouds of dust. After only a few minutes the enemy monsters were destroyed. Only a few injured demigods could be seen on the beach.

Scipio motioned for his army and allies to approach him. Reyna stepped forward with Jason and Bobby at her side. "Report," Scipio ordered.

"We lost three legionnaires and there are about a dozen wounded," Reyna said. Scipio frowned at the number of those they had lost. Any dead soldier was too much for the son of Neptune, but he steeled himself against any emotional display.

"They shall be given the funeral rites of Rome's finest heroes," Scipio proclaimed. "I want the wounded moved into camp. Have Apollo campers that are too young to fight help in the infirmary," Scipio ordered.

"The battle is won; shouldn't we all go back to camp?" Reyna asked.

Scipio shook his head. "The battle is not complete," Scipio said. Everyone around him stared at him worriedly. "The ocean holds more danger; this part of the sea has been disconnected from me. Only a god or Titan could do that." Scipio looked at the assembled legions in front of him.

"Frank, front and center." Frank ran forward and stood in front of his leader. "How much ammunition do we have?" Frank's brow furrowed in thought before he reached into his pockets. He pulled out three shotgun shells.

"This is all that I have left," Frank said, holding the gold shells in front of him.

Scipio stared at the three shells. He looked around at the other demigods. "Ammo count," Scipio ordered. A round of numbers spread throughout the legions, Greeks and Hunters. Once completed Scipio frowned as he realized that all of the demigods were limited to just a handful of shells. Scipio turned toward the ocean.

"Legions, form up, battle stance."

Suddenly, the ocean seemed to boil with activity. A large vortex of water emerged from the surface and settled into the shallow waters along the beach. Out of the maelstrom came dozens upon dozens of monsters. The demigods all stared at the new force with fear and loathing.

Scipio grabbed Jason by the shoulder and pulled him over to the Hunters. "What's going on?" Jason asked as Scipio pulled him next to his sister.

"You two are with me," Scipio said. Jason nodded.

"I will not leave my Hunters," Thalia said angrily.

Scipio glared at her with green eyes so dark that it looked like the forest at night. Thalia stepped back. "If you want us to survive this fight you will help me," Scipio said ominously. Thalia had never seen her cousin this way before, but she couldn't argue with the tone of his voice. She knew that this fight would be desperate, but if Scipio thought it was hopeless without his plan then she had to follow it.

"Fine," Thalia sighed.

"Legions, protect us. The enemy will try everything to stop us," Scipio ordered. The legionnaires all nodded.

Before Annabeth or anyone else could question him Scipio pulled the children of the sky to the middle of the beach. The other demigods used their remaining ammunition to protect the children of the big three.

Scipio stood between Thalia and Jason. The two children of the sky looked at their cousin warily.

"Each of you take one of my hands," Scipio said. Jason grabbed Scipio's left hand, while Thalia just stared at the son of Neptune.

"I'm not holding your hand," Thalia said.

Scipio just glared at her. "We need your help… I need your help," Scipio said.

Thalia stared at Scipio, but then a small smirk crossed her lips. "So you need me now," she said smugly.

Scipio just rolled his eyes. "If you want to live hold my damn hand," he yelled over the sound of raging sea and the roar of blood thirsty monsters. Thalia grabbed his hand roughly.

Scipio looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in from everywhere. Jason and Thalia looked at each other and then stared at their cousin. Scipio's green eyes seemed to lighten as the storm clouds rolled in. Lightning began to flash from cloud to cloud and then to the ground. One bolt struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half.

"Concentrate on the sky, the wind, the lightning," Scipio instructed. "Use your powers, concentrate on the winds, make them spin."

Thalia and Jason did what they were told, almost instinctively. As they held onto Scipio's hands they began to feel the power roll off of the son of Neptune. His strength was incredible. His power seemed to energize the children of the sky.

Suddenly, giant funnel clouds fell down from the heavens. The twisting vortexes of wind and rain enveloped the monster army on the beach. The roar of monsters and their screams of fear could be heard all across the island. Massive storm clouds the size of skyscrapers covered the sky. The other demigods just stared in wonder at the big three children; never had they seen such a display of power before.

Scipio's concentration was intense; he could feel his two cousins breathing hard next to him. He could sense their intense struggle to contain the power they were wielding.

"Now, pull the clouds into the sky with the monsters inside. Use the power of the wind to keep them aloft," Scipio instructed. Scipio squeezed their hands tighter as a pulse of energy seemed to erupt all around them. A few remaining monsters tried to attack the three demigods, but their allies were holding them back. Scipio felt the over power tugging in his stomach, it was now or never. "Hit the tornadoes with your lightning… all you've got."

The sky lit up as intense bursts of lightning struck each enormous funnel cloud. Electricity arched throughout the clouds as the rain and dust in the air conducted the electricity throughout the twisters. After a few minutes of constant bombardment by bolts of lightning the funnel clouds dissipated. The lightning and rain stopped. The skyscraper size clouds seemed to fade into the blue sky. The beach was eerily quiet; nothing remained of the monster army. The beach was covered in shards of glass that were created when the monsters vaporized into dust and the electricity fried them to a crisp.

Scipio held onto his cousins' hands. All three of them were on their knees in the sand. Jason and Thalia let go of their cousin's hand. Thalia's hair was even wilder than normal and her skin was pale. She could barely keep her eyes open. Jason for his part looked just as tired. His blonde hair was short, but it was a mess on his head. They both turned to look at their cousin. Scipio's short black hair was a mess and his armor had disappeared during the storm. His clothes were ripped and torn. His eyes were half closed. He looked around at his cousins and then at the beach surrounding them. He gave them both a warm, half-conscious smile before his eyes closed and he collapsed into the sand.

Jason and Thalia were too tired to help, but Reyna and Annabeth ran to the son of Neptune. They both lifted Scipio up and sat him against a sand bar. Reyna looked at Annabeth; the two children of the wisdom goddess shared a worried look. Annabeth pressed her fingers against Scipio's neck. His pulse was slow, but strong.

"Is he alright?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth stared at her Roman half-sister for a moment. She tried to figure out why Reyna was so concerned for Percy—no, Scipio. "He's fine, just exhausted. That's all," Annabeth said.

Reyna sighed. "Good, the camp needs him," Reyna said. "We all need him."

Annabeth smiled at her reassuringly. "He's strong; we'll take him to camp in a moment. He'd want us to check on the others." Reyna nodded as she gave Annabeth a thankful smile. The two walked over to Jason and Thalia. The battle had been won, but the war was far from over.

_**AN: So sorry for the late update, but school and now moving away has all come crashing down on me. I will be late in updating for a while as I have a lot to deal with. I will try to update as soon as I can. Starlit has been busy too, so this chapter was not reviewed, but she will when she has time. I have one more chapter to this story before I have to stop for a while. Don't worry I'm not giving up on my stories. Thanks to everyone, Theseuslives.**_


	15. The 'Real' Scipio

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 15: The Real Scipio

_Mount Olympus_

Juno and Mars sat on their thrones watching in a glowing sphere the battle that took place between the Romans and Polybotes's army of monsters. Mars sighed in relief once the battle was over. Juno looked at him curiously.

"What?" Mars asked.

"You seem rather concerned about the welfare of Scipio," Juno said as she looked into her son's eyes for any clue to what he was feeling.

"I'm his patron, of course I'm concerned." Mars waved his hand dismissively.

Juno looked at her son curiously. "I've never seen you this concerned, even when your children were fighting in the war last year."

Mars turned toward his mother and glared. "What are you eluding to?"

Juno looked at her son in surprise; he just used the word elude. She had no clue he had such a large vocabulary. "You care for the son of Neptune."

"Of course, he is my student, my cliens. I care about his success and triumph in battle."

"No, you really care for the child."

Mars's face turned red. Juno's eyes widened at the sight. "I don't feel anything toward the boy."

"You do. I can see it in your eyes. You care for him, like a father does a son. I never knew you had it in you."

"I do not care for him like a son."

"You can't deny it. You know it's true." Juno smiled at her son.

"Alright, yes, I care for the kid," Mars huffed.

Juno smirked at her son. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," she said smugly.

Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open to reveal the god of the seas. Neptune strode into the throne room defiantly. His glare was piercing. Mars sunk down in his throne at the sight. Even Juno looked worried at the sight of her irate brother.

"What can I help you with, Neptune?" Juno asked.

"What have you done to my son?" Neptune yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Juno said.

"My son believes that I don't care for him. He doesn't even remember meeting me. He hates me," Neptune said. Juno looked at Mars expectantly.

Mars sighed. "It's Scipio. That persona doesn't have memories of meeting or talking to you," Mars said.

"What do you mean persona? Scipio is just a fictitious person. He isn't real," Neptune said. Juno and Mars looked at each other worriedly. "Correct?" Neptune looked at them in disbelief.

"Actually, Scipio is very much real. He's just not from this reality," Mars answered.

"What do you mean, not from this reality?" Neptune asked as he glared at the god of war.

"We wanted to make sure that Scipio was grounded in reality, that he could actually deliver what we promised," Mars said.

"You promised to protect my son. You said that he would be trained better than any demigod before. That he would have weapons and tools to assist him in this ordeal."

Juno gave her son an unamused glare as she stood up and stepped toward her older brother. "We gave him those things, but to ensure that he would survive we gave him a persona from another possible reality not another universe," Juno said.

"What?" Neptune yelled. "Scipio existed in another reality?"

"Yes, if Percy was born Roman and not Greek, he would have been Scipio, with a few twists and turns. Trivia helped us find him. He was a great Roman Consul. He led the Romans against the Titans and the giants. He was the most powerful demigod ever born in that possible reality," Mars said.

"In this other reality, I abandoned this child," Neptune asked.

"It wasn't you, brother. It was another Neptune, it wasn't quite real, just a possibility," Juno said.

Neptune walked to his throne and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. "What have you done to him? Will he ever be the same again?" Neptune asked sadly.

"We fulfilled our agreement. You agreed to stay away from Scipio. While we agreed to provide him with everything he could need to succeed. He has more than fulfilled that goal. With him leading the Romans and with him as one of the seven we will defeat Gaea and the giants," Juno explained.

Neptune stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I will continue to hold you to that deal. I will stay away from him, but I will do what I can to help him from afar."

"Speaking of help, what happened in the battle? The sea seemed to be against him," Mars asked curiously.

"Pontus has returned. He's helping Gaea," Neptune said. Juno and Mars both looked at him worriedly.

"What about Oceanus?" Juno asked.

"For the time being he's staying out of it. After the recent defeat Pontus has withdrawn, but you can bet that he'll turn up again when we least expect him," Neptune warned as he stood and stepped down from his throne. "I must go. Remember what I have said." Neptune disappeared into a fine ocean mist.

Juno sighed after her brother left. She turned to her son, whose brow was furrowed in thought. "What is wrong with you? Parallel universes, I think you've watched too much human television."

Mars shrugged at his mother's scolding. His eyes gave away his worry and nervousness. "We didn't tell him everything about the Scipio from that possible reality."

"It would only worry him."

Mars sighed. "It worries me mother. That possible Scipio did all those things that you said, but you failed to inform Neptune that after the war Scipio turned on Olympus. He led a unified Roman and Greek demigod army. The gods in that possible reality were destroyed. Scipio became the first emperor of a unified demigod kingdom."

Juno shifted nervously on her throne. "We never gave Percy the first seven years of Scipio's memories from that reality. Those years destroyed the boy's fatal flaw of loyalty. In the end that is what led the son of Neptune to turn against the gods. However, that wasn't everything. The gods in that reality were no better than the Titans they fought."

Mars nodded. "It still worries me. The Scipio of that reality was just a son of Neptune. Our Scipio is a son of Neptune and Poseidon. He is much more powerful and dangerous."

Juno frowned. "I know, but he is what we need to defeat our enemies. Percy Jackson is still in there. He will always fight to save his family."

"You have a lot of faith in the boy."

Juno sighed and moved a strand of hair from her face. "He can be annoying, but no one can question his bravery, loyalty, and kind heart."

Mars nodded. "You're right of course. Let us hope that nothing ever changes that."

* * *

><p><em>Castra Semideus<em>

Scipio opened his eyes. He saw white walls and beds full of other demigods. Most only had slight injuries, but others were worse off.

"The dead awakens," a familiar voice said.

Scipio sat up and saw Reyna sitting to his left. He looked to his right and Annabeth the Greek was watching him carefully. "Is the battle won?" Scipio asked.

Reyna leaned forward and touched his hand. "Yes, the battle is over. We won, thanks to you," Reyna said as she let go of his hand.

"That was some display of power you, Thalia, and Jason showed," Annabeth said.

"How are they?" Scipio asked as he tried to move, but a sudden pain shot up his left arm causing him to sink back into the bed.

"They're fine. We took them to their tents to rest," Reyna reassured him.

"Why am I here?" Scipio asked.

"You're fight with Polybotes left you with some severe acid burns, plus you were pretty badly dehydrated," Annabeth explained. Her grey eyes seemed dull as she remembered the condition he was in after the battle.

"Thank you both for helping me," Scipio said. He gave Reyna a slight nod, but when he looked at Annabeth he couldn't help but smile. The daughter of Athena smiled in return.

Reyna looked at the two of them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She stood up and cleared her throat. "I need to go check on my legion," Reyna said as she gave Scipio a quick salute before darting out of the infirmary.

A tense silence seemed to flood the space between Scipio and Annabeth once Reyna left. Annabeth cleared her throat and stood. "I should go too," Annabeth said. Scipio grabbed her hand quickly causing electricity to shoot up both of their arms.

Scipio looked up at her nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry that I yelled at you," Scipio said softly. It was rare that the son of Neptune apologized, but in this case it felt right.

Annabeth just stared at his hand. Scipio let go. She looked into his green eyes hopefully, but answered, "I questioned your orders. It was your right to correct me."

Scipio nodded. "However, I could have done that without making you believe that we didn't need your help. We… I mean… I needed your help. Thank you."

Annabeth smiled at Scipio. It was the first time that she really saw Percy in those sea green eyes. The stuttering and the uncomfortable manner that Scipio was displaying was so Percy, but she knew that this was Scipio, not her Seaweed Brain. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest. We all need the Consul of Rome at one hundred percent." Annabeth gave Scipio a salute before making a quick exit out of the infirmary. Scipio just smiled as he looked at the empty place that the daughter of Athena had occupied.

_**AN: A short chapter, but I needed to get another chapter out because it might be several weeks before I get another one done because of school and the move across country. Everyone please be patient, thank you.**_


	16. Selecting the Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 16: Selecting the Seven

_Castra Semideus_

I was lying on a hard stone bench. I sat up and looked around curiously. I was in a beautiful garden with flowers of every color of the rainbow. I was sitting on a white marble bench and the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky.

"You're awake, that was some fight you had with the giant," A familiar female voice said from behind me. I turned to see the queen of the gods behind me.

I stood and then bowed politely. "Lady Juno, is this some kind of dream?" I asked.

Juno smiled at me. "Yes, this is my garden on Olympus. I have brought you here to discuss the quest of the seven," Juno said.

"Quests are for Greeks, we Romans have tasks or missions," I corrected.

Juno's smile faded into a frown. "It is unwise to correct the queen of the gods."

Scipio smiled. "I wasn't correcting you my lady only trying to use terms relevant to our Roman demigods."

"I have brought you here to discuss the seven demigods."

"What about them?"

Juno walked toward the son of Neptune, her stern gaze shielding any apprehension of the discussion to come. "To inform you about whom the seven may be."

"The Greeks say that Jason, Piper and Leo are three of the seven."

Juno nodded. "Yes. However, that leaves four more. Do you have any idea whom they may be?"

Scipio touched his hand to his chin. "Well, Piper and Leo are Greek and Jason is Roman, so I take it that at least one more will be Greek and two more will be Roman."

"The numbers aren't even, are you worried that there will be more Greeks and Roman on this _mission._" Juno watched the Consul of Rome closely, trying to see if he gave away his emotions.

Scipio stood straight his eyes never leaving those of the goddess. I suggest that since we have a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus as well as a son of Jupiter, we could do with a son of Mars, I suggest Alex."

Juno smiled at Scipio. "My son would be happy to hear it." Juno looked at Scipio thoughtfully. "What about yourself?"

A mischievous grin spread across Scipio's face. "So, you want me on this mission, what about Reyna?"

Juno shook her head. "Reyna is a good praetor, but you are needed on this mission. You are the most powerful of demigods, they need you."

Scipio frowned at the thought. "I take it that this mission will be more dangerous than anyone can imagine."

"Yes, it will. What say you?" Juno asked impatiently.

"I will go."

"That leaves two people to choose." Juno said.

"What about Gwen? We could use an expert archer and she's the best in camp."

Juno smiled at her nephew. "Good, we need one more Greek."

"We could use the son of Hades, his powers and knowledge of the underworld could come in handy."

Juno frowned. "I'm afraid that the boy is helping his father. He is as unreliable as my older brother."

"What about the daughter of Athena? She's the daughter of wisdom, plus Athena is a war goddess. That's a big difference between her Greek and Roman forms."

Juno smiled at the thought of sending the daughter of Athena into harm's way. "Good, I agree."

Scipio frowned at the smug grin on Juno's face. "Can I go back now?"

Juno frowned at his attitude. "Yes, you shouldn't anger me Consul, even if my son thinks highly of you."

Scipio bowed, but the frown on his face showed that he wasn't happy. "No offense, my lady."

Juno waved her hand. "Return to your precious camp, and… good luck." A bright light engulfed the son of Neptune.

He opened his eyes only a moment later. He was still lying on a bed in the infirmary. Scipio sat up; he was wearing only his boxer shorts. He frowned and looked around the room for his clothes. The door to the infirmary opened revealing the son of Jupiter. Jason smiled at Scipio when he saw him awake.

"Good, you're awake. I brought you some clothes," Jason said.

Scipio smiled at younger demigod. "Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Thalia is good to. That was some trick you played out there."

"What do you mean, trick?" Scipio stared at Jason curiously.

"The way you helped us strengthen the storm."

Scipio smiled at the former Praetor of the first legion. "It wasn't a trick. Actually, I conjure up the storm and strengthened your powers. You and your sister controlled the tornados and lightning."

Jason just stared at the son of Neptune in awe. "How?"

"Neptune is the storm bringer as well as the god of seas. His powers fuel the storms, but it takes Zeus to control individual aspects, such as lightning or tornados."

Jason shook his head. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Scipio laughed. "Well, I told you that I can't fly."

Jason laughed in return. The two demigods stopped laughing as the door to the infirmary opened. Thalia walked in and her face instantly turned red as she saw Scipio standing still in his boxer shorts. She turned around quickly.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to stand around half naked?" Thalia asked incredulously.

Jason smiled at his sister's embarrassment, while Scipio began to laugh again. Thalia huffed and then stormed out the door.

Scipio finally calmed down before putting on the rest of his clothes. "You're sister is a real piece of work," Scipio said.

Jason chuckled. "Well, that's one way to say it."

Scipio placed his hand on Jason's should before they both stepped out the door of the infirmary. They both separated as Scipio stared up into the blue sky. The sun was high in the sky. The son of Neptune adjusted his eyes to the bright light. Scipio's demeanor turned serious. Jason stopped and looked at his leader.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Jason, can you bring the first legion and the Greeks to the mess hall. Lunch is over and I need to speak with all of you about a very urgent matter."

Jason nodded before running off to gather the others. Scipio walked to the command tent. He opened the flap and stepped inside. Lupa was standing by the map table in human form. She looked up at Scipio as he entered.

"Lupa, how can I help you?" Scipio asked.

Lupa cleared her throat. "Juno visited me in a dream. I know about the seven," Lupa said.

Scipio nodded. "I have called a meeting in the mess hall. We should go."

"You seem troubled." Lupa looked at her fellow Consul, she could tell he was troubled by his furrowed brow and the way his jaw was clenched.

"This mission will be extremely dangerous. I'm afraid that many won't return."

Lupa nodded sadly. "I agree. Juno was quite clear about the dangers of this mission. Do you know the identities of the seven?"

Scipio stared into Lupa's eyes. The mother of Rome flinched at the pain and anxiety evident in Scipio's green eyes. "Yes, I know their identities."

"You're one of them aren't you?" Lupa could tell by Scipio's the look on Scipio's face that he was one of the seven.

"Yes, the camp is yours. Reyna will be staying as well."

"She won't like that."

Scipio nodded. "Yes, I know, but it isn't up to her. Let's go, they'll all be waiting by now."

Lupa and Scipio left the command tent and walked side by side to the mess hall. They entered to see the first legion on one side of the table while the Greeks sat on the other. The hunters sat at another table behind the Greeks. Thalia was seated between her brother and Annabeth at the main table. All eyes turned to the Consuls of Rome as they walked toward the table. Lupa sat at one end of the table, while Scipio sat at the other.

"Thank you all for coming," Scipio began. "I have recently talked to Lady Juno about the prophesized seven. I now know their identities."

Everyone stared at Scipio in shock. Jason looked up at his leader. "Please tell us," Jason said.

"As you wish my friend," Scipio answered. "The group will be split between Roman and Greek demigods as foreseen. The Greeks will be represented by Leo Valdez, Piper McClean, and Annabeth Chase."

Clarisse stood up as her face turned red. "How come there are more Romans than Greeks?" Clarisse asked angrily.

Annabeth stood up and glared at the daughter of Ares. "Clarisse, we do not have a say in the matter. This comes from a goddess," Annabeth said.

"A Roman goddess no less, I don't like this," Clarisse said.

"I can understand your feelings, but the make-up of the group is complete," Scipio said.

"Who are the Romans?" Jason asked curiously.

Scipio looked at the son of Jupiter. A feeling of dread crossed the Consul of Rome's mind. He didn't want to see anyone killed, but he knew some would die and he hoped it wasn't the young demigod that watched him curiously.

"The Romans participants will be Jason Grace, Alex Constantine, Gwendolyn Sagitto, and Scipio Marcellus," Scipio said. All eyes were on the Consul of Rome. "Yes, I will be joining the seven."

Annabeth stared at the son of Neptune. She was glad that he was coming with them, but the sadness in his eyes made her feel uneasy. She stood up and looked toward Scipio.

"Annabeth, do you have something to say?" Scipio asked.

"You seem worried. Is there more we should know?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio shifted uncomfortably as he stood before the assembled group of demigods. "Lady Juno has informed me of the severity of this mission. The seven will face dangers unparalleled by other missions or _quests,_" Scipio said, as he looked at the Greeks. "I'm afraid that some will not return."

Annabeth sat down in her seat as the news flooded her mind. Some of her friends could die, she could die on this quest.

The room was deathly quiet until the daughter of Zeus stood up. "What do the rest of us do while the seven are on their quest?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Reyna said. Her face was red with anger. Scipio could tell that she was furious that she wasn't one of the seven.

"The Greeks will accompany the seven to Camp Half Blood," Lupa said.

"My lady, the hunters and I would like to stay here and help defend this camp," Thalia said. All eyes were now on the daughter of Zeus. "You will be vulnerable here without Scipio. We would like to help." Jason looked at his sister proudly. Thalia saw him looking at her. She smiled at her brother.

"We would be honored to have your assistance," Lupa said. Thalia nodded.

Scipio cleared his throat as all eyes returned to the son of Neptune. "Good, the seven and the remaining Greeks shall prepare for departure. We leave in the morning," Scipio ordered. "Now everyone return to your duties."

The demigods left the mess hall, all except the remaining Greeks and the seven. Thalia and the hunters joined Lupa and Reyna as they left the mess hall.

Annabeth stood and approached Scipio. "How are we getting to camp?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio smiled. "We fly," Scipio said. Annabeth looked at Scipio curiously. "The Greeks aren't the only ones with Pegasi." Annabeth stood and joined Piper and Clarisse. Jason joined Alex and Gwen. "Don't forget, we leave first thing in the morning." The demigods nodded before leaving the mess hall.

Scipio sunk down into the chair. He looked at the door as Annabeth and the others left. He looked at the silver ring on his finger as the red eyes of the boar glowed. "My lord, I pray that they all return. I will do everything I can to see to it that they will survive, even at the cost of my life." Scipio stood and strode out the door with a determined look on his face.

_**AN: I'm back. Starlit Reader my beta hasn't reviewed this yet, so if you find mistakes, she'll correct them in her review. I'm still incredibly busy with the move, but I'll do my best to have a chapter out a week. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	17. Destinies and Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter17:Destinies and Deals

_Castra Semideus_

Scipio sat in the command tent as he looked over a map of the United States. The flap to the tent opened and in stepped the mother of Rome, still in her human form. Scipio looked up curiously at the other Consul of Rome.

"Lupa, what can I help you with?" Scipio asked.

"I just came from discussing matters with the Senate," Lupa said.

"Ah yes, the group of Praetors, how did they take the news of the mission?"

Lupa looked at the Consul of Rome, she could see the worry in his eyes, but she knew it had nothing to do with the Senate's decision. "They agreed with the mission, although many were jealous that they would not be going."

Scipio laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "They don't have to worry; they'll have plenty of fighting to come."

Lupa nodded. "I'm glad that the hunters will remain; we'll need their help if we are attacked again."

"Yes, when we reach Camp Half Blood, I will speak to Chiron. The Greeks and Romans must unite their forces to take the fight to Gaea. It will take an army of Greeks many days to reach Yellowstone. I will have the centaur contact you once they are half way there, then I want you and Reyna to lead the legions to join them. The gods willing the seven will return before the fight with Gaea and her allies begin." Lupa stared at Scipio; her eyes focused on the face of the son of Neptune.

"You want all of us to march on the enemy without you or the others?" Lupa asked in disbelief.

"You can't wait for us; you'll know if we've succeeded or not."

Lupa stared at the son of Neptune. She wasn't sure what he meant. "How will we know?"

"If we failed, then the monsters you kill will reform and the world as we know it will end." Scipio frowned and his eyes darkened considerably. Lupa had to look away from his gaze.

The mother of Rome nodded. "We all will pray that you succeed." Lupa looked up at Scipio; her eyes widened in realization. "You don't believe you'll make it."

The statement didn't catch Scipio off guard. He would have been more surprised if she hadn't realized his thoughts. "No, I won't let anyone else die on this mission." Scipio sighed. "I will do everything in my power to protect the others. That's all I can do."

For the first time Lupa stared at a demigod in complete astonishment. Here was the most powerful demigod she had ever met and he was willing to give his life to protect the others. Even if that meant the mission might fail. "The mission is too important for you to sacrifice yourself. People die on missions; you can't save everyone."

Scipio straightened; his eyes seemed almost black in color. His glare made Lupa uneasy. "I promised myself that I would not let people die for me. My last team of heroes died because I wasn't good enough. I won't let that happen again."

Lupa knew that she couldn't change his mind. "All I can ask is that you remember your duty to Rome. You swore and oath to the Senatus Populusque Romanus. You cannot go against that."

Scipio's eyes lightened. His anger drained; he couldn't be mad at Lupa when she was right. "I'll do what I have to. We're repeating history here. The Argo two and Jason. It's the argonauts all over again. I know my role and my destiny."

Lupa just stared at Scipio. She was lost in thought for a moment. "You're playing Hercules's role." It was a statement not a question.

Scipio gave her a small smile. "Yes, my destiny is not to finish the mission or quest as the Greeks say."

"Hercules didn't die in that mission; he was only separated from the group."

Scipio's smile grew. "I never took you for the optimist. I guess I was wrong about something."

Lupa laughed softly. "I'll make sure to write this event down. So, I take it that Jason will lead this mission. Do you think he can do it with you there? It will be difficult for him when his Consul stands nearby."

Scipio nodded. "Yes, but I will make it clear to everyone that I lead here at camp, but Jason will lead on the Argo. It's his destiny to lead this mission and I have faith in him."

Lupa stepped closer to Scipio. Her wolf like eyes stared into his sea green ones. "I have faith in the boy too. I'm glad you do as well." Scipio smiled down at his fellow Consul. Lupa shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I must go, but remember, you have a destiny as well. It might not be the one you expect." Lupa finished before walking out of the tent.

Scipio stared after Lupa as the tent flap closed behind her. He looked down at the map hopefully. "For once, I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

The queen of the gods sat on her throne. She wore a Greek chiton and her dark hair was braided tightly behind her back. She stared dawn at a scroll she held in her hands. She read the new great prophecy over and over again to herself.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open and a tall goddess with coal black hair and piercing grey eyes stormed into the room. When she saw Hera on her throne Athena strode forward. Her eyes glaring daggers at the queen of the gods.

"Hera, why did you choose Annabeth for the seven?" Athena asked angrily.

Hera looked at the goddess in mock astonishment. "I didn't choose her; the son of Neptune did," Hera said innocently.

"Don't play games Hera. I know you enjoy putting my daughter through pain and anguish," Athena accused.

"I don't like your daughter. That doesn't mean that I would jeopardize the great prophecy by choosing her. She is a powerful demigod and her brains will come in handy during the quest," Hera explained.

Athena huffed loudly. "If she doesn't make it through this quest; I will hold you responsible," Athena said.

"Do what you must, but remember to whom you speak. I am the queen of the gods and your threats mean little to me, child," Hera said with authority.

"I don't give a Hades who you are. I will see to it that you'll pay dearly, so don't forget it," Athena said before storming out of the throne room.

Hera shook her head in disgust. Someone laughed from behind her. Hera turned around quickly. Standing behind her in a blue jogging suit and white sneakers was the messenger of the gods. His sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes shined in the light of the throne room.

"Don't underestimate my big sister. I think she could take down dad, if she wanted," Hermes said mischievously.

"Why are you spying on me Hermes?" Hera asked. Her eyes flashed with anger.

Hermes just smiled at her in amusement. "I wasn't spying... this time."

Hera narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hermes cleared his throat. "I heard Juno and Mars talking, or I mean Mercury heard Juno and Mars talking. Sometimes I get confused on how that works." Hermes furrowed his brow as if he was lost in thought.

"Don't play games with me." Hera stood from her throne. Both hands clenched into tight fists.

"Games, now look who's talking." Hermes's smile widened. "Mercury heard you and Mars talking about Percy's or Scipio's possible reality. I wonder what Athena or more importantly Poseidon would think of that."

"You wouldn't dare." Hera's face turned red and her eyes seemed to glow with power.

"I certainly would." Hermes's smile disappeared and he glared right back at the goddess. "You and that no good son of yours have really opened up a hornet's nest. You've unleashed a demigod with so much power and now we find out that he has a reason to hate the gods. The perfect soldier you created might turn into the perfect weapon to destroy Olympus."

Her stepped toward the god of thieves. "What do you want Hermes?"

Hermes's smile returned. "I want you to leave Annabeth Chase alone. I know you've been plaguing her with nightmares about Percy. You just love to torture her."

Hera smiled fiendishly at Hermes. "So, you want to help Athena. Why do you care?"

Hermes glared at the queen of the gods. "I'm not doing this for Athena. Luke loved Annabeth like a sister and the least I can do is look after her for him, especially when it comes to you."

Hera's smile turned into a sneer. "Alright, I will leave the girl alone, but it is too late, she is one of the seven. You can't change that."

Hermes shook his head. "I know and I don't believe she would want me to. She cares for Percy... I mean Scipio, whatever." Hermes held his head like he had a headache. "I just want you to leave the girl alone. She has enough to worry about. So, do we have a deal then?"

Hera nodded. "I suppose, but you will not divulge what you have learned, understood?"

Hermes nodded. "My silence might end in our destruction, but it was your deeds that set this in motion." Hermes began to walk out of the throne, but turned and looked at Hera one last time. "I hope those consequences don't end in the destruction of all we hold so dear."

Hera watched as Hermes left the throne room. She looked over and saw Poseidon's throne, the old leather clad fishing chair sat empty. The queen of the gods whispered, "No one can ever know the risks I have taken to preserve my family and I will never apologize for them."

**_AN: A short chapter, but I had this idea for the two conversations and I just had to type them out. Starlit hasn't review this, but I will post it anyway. Stay tuned more to come._**


	18. Familiar Surroundings

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

_**AN: As I further brainstormed this story I've decided not to split this story into two parts, so this will be one story although it could be pretty long.**_

Chapter 18: Familiar Surroundings

The seven demigods of the great prophecy, plus Clarisse and Grover flew towards Camp Half Blood. They each rode a Pegasus, except for Grover, he just kind of held on for dear life. They had been flying for several hours and at the speed the Pegasi were going they would be at camp in less than an hour. Annabeth flew up beside Scipio; the son of Neptune eyed her curiously.

"Can I help you with something?" Scipio asked curiously.

Annabeth gave him a small smile. "Aren't you worried about going to a camp full of Greeks?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio smiled. "Not really, if you wanted to attack me you could do it now since you outnumber us," Scipio explained.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm glad you trust us then," Annabeth said.

"Fighting for your life can make just about anyone a friend or a confidant. If the rest of the Greeks are anything like you and your friends we might just be able to win this war."

Annabeth stared at Scipio for a moment before speaking. "You know something that you're not telling everyone?"

Scipio's eyes widened in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I have this feeling when you talk about the war or the quest. It's like you're not telling us everything."

Scipio sighed. "You and Reyna are very much alike. I should have known that it would be hard to keep something from you."

Annabeth was now on edge. Scipio knew something and by the tone of his voice she knew it wasn't good. "What is it?"

"It's not necessarily about the quest. I told all of you how dangerous it will be." Annabeth nodded. "Some of us may not make it back alive." Annabeth's grey eyes darkened at the thought.

"Okay, what else?" Annabeth stared into Scipio's eyes as she tried to will the information out of him.

"I will be one of those that doesn't return."

Annabeth caught her breath in her throat. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt like her world began to crash down upon her. She knew the quest would be dangerous. She knew that she could die, but she never really anticipated anything killing Scipio. "How... how do you know?"

Scipio's green eyes seemed to darken sending a shiver down Annabeth's spine. "I have this feeling when I think of the quest. I feel like I'm walking on my own grave."

"Don't think that way. You're the strongest of all of us."

Scipio looked at Annabeth sadly. He felt a connection with the daughter of Athena. It was an unknown feeling to the son of Neptune. He had felt it since that first night on the beach when they talked. "I'm the strongest, but that only makes me more responsible for all of you. I swore to myself after the war that I would do everything I can to protect my friends and fellow soldiers. If it means sacrificing myself, then I will." Annabeth was about to respond, but Scipio gave his Pegasus a slight kick; the flying horse flew quickly away from her.

Annabeth just watched as Scipio flew ahead of them. Her memory went over Scipio's words. He's going to sacrifice himself for us. Annabeth felt a presence to her right. She turned her head to see Piper staring at her worriedly.

"What's wrong? I watched that little scene with Scipio," Piper asked.

"He doesn't think he'll make it through this quest," Annabeth said as her grey eyes darkened. "He's going to sacrifice himself to save us."

Piper frowned at the information her friend gave her. "He can't do that; he's the leader," Piper said.

Annabeth sighed. Her friend was right, but there was something about the way Scipio spoke to her that made her think differently. "He acted like he wasn't the leader," Annabeth explained.

"Jason," Piper said. She looked at Annabeth with wide eyes. "He thinks Jason will lead us."

Annabeth just stared at her friend. It was so obvious, why didn't she think of that? "You're right; I can't believe I didn't think of that," Annabeth conceded.

Piper gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it; you've had a lot on your mind," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Scipio flew his Pegasus in the lead of the group of Romans and Greeks. Scipio felt another Pegasus fly up beside him. He hoped it wasn't Annabeth. He couldn't look at those grey eyes again, at least for the time being. He looked to his right to see Alex. The son of Mars stared straight ahead with a worried expression on his face.

"Something bothering you, Centurion?" Scipio asked.

"Yes sir," Alex said. Scipio motioned for him to continue. "Aren't you worried about what will happen when we reach the Greek camp. It could be a trap."

Scipio laughed at the idea. "If they wanted us dead; they would kill us before we got to their camp. Why show us where it is? One of us could escape and report back the location to Lupa," Scipio reasoned.

Alex looked at his leader in awe. He always envied Scipio's tactical and strategic mind, no wonder Mars was his patron. "Yes, sir, but they might want to capture us for information."

Scipio smiled. "What information? They know the location of our camp and they know we're threatened by the giants," Scipio said. "Calm yourself Alex. We're allies, at least for the foreseeable future. After that, who knows?"

"Yes sir," Alex said. Alex just stared at his leader.

Scipio could tell that Alex wanted to ask him something else. "Spit it out; what else do you want to know?" Scipio asked. He was tired of waiting.

"Why was I chosen for this mission?" Alex asked.

Scipio gave him a friendly smirk. "Lupa and I agreed that a son of Mars was needed," Scipio said as he turned to stare into the reddish brown eyes of the son of Mars. "You're the best child of Mars in the camp."

Alex's grin spread across his face. He was proud that Lupa and the son of Neptune thought of him so highly. "Thank you sir," Alex said.

Scipio nodded as he watched Alex fly back to Gwen and Jason.

Suddenly, Scipio felt something familiar; a strange force or magic seemed to emanate from the place below them. Scipio looked down as his Pegasus circled above the area below him. Scipio looked down, but the area below just looked like fields of strawberries. Annabeth and Clarrisse flew up beside him as the other circled the area near the son of Neptune.

"Your camp is down there isn't it?" Scipio asked as he looked into the stormy grey eyes of the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth stared back into Scipio's eyes. She looked at Clarisse; the daughter of Ares nodded. "Yes, Camp Half Blood is down there," Annabeth said.

Scipio nodded. "Then, the Greeks must lead the way. We will follow," Scipio said.

Annabeth nodded. The four Greeks flew down toward the camp. The four Romans followed close behind. When they passed through the magic barrier that hovered over the camp the Romans were able to see the camp clearly. Scipio eyed the camp curiously. He saw an amphitheater, an archery range, a mess hall and other areas of the camp. Scipio felt a strange sensation, like this camp was too familiar. He felt like he had been her before. He shook that thought from his mind as he and the other Romans landed in the center of the camp near Annabeth and the other Greeks.

The Greek campers gathered around the eight demigods and their Pegasi. Annabeth and the other Greeks jumped off their rides. A half man and half horse galloped to meet the group. The Greek campers parted as the centaur approached. Annabeth ran up to meet him. The centaur said something and Annabeth hung her head sadly. He looked at the others sternly before they lowered their heads as well. Annabeth looked up and spoke with the centaur quickly before turning to look at the Romans. Scipio and the others dismounted and walked up to the centaur carefully.

Scipio couldn't help, but over hear the Greeks whispering. They mentioned a name, Percy. Scipio remembered the faun or satyr, Grover mentioning that name when he saved him in the ocean. Scipio couldn't help but wonder who this Percy was?

Scipio walked up to the centaur with Jason, Gwen and Alex behind him. Annabeth and the other Greeks parted to let the Consul of Rome approach the centaur. The centaur eyed Scipio cautiously.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Chiron the activities director here at the camp. I'm sorry, but our camp director Mr. D is unavailable at the moment," Chiron said. The centaur's voice was warm and welcoming, but Scipio sensed something else; he could hear the sadness in the voice of the old centaur.

"Greetings Chiron. I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, cliens of Mars and the Consul of Rome," Scipio declared. There was hushed silence among the Greek campers. They stared at Scipio in shock. They didn't even try to whisper at all.

Chiron gave the Consul of Rome a bow of respect. "It is an honor to have a Consul of Rome here at our camp," Chiron said.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be here in the company of our allies. I thank you for sending these heroes and the hunters to our camp. They fought bravely in defense of Rome," Scipio said.

Chiron gave Annabeth a disappointed glare. Scipio caught it rather easily. He looked at the daughter of Athena closely. "You didn't send them did you?" Scipio asked. Chiron's eyes widened in surprise. Percy would never have caught on to the looks he shared with Annabeth, so easily.

"No, she and the others left against my orders," Chiron said sadly.

Scipio gave Annabeth a unamused glare. "How do you plan to punish them?" Scipio asked. Annabeth's grey eyes widened.

Chiron just stared at Scipio curiously. "Punish them?" Chiron asked as if it was a new idea. He cleared his throat before looking at the Consul of Rome. "It will have to wait until after your quest."

Scipio nodded, but he sensed that this camp wasn't real big on discipline. "Is the Argo II complete?" Scipio asked.

Suddenly, the sound of someone yelling out the names Jason and Piper could be heard in the distance. Scipio looked through the crowd. The Greek campers moved out of the way as if the person running toward them had been sprayed by a skunk. When the crowd parted a young man about fifteen years old stumbled towards Scipio and the others. Jason and Piper ran forward to greet him. Scipio looked at the boy closely, and then he realized why the campers all avoided him. The boy was several inches shorter than Scipio. He had curly brown hair and a tanned complexion. His faced had elfish features, but the main thing that Scipio noticed was that the boy was covered in grease.

Jason held up his hands like a cop at a traffic light. "Stop Leo; why are you covered in grease?" Jason yelled.

The boy, Leo stopped and looked at his friends happily. He looked down at himself and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Oh that," Leo said. "I was working on the Argo's engines."

Scipio stepped forward; Piper stepped to the side and Jason stood at attention. "The ship, is it ready?" Scipio asked excitedly.

Leo looked up at the young man in front of him. He looked at Jason; his friend stood ramrod straight and his face showed no emotion. Leo turned to Piper and she gave him a small smile. "Yeah, its ready. I was just doing a lube job on the pistons," Leo said. "Who're you?"

"Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome and one of the seven," Scipio said. Leo's eyes widened. "You must be Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, I mean Hephaestus."

Leo looked at Jason and Piper again. Piper gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yes, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said as he extended his hand.

Scipio stared at the boy's greasy hand with distaste. "I think I'll wait until you clean up first," Scipio said. Leo gulped and then wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Yeah sure," Leo said nervously.

Scipio turned away from the son of Hephaestus. "Chiron, we need to plan for departure. Can we meet some place?" Scipio asked.

Chiron looked at Leo as he rolled his eyes. He turned to Scipio and nodded. "Yes, we can meet in the Big House, this way," Chiron said as he turned to walk to the large blue house in the distance. Chiron turned to the other campers. "Nothing to see here, go back to your activities." The seven heroes of the prophecy followed Chiron to the Big House. Scipio followed behind the centaur closely, but he couldn't get over the feeling that he'd been here before.

_**AN: So the Romans are at Camp Half Blood. I hope I didn't make Leo too OOC, but I thought we needed a little comedy relief this chapter. Chiron isn't happy with Annabeth and the others sneaking out, but Scipio really threw him off with the whole punishment thing. Next chapter will deal with the start of the quest to the doors of death, so stay tuned. I'm going to post this without Starlit's review, so if I made someone OOC she'll let me know.**_


	19. Reluctant Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 19: Reluctant Leader

_Camp Half Blood_

The seven of the prophecy sat around the table in the recreation room of the Big House. Chiron sat at the head of the table, while Scipio sat across from him. Chiron felt uneasy as he looked at the student he had known since he was twelve years old. He had to keep reminding himself that Scipio wasn't Percy, but it was hard. Scipio made a motion as if he wanted to speak. Chiron nodded.

Scipio looked around the table at the demigods gathered there. "I will not be the one who leads this _mission_," He said. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, except for Piper and Annabeth. They had already anticipated this.

"I don't understand sir, you're the logical choice," Jason said as he gave Annabeth a pleading stare.

"He's right, you are the most powerful demigod here," Annabeth said logically.

"That may be true, but my destiny is not to be the leader of this mission. We are repeating history here. We are the new Argonauts," Scipio said. The others stared at him in disbelief. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Our best chance of success is if you lead us," Alex said. He looked at Annabeth. "No offense."

Annabeth nodded. "None taken," she said.

"The leader must be one blessed by Juno," Scipio said. "Or Hera." Chiron nodded.

Leo looked around the table. "I take it that you know the leader?" Leo asked curiously.

Scipio smiled at the son of Hephaestus. He had been waiting for just such a question. "Yes, Jason's patron is Juno; he will lead this mission," Scipio said.

The others all looked at Jason. The son of Jupiter sat in his chair unmoving. He just stared at Scipio. He was completely shocked. Scipio gave him an amused smirk. "I can't believe you didn't figure that out Jason."

Jason's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "You're the better choice," Jason argued.

Scipio gave Jason an encouraging nod. "You were Praetor of the first legion. You helped save Juno. You defeated Krios," Scipio listed the son of Jupiter's accomplishments. "You are a great leader and I will follow you to the death." Scipio stood and saluted Jason. Gwen and Alex stood and followed their Consul's actions. The Greeks watched the Romans carefully before Annabeth stood up. All eyes were on the daughter of Athena.

"I agree; Jason, the Greeks will follow you," Annabeth said as Piper and Leo nodded.

Jason looked at his friends both Roman and Greek. He smiled at first, but then a serious expression swept across his face. He stood and looked directly at the Consul of Rome. "I accept this role, sir," Jason said as he saluted the son of Neptune.

Scipio gave his friend a warm smile as he returned the salute. They all sat back down, but Scipio wasn't finished. "Chiron, the group must leave soon. We don't have much time. The enemy will attack the original Olympus soon in hopes of weakening the gods. In doing so they hope to win out in the final battle that will occur at the lair of Gaea," Scipio said.

Chiron looked at the son of Neptune. He was so impressed with Scipio; he was a leader, but his strategic mind was incredible. "How do you know this?"

Scipio stood up again and began to pace in front of the table. Annabeth saw this as a part of Percy coming through, it was a way to control the ADHD. The Romans looked at their Consul and understood this as his way of keeping all eyes on him. "Juno and Mars have explained many things to me, but I have researched Gaea and the giants well," Scipio started. He stopped pacing and looked up at the others. "They will first attack the ancient home of the gods in hopes of weakening them. After that they will continue their plans here by going to the lair of Gaea and performing the ceremony to awaken her."

Annabeth's brow was furrowed in thought as she processed all of the information given to her. "So the seven must go to the original Mount Olympus and stop the attack. What about the doors of death" Annabeth asked.

Scipio gave her a thankful nod. "Yes, first we must travel to the doors of death. The original doors of death were near the Peloponnese in Greece. This is where we will enter the underworld. Once there we will discover the reason for the monster's ability to reform so quickly. Once we reseal the doors we will travel to the original Olympus and stop the giants," Scipio explained.

Alex stared at Scipio his eyes flashed red with warning. "I certainly don't mind a fight, but are the seven of us enough to stop the enemy in Greece?" Alex asked.

"I believe we are; you see they will only send enough force to demolish the ruins of Olympus. They will not expect an attack by a small number of demigods, especially with the doors open. That is why we must attack once the doors are closed. The enemy will keep most of their force here to guard Gaea," Scipio said.

Annabeth just stared at Scipio trying to read his emotions; she was curious to what he was feeling now. "Where is Gaea's lair?" Annabeth asked. Jason smiled at the question because he already knew.

Scipio nodded. "Yellowstone," Scipio said simply.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "The volcano," Annabeth said.

Scipio grinned at her intelligence. "Of course, you see why we must stop her from rising," Scipio said.

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened as her mind calculated the possibilities. "If she rises the volcano will erupt," she said, her words heavy with the horrible images of the destruction such an eruption would cause.

Scipio frowned at her expression. "I'm afraid so, the world would be cast into darkness and from there the end will begin," Scipio said ominously.

Leo looked at the serious and gloomy faces of the others. "Then we better go kick some giant butt and keep that from happening," Leo said sarcastically. Jason grinned at his friend. Others laughed a little at Leo's optimistic enthusiasm.

Scipio even seemed a little relieved at the son of Hephaestus's attempt to lighten the mood. "That is what we are going to do. Jason, I think it is time," Scipio said.

Jason looked at the son of Neptune curiously at first, until his gaze landed on Annabeth. She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. Jason inwardly smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah, everyone get packed we leave at first light in the morning. The others stood and walked to the door leaving only Jason and Scipio in the room. Jason looked at his leader with a concerned expression. "I don't know if I can do this."

Scipio walked up to his friend and placed each hand on one of Jason's shoulders. He moved the son of Jupiter until they were both staring at each other in the eyes. Jason's blue eyes widened as he saw the determined look in Scipio's deep green eyes. "I have faith in you son of Jupiter, so does everyone else. Everyone can sense that, except you. Don't falter in your leadership. You have good instincts and you've trained well," Scipio said.

The son of Jupiter regarded the Consul of Rome before a serious expression crossed his face. "I won't let you down sir, but won't it be awkward for you to take orders from me?" Jason asked curiously.

Scipio laughed at the idea. "Actually, I look forward to taking orders, instead of giving them," Scipio said before he moved to put his arm around Jason's shoulders as the two began to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night near the lake<em>

Scipio sat on the edge of the dock with his bare feet in the dark green water. A few Naiads approached, but when they saw the brooding expression of the son of Neptune they swam away in fear. The sounds of footsteps on the dock broke Scipio away from his dark thoughts. He turned to see a tall girl with red frizzy hair and emerald green eyes. When their eyes met she stopped walking and looked at him warily.

"You can sit, if you want, I don't bite," Scipio said with an mischievous grin. "No matter what these Greeks say about us Romans."

The girl just stared at him for a moment before a relieved smile spread across her lips. She sat down on the edge of the dock next to Scipio with her feet in the water. She turned toward him. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi," Rachel said as she extended her hand. Scipio looked at it for a moment and then clasped it carefully in his large hand.

"Scipio Marcellus, sorry no middle name," Scipio said. Rachel smiled at that.

"I've heard a lot about you from the others; you're a living legend," Rachel explained.

Scipio laughed; Rachel looked at him curiously. "Living legend, I think the others have a greater sense of my importance than I do. You only become a legend after you die, and then who really cares," Scipio said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Wow, you really are gloomy," Rachel said.

Scipio gave her an unamused glare; Rachel shivered at the sight. "Aren't we all with a war going on?" Scipio asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry to upset you. I guess all of you have enough going on without someone trying to poke fun at you," Rachel said.

Scipio regarded the girl before him. He felt a familiarity toward her, almost like he was meeting a long lost sister or cousin. "Have we met before?" Scipio asked.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "I don't think so, but I'm the Oracle, so we could have met in a dream or vision," Rachel tried to explain, but Scipio didn't quite believe her.

Scipio remembered something when he arrived. The whispering of the Greeks as they looked at him and the name Percy. He looked into the green eyes of the Oracle. "Who is Percy?" Scipio asked.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "Where did you hear that name?" She asked worriedly.

Scipio didn't understand the reason for the suspicion and worry in her expression or in her tone. "I heard some Greek campers say it when we arrived," Scipio explained.

Rachel nodded. "He is one of our campers. He was lost several months ago," Rachel said.

"He must be important, if everyone is still talking about him," Scipio reasoned.

Rachel's eyes seemed to cloud over with sadness as she looked into the water of the lake. She avoided the son of Neptune's eyes. "He was our leader and my best friend," She explained.

Scipio gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, if I brought up bad memories," Scipio said.

Rachel looked up and smiled slightly at the Consul of Rome. "No worries, many people here miss him, a lot," Rachel said.

"I understand what its like to lose friends in time of war. Its never easy," Scipio consoled her.

Rachel couldn't help, but feel that Percy was indeed inside this son of Neptune. She had spoken to Annabeth earlier, but she had to see him for herself. Rachel nodded before her expression became serious. "I have foreseen that this _mission_ will be hard," Rachel said. Scipio looked at her curiously when she said mission and not quest. "Especially on you."

Scipio nodded in understanding. "So, you've seen the same thing that I have?" Scipio asked.

Rachel wasn't sure how, but she knew what he was talking about. "You're death you mean?" she asked sadly.

Scipio gave her a comforting smile. "I'm not afraid to die. It is a part of life. I saw too many deaths in the last war. If I can prevent more with my life, then I will," Scipio explained.

Rachel just looked at the boy or man in front of her. He was very different from Percy, but still so much the same. She wondered, if Percy had always been two people that had been separated for some reason. She felt like Scipio was Percy's other half, but still part of the whole. This wasn't an Oracle related impression, but one of a close friend looking at another. Rachel stood up and looked down at the son of Neptune. "You are different from what I imagined," Rachel conceded.

Scipio smiled at the comment. "The sea is ever changing and no matter how I wish it wasn't true, I'm still part of the sea," Scipio said.

Rachel stared at him for a moment. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she was afraid of making him upset. "Thanks for the talk. Good luck on your _mission_," Rachel said before walking away. Scipio nodded at her retreating form.

Scipio turned back to the lake and sighed. This talk with the Oracle had confirmed his worst fears, but in a way it seemed to lift a weight from his shoulders. He would die on this mission, but his death would save lives and that was all that mattered to him now.

_**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. The quest or mission begins next chapter. Starlit hasn't reviewed this, but I will update with her magnificent comments and let everyone know how she improved this chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	20. The Argo II

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 20: The Argo II

_Camp Half Blood_

Scipio awoke the next morning. He always awoke before sunrise and today was no exception. He stepped out of his room in the Big House and walked down to the kitchen. As he entered he saw Chiron at the table in his wheel chair. Chiron gave the Consul of Rome a warm smile.

"Scipio, I take it that you slept well," Chiron said politely. Something about the centaur's tone made Scipio feel that the immortal trainer of heroes was unaccustomed to speaking to a half blood in such a way, but the son of Neptune didn't really care.

"I slept well, although I prefer my cot at camp. No offense, but your beds are too soft," Scipio admitted.

Chiron grinned at the Consul of Rome. "The beds on the Argo II are probably more to your liking," Chiron said. Scipio nodded.

"Speaking of the Argo, I want to check it out before our departure today," Scipio said. Chiron nodded before the Consul of Rome left the kitchen and stepped out of the Big House.

Scipio felt something pull him towards the ocean on the other side of camp. It was like the sea was trying to tell him something. He could smell the sea breeze beckoning him to follow it. He followed the strange sensation as he strode toward the Long Island Sound. After several minutes of walking Scipio stepped onto the sandy beach. Even though Scipio wasn't on good terms with Neptune, the sea always calmed him. It was like the sea was his mother and she always knew how to sooth the demigod's emotions. As he walked towards the water he stopped in shock at the sight before him. Floating against a large wooden pier was a ship out of his dreams. It was a Greek trireme covered in celestial bronze; a metal that Annabeth had explained was similar to Imperial gold.

The son of Neptune walked toward the pier still mesmerized at the beauty of the ship before him. As he approached the ship he took in all of its characteristics. Instead of three rows of oars that a normal trireme would have there were large metal shafts that protruded from the rows coming together at several large round mechanisms that looked like jet engines or something. The ship had three sails that looked like they were made of a strange cloth that shined in the sun just like the celestial bronze. The front of the ship came to a point like a battering ram, but instead of a metal ram there was the head of a metal dragon.

Scipio stepped onto the deck of the ship and walked around marveling at the technology. There were two large Greek fire catapults near the bow of the ship and on the port and starboard sides of the ship were four ballista that had celestial bronze arrows the size of harpoons.

The sound of metal on metal broke Scipio away from his thoughts as ten automatons walked up the steps to the lower decks. When they saw the son of Neptune their eyes glowed red and then turned green like a traffic light. They stood in front of him in a line like a group of soldiers at attention. The robots were made of celestial bronze, but only one of them had a red strip across its chest. The robot with the red stripe said, "Master Scipio, welcome aboard the Argo II."

Scipio stared at the robot in shock. "How do you know my name?" Scipio asked.

"That would be my fault," a voice said from below deck. Suddenly, Leo appeared covered in grease, once again. His face was almost black from gooey liquid. Scipio gave the son of Hephaestus an amused smirk.

"Can't you ever stay clean?" Scipio asked mockingly.

Leo frowned at the question, but Scipio's amused smile made Leo's face turn red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just checking the engines one more time," Leo said as he gestured towards the rows of what should have been oars.

"So, those things are engines?" Scipio asked.

Leo smiled at the question. "Yes, Annabeth gave me the idea. She had these plans from Daedalus's laptop," Leo said. "Anti-gravity engines, cool huh?"

Scipio just nodded as he considered the idea of anti-gravity engines. "Daedalus, she knew him?" Scipio asked.

"Yeah, she and..." Leo stopped before he said the name that he was sworn never to speak of in front of the Consul of Rome.

Scipio eyed the son of Hephaestus suspiciously. "She and?" Scipio asked.

Leo cleared his throat nervously. "She and a few friends new him during the war," Leo said trying to hide his nervousness.

Scipio smiled at the boy. He knew there was more to tell, but he wouldn't press the question, yet. "You're up pretty early," Scipio said.

"Yeah, I can get all the sleep I want once this baby is airborne," Leo said. Scipio felt a little queazy at the thought of flying, but he knew Jupiter wouldn't destroy him with Jason onboard.

"So, who made the robots?" Scipio questioned.

Leo smiled again. Scipio thought this kid probably never frowned. "My siblings and I built them, cool aren't they?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, so what do they do onboard?" Scipio asked.

"They help with maintenance and they run the ballista and catapults," Leo explained.

"They're definitely a good idea. I commend you and your siblings. Also, this ship is magnificent," Scipio said. Leo's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Thanks," Leo began. "You're not as bad as I thought." Leo said before he could think of what he was saying. "I mean... well... no offense... I mean..." Leo tried to correct himself, but all he could do was stumble over his explanation.

Scipio laughed for a few seconds before an amused grin spread across his face. "Don't worry kid," Scipio said. "I understand what you mean. You expected me to be some excessively serious jerk or something, right?"

Leo's mouth hung open. "I never thought you were a jerk," Leo said quickly.

Scipio's grin grew wider. "Its okay Leo. I like you; there always needs to be a little comedy relief during life and death situations," Scipio explained.

Leo gulped. "This isn't one of those situations is it?" Leo asked.

Scipio just laughed again. "No, now you might want to go below and clean up. You look like one of the robots threw up on you," Scipio said. Even through the grease Scipio could see Leo's face turn red. The son of Hephaestus nodded before running below deck.

A short chuckle from behind Scipio broke him away from his amusement. He turned to Jason standing behind him. "Glad to know your not overly serious," Jason said.

Scipio laughed. "Only when I'm in charge," Scipio said. Jason's grin evaporated at the mention of who was in charge, or in this case, not in charge.

Jason cleared his throat and his face became more serious. "Scipio, I hope you will assist in running the ship," Jason said.

Scipio smiled. "Is that an order sir?" Scipio asked.

Jason considered the question. "Yes it is."

"I would be happy to assist, sir."

"Permission to come aboard, sir," a voice said from the pier. Jason and Scipio turned to see Alex and Gwen standing on the pier with their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

"Permission granted centurion," Jason said. Gwen and Alex climbed aboard. "Go take your belongings below deck. The girls will share one room and the guys the other.

After Alex and Gwen left the deck Jason turned toward the son of Neptune. Scipio was sitting on the deck with his legs crossed. "What are you doing?" Jason asked curiously.

Scipio's eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Running the ship," Scipio said as the ship came alive as ropes and pulleys began to move by themselves. The sails extended and then seemed to fold back upon themselves. The ropes pulled and sails closed up against the masts of the ship. Scipio opened his eyes and watched as the son of Jupiter stared at him in disbelief. "Just a perk of being the son of the sea god."

"That's pretty cool," Jason said.

Scipio nodded. "It comes in handy," Scipio admitted.

The sound of people climbing aboard broke the two children of the big three away from their discussion. They looked towards the pier to see Piper and Annabeth climbing aboard the ship.

"Sorry to interrupt," Annabeth said.

"No, Scipio was just showing me how he runs a ship," Jason said. Annabeth already knew Percy's powers with sailing ships. She hid her smile as she thought back to the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"That's good; we'll just stow our gear below," Annabeth said as she motioned for Piper to follow her. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled at Jason, which made his cheeks turn pink. That image was not lost on the son of Neptune.

"Damn you're screwed," Scipio said.

Jason turned towards his friend curiously. "What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Scipio laughed. "Man, you're really oblivious. You got two girls that really like you and by the look of them, they can really kick butt," Scipio said in amusement.

Jason frowned as he shook his head. "Shut up, it's not like that," Jason denied.

Both of Scipio's eyebrows raised in mock curiosity before he shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you really got it bad," Scipio concluded.

"Got what bad?" Jason asked.

"A bad case of denial," Scipio said. Jason's face went blank. "Look, I know Reyna likes you and so does Piper. I can tell that you like both of them as well. Whether its just friendship or more, I don't know, but you better figure it out quick. Girls like those won't wait for very long."

Jason frowned. "We're at war. I don't have time for this," Jason said.

Scipio stood up and eyed his friend sadly. "Believe me, I know about war. Don't wait too long to share your feelings; you may never get the chance again," Scipio said before walking below deck after the others. Jason just stood on the deck as he thought over Scipio's advise.

Scipio climbed down the stair case as he looked around the ship. Sure enough there were two rooms that were listed as men and women bedrooms. He passed them and kept exploring the ship until he came to the galley. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Annabeth seated at a table peeling an orange. Scipio walked in and sat across the table from her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Do you want some?" Annabeth asked as she offered some of the orange to him. Scipio shook his head.

"No thanks; I'm not hungry," Scipio said.

Annabeth eyed him skeptically. "Do you need something else?"

Scipio studied the daughter of Athena for a few moments. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, but a few strands of curls were loose around her ears. Her grey eyes studied him like he was a piece to a puzzle that just wouldn't fit. "I have a question for you," Scipio admitted.

Annabeth sighed. "Is it about the quest?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio shook his head. "No, I spoke to Rachel last night," Scipio said.

Annabeth looked at him and Scipio could see a flash of annoyance in her grey eyes. "What did the two of you talk about?" Annabeth asked. Something in her tone made Scipio believe she didn't really want to know.

"Who is Percy?" Scipio asked. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to say. What in Hades did Rachel tell him. Anger began to well up inside of Annabeth's mind.

"What did she tell you?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Scipio wondered why she was so defensive.

"She told me that he was a lost camper and that he was her friend," Scipio explained. Annabeth sighed internally.

"That's true, so what about him?" Annabeth asked as she hoped he would drop it.

"When we arrived here, I heard some of the campers say his name when they saw us. Does he look like one of the Romans?" Scipio asked.

Annabeth was stunned. What could she say? Suddenly, an idea struck her, it was dangerous, but it might work. "He was a son of Poseidon," Annabeth said.

_**AN: The quest is about to begin, so stay tuned.**_


	21. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 21: Explanations

_On board the Argo II_

Scipio sat across from Annabeth. He never knew that he had a Greek half-brother. The daughter of Athena had just dropped a bombshell on the Consul of Rome. Annabeth stared into Scipio's eyes trying to read his emotions, but at the very least, she could tell he was surprised.

"I take it that _Percy_ and I look alike?" Scipio said. He said Percy like it was a bomb that could go off at any moment.

Annabeth smiled. Scipio was so observant and his reasoning was perfect. Annabeth couldn't help be impressed with the young man in front of her. He was Percy in many ways, but also so much different from her boyfriend. Percy and Scipio could really be brothers, but she knew that wasn't the case.

"Yes, everyone can tell that you're brothers," Annabeth admitted.

Scipio nodded. "Were you his friend?"

Annabeth lowered her head to stare at the wood table. "We _are_ friends. Actually, he's my boyfriend." Annabeth looked back up at Scipio when she said boyfriend.

Scipio's eyes widened slightly, but his face didn't give away his emotions. He ran his hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry; I guess it must be hard to be on a quest with another child of the sea god."

Annabeth's eyes darkened slightly as she remembered what it felt like to discover that Percy was gone. She stared at Scipio, at this moment she wished she could tell him who he really was, but she knew that could endanger the quest. They needed Scipio at his best and not in turmoil. "It is hard sometimes. The two of you are very different, but in some ways the same."

Scipio gave her a small smile. He understood what she meant. He guessed Percy was less disciplined and more carefree like the Greeks. "I guess it's weird, but it must be just as strange for Reyna when she knows that she has Greek siblings. I never imagined Neptune having another demigod child."

"Technically he didn't. Percy is Greek and you're Roman. Therefore, Poseidon or Neptune only has one child." Annabeth's grey eyes seemed to lighten as she talked. Scipio couldn't help, but smile at her intelligence. "Why are you smiling?"

Scipio laughed lightly. "I like it when you reason things out. I guess Percy probably didn't like it. You know with the whole Poseidon and Athena rivalry."

A true smile crossed Annabeth's face as she remembered all the times she and Percy fought over how she like to think things through versus the way Percy always ran head first into danger. "At first no, but that was before we became best friends, and then more than that." Annabeth's cheeks turned a light pink as she discussed her relationship with Percy.

"Percy is a pretty lucky guy." Scipio said. Annabeth sensed a slight tinge of jealousy in Scipio's tone. Scipio cleared his throat. "I hope he's okay."

Annabeth smiled. "Me too, I hope he's waiting for me when we return to camp."

Scipio nodded. He stood up and stared down at the daughter of Athena apprehensively. Annabeth looked up at Scipio; she could tell he was nervous. "If I had someone like you to come home to, well I'd walk through Tartarus to get back to you." Scipio turned quickly and walked out the door. Annabeth just sat there staring at the place Scipio had stood. She put her head in her hands. Her life was really screwed up she thought.

* * *

><p><em>The next day – onboard the Argo II<em>

The seven of the prophecy left with little fanfare that morning. Chiron and a few campers like Annabeth's brother Malcolm wished them good luck on their quest or mission as the Romans called it.

Currently, the Argo II was flying over the Atlantic Ocean on its way to Greece. Their first stop would be the Peloponnese. There they would find the entrance to the underworld where they would discover the reason for the monster's ability to reform, so quickly.

Jason was currently piloting the ship through the air. Scipio sat near the bow of the ship. Flying was a little disconcerting to the son of Neptune, but you couldn't tell by looking at him. Scipio was broken away from his thoughts as Gwen and Alex joined him.

The dark haired son of Mars and the blonde haired daughter of Apollo watched the Consul of Rome closely. They knew something was up with their leader, but they had no idea what.

"Sir, we're sorry to bother you," Gwen said.

Scipio turned to look at the blue-eyed girl. "You're not bothering me and please just call me Scipio. On this mission, I'm not the leader," Scipio explained.

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that sir… I mean Scipio," Alex said. "Nothing against Jason, but you're the Consul of Rome. How can you take orders from a lesser Roman?"

Scipio's eyes darkened and Alex looked away. "No one is a _lesser_ Roman. Yes, I outrank Jason, but he is a true warrior of Rome. I trust his leadership skills. If I thought less of his abilities, I would never agree to allow him to lead this mission," Scipio said.

Gwen watched the conversation between her two fellow Romans. Jason was her friend too, but Scipio was more than that to her fellow Romans. He was like a father figure or big brother. Even though he had only been at camp for a few weeks, her fellow Romans loved him. Since the Greeks had arrived, she and many other Romans had seen a change in Scipio. He seemed more personable, more like a big brother than an overbearing father did as he had when he first arrived, but now he acted as if he no longer wanted to lead.

"We mean no disrespect. It's just you've been different since the Greeks arrived. You've acted more like a big brother to us and not just a general or leader, but now you seem to want to throw away your leadership responsibility. We're just concerned that's all," Gwen explained.

Scipio nodded. "I promised myself when Lord Mars gave me this mission that I wouldn't get attached to anyone," Scipio said as he stared off into the distance. "However, I became fond of camp and my legionnaires." Scipio turned to stare into Gwen's eyes making her feel like he was reading her mind or soul. "The Greeks haven't put me under a spell. I know Jason is destined to lead this mission." Scipio looked over the side of ship at the ocean below. "My fate has yet to be revealed."

Gwen and Alex both looked at each other thoughtfully. They watched Scipio, but he was no longer paying them any attention. The two Romans stood and walked away. Scipio never told them to leave, but they could tell that the conversation was over.

Jason had watched the entire conversation between Scipio and his two Roman friends. He knew they were talking to Scipio about why he wasn't leading the mission. He couldn't blame them. He would have rather had Scipio lead, but he had tried to argue the point. However, Scipio wouldn't budge. The son of Neptune was adamant that Jason would lead this mission.

"How're you doing Sparky?" A voice that Jason would know anywhere said.

Jason turned to see Piper standing behind him. Her eyes changed colors as he looked into them. The son of Jupiter's cheeks reddened. Piper's face turned pink as well.

"Just piloting the ship," Jason said awkwardly.

Piper recovered from her embarrassment. She smiled sweetly at her _friend_. "We didn't get to speak much during our stay in the Roman camp. Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I remember more and more every day."

"Good, do you remember everyone now?" Piper tried to hide her worry by smiling, but she had to know, if he remembered Reyna as more than a friend.

Jason looked away from Piper for a moment before turning back to look at her. His electric blue eyes sparkled in the mid-day sun. "I remember everyone… yeah, all my friends."

Piper's hopes rose; his words made her take a chance. "What about Reyna?"

Jason's eyes widened in surprise; he didn't expect Piper to ask that. "We were just friends. I care for her like a sister."

Piper's heart fluttered in her chest. Jason stepped forward. His courage rose as he approached the daughter of Aphrodite. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Leo exclaimed as he climbed up from below decks. Jason and Piper jumped and stepped back from each other. Leo climbed the rest of the way up onto the deck. He stood and stared at his two best friends. Jason and Piper were both red faced. They wouldn't even look at each other. "Did I miss something?" Jason and Piper both glared at him. Leo raised his hands and backed away from his friends. "Sorry… I…"

Before Leo could finish Scipio stepped between the son of Hephaestus and his two angry friends. "I think you interrupted our fearless leader here and his crush," Scipio said. Jason's face turned a darker shade of pink.

Leo let out a breath and gave Scipio a thankful nod. Jason and Piper just stared at Scipio in shock. They couldn't believe he just said that. Leo looked at everyone around him. "I've got to go I think I hear someone calling me," Leo said as he put a hand to his hear before running down the stairs. Scipio smiled as Leo retreated from the scene.

Piper and Jason were still frozen in shock. "I think Leo needs help; see you around," Scipio said with a mischievous smile on his face before he darted down the stairs after Leo.

Scipio saw Leo walk into the engine room and close the door behind him. Scipio walked down the hall and stopped at the galley when he saw Annabeth sitting at the table. He stepped inside and sat down across from the daughter of Athena. He hadn't spoken to her since their last conversation where she revealed a major surprise to the Consul of Rome; he had a Greek half-brother. That conversation happened in this same room the previous day. Scipio let that piece of information slide. He wasn't going to dwell on the coincidence.

The two demigods sat across from each other silently, until Scipio finally cleared his throat. "Sorry about running out on our conversation yesterday. It got a little too awkward for me," Scipio explained.

Annabeth just stared at Scipio in wonder. Percy would have never admitted such a thing. He would have played it off as no big deal.

"It can be strange talking to you, but in a way it makes me feel like Percy is still here with me. I know that might sound crazy, but I'm happy that I met you," Annabeth said.

Scipio nodded. "I'm glad I met you too. I'm sorry about being so cold to you at first. The whole Greek and Roman history can be hard to overcome. However, I never want to be held back by past occurrences. I believe we can shape our own destiny. I think prophecies have enough leeway to allow us mortals to mold them." Annabeth smiled at the son of Neptune. He fell back into the instructor or teacher mode, so easily. He was a lot like Chiron, except he was more disciplined.

"So, what brings you down here? I thought you'd be keeping a look out for trouble on deck?"

Scipio gave her a mischievous grin. Annabeth couldn't help but see Percy in that crooked grin of his. "What did you do?"

"Actually, it was Leo. He kinda interrupted Piper and Jason." Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized what Scipio meant by _interrupt_.

Scipio noticed her expression. He shook his head while he tried to stifle his laughter. Annabeth sighed before asking, "What happened?"

"I think they were about to… well you know and then Leo jumped up from below decks and scared them. I don't believe a Hydra would have made the two jump apart any quicker."

Annabeth smiled at the thought. "What did you do?"

Scipio's grin widened. "I implied that Leo interrupted Jason and his _crush_."

Annabeth shook her head with amusement. "You said _crush_ didn't you?"

Scipio nodded. His crooked grin widened at the memory. "They just stood there stunned. Leo ran for his life and I followed close behind. Let's hope those two finally get together."

Annabeth stared at Scipio curiously. "Why would you want that? Wouldn't Reyna be hurt?"

Scipio's smile faded. "Jason said that he and Reyna were only friends. Besides, I can tell that he really likes Piper. Reyna will find someone else; anyway, I think she likes being a Praetor too much. She wouldn't give that up for Jason."

Annabeth stood up and Scipio followed her lead. "Do you want to go on deck to see the love birds?"

Scipio gave her another crooked grin. "I'd love to." He walked over and held the door open for the daughter of Athena. "After you my lady." Annabeth smiled as she shook her head. Scipio acted much less formal now that he wasn't in charge. He was more like Percy than ever before. Annabeth prayed to her mother that his memory would return on its own. Scipio was needed on this quest, but she needed Percy too. She would never admit that openly, but she felt empty without him.

"Let's go," Annabeth said as she walked out the door with Scipio behind her. She felt safe near him, but it wasn't the same as her feelings toward Percy, however for right now it would have to do.

_**AN: I hoped you liked this quick chapter. The quest or mission has started. Next stop Greece and the Doors of Death.**_


	22. The Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 22: The Blues

_On board the Argo II_

The Argo II reached the Pillars of Hercules at the opening to the Mediterranean Sea. Leo was piloting the ship when Jason and Scipio approached him. He turned and smiled at the two children of the big three.

"Guys, what's up?" Leo asked.

Scipio smiled at the son of Hephaestus. He had to appreciate Leo's good humor even though the son of Hephaestus was far from disciplined. "Well, we're heading toward the Pillars of Hercules, so it might be fitting, if we landed in the water, so that the thousands of mortals don't see a flying celestial bronze trireme," Scipio said with a glint in his eyes. Leo's face paled.

Jason held in his laughter. "Land the ship in the sea, Mr. Valdez," Jason ordered. The color returned to Leo's face before he gave Jason a two-fingered salute. Jason rolled his eyes. Scipio just shook his head in amusement as he walked toward the bow of the ship.

The ship quickly, but carefully descended until it somewhat softly hit the waves below. Jason would have fallen overboard as the ship lurched forward, but Scipio was there to catch the son of Jupiter. Jason turned to glare at Leo, but the son of Hephaestus just stared at Jason. Leo's face was as white as a sheet and his eyes were twice their normal size. He froze when he saw Jason glare at him. Scipio tried not to laugh at Leo, but it was hard. Scipio covered his hand with his mouth.

"Leo, don't kill our fearless leader before we even reach Greece," Piper chided as she walked passed him Leo's pale face turned red with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened," Leo whined.

Piper smiled at her friend. "Sure it did Repair Boy," Piper teased.

Jason and Scipio walked toward the two demigods. Jason was about to yell at Leo when Scipio intervened.

"Leo, you look pretty tired, maybe you should get some rest," Scipio said.

Piper smiled before adding, "Yeah, you look terrible, go get some sleep." Leo looked between Scipio and Piper before nodding and running down the stairs to his quarters.

Jason turned toward Scipio and Piper. He knew what they were doing. "Teaming up on me, I see," Jason said.

Piper smiled at Jason. The son of Jupiter couldn't help but stare at the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. Scipio smiled at the affect she had on his friend. "I'll take over, don't forget we're in my territory now," Scipio said, but to Jason he didn't sound very happy about it.

Jason was about to say something when Piper grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Jason's eyes widened at the sight. Scipio looked on in amusement as Piper pulled their leader away from the ship's controls.

Scipio held onto the wheel of the ship. He looked at the mast and sails. The ropes and pulleys began to move as another sail unfurled. Scipio smiled at the control he had over the ship. The son of Neptune looked forward and watched as the Argo II sailed easily through the Strait of Gibraltar. Scipio willed the sea to push the ship forward. The wind in the sails and the movement of the sea propelled the ship forward at a speed unheard of for a sailing vessel. By Scipio's calculations they would be in Greece in a day.

"You're a pretty good sailor," Annabeth said as she climbed onto the deck. Scipio turned slightly to see the daughter of Athena smile at him.

"A perk of being a son of Neptune," Scipio said, but Annabeth could tell that he wasn't proud of his heritage.

"Sounds like you have a problem with your dad," Annabeth asserted.

Scipio looked at the blonde daughter of the wisdom goddess. "How can I have a problem with someone I never met," Scipio said sarcastically.

Annabeth hid her surprise. "You never met him?" Annabeth asked.

Scipio looked down at the wooden deck of the ship as he tried not to remember all of the pain and anger he felt toward the sea god. "He had no time for me, so why should I care about him?" Scipio asked.

Annabeth nodded reluctantly. She knew that Scipio's memories were very different than Percy's, but she never thought that he would hate his father. He sounded so much like Luke when he spoke about Hermes. "I can't relate. I've met my mother a few times and I know she cares about me," Annabeth explained.

Scipio looked at her curiously. "Well, you're a lucky one then. Most gods could care less about their kids." Scipio's expression darkened. His eyes became a dark green color and Annabeth found it hard to look at him. She never thought Percy could look that scary.

"If you hate the gods, then why do you serve them?"

"I serve Mars and I serve my fellow demigods. Neither the Titans or Gaea give a crap about demigods," Scipio explained. His voice was filled with anger and pain. "I want to protect my fellow half bloods. They do not deserve the terrible life they lead. They should be protected and not used as pawns."

Annabeth realized that this was the true difference between Scipio and Luke. Luke let his hatred of the gods cloud his judgement, but Scipio never would. Scipio didn't like the gods, except for Mars whom he considered his mentor and friend. That realization wasn't lost on the daughter of Athena. She wondered what Percy would think about that. "That's very noble of you."

Scipio laughed. Annabeth looked at him curiously. "That's the first time anyone called me noble. Thanks, but nobility has nothing to do with it. I protect demigods because I owe it to all those friends of mine that died in the war.

"So you don't care about demigods; you're just repaying a debt?"

Scipio shook his head. "At first, that's the reason I came to Castra Semideus, but now, I care about them. I care about the Romans and Greek campers as well." Annabeth smiled. "Don't tell anyone that. I have a reputation to uphold." Scipio smiled in return.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Scipio was a lot different when he wasn't in command. "Your secret is safe with me."

Suddenly, the Argo II lurched forward as something struck the bottom of the ship. Annabeth would have fallen to the ground, if Scipio hadn't grabbed her. He held her protectively in his arms. She stared up into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Annabeth felt his warm breath on her face. They both got lost in each other's eyes, but the ship lurched forward one more time. They broke apart; both of their faces were red, but the embarrassment didn't last long. Jason and the others ran up from below decks. They each had a few cuts and bruises because of the shock of the ship hitting whatever it was.

"What's going on?" Jason yelled.

Scipio broke his gaze away from Annabeth. "Something struck the ship, twice," Scipio said. Jason looked at Scipio worriedly. "I didn't see anything in front of us. I think it struck us from underwater."

"Everyone to weapon stations," Jason yelled. "Leo activate the automatons."

Leo ran to a control on the side of the ship and hit a large red button. Suddenly, a part of the floor opened up and an elevated platform lifted with ten metal soldiers on it. Leo ran in front of the automatons and yelled, "Command sequence, Vulcan's Forge." The eyes of the robots turned red and they raced to the ballistae and catapults.

Scipio stood at the wheel to the ship. Jason was in the middle of the ship's deck with the rest of the seven and the robots. Suddenly, six red tentacles as big around as the mast of the ship appeared next to the port and starboard sides of the ship.

"Leviathon," Scipio yelled over the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship.

A massive tentacle moved quickly toward Annabeth and Piper, but Scipio raised his hand and one of the thick ropes that held the sails in place shot across the deck like a whip. The rope snagged the tentacle and slashed a large gash into the flesh of the giant octopus. Annabeth and Piper both smiled at the son of Neptune. Scipio pointed toward the others as they tried to fight off the monster's advances with their weapons.

"Leo," Scipio yelled. The son of Hephaestus heard his name. He ran toward the son of Neptune just as a tentacle smashed against the deck. He would have been crushed to a pulp under the weight off the appendage.

Leo reached the son of Neptune and held on tight to the base of the wheel. "What do you need?" Leo asked.

"Take the wheel. I need to help them," Scipio said. Leo held onto the wheel tightly. "Watch the ship _captain_." Scipio ran toward the side of the ship. His friends watched him as he dove over the side before his body entered the churning sea below.

Below the waves and the hull of the ship, Scipio swam. He could make out the silhouette of the leviathan as it straddled the underside of the ship. He touched the trident and gladius symbols on the necklace he wore around his neck. The imperial gold armor covered his body, but it didn't weigh him down in the water. The sea held him like a child in its mother's womb.

The giant octopus turned. Its large red eyes glowed in the deep blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. For some reason Scipio recognized this creature, but he didn't know how. He shook his head to remove the feeling of déjà vu. The leviathon's tentacles moved away from the ship and toward the son of Neptune. Scipio dove deeper and willed the currents to push him toward the sea floor. The monster was behind him swimming like a jet plane in the water.

Scipio swam and willed the water to push him towards the rocky bottom of the sea. The leviathan followed. At the last moment Scipio willed the water to push him sideways away from the bottom. A large shockwave erupted from the water as the giant octopus struck the rocky sea floor. Scipio knew that the creature wouldn't be hurt for long.

He could feel the monster move off the bottom slowly. Scipio turned and swam towards the creature. The monster could sense him approach, but it was too late. Scipio began to twist his body into a circle as he held his gladius in his hand the point of the blade facing forward over his head. He flew through the water. The monster turn to face him, but Scipio's blade sunk into the tough hide of the giant octopus. Scipio began to twist his body faster. The water moved around him like a whirlpool. His blade spun around like the blades of a blender. The gladius ripped into the flesh of the monster ripping it to shreds. The son of Neptune propelled himself through the creature's large head severing arteries until his blade contacted the large bulbous brain of the monster.

The glowing eyes of the leviathan faded to black as the creature's mind was destroyed. Scipio's body continued to spin as he broke through the other side of the creature's head. He stopped spinning as the now dead creature sank to the bottom of the sea. Scipio was covered in blood and gore from the creatures body. He willed the seawater to push him up to the surface. The water began to clean the mess from his body, but as he broke the surface of the sea his body was blue; the color of octopus blood. He looked up just as a rope landed in the water beside him. He grabbed a hold of the rope as his friends began to pull him up onto the deck of the ship. He landed on the deck with a loud thud. His friends stepped back. His six friends held their noses because the son of Neptune smelled horrible.

Scipio stood up careful not to slip because of his slimy shoes. His body glowed as his armor disappeared along with his gladius. He sat down on the deck of the ship. His face and hands were still covered in the blood and slime of the Leviathon.

Jason stepped forward. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Scipio looked up at his friend and smiled. "Well, I'm still breathing, so yeah, I'm fine," Scipio quipped.

Annabeth stood above him looking down worriedly. "You could've gotten yourself killed," Annabeth said.

"No worries; I've fought tougher monsters than that," Scipio boasted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think your head is swelling from the lack of pressure above the water," Annabeth said sarcastically.

Scipio smiled. "Maybe, is everyone okay?" Scipio asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. What was that thing?" Jason asked.

"You said Leviathon," Annabeth said as she looked at Scipio curiously. She knew that Percy had seen the monster during the war when he had visited his father during the battle with Oceanus.

Scipio looked at Annabeth curiously. "I did," Scipio said. "I'm not sure how I knew."

Jason looked between Annabeth and Scipio; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Percy Jackson. "We're just glad that you're okay," Jason said. "You should go downstairs and cleanup."

Scipio smiled at Jason. "Is that an order _boss_?" Scipio asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes and don't call me _boss_," Jason said. Scipio smiled mischievously, but something in the back of his mind told him that the name _boss_ was familiar somehow.

_**AN: A little action and some humor hopefully. Yes an octopus has blue blood, weird, huh?" Stay tuned more to come.**_


	23. Diros Cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 23: Diros Cave

_On board the Argo II_

Twenty-four hours had passed since the fight with the Leviathon. The Argo II hadn't been attacked by anymore monsters. Leo was at the wheel of the ship, while Gwen and Alex practiced their swordsmanship.

Scipio sat at the bow of the ship near the head of the metal dragon. He turned and watched the son of Hephaestus. He knew Leo was a lot smarter than he seemed. This boat was a prime reminder of that. Scipio had to laugh at Leo's antics though. The kid sure knew how to get into trouble. He knew that Leo was a fire user and he was well aware of how rare that was. The major fault that Scipio could find with Leo was his lack of discipline. He smiled at the idea of how powerful a demigod Leo could be if Scipio could only have him as a student for say, six months, but unfortunately they didn't have that long. Scipio sighed.

"What're you doing?" Piper said from behind Scipio. Piper noticed that he didn't even jump when she spoke. She had been very quiet, but it was clear that she failed to sneak up on the son of Neptune.

"Just thinking and no, you didn't startle me," Scipio said with a smile.

Piper huffed before she sat down beside him. She looked at Scipio carefully; she could understand why Annabeth felt so drawn to him. He was very handsome and his eyes showed how smart he was. She didn't know Percy, but she felt that Annabeth had told her enough to picture how he looked or acted. For Piper, Scipio seemed much more grown up than the stories Annabeth had told her about the son of Poseidon.

"What are you doing out here?" Piper asked.

Scipio smiled. "Well, I'm keeping an eye out for monsters and I'm kind of the navigator," Scipio said.

"Kind of?" Piper questioned.

Scipio laughed. "Leo said he was kinda the captain and that I was kinda the navigator."

Piper smiled as she looked back toward the son of Hephaestus. "I'm sorry about the way he acts. He's actually a really good guy. He just acts so childish sometimes."

Scipio nodded. "No problem. I like the kid. He just needs more discipline."

Scipio watched the daughter of Aphrodite. He knew she was beautiful, but she was very different from her siblings. She didn't really try to be beautiful and she didn't act stuck up. He understood why Jason liked her. "So, why aren't you with our fearless leader?" Scipio wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Piper just stared at him for a moment. Here was the Consul of Rome acting like just another teenager. Jason was right. He's a lot different since he's not in charge. "What happened with you and Annabeth?"

Scipio coughed. Piper smiled that she finally rattled Scipio's calm reserve. "Nothing happened." Piper rolled her eyes at his obvious lie. Scipio sighed. "Well, right before the Leviathon attacked. We kinda... almost... kissed" Scipio had a sheepish look on his face, Piper's surprised face made the Consul of Rome smile.

"Almost?" Piper gave Scipio a curious expression.

"She was knocked off her feet and I caught her. Our faces were less than a foot apart and we kinda got lost in each other's eyes." Scipio's face was red now.

Piper's smile widened. "What's wrong with that?"

Scipio looked down at the deck of the ship. "She has a boyfriend."

Piper's smile disappeared. It was replaced with a shocked expression. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she said I had a Greek half brother, a son of Poseidon. His name is Percy, right?"

Piper nodded. She didn't know how to respond to the idea that Annabeth told him about Percy.

"So, you feel guilty?"

Scipio nodded. "A little, I'm not one to steal someone's girlfriend." Scipio looked out over the water. "I guess she feels guilty too. I don't blame her."

Piper smiled. "You like her?"

A small smile replaced Scipio's frown. "That obvious, huh?"

Piper chuckled softly. "Somewhat, but its pretty easy for the daughter of the love goddess to figure out."

A wry smile spread across Scipio's face. Piper looked at him warily. "So, what about you and Jason?"

Piper's smile disappeared. She tried not to show emotion, but Scipio could tell that his question got to her.

"Yes, I like Jason a lot."

Scipio smiled. "I'm sure this isn't a secret, but he like you too."

Piper's smile returned, but this time it was bigger and brighter than ever. Scipio marveled at how beautiful she was when she smiled. However, anytime Scipio thought of beautiful girls his mind always returned to the grey eyed daughter of Athena. "Thinking of Annabeth?"

Scipio's face turned red. Piper laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad. You might want to talk to her about it. Annabeth is my friend. Percy might not return and I want her to be happy."

Scipio nodded. "I guess talking couldn't hurt. I don't want her to feel guilty about liking me. I don't want to feel like a thief, either."

Piper smiled. "You're not a thief. She needs someone. I worry that she's too distracted to be of much help on this quest."

Scipio stood and offered his hand to Piper. She took it gratefully as he carefully pulled her up to her feet. "Go tell Jason what you feel. Its always good for the leader to not be distracted." Piper smiled. "I think he needs you. He's under a lot of pressure, but with your help I know he can handle it."

Piper nodded. She was happy that Scipio had such faith in the son of Jupiter. "I will. It was good talking with you."

Scipio gave her his crooked grin. "I feel the same. Good luck Piper."

"Same to you," Piper said before walking back toward Leo.

Scipio turned back toward the sea. A sudden feeling washed over him. He looked at the horizon and his senses tingled with realization. They were near the Peloponnese. They were close to the doors of death. Scipio could see the heavily indented coast with the three prominent peninsulas that made the coast unique from other parts of Greece. Beaches and then green fields made their way inland until reaching the rocky mountains.

Scipio moved quickly passed Alex and Gwen. The two Romans watched as he ran to Leo. The son of Hephastus eyed Scipio curiously.

"We're here," Scipio said. Leo's eyes widened.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"The second peninsula; its called the Mani peninsula. The Diros cave is there," Scipio said. Gwen and Alex stood beside him as Leo peered through his binoculars. He steered the ship toward the Mani peninsular. Scipio pulled out several rolled up maps. "Sail here and we should anchor off the coast at this point." Scipio pointed at the map and Leo nodded.

Scipio turned toward Alex and Gwen. "Go tell the others where we are. We need Jason up here now," Scipio said. Gwen and Alex slid down the ladder to below decks as they raced to gather the others.

"We need to put up sails. I can move us in with the engines," Leo said. Scipio nodded.

Scipio raised his hands towards the sails. The ropes and pulleys moved effortlessly at the son of Neptune's commands. Leo couldn't help but marvel at Scipio's powers. The sails rolled up and collected themselves in their celestial bronze housing. The ropes, pulleys and masts all retracted into the hull. Scipio sighed.

"Good work," Jason said as he arrived on the scene.

"We're going to anchor here," Scipio said as he pointed toward the map.

"Good idea. Where is Diros cave?" Jason asked. Scipio pointed at the place on the map.

Jason smiled. "Its only two miles inland. You two finish anchoring the ship and setup the zodiac. We'll use that to go inland. I'll get the others ready," Jason said.

"Yes sir," Leo said as he saluted. Scipio smiled as Jason rolled his eyes before sliding down the ladder to the decks below.

A few minutes later Leo had positioned the ship expertly at the right depth to anchor. Scipio had used his powers to anchor the ship off the coast. Scipio worked to inflate the zodiac while Leo fitted a small outboard motor on the back of the boat. Eventually they had completed their task and the ten passenger zodiac floated in the blue-green waters off the coast of Greece. Jason and the others appeared with their armor on and weapons at the ready. Jason gave Leo and Scipio a pack to carry. Leo had his tool belt on, so he was ready. While Scipio's weapons and amor were concealed by magic.

Gwen and Alex were the first down the rope ladder to the zodiac below. Piper and Annabeth followed closely behind them. Annabeth avoided any eye contact with Scipio. The son of Neptune sighed.

Jason and Leo stepped up beside him. "Is Annabeth mad at you?" Jason asked.

Scipio smiled. "I don't know," Scipio said. "We better get going." Jason nodded.

Leo walked toward the controls for the automatons. He touched the red button and deck opened as the ten robots appeared on the deck. Leo stepped forward. The blue eyes of the robots stared at him. "Sequence Vulcan's forge," Leo said. The eyes of the robots turned red. "Guard the ship, command sequence alpha." The robots nodded and took their positions at the different weapons systems of the ship.

Jason and Scipio just stared at the robots in awe. Leo stepped up to his friends. "They're awesome, right?" Leo said.

Scipio's smile widened and Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did good repair boy," Jason said.

Leo grinned at his friend before lowering himself down the ladder.

Jason turned to Scipio. "Thanks for believing in me," Jason said.

Scipio nodded. "My pleasure, son of Jupiter," Scipio said before he slid down the rope ladder and landed in the zodiac flawlessly. Jason marveled at the skill of his friend and mentor. He looked over the Argo II and he hoped he and the others would see it again. Jason climbed over the side and down the ladder. He reached the zodiac and jumped on board. He sat next to Piper. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Jason's blue eyes lit up at the gesture.

Leo turned to Scipio, and then pointed toward Jason and Piper. Scipio nodded as he grinned at the couple. He looked back toward Leo.

"Its about time," Leo whispered. Scipio nodded. Leo started the engine and the zodiac motored toward the beach. After several minutes the zodiac came ashore. Scipio grabbed the rope on the front and jumped into the surf. He pulled the zodiac onto the shore. The others disembarked and looked to Jason for orders.

Jason pulled out the map and looked at the area Scipio had marked. They were about two miles away from the cave now. Jason pointed north and the others fell in behind him as he led the group forward.

After an hour of walking Scipio stepped up beside the son of Jupiter. Jason looked at his friend. Scipio's face looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I have a strange feeling," Scipio answered.

A look of alarm flashed across Jason's face. "Monsters?"

Scipio shook his head. "No, I've never felt this way before."

Now Jason was really worried. What could spook the Consul of Rome, so easily. "Let's keep our eyes open for anything. We could be walking into a trap."

Scipio nodded. He couldn't figure out why his senses were going crazy, but they were. His head started to hurt from all the strange sensations flooding his body. He felt like they were getting closer to something important. At least important to the son of Neptune.

Two hours later the seven heroes of the prophecy came to a gravel road with a sign, "Diros Cave," Jason read.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I can't believe we're here. This place was very important in ancient times," Annabeth explained. "Even today it is an important tourist attraction." Annabeth turned and found herself standing between Jason and Scipio. Scipio's presence made her uneasy. It wasn't a secret that she was avoiding him. She felt like a cheater. She almost kissed him and she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt from flooding her thoughts.

Jason stepped forward. The others followed him as he led the group up the gravel road until they reached the opening to the cave. The opening wasn't much. It was just wide enough for three people to fit through, side by side. The opening was a little taller than six feet. Jason led the way to the entrance. He stopped and looked into the darkened cave.

"I don't get it," Annabeth said.

"Don't get what?" Leo questioned.

"Where are the tourists or the employees?" Annabeth asked. The group looked around, but the place looked deserted.

"Its weird, but we need to go inside. Maybe we'll find the answer there," Jason said. Annabeth nodded reluctantly.

Jason led the way as the group followed their leader. They walked into the cave until they saw a set of lights at the end of the first tunnel. They walked toward the lights until they stepped into a large open cavern. The ceiling was at least three stories tall and the rock was a light grey with tanned streaks running through the rock. Stalactites hung from the stone ceiling of the cavern. A dry river bed ran through the middle of the cavern.

Scipio stepped up to the river and looked down at the mud and muck. The water was gone, but he could sense the power of the water that once ran through this place. The others walked up to the son of Neptune.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Scipio turned and his green eyes were dark, almost black in color. "The river Styx is gone. The water is gone," Scipio said in disbelief.

_**AN: I know a little cliffhanger. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	24. Frozen Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 24: Frozen Death

_Diros Cave_

Scipio knelt on the ground his green eyes were as dark as a forest at night. Jason knelt down beside him. The rest of the seven stared down at the son of Neptune and their leader. Annabeth's eyes never left Scipio. Her grey eyes were dark and her worried expression showed how concerned she was for Scipio and the bombshell he just dropped.

Jason stared at his friend worriedly. "How can the river Styx go dry?" Jason asked the question the others wanted to say.

Scipio shook his head. "I have no idea, but now I know why the Mark of Achilles has been acting so strangely. The power of the river is being restrained somehow," Scipio said. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the dry riverbed.

Jason helped Scipio to his feet. He had never seen the Consul of Rome, as helpless as he was right now. This new information had totally turned Scipio's world upside down.

"What can we do?" Leo asked. Jason looked at Scipio, but the son of Neptune just stared at the empty riverbed.

"Annabeth, any ideas?" Jason asked hopefully.

Annabeth broke her gaze away from Scipio to acknowledge Jason. She studied the empty riverbed as her mind raced with facts, figures and stories that she had heard about the river.

"We should follow the empty riverbed upstream. Hopefully, that will lead us to our answer," Annabeth reasoned.

Jason nodded. "That's a good plan," Jason said. He walked over to Alex and Gwen. The two children of Rome watched their leader curiously. "Watch out for Scipio," Jason whispered. The two Romans nodded.

Jason stepped forward to lead the group along the bank of what was once the river Styx. The others followed him. Scipio brought up the rear of the group. His eyes kept moving to look at the empty stream bed.

Gwen and Alex made sure to stay back with Scipio. They gave each other concerned looks as they kept a watchful eye on the son of Neptune.

The group walked for an hour until they reach a sheer rock wall. Annabeth analyzed the wall carefully. The others watched her as she studied the rock surface. She used her celestial bronze knife to scrape the rock. She turned toward the others thoughtfully. "This was a waterfall," she said as she scraped mud off her knife onto the ground. "We can climb the rock wall on the edge of where the waterfall was. The hand holds are pretty good."

Jason motioned for the others to follow his lead as he began to climb the rock wall.

Annabeth looked at Scipio worriedly. Piper put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "He'll be okay," Piper reassured. Annabeth nodded, but it was clear that she wasn't so sure he would be.

The heroes began to climb the rock wall. Scipio was the last to start climbing. Gwen and Alex kept an eye on the son of Neptune as they scaled the rock wall. After a good hour of climbing the seven reached the top. The top of the cliff was dark and a cool breeze blew along the dry river bed. The demigods looked upstream for any sign of the reason for the disappearance of the river.

"No sign of anything," Jason admitted.

Annabeth looked upstream straining her eyes to see anything out of the ordinary. They might be in the underworld, but a dry river Styx was something that no one could have anticipated. Piper stepped up to her friend with Leo at her side. Jason and Annabeth stood in front of their two friends. They were all lost in thought before the daughter of Aphrodite asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with Nico's disappearance?"

"Who knows, Nico disappears for weeks at a time. He might be on one of his _excursions_," Annabeth said.

Leo shook his head. "He wouldn't do that with the whole world at stake," Leo said.

Annabeth sighed. "You're right, but we have enough to worry about without having to agonize over Nico. The others knew that Annabeth thought of Nico like a little brother and they all knew that he would do anything for her or Percy.

"Don't worry; we'll find him and solve this problem," Leo said.

Jason grinned at Leo's optimism. Suddenly, Jason's grin disappeared as he looked over Leo's shoulder. The others looked at the direction that Jason was staring. Scipio was gone.

"We need to follow him," Alex said as he and Gwen ran up to Jason.

"What happened?" Jason asked curiously.

"He was sitting on the ground, so Gwen and I started to check our packs and weapons after the climb. We only turned around for a second. When we turned back he was gone," Alex said.

Gwen nodded. "We followed his tracks upstream," Gwen said.

"We ran back to let you know. We need to hurry before he gets too far ahead of us," Alex urged.

The six demigods raced forward. Gwen guided them as she followed the footprints made by the son of Neptune. Annabeth stood next to Gwen looking down at the ground as the group stopped running.

"How do you know which way he's going?" Annabeth asked. She couldn't see any footprints. The son of Neptune's steps were too light.

Gwen smiled. "Lupa taught me how to track. I guess having a wolf as a teacher comes in handy," Gwen said. "Jason, that way." Gwen pointed further upstream, but for some reason Scipio had moved away from the dry river bed.

Jason led the group forward. As they moved the temperature dropped significantly. The group could see their breath and finally they could see ice on the ground. They moved slowly as the icy ground made it hard to run. The river bed was still dry, but now there were frozen puddles of water in some places.

"I didn't know the water of the Styx could freeze," Piper said.

Everyone looked at Annabeth for the answer. The daughter of Athena was proud that her friends relied on her at times like these. "The river is enchanted, but it still contains water. It may carry the lost dreams of the deceased, but its still water. It can burn away your mortal soul or kill an immortal, but in most ways it acts like a normal river. It can freeze or evaporate like any other stream," Annabeth said.

Jason led the group further upstream. Remarkably, the temperature decreased further. If they didn't make it to the headwaters of the river soon they would most likely freeze to death. Ironic since they were already in the underworld. Their souls wouldn't have very far to go.

Eventually, after several hours of walking the group reached a large lake. Annabeth pointed out a large earthen dam that blocked the water from moving downhill.

"That's why the streams dry," Jason said. The others nodded.

"Look at the lake. The water is frozen solid," Leo pointed out. Leo made a small fire appear in his hands.

"Leo, put out the flame. It will give away our position," Jason ordered. Leo reluctantly snuffed out the flame between his hands. The son of Hephaestus hated the cold, but he knew that Jason was right.

"Over there," Alex said as he pointed to some movement behind a large boulder. Jason and the others strained their eyes to look, but all they could make out was a person kneeling behind the boulder.

Jason motioned for the others to follow him closely. They reached the boulder. Scipio knelt on the ground as he peered around the large rock.

"Scipio, what's going on?" Jason asked.

Scipio turned around to address the son of Jupiter; His eyes were no longer dark. They were a more vibrant green. Jason had never seen them that color before. "Over there," Scipio whispered. Jason peeked around the side of the boulder. The lake was frozen like they thought, but the sight that shocked him the most was the large celestial bronze cage that housed three unusual prisoners. The first prisoner was a boy about thirteen wearing an aviator's jacket and a skull ring. Nico, the son of Hades sat on the floor of the cage. He was dirty and his hair was matted from sweat. He had several scratches on his face and his left eye was bruised and swollen shut.

The second prisoner was a tall dark skinned man with black wings that were tucked tightly against his back. He wore celestial bronze armor and his hands and feet were chained to the bars of the cage.

The last prisoner was tucked against the back of the cage. Jason couldn't tell who or what the prisoner was because the person or thing was frozen within a large block of ice.

As Jason watched the prisoners, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A large man over nine feet tall stepped out of the shadows. He had greyish hair with silver eyes. He wore silver armor and a red cape. A long celestial bronze sword hung from his belt. He stepped toward the cage with an evil smile on his face.

"Son of Hades, I see that you've given up hope," the man said.

Nico looked up and spat at the man. "My friends will come. You will not win Iapetus," Nico said.

Iapetus smiled. "I do hope your friend Percy Jackson shows up. It would be my pleasure to take my revenge on him. I thank my mother for returning my memories. I cannot believe that I thought my name was Bob," Iapetus said angrily. "I will kill that boy."

Nico looked up at the Titan. "Percy isn't coming, but I have friends and allies that will. They will defeat you and your mother," Nico proclaimed.

Iapetus's evil grin widened. "Brave talk child of the dead, but my mother's plan is working. The doors of death are open thanks to the control of the Styx. That river will no longer block the souls of the dead or more importantly the monsters from reforming. Thanatos here is no threat now," Iapetus said as he pointed to the minor god that was chained to the bars.

"My lord will come and free me and his child," Thanatos said.

Iapetus laughed. "Hades, he doesn't even know what happened. Tartarus has him busy fending off monster revolts near Elysium and Asphodel. He's too busy to save you," Iapetus taunted.

Nico looked back at the prisoner encased in ice. "What have you done to her?" Nico asked sadly.

Iapetus walked close to Nico and stared fiendishly into the eyes of the son of Hades. "The lady of the Styx is no longer a concern. Her form reflects that of her domain. The source of the river is frozen and so is she," Iapetus explained.

"The Styx is too powerful to be restrained for long. She will break free and so will the waters," Nico proclaimed.

Iapetus laughed again. "I've had enough of your blustering child," Iapetus said. He reached through the bars quickly grabbing the collar of Nico's jacket. He pulled the boy forward crashing his head into the metal bars. Nico fell to the ground unconscious.

Jason could feel the others behind him. He turned to see Annabeth with a pained and angry expression on her face. "That bastard," Annabeth said.

"We need to help him," Piper said.

"I know, but we need a plan," Jason said. He looked at Annabeth, but she was cut off before she could speak.

"Here's the plan," Scipio said. Everyone turned toward the son of Neptune. This was the Scipio they were used to. Jason gave Annabeth a questioning glance, but she was staring at Scipio curiously. "I'm sorry about earlier. My link to the river was causing me pain and I felt drawn to this place. Now I know why. We have to free the prisoners. The lady of the Styx must be free, so the river can flow. That will close the doors of death. Thanatos must be free, so the monsters won't reform, so easily."

"So what's your plan?" Jason asked.

Scipio stared at each of his friends. His gaze lingered on Annabeth for a moment, but then he returned his attention to the leader of the mission. "I fight Iapetus; the rest of you free the prisoners and figure out how to break open that dam," Scipio explained.

Jason nodded. He knew it wasn't wise to argue with the Consul of Rome. He knew that Scipio was the only one powerful enough to take on the Titan alone and win. Jason also knew that it would take all of the others to free the prisoners and break open the dam.

"You can't go along with this Jason," Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Annabeth, he's right. Scipio is the only one who can fight the Titan here," Jason explained.

Scipio turned toward Annabeth. "Let me do this. I can beat him," Scipio said.

"The mark of Achilles isn't working. He can kill you," Annabeth said. Her grey eyes were dark with worry.

"I'm near the river's water. My powers will return. My strength is greatest here. Please let me do this," Scipio pleaded.

Annabeth knew something was up. She knew that this was part of the bad feelings that she had since Scipio had proclaimed that he wasn't the leader and that his destiny was close at hand. However, the logical side of her won out. Scipio was right. He was the best one to take on Iapetus. Scipio didn't know this, but Annabeth did. Percy had already fought and beat Iapetus before. "Alright, but be careful," Annabeth said. Scipio nodded.

"When my fight with the Titan begins, go help the others," Scipio said. Jason nodded.

Scipio stood and walked toward the frozen lake. He stepped onto the ice. The frozen water held his weight easily. He held his gladius and trident pendant in his hand before his body began to glow. The light reflected off the ice sparking the interest of the Titan.

"Who are you?" Iapetus said. Before he raised his hand and torched lit up around the edge of the lake.

Scipo stepped forward into the torch light. He wore his golden armor and helmet. His golden gladius was in his hand and his shield was on his left arm. He stayed on the frozen lake.

"I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome. It is time for you to pay for your evil deeds Titan," Scipio proclaimed.

Iapetus stepped forward with his long sword in hand. He walked onto the ice. "A Roman son of the sea god; I will take my revenge on you. Prepare to die," Iapetus said as he approached Scipio.

A broad smile stretched across Scipio's face. His plan was working.

Iapetus saw the demigod smile. "Your friends won't free my prisoners," Iapetus said. He raised his hand and the celestial bronze bars glowed with power. Those bars are unbreakable as long as I live," Iapetus said.

Jason and the others looked on helplessly. Scipio's face darkened. "Then I must kill you," Scipio said. The son of Neptune knew that this was his time. His choice to save the world.

Iapetus laughed. "I'm immortal boy," Iapetus said as his laughter intensified. "I can't be killed."

Scipio's green eyes turned black. Jason and his friends looked at him curiously. Annabeth's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. Scipio stretched his senses out to the frozen water. The son of Neptune could control all forms of water, even ice. A large tugging sensation in Scipio's gut alerted him to the use of his powers. The ice began to crack and move. Iapetus's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Scipio was doing. The ice broke to pieces sending the son of Neptune and the Titan into the waters of the Styx below.

_**AN: Another cliffhanger. Don't hate me. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	25. Hero and Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 25: Hero and Leader

_The Underworld_

"Percy," Annabeth yelled as she watched the son of Neptune fall through the broken ice along with Iapetus. Gwen and Alex looked at her curiously, but they couldn't focus on her. The Consul of Rome was gone. They both looked at each other sadly before walking away from the river.

Jason ran to the edge of the ice, but Piper and Leo held him back. "You'll die, if you go in there," Leo warned.

Jason looked at his friend helplessly. Piper wrapped her arms around him. She knew that Jason cared for Scipio like an older brother.

Annabeth fell to her knees. She watched the broken ice as it began to break up more and more.

The ice was melting, but something bigger was building up below the surface. The water began to boil and bubble. The death of an immortal caused the ice to finish melting. Suddenly, a massive explosion sent water straight into the air. The demigods on the shore ran for cover. A few droplets of water hit Jason, Piper and Leo. The water burned their skin before they washed the river water away with their canteens. A massive wave of water rushed toward the earthen dam. The water crashed through the dam sending the river Styx back into its normal river channel.

Piper let go of Jason. The son of Jupiter smiled at her sadly. Piper looked over at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena just sat on the ground looking toward the now roaring river. Jason motioned for Piper to help Annabeth. Leo and Jason met up with Gwen and Alex as they rushed to the cage to free Iapetus's prisoners.

Piper reached Annabeth. The daughter of Athena's grey eyes were red and full of tears. Piper had never seen Annabeth cry, but she knew that Percy's death would cause this. She could feel how much Annabeth loved the son of Poseidon and now he was gone. Piper prayed to her mother that she would never have to feel the pain that Annabeth was going through now. Piper pulled her into a hug. Annabeth cried into Piper's shoulder.

Jason, Leo, Gwen and Alex reached the celestial bronze cage. The glow of the bars faded, and then the bars melted away to small pools of molten bronze. Leo rushed to Nico's side. The son of Hades looked up at his friend. Leo smiled. "Nice to see you death boy," Leo said.

Nico frowned. "What took you all so long Pyro?" Nico asked sarcastically.

Leo smiled at the stupid nickname. "We got held up in traffic. You know, Romans and their roads," Leo said dramatically before he helped Nico to his feet.

Gwen and Alex reached Thanatos. The two Romans cut through the god's bonds. Thanatos looked up at the two demigods and smiled. His dark eyes flashed with power. "Thank you, children of Rome," Thanatos said.

Thanatos turned toward the location where the lady of the Styx was, but she turned to water before their eyes. The water rushed to the river and merged with the churning waters. "Is she okay?" Gwen asked.

Thanatos smiled. "She's back in her element," Thanatos said.

Jason helped Leo guide Nico to the god of death. "What do we do now? We are no longer the seven," Jason asked.

Thanatos regarded the son of Jupiter. "You must replace the one that was lost," Thanatos said.

All eyes shifted to Nico. "Who was lost?" Nico asked.

Jason looked at the ground sadly before he stared into the dark eyes of the son of Hades. "Scipio is dead, lost in the Styx," Jason said.

Nico's eyes widened. "No, it can't be," Nico said. Gwen and Alex looked at him curiously.

Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I'm sorry Nico," Jason said.

Nico looked towards the river. Piper was still on the ground holding the daughter of Athena tightly within a comforting embrace. Nico left the others and ran to his friend. He knelt on the ground beside Annabeth. The daughter of Athena broke away from Piper. When she saw Nico a fresh wave of tears poured from her eyes. Nico wrapped his arms around the girl he thought of as a big sister.

"I'm so sorry," Nico said.

Eventually, Annabeth broke away from Nico. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Nico stood as well. Piper was nearby as she watched her friend closely. "We need to finish the quest. It's the least we can do for him," Annabeth said.

Jason and the others reached Annabeth, Nico and Piper. "Where's Thanatos?" Nico asked.

"He left," Jason said. Jason looked at Annabeth for a moment, but he didn't know what to say. "He's going to help your dad." Nico nodded.

Nico looked at the six remaining demigods. His gaze settled on Jason. "I'll join the quest," Nico said. Jason nodded.

"How do we get out of here?" Leo asked as he looked downstream at the raging river Styx.

All eyes once again settled on the son of Hades. Nico closed his eyes and suddenly the shadows exploded around him. Two giant hellhounds leapt from the shadows. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail as Nico scratched behind her ear. Cerberus, the two headed guardian of the underworld walked up to Annabeth. He had his red ball in one of his mouths. He towered over the daughter of Athena. Annabeth smiled at him sadly.

"Everyone climb aboard," Nico said. Everyone climbed onto the back of a hellhound. Once aboard the creatures disappeared into the shadows leaving the son of Hades near the shore of the river. He looked at the dark and dangerous waters. "Percy, I won't fail you." Nico ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>In the River Styx<em>

The son of Neptune sank into the depths of the river. He was able to breath under the water now. He vaguely remembered not being able to when he bathed in the Styx before. Scipio saw Iapetus, the Titan dissolve before his eyes. A large explosion of energy sent Scipio towards the bottom of the river. Scipio knew that the Titan was dead.

Suddenly, Scipio could feel a burning sensation in his hands. He looked at his body. His golden armor was turning black as the river ate through the celestial bronze. His sword dissolved in his hands. The river began to burn his body slowly, until it reached the small of his back. His Achilles spot began to burn as the pain shot through his body like a hot poker. Scipio knew he was dying. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away. He felt a rush of cool water and the pain ebbed. He didn't feel the river current anymore.

He opened his eyes. He was in a large bubble. He looked around in awe. He hadn't made this bubble.

"I did, my child," a woman's voice said.

Scipio turned around to see a dark haired woman standing before him. She was tall and thin. Her hair was black, like midnight and her eyes were a crimson red, like blood. Her skin was pale and she wore a black dress that reached her ankles.

"Who are you?" Scipio asked.

The woman smiled. Her teeth were white and perfect. "I am the lady of the Styx. The personification of mortality and binding oaths," the lady of the Styx said. "You may call me Styx, dear son of the sea."

"Why did you save me?" Scipio asked.

"This is only a reprieve," Styx said. She stepped toward the son of Neptune, until she was only a few feet away. "You have bathed in my river before, but you have forgotten what binds you to this world."

Scipio looked at her curiously. "What have I forgotten?" Scipio asked.

"Your true self," Styx said.

"What are you talking about?"

Styx sighed. She knew this would be hard for Scipio to accept. "You had another life before this Roman one."

Scipio's eyes widened. "You said this Roman one. Did I have a previous life as something else?"

Styx smiled. "You were or should I say are a Greek."

Scipio's mouth fell open in surprise. "I'm not Roman?"

Styx smiled at him sadly. "Actually, you are both Greek and Roman. You are very special, my boy. You are the only child of the big three that is of both personas."

The air bubble began to shrink. "What's happening?" Scipio asked worriedly.

"I cannot hold this bubble for long. The river wants you; the waters need you."

"I don't understand."

Styx smiled. "Remember, your Greek side is bound to mortality by one thing, but your Roman side may not be bound by the same."

Scipio frowned. "I don't understand. I'll burn if the bubble bursts."

Styx stared into Scipio's eyes. "Search the river bed. Use your link to the water. Search for what was lost." Styx disappeared before Scipio could ask her what she meant.

The bubble began to collapse. Scipio yelled as the bubble reached him, and then burst as it touched his skin. The water rushed around him like a great snake trying to wrap him in its coils. Scipio swam toward the bottom of the river. She said to search the bottom, he thought.

The water burned his Achilles spot again. Even his invulnerable skin began to burn. Scipio could feel the water enter his bloodstream as it burned him. He reached the muddy bottom of the river. The pain began to cloud his vision, but then he saw something glow in the dark and murky bottom of the river. He swam towards it, even as his muscles burned. He reached forward towards the object until he felt a leather grip. He grabbed a hold of the object and brought it towards his body. He stared in wonder at a celestial bronze sword. It glowed in the dark water. He read the name on the handle, Anaklusmos, Riptide.

As he stared at the sword images began to flood through his mind. He was younger, maybe twelve holding a horn in his hand. He was thirteen as he carried the Golden Fleece. He was fourteen as he wore the coat made from lion skin. He was fifteen as he held the small flower, Moon Lace in his hand. He was sixteen as he sat in a bubble at the bottom of a lake with someone in his arms. He looked closely and he froze at the sight. He held the blonde daughter of Athena in his arms. He was Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the son of Poseidon. All his memories came back to him. He was Annabeth's lost boyfriend.

The water burned his skin, but as he thought of Annabeth the burning began to stop. Instead, he felt new strength flow through his veins. He began to swim towards the surface, but the burning began again. He tried to swim up, but his arms burned and his strength escaped him. Remember that your Roman side may have a different link to mortality, Styx said.

He was Percy Jackson, a Greek, but he was also Roman. He remembered his time as Scipio in the Roman camp. He remembered his friends and colleagues there, but most of all he remembered how they needed him, He remembered how people needed him to lead. They needed the greatest hero that ever lived and the greatest Consul of Rome. He was Percy and Scipio. He was a hero and a leader. New energy surged through his body. The burning ceased and in its place was calm and cool water. The river welcomed him and obeyed his commands. He shot up the through the river and exploded out of the water. He landed on the bank of the river clad in only his purple Roman shirt and khaki shorts. He was barefoot and his armor and Roman weapons were gone, even the ring he got from Mars. However, Percy didn't mind. He still had Riptide. He capped the sword and it shrank back into its pen form. He put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Percy stood and turned back toward the river. Styx stood on the bank with a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes shined with pride. "You've exceeded all my expectations," Styx said.

Percy walked toward the goddess and knelt down in front on her on one knee. "Thank you, my lady," Percy said.

"Do not thank me child. It was you. You only have to thank yourself." Styx stepped toward Percy. She looked down at him as she held his shoulders in her hands. "You are the hero and the leader."

"I'm not part of the seven anymore."

Styx smiled. "Do not fret. You are not a part of the prophecy anymore, but that only makes you more dangerous."

A mischievous smile crossed Percy's lips. Styx nodded. "Yes, you are the wild card, a game changer as the mortals say."

Percy nodded, but then a curious expression crossed his face. "I'm Percy and Scipio. Who am I really?"

Styx frowned at first as she searched his sea green eyes. "You are who you were always meant to be. You are Percy and Scipio, the blend of both; the best of both."

Percy nodded. "Thank you."

Styx reached down and hugged Percy. "You are a part of my river for now and always. Your mortal spot exists, but it will not kill you. Remember those things that mean the most and you shall live till a ripe old age." They separated. Percy's green eyes shined with pride and joy. "Now go and save the day, hero of Olympus and Consul of Rome." Styx turned to water and rushed back into her river.

Percy began to walk downstream. He turned one last time to look at the great lake that was the source of the river that he was now a part of. "I won't fail you my lady, I promise." He turned and continued his journey toward Diros Cave.

_**AN: For those who couldn't wait for Percy to return. He is back, but did you really think Scipio would be gone for good?. Percy and Scipio are the same person. Now they are merged into the perfect hero and leader. Gaea and her children look out.**_


	26. Godly Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 26: Godly Encounters

_Greece_

Percy stepped out of the cave and into the light of day. He rubbed his eyes as they got used to the light. Great, I get to walk around barefoot trying to find my friends, he thought. He walked along the gravel path. Any normal person's feet would have been cut to shreds, but Percy had bathed in the Styx, twice no less. His skin was invulnerable. He remembered Styx telling him that his mortal spot wouldn't kill him as long as he didn't forget those things that tied him to the mortal world. His Greek side had Annabeth; the love of his life. His Roman side had the legionnaires. The children of the gods that needed his leadership and training. He couldn't forsake either of them, but could he have both?

The son of the sea god walked for two miles until his feet touched the sandy beach. He walked towards the sea, The ocean beckoned him forward. Percy stopped to look out towards the inlet that held the Argo II, but the ship was gone. He was too late to meet up with his friends.

"Don't worry son, you'll see them again," a familiar voice said. Percy turned to see a man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He had an old fishing hat on his head. He smiled happily at him.

"Poseidon," he said. The sea god frowned. Percy always called him dad.

"You don't remember me?" Poseidon asked sadly.

Percy smiled. "Of course I remember you," Percy said, but he didn't sound happy.

A familiar laugh startled the father and son. They both turned toward the noise to see a tall woman dressed in celestial bronze armor. She had black hair that peeked out from under her helmet. Her grey eyes stared at the two men like she was trying to figure the best way to take them down.

"Athena," Percy said.

"Perseus, you have returned," Athena asked hopefully. Poseidon looked at her questioningly. Athena rolled her eyes. "My daughter cares for him, so I guess I have to as well."

Poseidon smiled. "I'm glad you do. It appears that my son has returned to us," Poseidon said. "How did you get your memories back?"

Percy frowned slightly. "I was always your son," Percy began. Poseidon just stared at his son curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon's eyes widened. "You knew I was both Greek and Roman."

"Percy, I..." Poseidon started, but stopped as his son raised his hand.

"I don't want any excuses," Percy said. "I'm tired of being a pawn of the gods. I never thought my own father would use me too."

"Percy, that's not true. I never used you. Zeus ordered that we never tell either camp of each other's existence. The civil war nearly destroyed all demigods. We couldn't afford to let that happen again," Poseidon explained.

"Listen to your father Percy," Athena urged. "He's right. We had to keep the secret."

Percy looked into the eyes of the goddess. For the first time in her immortal life Athena felt the calculating stare of someone. A stare that was more than worthy of one her children.

"Annabeth is Greek and Roman too," Percy said.

Athena's grey eyes widened. "How did you?" she asked.

"Know. I could see it in your eyes. That's why Annabeth was so much more powerful than her siblings," Percy explained.

"You didn't answer my question son. How did you get your memories back?" Poseidon asked.

Percy stepped forward. He pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide sprang forth into his hand. The celestial bronze sword glowed with a bluish green light unlike any the two gods had seen before.

"What happened to Riptide?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"I bathed in the Styx again," Percy said. Athena and Poseidon just stared at him in shock.

"Why?" Athena asked.

Percy smiled. "I didn't have much choice. I had to kill Iapetus," Percy said.

"You killed a Titan?" Poseidon asked.

"He couldn't survive a bath in the Styx," Percy explained.

"And you could?" Athena asked.

Percy's smile widened. "I did it once before, but this time I had a little help," Percy said.

"Styx; she helped you," Athena guessed.

"Yes, she helped me, but it was Riptide, it called to me. It returned my memories, but in the end I made it out alive," Percy said. "I'm a part of the Styx now and I'm no longer one of the seven."

Poseidon grinned in relief. "I'm glad son; I don't want to lose you again," Poseidon said.

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm going to fight. I have to help the others. I'm the wild card now. I can make the difference," Percy explained. Athena smiled at his reasoning.

Poseidon frowned. "You don't have to," Poseidon said, but he knew he was defeated once he looked into his son's eyes. "I could stop you?"

Percy smiled. "You could try," Percy said. Athena smiled; she was starting to like the new and improved Percy.

Poseidon sighed in frustration. "Its hard being your dad," Poseidon complained.

Percy laughed. "I imagine it is, but try walking in my mom's shoes for a day and see who has it worse," Percy joked as he capped Riptide. Poseidon grinned at his son.

Poseidon stepped toward his son and engulfed him in a hug. Athena was Poseidon's rival, but she knew he was a good father. He really loved his son.

"Are you two going to stop with the father and son moment, because there is a war going on?" Athena asked sarcastically.

Poseidon and Percy broke apart. They turned to look at the goddess. Athena had her hands on her hips as she glared at the two men before her.

"We need to go son. We have to get the others to fight," Poseidon said. Poseidon walked to Athena and stood in front of her. He smiled at her, but Athena just rolled her eyes.

Percy bowed his head to her. "I love your daughter and I'll do all that I can to save her," Percy said.

Athena studied the young man before her. He was the same boy that helped defeat Kronos, but he wasn't a boy any more. He was confident and smarter than she ever thought possible. However, there was something more about him. He was a leader now. She couldn't believe someone could change so much in a few months, but his Roman side had awakened and the training that had been instilled in him by Mars had made him into an incredible warrior, but most of all he was a leader.

"I may have misjudged you, Percy," Athena said. Percy's eyebrows raised when Athena called him Percy. "Help my daughter and treat her right and you just might have my blessing."

Percy smiled. He bowed his head one more time. "As you wish my Lady," Percy said. Percy turned to his dad with a sheepish look on his face. "Dad, you didn't happen to bring me a ride did you?"

Poseidon smiled at his son. He was glad that the boy he loved was still inside the young man he had grown into. Poseidon closed his eyes and suddenly a black Pegasus appeared in the sky. Percy smiled at the sight of his old friend.

_Hello Boss, long time no see_, Blackjack said in his head.

"Hey buddy, didn't I tell you not to call me boss?" Percy asked.

_Maybe_

Percy laughed. Same old Blackjack. "Get down here," Percy yelled.

Blackjack landed on the beach. When he saw the two gods he bowed in front of them.

Poseidon grinned at the Pegasus. The two gods turned to Percy. "Good luck son," Poseidon said before he and Athena disappeared into a golden light.

Percy climbed onto the back of his Pegasus. _Boss, you don't have any shoes._

Percy laughed. "You don't see me for months and the first thing you notice about me are my feet," Percy said in disbelief before his Pegasus flew into the air.

_Annabeth was really sad when you disappeared._

Percy frowned. He felt a pain in his chest. He stayed quiet for a few moments. Blackjack dove lower breaking the son of Poseidon away from his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

_You stopped talking Boss._

"I didn't know what to say. I feel terrible about hurting her. How do I make it up to her?" Percy asked.

_Tell her how you feel about her. Boss, I may only be a horse, but I know that girl loves you._

Percy gave his Pegasus a pat on the side. "Thanks buddy," Percy said.

_So Boss, where are we going?_

"Mount Olympus, the original," Percy said. Blackjack changed direction as he began the flight to the original home of the gods.

* * *

><p><em>Argo II<em>

The seven all stood on the deck of the ship. Leo was at the controls and Jason worked the sails directing the flying ship towards the original home of the gods. The group was still very sad over the loss of the son of Neptune.

Annabeth sat near the bow of the ship as she looked out over the blue sky. She felt hollow inside. She thought nothing could feel as bad as when Percy disappeared, but she was wrong. Scipio or Percy's death felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She had started to resign herself to the conclusion that Percy was gone and that Scipio would have to take his place, but now they were both gone. Annabeth felt someone sit down beside her; she knew it had to be Piper.

"How're you holding up?" Piper asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she was worried about her friend.

Annabeth put on a fake smile. "Okay," she said. Piper looked at her skeptically. "Terrible, are you happy?"

Piper frowned. "Of course not," Piper said. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and held it tightly. "You have friends here. We care about you. You don't have to suffer through this alone."

Annabeth nodded. "I know, but everyone is stressed.," Annabeth explained. "You all don't need some heart broken girl to worry about."

Piper sighed. "We all cared about him," Piper said. Her eyes changed color as she stared into Annabeth's eyes. "Not the same way you did, but we cared."

"I know," Annabeth said.

Suddenly, two golden light appeared on the deck of the ship. When the lights faded a god and a goddess stood on the deck. The goddess wore a goat skin and a white Roman toga and the god wore golden armor with a red cape and dark sunglasses.

Jason bowed before them along with Alex and Gwen. The Greeks just stood there and watched them curiously.

"Lady Juno and Lord Mars; why are you here?" Jason asked. The two gods stared at the son of Jupiter curiously. Mars looked around at the rest of the demigods. When his gaze settled upon Nico, he frowned.

"Where is Scipio?" Mars asked harshly.

Alex stepped forward. "Father, he's..." Alex began, but Mars raised his hand and his son instantly quieted.

"I'm asking the son of Jupiter," Mars said. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes burned with the flames of war. Jason gulped.

"He's dead my lord," Jason said.

Mars growled with the ferocity of a Lion. He grabbed the son of Jupiter and lifted him off the ground. "You let him die. He was worth two of you," Mars yelled in the demigod's face.

Juno stepped up to her son. "Mars, let him down," Juno ordered, but her son didn't listen to her.

"This fool got the greatest demigod in history killed," Mars said. His eyes glowed with power.

Piper ran forward next to Mars and Jason. "Put him down," Piper said her voice laced with charm speak. Mars shook his head vigorously. "Put... him... down." Mars let go of Jason. The son of Jupiter fell to his feet.

Juno pulled her son away from the demigods. Annabeth stepped toward the goddess. "How dare you show your face," Annabeth yelled. Piper tried to grab her friend, but Annabeth was too fast.

Juno huffed. "You better stay away from me child," Juno warned.

"He's dead because of you and your son," Annabeth said.

Alex and Gwen looked at her curiously. "What does she mean?" Alex asked.

"He wasn't really Scipio. Scipio is who they made him be," Annabeth said as she pointed toward Mars and Juno. The two gods glared at her.

"Father, is that true?" Alex asked.

"I did what was needed. You needed him to lead your camp," Mars explained.

"Who was he really?" Gwen asked.

Juno looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena glared at her. "He was a Greek; the son of Poseidon," Annabeth said. Annabeth looked down at the ground sadly. "He was my boyfriend." Gwen and Alex just stared at her in shock.

Juno stepped toward Annabeth. "He served his purpose well," Juno said. "His fatal flaw finally got him. Your mother warned him." Annabeth lunged toward the goddess, but Juno hit her with a powerful blast that knocked her over the side of the ship. Annabeth fell towards the surface. She screamed in terror as she fell toward the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Something grabbed her and the free fall stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the black hair of an animal. She looked down and the ground was hundreds of feet below her.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the Argo II<em>

Once Annabeth was knocked over the side, all Hades broke loose. The demigods grabbed their weapons and confronted the two gods.

Juno and Mars glared at the six demigods before them. "Children, we are gods; you can't hope to defeat us," Juno said arrogantly. Mars glared as a sword appeared in his hand.

Jason stepped forward with his golden gladius. Lightning flashed over head. Gwen aimed her bow at the goddess. Alex held his sword while Leo held his hammer. Nico unsheathed his Stygian iron sword and stood next to Piper. She held her dagger at the ready.

"We are on the same side here," Mars said.

Jason looked at him like he was crazy. "She kills one of the seven and you think we're on the same side. You're both insane," Jason said with barely controlled rage.

"Stay back or I'll kill you punk," Mars said.

Suddenly, a black Pegasus landed on the deck of the ship. Annabeth was sprawled across its back. Her hair was a mess, but no one else was on the flying horse. Piper ran to her friend and helped her off the Pegasus. Annabeth looked around bewildered.

"How did I get here?" Annabeth asked. Piper pointed toward the black Pegasus. "Blackjack?"

The horse whinnied at his name. "How did he get here from camp?" Nico asked as he stepped toward to the Pegasus.

"I thought we were going to fight, but I guess you will give up now that the daughter of bird brain is still alive," Mars said.

Jason stalked toward the god of war. "You dirty bastard," Jason said.

Mars smiled fiendishly. "Ah, I guess, you do have a death wish, little brother," Mars said before he stepped toward Jason.

"Stay back; leave him alone," Piper ordered.

Mars smiled. "Not this time little girl," Mars said. He continued to walk towards Jason. He spun his sword in his hand like Scipio. Jason's eyes widened. "This will be fun. Who do you think taught Scipio?"

"Many people taught Scipio. Many people taught me," a voice said. Mars and the others turned toward the bow of the ship. Standing on the platform above the main deck was the son of Poseidon. His clothes were torn and he still didn't have any shoes, but he held Riptide in his hand as he smiled at the god of war.

"Scipio," Mars said.

"Guess again," Percy said.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned more to come._**


	27. Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 27: Reunions

_Argo II_

Percy stood on the elevated bow of the ship. He looked down at the two gods and the demigods that surrounded them. Mars just stared at him wide eyed.

"Percy," Juno said. Percy smiled at her, but it wasn't friendly. He looked like a lion that had a gazelle cornered. He seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Bingo," Percy quipped.

"How did you…?" Mars asked, but stopped when Percy held Riptide in the air. The blue green aura that surrounded the sword stunned the god of war into silence.

"I bathed in the Styx and found not only my sword, but many other things," Percy said as he lifted his sword into the air.

"Like what?" Juno asked. She was curious now, but she was also wary of the powerful demigod before her.

"Well, I found out that I'm really Percy Jackson, I found out that you and your son stole my memories and replaced them with a new persona," Percy explained. His voice got louder as his anger rose.

Mars sheathed his sword and stepped away from Jason. "We had to do it. You were needed, but the Romans couldn't know you were Greek," Mars explained. Juno nodded.

"Well, I found out something too," Percy said. He pointed his sword at Juno. "I found out that I'm Greek and Roman." The demigods all looked at Percy in confusion. Annabeth had a curious look on her face. She had an expression on her face that would make you believe that she was only one puzzle piece away from finishing a project that she had worked on all her life. Juno and Mars didn't act surprised. "You knew?"

Mars stepped closer to the stairs that led to the bow of the ship. He looked up at Percy with a look of regret on his face. His expression took Percy by surprise. "We found out later on. We didn't know until after your memory had been taken," Mars explained.

"Okay, I believe you, but it still doesn't excuse you for trying to ruin my life, or those that care about me," Percy said as he snuck a peek at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena just stared at him; Percy couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"We didn't try to ruin your life," Mars denied. He looked at his mother hoping she would agree, but she just stared at him blankly. "Well, I didn't try to."

"I guess that must make you feel better," Percy said sadly.

"I don't know what you mean." Mars said, but his face showed that he knew exactly what the boy meant. Juno rolled her eyes at her son's bad lie.

"Stop trying to deny it. You care about the boy. You're definitely no Ares," Juno scoffed.

Mars's eyes glowed red. "I wish I could say the same thing about you and Hera," Mars hissed as his anger rose.

Juno glared at her son. "What do you mean by that?" Juno asked. Her voice dripped with venom.

Mars was too mad to care now. "You act like the world revolves around you. You and Hera are exactly alike," Mars explained. Juno stepped towards her son threateningly. "I'm your mother. You will respect me."

Mars stepped towards her. "I did once, but not anymore," Mars said.

Percy just stood there. The war god's actions completely surprised him.

"That daughter of Athena disrespected me. She must pay a price for insulting the Queen of the gods," Juno declared.

Percy jumped and flipped in the air before landing on his feet in front of Juno and her son. "You lay a hand on her and I will send you to the Styx," Percy warned.

Juno's eyes glowed with power. Two beams of light shot from her eyes, but Percy deflected them with Riptide. Juno just stared at him in disbelief. "That's not possible. Those beams should have destroyed that sword," Juno exclaimed.

"I'm not the only one that bathed in the Styx," Percy explained. Percy pointed the sword toward the goddess. Juno flinched at the sight of the glowing sword.

Mars stepped beside his mother. "Sci… Percy, don't do this. I… a…apologize… for hurting you," Mars said with difficulty. Percy stared at him curiously.

"I accept your apology, but I didn't hear one from her," Percy said as he motioned towards Juno with Riptide.

Mars stepped between Percy and Juno. "I can't let you hurt her," Mars said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You can't," Percy said. "What about the things you said about her?"

Mars sighed. "I meant them, but she's still my mother," Mars said.

"I think your loyalty is misplaced," Percy began. He glared at the goddess. "She wouldn't do the same for you."

Mars looked down at the deck sadly. "I know," Mars admitted. "Still, I can't let you hurt her." Hera gave Percy a smug smile.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to stop me," Percy said as he lunged forward with Riptide toward the goddess. Mars moved at incredible speed and blocked the strike of the son of Poseidon.

"We don't have to do this Percy," Mars said. Percy looked at him strangely.

"Since when have you not wanted a fight?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I'm not Ares. I'm the god of war not needless suffering," Mars explained.

"War is needless suffering," Percy retorted.

"Yes, it includes suffering, but wars can also save lives," Mars explained. "The war we face now. We can stop the giants and save the world from darkness and destruction." He pushed back against Riptide, but Percy pushed back just as hard. Mars looked at the son of Poseidon curiously. "You're stronger than before."

Percy smiled. "I'm the only child of the big three to be Roman and Greek. I'm the only being to ever bathe in the Styx twice and live. I think a little extra strength is not too much to ask for," Percy said before he pushed even harder knocking the god of war from his feet as he fell onto the deck hard. "Get up Mars. Show your mother how someone with courage fights."

Mars stood up his eyes flared with the flames of war. He moved his sword so quickly that the other demigods could barely see it. However, Percy could. He caught Mars's sword with the edge of Riptide's blade. Mars pushed with all his might, but Percy seemed to get stronger as the god strained against the power he exhibited.

Percy smiled at the god. Mars was taller and appeared to be stronger, but Percy knew that looks could be deceiving. The two fought for several more minutes, but Percy always managed to block the war god's strikes.

Mars huffed in frustration again as his sword strike was blocked. Riptide glowed brighter as the fight continued. Mars couldn't help but admire the beauty of the sword. Suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to the god. He pushed against Percy's sword, but at the same time he studied Riptide. The sword glowed brighter the harder the god pushed. The sword gained power as force was exerted against it.

Mars knew the only way he could win was to knock Riptide out of Percy's hand. He kept pushing on Percy's sword, but at the last moment he slipped off the sword. Percy stumbled forward. He was shocked at the sudden movement of the god. Mars took the opportunity and hit the pressure point in Percy's hand. Riptide fell from his hand and skidded across the deck of the ship.

Mars took his chance and swung his sword at Percy's head, but Percy's hand moved in a blur as he grabbed the sword with his bare hand. Mars stared at the demigod wide eyed. Percy held the blade with his bare hand, but the invulnerable son of Poseidon wasn't hurt. Percy pushed the god away from him with a mighty shove.

Mars was getting tired. He knew there was only a limited chance he could win now. He lunged toward Percy again with all the speed he could muster. Percy side stepped the strike while lifting his left leg into a short kick to Mars's ankle. A loud crack could be heard around the ship as Percy broke Mars's ankle bone. The god of war cursed loudly as he hobbled away from the demigod. "Where did you learn that?" Mars asked through his pain.

"It just came to me," Percy said. Percy raised his hand and Riptide flew from the deck to his grip. Percy charged forward. Mars didn't have much time to react. He blocked Riptide as Percy sent blow after blow against the Roman god's sword. Mars was getting tired and Percy looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. Mars was panting now he knelt on one knee as he held his sword up protectively. "Yield."

Mars shook his head. "No, you'll have to kill me," Mars declared. He was a god; he couldn't be killed, but there was something about Riptide that made him reconsider.

Percy held Riptide above the god's head. Mars stared into the boy's sea green eyes without fear.

"Percy," a female voice said. Percy turned to see Annabeth standing behind him with Piper at her side. "Let him go. He was just protecting his mother. You beat him fair and square."

Percy just stared into Annabeth's eyes. His anger subsided almost immediately. He turned back to Mars and with one quick motion he knocked the sword out of his hand. Mars fell on his butt after the impact. "He's defeated now," Percy said. He turned back to Juno, but the goddess disappeared into a golden light. Percy huffed in frustration. He capped Riptide. He turned back to Mars; he extended his hand to the god. Mars looked at the hand for a moment before grabbing it. Percy pulled him up before slinging his arm over his shoulder. "Alex go get some ambrosia and nectar." Alex nodded before running below decks. Percy helped Mars to the stairs and sat him down.

"I can't believe you beat me," Mars exclaimed. He didn't look mad. He looked proud.

Percy grinned at the god. "Well, you're pretty fast," Percy said. Mars laughed softly, but he winced as pain shot through his ankle.

"What is it with you and hurting war god's feet and ankles?" Mars asked.

Percy's smile widened. "I don't know. I guess I was checking for an Achilles heel," Percy said.

Mars laughed, but he stopped as again a burning pain shot through his leg. Alex appeared and handed a canteen of nectar to his father. "Thank you son," Mars said. Alex smiled at his father.

After a few minutes of drinking nectar and eating ambrosia the god stood testing his ankle. He smiled when the pain finally disappeared.

"What are you going to do now?" Percy asked curiously.

"I need to persuade the Roman gods to fight alongside their children," Mars said.

Percy nodded. "Good luck," Percy said.

Mars smiled at him, and then he turned toward the other demigods. "I'd wish you all luck, but you've got the greatest piece of luck right here," Mars said as he pointed to Percy. The demigods closed their eyes before the god of war disappeared.

Jason, Alex, Nico, and Leo stepped forward and officially greeted the son of Poseidon. Jason stood in front of Percy carefully. He didn't really know what to say. "Scipio, I mean Percy," Jason began.

"Don't worry Jason. Scipio is inside me. I guess he always was. I still think you're a great leader," Percy explained.

Jason smiled. "Not as good as you," Jason said.

Percy smiled. "Well, you can't beat perfection," Percy said mischievously. The boys all looked at him until Percy started to laugh at their surprised faces. "I'm kidding; you all got to loosen up a bit." The boys smiled at him.

Gwen and Piper approached him next. Percy gave them his classic crooked grin. "Percy, it's good to meet you," Piper said.

Percy smiled at both of them. "The pleasure is all mine," he said. He looked away from them as he spotted Annabeth walking up the stairs toward the bow of the ship. "Excuse me." Percy walked up the stairs. The other demigods walked away to give the two privacy. Even Leo, but Nico and Jason had to forcibly remove him.

Annabeth stood near the dragon's head. Percy walked up to her carefully. He really didn't know what to say to her, but he knew an apology was in order. He stood only a few feet behind her.

"Annabeth," he said. Annabeth turned around slowly. Her eyes were red from when she had cried over him and her face was still a little pale from when she had fallen through the sky. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth just stared at him. "What are you sorry about?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"For being kidnapped and for forgetting you," Percy explained.

Annabeth smiled. "You couldn't help it. She took your memories," Annabeth said. She looked down at her feet. "She took you away from me."

Percy couldn't control himself anymore. He rushed forward and held her tenderly. Annabeth nearly collapsed against him. She cried again, letting out all the pain and heartache. It had been a long time since Percy had seen her cry; it broke his heart. Percy hugged her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Annabeth pulled away to look at her boyfriend. It felt so good to think about him that way again. "I missed you so much Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy smiled at his nickname.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl," Percy said with a big smile. Annabeth smiled happily. It was the first true smile anyone had seen from her in months. Percy was back.

Annabeth's smile faded. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asked as she studied his face. Percy knew what she was asking, was he still Percy?

He tried to smile, but he knew that it looked forced. "I remember everything, but I am different. I guess I'll always be different than the boy I was before," Percy said with a little sadness in his voice.

Annabeth nodded. "I really liked the boy you were," Annabeth admitted. Percy looked at her in concern. "However, I think I'm going to like the man even more." She placed her arms around his neck as she reached up on her toes to kiss the son of Poseidon on the lips. Percy froze at the sensation. It was better than their underwater kiss. Percy felt his brain melt, but he felt more than that. He felt a connection to the young woman kissing him. A connection he could never describe before, but now he knew what it was. He was in love with the daughter of Athena.

_**AN: A little Percabeth reunion. I hoped everyone liked it. Not a big fight scene, but this just shows that Mars is different from Ares and that the Roman god of war really cared about Scipio and now Percy. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	28. Love Endures

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

_**AN: Warning this chapter is full of two things; sappiness and Percabeth!**_

Chapter 28: Love Endures

_Argo II_

The night sky was clear and the stars shined down upon the son of Poseidon. The Argo II flew towards the original Mount Olympus and the battle that would follow. Percy sat at the bow of the ship with his legs dangling over the side. He would normally be scared of such heights, but his time as Scipio had changed him. He no longer feared his uncle's domain. He might be wary of it, but this new Percy was scared of only one thing, the loss of his friends, family and the people under his command.

This day had been the craziest of his life, which was a lot to say. His memories had been restored, but his life was far from what it was before. He was a Greek and a Roman; a hero and a leader. Would he ever be the young man that fought in the second Titan war? Right now he felt so much older and wiser than that boy. He still had Scipio's memories, but he knew they were false. However, he held onto many of them; the memories of training at military school and his training with Mars. He held onto the discipline and the singular drive to help others. He was a hybrid; a cross between a Roman and a Greek. He was told by Mars, his father and even Athena that he was the best of Rome and Greece. A child of the big three; the most powerful demigod to ever live, but all he wanted was to help his fellow demigods. That was his ultimate goal.

He was broken away from his thoughts as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You're up late Wise Girl," Percy said as he smiled at the thought of the young woman he loved.

Annabeth stood behind him. She smiled at his nickname for her. "I could say the same thing for you," Annabeth mused.

Percy grinned. "Couldn't sleep, it's been a pretty long day."

Annabeth sat down beside him. She leaned against his shoulder. She was so happy that he had his memories back, but she was a little afraid that her Percy was gone forever. "Yeah it was. Thank you for saving my life."

Percy's grin widened. "I owed you. I guess we're even now."

Annabeth frowned. "Was that the only reason you saved me?"

Percy's grin disappeared. "Of course not; I'd save you anytime."

Annabeth's smile returned. "I just wanted to make sure."

Percy chuckled lightly. "Don't worry."

Annabeth stared at him curiously. "Worry about what?"

Percy's face became serious. He looked into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. "I'm still Percy."

Annabeth nodded. "I know, but I can tell that you have your doubts."

Percy sighed. "I would be lying if I said otherwise. I have all my memories, plus Scipios'."

"How does that make you different?" Annabeth watched her boyfriend closely. She could tell that he was more confident than the old Percy, even after he had bathed in the Styx the first time.

"I'm not the boy who liked to sleep late. I don't have a problem with school, except for some of those silly kids and the monster teachers." Percy smiled as he thought about Mrs. Dodds. Normally he wouldn't smile when thinking of her, but he wasn't afraid of the Furies, not now. They should be afraid of him.

"I'll miss the goofy son of Poseidon." Annabeth looked at him warily. She wasn't sure that he would appreciate the sentiment.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, I'll miss him too." She smiled; even now, Percy could still surprise her. "I guess that's part of maturing. I always felt like part of me was missing before. An important part; I suppose I found that now."

"Scipio was a rather impressive demigod." Annabeth gave Percy a mischievous grin.

Percy's eyes widened. "Yeah, well… I guess… he was… I mean… I was… ugh" Percy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend. "I guess my Seaweed Brain is still in there." Percy pouted slightly at her statement, which only made her laugh harder. Annabeth laced her arm through his. "Don't worry; I like you much better than Scipio."

Percy sighed. "I think you like to get me flustered."

Annabeth gave him a happy smirk. "I told you before that I'm never going to make things easy for you. Why would I stop now?"

Percy gave her his crooked grin. He turned toward her and stared into her eyes. He looked deeply into her grey eyes making her cheeks turn pink. Percy's face was only an inch away from hers. His green eyes were bright and shined brightly in the moonlight. Annabeth was mesmerized by how beautiful they were. "I promise to be there for you and never abandon you." Annabeth smiled warmly as he spoke. "You're the only person in the world that makes me feel the way I do now. I… I love you."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She felt her heart flutter. She couldn't believe he said that, but she knew what she felt. The smile on her face widened. "I love you, too."

Percy's face brightened. His white teeth shined as his smile stretched across his face. "Thank the gods." Annabeth laughed.

"Were you worried?" Annabeth gave him a questioning glare.

"No, I know you can't resist me," Percy teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs. She held her elbow as if it had been hurt by hitting her boyfriend's invulnerable side. Percy turned toward her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth laughed at his concerned face. Percy frowned. He knew he had been played. "Got you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gloated.

Percy crossed his arms over his chest and faked an angry face, but he couldn't hold it for long. He began to laugh along with his girlfriend.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well," Piper said as she stood behind them. Percy and Annabeth stopped laughing as they turned to watch the daughter of Aphrodite.

"You're getting better at sneaking up on people," Annabeth praised.

Piper smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Gwen helped me," Piper conceded.

"I'm glad the Greeks and Romans are getting along," Percy said.

Annabeth stared at Percy when he said Greeks and Romans. She had a strange sensation; a feeling that Percy was holding something back.

"How did you find out you were Roman and Greek?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her curiously, but Annabeth could tell he was worried. "I told you. Lady Styx told me," Percy explained.

Piper watched the couple talk. She began to turn to walk away. "Piper, stay right there," Annabeth said. Piper stopped. She turned to look at her friend with a curious expression on her face. Annabeth didn't know why she stopped Piper, but something in her mind told her to. "Percy, you're not telling me… I mean us, everything." Annabeth looked at Piper when she said us.

Percy looked down at his hands. He hadn't sworn not to tell her, but he didn't know how to, but he knew that Annabeth wouldn't give up. "I'm not the only child of both Rome and Greece."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who?" Annabeth asked.

"I found out that Luke was a child of Hermes and Mercury," Percy said. He hoped that this piece of information would satisfy her. "That's why he survived his bath in the Styx."

The information didn't surprise her that much. She always knew that Luke was more powerful than a normal son of Hermes. Even with the changes that Percy had gone through she could still tell he was holding back.

"You're still holding something back," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. Piper looked at Percy expectantly. She loved a good secret and she knew this was a good one. "Luke and I aren't the only ones," Percy conceded.

Piper couldn't hold her excitement. "Who else?" Piper asked.

Percy watched the daughter of Aphrodite, but his gaze returned to Annabeth. The look on his face must have given him away. Annabeth just stared at him in shock. "It's me," Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded. Annabeth was surprised, but somehow she had always known that she was different from her other siblings. "Who else?" Percy looked at Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite just stared back with a surprised look on her face.

"That can't be right," Piper exclaimed.

"I didn't know how to tell either of you," Percy said. "Lady Styx told me and then Athena confirmed it."

"I don't feel different," Annabeth said.

"I don't think you have to. You're both the most powerful demigod children of your parents," Percy explained.

"Shouldn't we both feel different, like you?" Piper asked.

"I was raised by my mom and I relied on her for so long. She didn't know I was of both lineages. She raised me to be carefree like a Greek. I guess the memory loss; the false memories and the training have changed me more because I needed more help to get my Roman side out. You and Annabeth have both been on your own for a long time. Piper, your father was always too busy, so you were left to rely on yourself. I guess that helped to bring out your Roman side," Percy explained.

Annabeth just stared at him. It made sense, but it was strange having Percy explain something logically to her. "What do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"Embrace the side of you that is Roman. I'll be glad to help you and the Romans will as well," Percy said.

"They won't think of us like a couple of freaks?" Piper asked worriedly.

Percy shook his head. "They won't; we're special. We can bridge the gap between Roman and Greek. We can bring them together. They can finally be at peace, and maybe in the future the need won't be there to divide demigods into Greek and Roman groups," Percy explained.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel proud of Percy. "You're right," Annabeth said.

"I don't know what to do," Piper said.

Percy smiled at her. "I think Jason would be happy to help you figure it out," Percy said.

Piper's cheeks reddened before a smile stretched across her face. "Thank you," Piper said before she ran off to look for Jason.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. He was a leader now and a good one. She was so proud of him. "What about me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy placed his hands on her shoulders. A jolt of electricity shot through their bodies at the touch. "I think that we'll need a lot of personal training," Percy said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Annabeth's face brightened at the sight. "That sounds pretty good," she said. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "We're the same now."

Percy's crooked grin widened. "You're right as usual," Percy said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you daughter of Athena and Minerva."

Annabeth's smile spread across her face. "I love you son of Poseidon and Neptune," Annabeth said. They leaned forward and kissed tenderly.

No matter what life through at them this couple would survive. That was clear to their parents and their friends. Percy and Annabeth or Percabeth as the Aphrodite cabin called them would endure. That is the way of true love. Even with battles looming large in the distance these two would find a way through.

_**AN: A little more mushy Percabeth, but I needed to have Piper and Annabeth find out they were Greek and Roman before the Battle at the original home of the gods. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	29. Destiny's Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 29: Destiny's Leader

_Argo II_

Percy was at the helm of the Argo II. It felt weird sailing a ship through the sky, but Percy had done stranger things. The son of the sea god knew they were getting close to the original home of the gods. He could feel the ancient power as they grew closer to the mountain. Clouds obscured the view of the mountain peak, but Percy knew that a giant and a horde of monsters awaited them. He didn't know how, but his senses were off the chart since his second bath in the Styx. He was stronger, faster and more powerful. He received an incredible gift from Lady Styx; he just hoped it was enough to prevail.

"How're you doing _sir_?" Alex asked as he approached his Consul or former Consul, he wasn't quite sure.

"You don't have to call me _sir_, Alex," Percy said.

"I don't know what to call you since…" Alex said before trailing off.

"Since you found out I wasn't really Scipio?" Percy asked.

Alex wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

Percy smiled at his friend. "I might not be Scipio anymore, but I still have his memories and I still care about you and the others. You're not going to lose my attention. I just happen to care about the Greeks, too."

Alex looked up at the person he thought that he knew. When he looked into Percy's eyes he saw the similarities to Scipio, but he could see the differences as well. "It's just odd talking to you as Percy when I've only known you as Scipio."

"I understand, really I do. Imagine finding out that your both Greek and Roman. Try having two sets of memories; some real and others from another possible life. I'm a Greek hero and a Roman leader. I may be different, but deep inside I'm still the leader you respected; the one that trained you to be the best."

Alex couldn't help but hear Scipio as Percy spoke. At that moment he realized that Percy was Scipio. The name was different, but the underlying person was there. Percy may be a little more care free and open, but that only made him a better person, not less of one.

Alex smiled at his leader. "Yes, I can see that. I guess… I was just worried that you would forget about us now that you had all your memories back."

Percy placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You are a good friend and soldier. You make your father proud." Percy's eye narrowed as he looked over Alex's shoulder.

Alex was about to ask what was going on when he turned around to see the peak of the original Mount Olympus directly in front of the flying ship.

Percy turned the ship to avoid crashing into the side of the mountain. He stretched out with his senses looking for a place to land the ship. He felt the presence of water only a mile from the base of the mountain. He sailed the ship using his senses as a guide, until the ship reached a large mountain lake. The water was calm almost like a plate of glass. He lowered the ship until it splashed down softly onto the surface of the lake.

"Wow, that was one soft landing," Piper said as she climbed up the stairs from below deck. Percy turned and grinned at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Thank you," Percy said.

"Leo climbed up after her. Piper gave him a mischievous smirk. "Yeah, repair boy always tries to knock Jason over the side when he lands the Argo," Piper joked.

Leo frowned. "I do not try to do that, Beauty Queen," Leo protested.

"Sure you don't, Repair Boy," Piper said.

"Calm down guys," Jason said as he ascended the stairs to join his friends. "I have to agree. That was a pretty fine landing."

Alex stood at attention when he saw Jason. "You're orders, sir?" Alex asked.

Percy smiled at Jason's irritated face. Percy knew that Jason had been around the Greeks for a while; he didn't think of himself as a _sir_. "Get the others ready. We'll be heading to Mount Olympus soon," Jason ordered. Alex saluted before running below decks to get the others.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. They could tell that Jason wanted to speak with Percy.

"I'll go catch Annabeth," Piper said.

Leo watched her as she climbed down the stairs. "I'll go help her," Leo said awkwardly before he raced down the stairs after her.

Jason walked over to Percy as the son of sea god steered the ship in the crystal clear water of the lake. "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders," Percy examined.

Jason sighed. "It feels like it," Jason admitted. "I feel bad about what happened in the underworld."

"Don't be, it was fate," Percy said.

"You had to save the day; I didn't do anything to help," Jason said dejectedly.

Percy frowned. "You led the others out of the underworld. You freed Nico, Thanatos and Lady Styx. If you hadn't done that I would have died," Percy explained.

Jason stared at him in surprise. "You would have died?"

"Without Lady Styx, yes I would have."

Jason smiled. "Thanks for letting me know." Percy grinned at his friend. "However, I think you should be the one to lead us from now on."

It was Percy's turn to be surprised now. "You're doing great. Why ask me to do this now?"

Jason sighed. "Percy, you're the best leader. Whether you're Percy or Scipio, you're still the best leader."

"A son of Jupiter giving away leadership; your dad won't be happy about that."

Jason laughed. "He hasn't been much of a dad. He gave me away to Juno. I think he lost any say in my life after that."

Percy shook his head. "Your dad cares about you. He's a god; they can't be involved and the King of the gods has it worse than the others."

Jason just stood there in shock. Percy was different than Scipio. Scipio held anger towards his father, but Percy sympathized with the gods. "I can't believe you defended my dad."

Percy laughed. "I'll defend him when it comes to his kids, but he really screwed up with this war." Thunder rang out overhead. Percy looked to the sky and smile mischievously. "You know its true mister bury my head in the sand."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "You're one of a kind."

Percy's smile widened. "That's probably one of the better compliments I've received."

Jason's face grew serious. "So, are you going to take over or not?"

Percy frowned again before sighing in defeat. "I'll take over."

Jason's face lightened. He stood straight and grinned at the son of the sea before him. "What are your orders, _sir_?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "First, don't call me _sir_. It makes me feel old and second, go help the others get ready." Jason nodded before running down the stairs to join the others.

Percy stretched out his senses to the ship before lowering the anchors into the water. He concentrated on the sails and masts. The white sails lowered and contracted until they were all stowed away. Once complete, Percy turned around to see seven demigods standing behind him. They were all clad in either imperial gold armor or celestial bronze armor. Everyone had their weapons. They all looked at Percy expectantly.

"You all look ready to go," Percy said.

Leo looked Percy up and down. "What about your armor?" Leo asked.

Piper elbowed him. "Bathed in the Styx remember?" Piper chided. Leo frowned as he rubbed his side.

"He still has a mortal spot," Annabeth said. She looked at Percy worriedly.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared behind Percy. The son of the sea turned around to see a small silver ring sitting on the deck. Percy picked it up and examined it. The ring was a silver boar with red glowing eyes. It was almost an exact duplicate of the one Mars had originally given him. Percy placed the ring on his left hand. He wasn't sure how another dagger would serve as armor. As soon as Percy thought of armor the ring glowed and the next thing he knew his body was covered in silver armor.

Leo ran forward to examine the metal. "I think that's Olympian Silver," Leo exclaimed.

The others ran up to touch the armor. "That metal is rarer than imperial gold or celestial bronze," Annabeth explained.

Alex smiled at his Consul. "I guess dad wanted to make sure you had protection," Alex said.

Percy smiled at his friend. "I guess you're right," Percy said. He sent a silent prayer to Mars and he could feel the good wishes that the Roman god of war gave him in response.

Percy examined his armor. It was clearly Olympian silver. It shined brightly in the early morning sunlight. The armor covered everything, but his head. He had armored gloves on his hands and armored boots on his feet. He walked around on the deck and was surprised how light the armor felt on his body.

Jason stepped to the side rail of the ship. He looked down at two small zodiacs that were tied against the hull. "How did those get down there?"

Percy smiled. The zodiacs were sea green in color with a trident on the side. "I think they're a gift from my dad," Percy said.

Jason looked at them in wonder. "I guess we should go then," Jason said as he looked to Percy for orders.

Percy grinned. "Everyone into the boats," Percy ordered. The others climbed down to the boats. Only Percy and Annabeth stood on the deck. Percy gave her a curious stare.

Annabeth walked up to him. She was only a few inches from the side of his face. She leant forward and whispered, "I love you."

Percy smiled. He held her shoulders protectively. He stared into her grey eyes. "I love you too," he said before crashing his lips to hers. He broke away too soon for Annabeth's liking, but then he threw her over his shoulder and slid down the rope ladder to the zodiac below. Annabeth yelled in surprise as they slid down the ladder. Once they hit the boat, Percy sat her down. Annabeth's cheeks were red and she really felt embarrassed, but when she looked over at Piper she couldn't help but smile. Piper smiled brightly at the daughter of Athena. She could almost hear her mother giggling in her mind about how cute Percabeth was.

Percy turned to address the demigods in the two zodiacs. He pointed toward the original Mount Olympus. "There is the original home of the gods," Percy said. He then motioned toward the demigods in front of him. "You are the heroes of the prophecy. Our job is a difficult one, but I know all of you well. You will make your parents proud. I'm already proud to lead you all into battle." The demigods smiled at his word.

Percy turned to look at the Argo one last time before he turned back to his friends. "Winston Churchill once said, "Courage is rightly esteemed the first of human qualities... because it is the quality which guarantees all others." I look at all of you and I can see the courage in your eyes and in your hearts. Remember, we are a team; in battle we fight as one."

The demigods cheered at their leaders words. Percy looked at Alex. The son of Mars grinned at his leader. "Let's get in there and kick some butt," Percy said before he started the engine and powered the zodiac toward the shore.

Jason followed close behind in the other zodiac. He looked back at the Argo II and smiled. He knew they would make it back alive. He looked at Percy piloting the zodiac in front of him. He couldn't help the happiness that flowed through him. He was relieved that he wasn't in charge, but that wasn't the real reason for his feelings. He knew that Percy was fated to lead them and more importantly he was destined to lead all demigods, both Greek and Roman. He could almost feel the Fates smiling down upon them.

_**AN: Next chapter will be the Battle of Olympus (the original one). Stay tuned more to come.**_


	30. Recon

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 30: Recon

_Base of Mount Olympus (original)_

The two zodiacs arrived on the other side of the lake in only a few minutes. The water in the lake was a beautiful teal green color with tall trees along the banks. The boats came ashore easily on the sandy beach that lay on the side of the lake facing Mount Olympus. The demigods disembarked; Percy was the last to exit the boats. The demigods turned to their leader to await his orders.

Percy paced in front of his friends. His silver armor made him look like a knight from the court of Camelot. Everyone watched him closely waiting for him to speak.

"First, we must scout the area. I have studied the maps closely and there are only two ways up the mountain that will lead to the ruins of the original home of the gods," Percy said. "Once, the area is scouted we will meet up again here." Percy pointed to an area on the map that was between the two areas to be scouted. "The rocks and trees in this area will provide sufficient cover to screen us from view. We will plan our attack there."

"Do you have a plan?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled before turning to look at Annabeth. "I'll let our mast strategist take a stab at it," Percy said.

Alex raised his hand. Percy nodded in his direction. "Couldn't you make the plan? No offense Annabeth," Alex said.

"We are a team. In war, the commander must hear the plans of his strategists before weighing in with his ideas and those of others," Percy said.

Annabeth and Nico just stared at Percy. Their surprised faces made Percy's smile widen. "You thought Scipio was the only one who could lead?" Percy asked.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Alex and Gwen grinned at Percy's question. They never knew Percy during the second Titan war.

"It's just surprising hearing you talk like that," Nico said.

Percy frowned. "Should I be offended or happy?" Percy asked his face a mask of eerie calmness. Nico didn't know what to say.

Annabeth elbowed the son of Hades in the side. "You should be happy," Annabeth said as she gave Nico the death glare.

"Good; now to divide up our forces. Jason, you will lead the scout team that will reconnoiter the East side. You'll take Leo, Piper and Nico. I'll lead the second group with Annabeth, Alex and Gwen.

"What kind of enemy force should we expect?" Jason asked.

"A giant and probably fifty to a hundred monsters," Percy said. The new Argonauts just stared at their leader in disbelief.

"How can we fight so many?" Nico asked. He looked around at the stunned expressions of the other demigods around him.

"We make a good plan, summon the dead, and then Jason and I unleash a storm like no other," Percy said.

"What do the rest of us do?" Alex asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth again with a knowing stare. "That's for the daughter of Minerva and Athena to decide," Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "Let's go, and Jason…" Percy began. Jason and his team gave their attention to the son of the sea god. "Good luck to you and your team."

"Same to you, boss," Jason said with a wry smile. Percy smiled as he shook his head at the name Blackjack always called him. Jason and his team walked off toward the East. They would ascend the mountain and scout the area for the enemy.

Percy and his team began the arduous climb up the mountain. They reached the summit; the temperature hovered around freezing. A mist covered the mountain top. They climbed the last few steps until they cleared the mist. They all looked in shock at the sight before them. Instead of a snow capped peak, they saw the ruins of a once beautiful city. A few of the ancient temples stood, but most were in disrepair. The once beautiful white marble was now a dull grey color because of age and erosion. Percy could feel Annabeth fidgeting next to him. He looked at her worriedly.

"Don't think about it Wise Girl. You'll blow our cover," Percy said. He knew that Annabeth would love nothing better than to explore the ruins.

Annabeth nodded, but Percy could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Gwen and I will make a survey of our surroundings," she said. He knew she would say something like that. It would give her the opportunity to look around, albeit from a distance.

"Okay, Alex and I will identify the enemy position and composition," Percy said. Annabeth smiled knowingly. "What?" Percy grinned at the face she made.

"It's just a little weird hearing you say words like, composition," Annabeth explained.

"I can read you know?" Percy sarcastically.

"I know, but the old Percy didn't like to read," Annabeth said defensively. Her forehead creased worriedly.

"Scipio liked to read; I guess it's just another part of him that I've inherited. A really good part, I think," Percy said. Annabeth could tell that he was concerned that she thought he was too different.

"It is a good thing. I think it makes you more attractive," Annabeth whispered.

Percy's crooked grin widened. "You think I'm sexy?" Percy asked incredulously.

Annabeth sighed, but inside she was happy that the old Percy was still there. He could still act like a kid, which she secretly enjoyed. "Don't flatter yourself, Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, get to work," Percy ordered.

Annabeth smiled as she gave him a salute. "Yes _sir_," she exclaimed before joining Gwen in their survey of the area.

Alex gave Percy an amused smirk. "Your girlfriend is pretty cool," Alex said.

Percy wiped the amused smile from his face. He gave Alex a serious expression. "Yes she is, now we have a job to do, Legionnaire," Percy said. Alex came to attention. Percy's serious face morphed into a look of amusement. "Lighten up; we've got work to do." Percy lightly tapped Alex on the shoulder, but the son of Mars still rubbed the spot. Percy was definitely a lot stronger than he looked.

Alex had two pairs of binoculars. They both grabbed one and began their look out for the enemy forces. The sound of the ground shaking alerted the two to someone or something coming toward them. They huddled behind the boulders they used for cover. They waited until the sound passed their location before sneaking a peek.

What they saw was definitely a giant. He was around thirty feet tall and his body was made out of rocks, gems and precious metals. The creature's eyes looked like they had been formed out of two blood red rubies. The creature had to weigh several tons.

Alex looked toward Percy. He could tell that the son of the sea knew this giant. "Do you know him?" Alex asked.

Percy looked away from the giant. "I know of him. I'm afraid that Gaea sent her eldest giant son to destroy the ruins," Percy said. The look on Alex's face showed that he didn't know who that was. "Alcyoneus."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"The nemesis of Hades or Pluto," Percy said. He looked lost in thought. "Gaea has made quite a dangerous gamble."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Alcyoneus is only immortal in his home. His original home was in Pallene, but now, I would think it would be somewhere near America," Percy explained.

"So, he's not immortal here in Greece?" Alex asked.

"Correct, we can take him down here," Percy said.

"Isn't it strange that she would do that?" Alex asked.

"It is, I'm concerned that she's got a plan or she has other powerful allies here besides the giant and the Earthborn that serve him," Percy explained.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"We do our job and get as much information as possible to put together a plan that will work," Percy said. Alex nodded as the two returned to their survey of the enemy forces.

_On the other side of Mount Olympus (Original)_

Jason led his group up the mountain. They stood in awe of the original home of the gods. Jason and Leo would check on the enemy forces, while Piper and Nico checked the area for defensive positions and other important landmarks.

Jason and Leo watched from behind several boulders as groups of Earthborn, Cyclops and Laestrygonians marched by. It was clear that whatever was in charge kept tight control over the monsters. The sound of laughing rang out as an Empousa stepped out from behind a ruined temple with a tall man in tuxedo at her side. Leo gave Jason a strange look.

"What in Hades is he supposed to be?" Leo asked.

Jason watched the man in the tuxedo. "I don't know, but he's too tall to be a human and he's seems too powerful to be a demigod," Jason said. Piper and Nico crawled over to the two demigods. They had finished their survey of the area. Jason saw the two and motioned for them to join Leo and him.

"We're finished," Piper said.

"We are too, except we can't figure out who the guy in the Tuxedo is," Jason said as he pointed to the tall man in the tuxedo.

Nico's face paled more than normal. His skin was chalky white. "Prometheus," Nico said.

Jason and the others all stared at the Titan in the tuxedo. "What's he doing here?" Jason asked.

"Helping his grandmother," Piper said.

"Don't you mean his mother?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Piper smacked him upside the head. "His grandmother, not mother. Iapetus was Prometheus's father," Piper explained.

Nico smirked at Leo. Leo rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Piper.

"You've become more violent, since you found out you were Greek and Roman," Leo said.

Jason's eyes grew twice their normal size. He knew Leo was in trouble now. He also knew that Piper worried that her friends thought she was different now. Piper pulled out her dagger and pointed it at the son of Hephaestus. "What did you say?" Piper asked with barely controlled rage.

"He didn't mean anything by it Pipes," Jason said quickly. Piper looked at Jason and he could see her anger subside.

Leo had raised his hands in surrender. Nico began to chuckle. "No one asked you Dead Boy," Leo exclaimed.

Nico's dark eyes flashed with hellfire, but Jason put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We don't have time for this. We've got a job to do and this new piece of information is important," Jason said.

Nico nodded reluctantly. He liked Jason; he was a lot easier to get along with than Thalia. Leo looked away. He didn't like the disappointed look that Jason gave him.

Piper stepped between the three demigods. "We need to get back to Percy and the others," Piper urged.

Jason nodded, before ushering everyone toward the location that Percy had marked on their maps. After dodging a few monster patrols the four demigods reached the crescent moon shaped ring of boulders. Jason sighed when he saw Percy and the others already there waiting.

"Thank the gods you're all here," Jason sighed.

Percy looked relieved as well. Percy looked at Jason's team, but his eyes settled on Nico.

Nico looked up at his friend. "What is it Perce?" Nico asked worriedly.

"We saw the giant that leads this army of monsters," Percy said. He looked worried, but more for the others than himself. "Nico, its Alcyoneus."

Nico froze. He slumped to the ground with his back against one of the boulders. "It would be him," Nico exclaimed dejectedly.

Annabeth sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Most guys would be jealous, but Percy knew that Annabeth cared for Nico, like one of her little brothers; he also knew that Nico had in many ways replaced Bianca with Annabeth as his big sister.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you," Annabeth reassured.

"I have to face him," Nico realized.

Percy knelt down in front of his cousin. "Yes, but I'm going to be at your side the whole time," Percy said.

Jason stepped forward. He was only a few feet from Percy's side. "I'll be there too," Jason added.

Nico smiled at his two cousins. He was happy they would be there, especially Percy "Thanks," he said. He didn't know what else to say. Annabeth stood up and Percy offered his hand to his cousin. Nico accepted the gesture as Percy lifted him off the ground effortlessly.

Percy turned to address the seven demigods before him with a gleam in his sea green eyes. "Now it's time to plan," Percy said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend; his enthusiasm was contagious.

_**AN: No action this chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter will be full of it, so stay tuned.**_


	31. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 31: The Battle Begins

_Mount Olympus (original)_

"Everyone understand the plan and their roles?" Annabeth asked.

Nico looked worriedly at the daughter of Athena. "I can't go with him," Nico said as he pointed to Leo. Leo frowned in annoyance.

"You have to, Percy and Jason are needed to even the odds against that hundred monster force," Annabeth explained.

"What about Prometheus, don't we have to worry about him?" Nico asked skeptically.

Annabeth stepped closer to Nico. He was making her angry. She didn't like people questioning her plans. Percy stepped between the two.

"This isn't the time to fight," Percy said. Annabeth sighed before nodding. "Nico, this is the best plan. You and Leo have enough power to take on Alcyoneus. You need to learn to work together."

"What about Prometheus?" Nico asked again.

Percy frowned. "Annabeth and Piper will fight him," Percy said.

Nico looked at Annabeth and Piper. He didn't want to fight Alcyoneus. Percy looked into his friend's eyes before pulling the son of Hades away from the others and out of sight.

"It's okay to be scared," Percy said. Nico narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not scared," Nico protested. Percy stared into his eyes. Nico couldn't look away. Percy's stare was mesmerizing. He had never seen that stare before. He knew that Percy could sense his feelings. He knew they were like an open book to the son of the sea god. "I'm afraid." Nico slumped down onto the ground in defeat.

"It's okay to be scared," Percy said.

Nico shook his head violently. "No it's not. I see you and the others. They're not scared," Nico protested.

Percy laughed. Nico just stared at his friend; he never though that Percy would make fun of him. "I'm not making fun of you. I laughed because the others are just as scared as you are," Percy reassured.

"No they're not," Nico said.

"Nico, you're wrong," Percy began. Nico was going to say more, but he shut up when he saw Percy glare at him. "Jason is scared to death that he'll let everyone down. Annabeth is scared that her plan will fail. Alex and Gwen are scared that that they'll let down the Roman camp. Piper is scared that she's not strong enough or skilled enough because she is a daughter of the love goddess."

"What are you scared of?" Nico asked.

Percy looked down at the ground. His bright green eyes grew dark. "I'm afraid that one of you will die."

Nico nodded. "I'm afraid that I'm not powerful enough to stand up to my father's enemy."

Percy smiled. "That's not all is it?"

Nico looked down at the ground sadly. He cursed to himself; this new and improved Percy was too perceptive. "I'm afraid I'll let my dad down," Nico confessed.

Percy helped Nico stand up. "Your dad cares about you. He may not always show it, but he does care," Percy said.

"How do you know? You're not very high up on my dad's list of demigods." Nico smiled at the times when Percy had pissed off the lord of the dead.

Percy laughed. "I know I'm not, but after the second Titan war, I saw how proud he was of you. Hades is good at hiding his feelings, but he couldn't do it then. I could see how much he loves you."

Nico just stared at Percy. "How do you know all of this?" Nico asked curiously.

"Not sure, but I paid attention to everything, but most of the time my mind wasn't disciplined enough to process all of it, but now, I can see these things and analyze them all at once. I'm not sure why that's changed, but I've noticed that my ADHD and dyslexia have lessened considerably." Percy looked off into the sky as he spoke. Nico could tell that his friend was lost in thought. Percy snapped back to reality. "I have faith in you Nico."

Nico smiled at his friend before his face darkened and a sad expression crossed his face. "I think you'd be better off if Bianca was here."

Percy looked down at the ground. He was still sad at the thought of Bianca. It was another reminder of one of his failures as a hero. "I'm sorry about Bianca and I always will be."

Nico shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. I asked you to promise me something that no one should ever be asked." Nico felt so guilty. He knew how Percy felt, but he blamed himself more than his friend. "In the end her death was my fault."

Percy grabbed his friend by the shoulders roughly. He shook Nico's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. Bianca wouldn't want you to feel guilty. She loved you." A few tears ran down Nico's cheeks. Percy pulled his young friend into a hug. "I'm sorry Nico." Percy pulled Nico out of the hug, but he held onto his shoulders. "You're a child of the big three and a son of Hades. You're going to go out there and do your best. You've already made me proud, but now go out there and fight for yourself. You don't need to make anyone proud, but yourself. I have faith in you and nothing will ever change that, little _brother_." Percy smiled down at his cousin; the boy he thought of as a little brother.

Nico just stared at his friend in disbelief. Percy called him his little brother. He was shocked, but not surprised. He always thought of Percy as his brother. He wiped away the last tears from his face. "Thanks Perce, I'll do my best."

Percy let go of Nico's shoulders. "Now let's stop with all this mushy stuff and get back to our friends. We have a battle to fight and a world to save." Nico and Percy turned and walked back to the others. Nico felt his confidence return. He looked at Percy once again. His big brother, it felt so good to think of him that way.

Annabeth and the others waited for Nico and Percy. Annabeth paced back and forth. She stopped when she saw Piper stand in front of her. "What's taking them so long?" Annabaeth asked impatiently.

Piper smiled. "Nico is the youngest one here," she said. "I can see why he'd be afraid."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He was born seventy years ago; I've never seen him scared," Annabeth said.

Piper frowned. "He might have been born that long ago, but he's still thirteen. He's at the age where you feel awkward and you're afraid to let others down," Piper explained.

Was Nico really scared that he would let them down? Suddenly, Percy and Nico returned. Nico looked completely different. He was smiling and his dark eyes shined in the low light of the morning sun. Percy's crooked grin showed that the worst was over.

Annabeth stood in front of the two sons of the big three. "What took you so long?" Annabeth asked. She tried to hide her worry, but Percy could see right through her composure.

"We had a little family discussion," Percy explained. He looked over at Nico and his grin widened. "Right, little bro?"

Nico smiled before shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, I'm fine," Nico said. He walked up to Leo. The son of Hephaestus watched him cautiously. "Leo, I'm sorry about being such a jerk."

Leo just stared at Nico in wonder. He looked down at Nico's outstretched hand and carefully took it. The two boys shook hands as they smiled at each other. They both began to laugh after just a few moments. Everyone watched them waiting for something bad to happen.

Percy looked around at the faces of the other demigods. "Boom," Percy said loudly, but no too loud that he would give away their location. Everyone jumped back in alarm. Nico and Leo let go of each other's hands. They just watched the shocked faces of their friends. The only sound was the laughter of the son of the sea god.

"Hey, that wasn't funny," Jason complained.

Leo and Nico looked at each other and then at Percy's smiling face. The son of Hades and the son of Hephaestus joined their friend and leader as they began to laugh as well.

Annabeth walked up to Percy. Her face was red with embarrassment. "That wasn't very nice Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She faked an angry voice, but her frown turned to a small smile. She couldn't be mad at Percy even though he had been rather mean to his friends; she knew he was only kidding around.

Percy finally stopped laughing, so did Nico and Leo. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You all looked so worried that Repair Boy and Dead Boy would start killing each other; I couldn't help myself," Percy said.

Piper stepped up to Annabeth's side. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny," Piper said.

Annabeth just glared at her friend, but she knew that Piper was correct. Annabeth nodded. "You're right," she said.

Piper acted like she was going to feint. "Wise Girl said I was right," Piper joked.

Percy and everyone else laughed at Annabeth's face. The daughter of Athena's cheeks turned red. Percy walked over and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "We're laughing with you, not at you," Percy consoled. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She joined her friends in laughing. It felt so good to laugh. Once everyone was done, Percy walked in front of his friends. All eyes moved to watch him. He placed his hand out into the center of the small clearing that they stood in. Everyone placed their hands on top of his. "All for one and one for all," Percy said making everyone smile at the Three Musketeer reference. "Time to kick some butt."

They broke apart and joined together in their teams. Annabeth and Piper walked off to find Prometheus. Percy and Jason walked off to fight the army of monsters. Nico and Leo walked off to confront Alcyoneus. Gwen and Alex grabbed their bows and prepared themselves to support Percy and Jason.

Annabeth and Piper stalked around as they hid behind boulders and smaller rocks. They came to a small clearing. There seated on a rock still in his tuxedo was Prometheus. The Empousa that had been with him earlier was gone. Annabeth and Piper stepped out from behind the boulder. Prometheus had a surprised look on his face.

"Have you come to surrender?" Prometheus asked with a straight face. Annabeth was rather impressed with the way he could recover from his surprise, so quickly.

"We've come here to fight you," Annabeth said.

Prometheus shook his head. "I'm not much of a fighter. I'm more of a strategist," he said.

"Stand and fight Titan," Annbeth said. She was tired of his attitude.

Prometheus chuckled. "What're you going to do, if I stay seated?" Prometheus asked slyly.

Annabeth stepped closer to the Titan. Piper was at her side. She looked around cautiously for any signs of an ambush. "I'll cut off your head like the snake you are," Annabeth said.

Prometheus's dark brown eyes narrowed. He glared at the daughter of Athena. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Prometheus said. Annabeth's glare intensified. "For such a pretty girl you're awfully serious."

Annabeth huffed. Her anger grew, but Piper grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She leaned near to Annabeth's ear. "He has a form of charmspeak. Instead of getting you to do his bidding he can make you do what he wants through manipulation. He's making you mad, so you'll slip up. Don't fall for it," Piper explained.

Annabeth chastised herself internally for almost falling into the Titan's trap. She let him goad her into a potentially rash decision. "Thanks, Piper," Annabeth said.

"It's not going to work Prometheus. Whatever you had planned will fail," Annabeth said.

Movement in the bushes behind the Titan alerted the two demigods that something was amiss. Annabeth stood in awe as a dagger flew through the air directly into the bush. An Empousa fell out of the bush clutching her chest. The dagger was imbedded in the middle of her chest. Everyone turned to look at where the dagger had come from. Piper stood straight and tall; to Annabeth she looked like a Roman. The Empousa fell forward and turned to dust before her body even hit the ground.

Prometheus stood and ran away with Annabeth hot on his heals; Piper grabbed her dagger and ran after her friend.

Nico could feel the aura of power that emanated from the cave in front of them. The cave had once been the home of an Oracle; one that was beloved by Apollo. Now the cave was empty.

"He's in there," Nico said.

"You can feel him?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it's weird. I can sense him, like I can sense a ghost in the underworld," Nico explained with a calm expression on his face.

The two demigods walked into the cave. Leo held out his hand and an orange flame erupted from his palm lighting the way in front of them. Nico didn't really need the light; his eyes were perfectly acclimated to the low light of the underworld. A cave didn't cause him any issues.

They walked until the cave opened into a large cavern with a ceiling that was raised several stories above the floor. In the center of the cave was a large throne made of bones. The bones were too large to be human bones, except for the human skulls used as foot rests. On the throne was Alcyoneus, the gems that helped make up his body glowed in the low light of the cave. His ruby red eyes pulsed with power.

"Son of Hades; I've been expecting you," Alcyoneus said. Leo looked at Nico, but he didn't flinch. He knew that the giant could sense him.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo; I know who you are child of Gaea," Nico said. Alcyoneus glared at him.

"Who did you bring with you?" the giant asked.

"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said.

"A child of the old blacksmith; you're a fire user, very interesting," Alcyoneus said.

The giant stood up from his throne. Nico and Leo split up to give the monster two targets. "Your mother must hate you," Leo said before pulling out a hammer from his tool belt. Nico looked at his fellow demigod, and then he smiled in understanding.

"Yeah, she sent you away from your territory. She must want you to die," Nico agreed before he pulled out his Stygian iron sword.

Alcyoneus's red eyes glowed a blood red color. He glared at the two demigods before charging toward the son of Hades. Nico concentrated on the ground as large boulder erupted from the floor of the cave and intercepted the giant's foot. Alcyoneus tripped and fell forward. He reached for Nico, but the son of Hades disappeared into the nearest shadow. He emerged next to Leo.

Alcyoneus screamed before a large diamond the size of a dump truck erupted from the ground sending Nico and Leo jumping out of the way. Leo hit his side against the cave wall while Nico cracked his head against the giant's throne.

Leo stood up clutching his side. He knew that he cracked a rib.

Nico crawled to the throne and used the bones to pull himself up to his knees, his vision was blurred and he felt something sticky on the side of his face. The ground rumbled next to him; he looked up as the giant loomed above.

"I'll kill you now," Alcyoneus declared.

Percy and Jason positioned Gwen and Alex on opposite sides of the clearing. The two sons of the big three knew that their scent would be overpowering to the monsters. They both sat cross legged in the clearing waiting for the monsters to attack.

Percy had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the ground. He could feel every vibration. He could feel Jason breathing as he sat next to him. The son of the sea god marveled at the strength and connection that he now shared with his father's domain. The sea god controlled all forms of water; Percy knew that. He also knew that Poseidon or Neptune had a strong connection with the earth because of his control of earthquakes. He also understood that Poseidon had a connection to the sky because he was the storm bringer. As much as Zeus or Jupiter would hate to admit it, Poseidon or Neptune was very strong. He was the connection or cornerstone of the three sons of Kronos/Saturn. He bridged the gaps between the sky and the earth, between life and death.

Suddenly, Percy was broken away from his internal musings. He could feel creatures walking toward their location. "Jason, their coming," Percy said. Jason pulled out his imperial gold sword. He looked over at Percy, but the son of the sea god remained still.

Jason watched as the army of Cyclops, Laestrygonians, Earthborn, and Hellhounds marched towards the two demigods. Jason raised his hand to signal to Gwen and Alex. The two Roman archers waited to attack. Gwen held a bow in her hand while Alex held his crossbow. Jason lowered his hand and all Hades broke loose. Imperial gold arrows hit two Hellhounds turning them to dust. Arrows poured down upon the monsters.

A Cyclops reached Jason and swung its massive club towards the son of Jupiter. Jason rolled out of the way as the club crushed the rock that Jason was sitting on. Jason swung his sword wildly at the Cyclops, but missed. He willed the winds to lift him up. The son of Jupiter sailed into the air. The giant glared at the demigod, but Jason hovered in the air just out of the reach of the monster.

Gwen and Alex continued to rain arrow upon arrow onto the monsters. Gwen smiled as she fired her arrows into the monsters turning them to dust. Alex watched her closely; he was friends with Gwen, but right now he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He snapped back to attention as the tree he was perched on suddenly shook violently. He looked down to see a Hellhound shaking the base of the tree.

Percy stayed cross legged on the ground. He could sense the monsters all around him, but for some reason they avoided him. Jason was too busy to notice, but Percy did. The son of the sea god opened his eyes and looked around. It was at that moment that he realized that his body was covered in a blue aura. Riptide felt heavy in his pocket. He took out the pen and uncapped it. The celestial bronze sword extended into his hand. The sword glowed with the same blue aura.

Percy stood up; three Laestrygonians seemed to awaken from a dream. They narrowed their eyes at the son of the sea god. They carried clubs in their hands that were the size of telephone poles. The three monsters charged toward Percy; he concentrated on the ground before an earthquake shook the ground under his feet. The monsters ran towards him, but the shaking ground made the Laestrygonians lose their balance. Percy surged forward like a tidal wave. He slashed with Riptide and a hiss like a hot knife through butter echoed through the clearing. The first Laestrygonian had his foot cut-off at the ankle while the second had his foot cut in half. Percy jumped twelve feet into the air toward the third monster. The creature stood stunned at the sight of a demigod jumping a distance that only a Hellhound or a mountain lion could jump. He landed on the back of the giant and sliced off the creature's head with one swipe of Riptide. The creature dissolved into dust before its body could reach the ground.

Percy landed on his feet. He looked around at the battlefield. Gwen and Alex had taken out nearly half the enemy. Jason was still dodging the blows of two Cyclops. Percy felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the two injured Laestrygonian limping in his direction. He ran toward the two monsters. They didn't have time to react. Percy jumped onto the shoulder of one and sliced through the creature's neck. He jumped as soon as he finished the slice and landed on the back of the third monster. He stuck Riptide into the creature's back and slid down cutting a massive gash into the monster's body. The creature dissolved into dust just as Percy landed on the ground.

Most of the monsters had been destroyed. Percy was about to help Jason take out the last of the Cyclops, but he never got the chance. A roar sounded throughout the clearing as two Lydian Drakons jumped out of the woods. Their eyes burned red and their bright red scales gleamed in the sunlight. The few monsters that remained moved out of the way as the two drakons stalked towards the son of the sea god. Percy glared at the two creatures. He looked up at Jason. The son of Jupiter gave his friend a concerned stare. Percy looked back toward the two drakons.

"It looks like Prometheus had a surprise for me after all." Percy said before he started to spin his sword in a deadly circle. "Scipio hated surprises; it's a good thing that I'm not Scipio."

_**AN: A little cliffhanger(s), but only a little one right? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	32. A Scaly Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 32: A Scaly Dilemma

_Mount Olympus (original)_

The two drakons watched the son of the sea god in fascination. They were used to people running from them, not advancing toward them, but here was this hero in silver armor walking towards them. The monsters watched the spinning sword in his hand. Normally the spinning of the sword would make a noise as the friction from the air moved against the metal, but this sword was different. The blue-green aura around the sword fascinated the monsters; they couldn't keep their eyes off it.

Percy knew it was only a matter of time before the drakons unleashed their flaming breath against him. He stretched out with his powers to the pond in the center of the ancient ruin. The water wasn't deep, but it would have to be enough. Percy had never used his powers this way before, but he knew it was possible. He or Scipio had read enough books about his father's powers to understand what he could really do. He knew that neither Zeus nor Hades really knew the true power of the sea god, but Percy did.

The water from the pond snaked its way toward the demigod. Percy could sense that his friends were locked in battle, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to take out these drakons. The drakons watched the swirling sword as Percy continued to spin it. He knew that this was a distraction, but something about his sword intensified the effect. The water finally reached Percy's feet and inched its way up his body. Percy knew that the armor could only protect him so much, but water that could give him the advantage. The water rapped itself around him, but it stayed clear, so the monsters couldn't see it. Finally, he was ready.

"Hey, Red Hots (_**AN: You've got to love that candy**_), are you going to fight or just stare me to death?" Percy asked sarcastically.

That broke the drakons out of their haze. The first drakon lunged forward with its mouth agape, but Percy dove out of the way. At the same time the other drakon let loose a plume of flame toward the son of the sea god. Percy was already in motion. He ran toward the remaining group of Empousa. The female monsters froze as they saw Percy run toward them. The flames moved toward Percy's back, but at the last moment he leapt above and over the Empousa. The plume of fire engulfed the female monsters burning them to ash.

Percy landed on his feet and continued to run, but this time he moved in an arc behind the first Drakon. The creature swung its tail at Percy, but the demigod was ready. He jumped onto the tail and ran up its length toward the monster's back. He completed a forward flip as the monster's tail slashed under him. Percy landed on the dragon's neck. He grabbed a hold of a drakon scale with one hand as he slashed Riptide with the other. The glowing blade cut through the drakon's scales easily slicing a deep gash into the creature's neck. Blood shot from the wound like a fountain. The blood hit Percy's exposed hand, but the poisonous blood washed away as the water surrounded Percy like a second set of armor. He pulled Riptide out of the monster's neck flicking poisonous blood toward one of the Cyclops that was fighting Jason. The blood struck the Cyclops in the eye. The creature screamed in agony as it ran away from Jason, leaving only one Cyclops to fight the son of Jupiter.

Percy jumped off the back of the drakon before the creature finally turned to dust. He could feel the second drakon move behind him. Percy turned to see the tail of the drakon headed toward him like a bull whip. Instead of jumping to the side Percy moved toward the tail while slashing Riptide in a wide arc. The blade cut across the tail of the drakon as Percy bent his knees to crouch under the swinging tail. Riptide cut through the tail like a hot knife through butter. The drakon roared with anger and pain. The creature turned to move toward the son of the sea god. The drakon's severed tail shot poisonous blood that burned through rocks, trees, ruined buildings and the creature's few remaining allies.

Percy ran toward the mountain. The plateau that the ruined city stood on looked over a sheer rock cliff that dropped a few thousand feet to the base of the mountain. Percy stopped at the edge of the cliff. He knew that the drakon could just fly away once it ran off the cliff, so Percy would have to act quickly. The drakon surged forward as flames shot from the creature's nostrils. Percy waited at the edge of the cliff. He never took his eyes off the charging monster. The beast's burning red eyes tried to bore into the green eyes of the son of Poseidon, but Percy never flinched. He waited on the edge of the cliff as his plan raced through his mind.

Scipio always planned ahead, but Percy relied on instinct more than anything. However, now that Percy was a blend of Scipio and his old self; a merging of Roman and Greek, he could plan, but he also liked to improvise. He could be serious, but he liked to joke around. Some people may think he was bi-polar, but no, he was the perfect blend of a hero and a leader.

The Drakon moved at such speed that anyone else would have only seen a blur, but for Percy the world around him seemed to slow. At that moment it was like he was living in a slow motion replay. The drakon reached the edge of the cliff. The monster's mouth was agape. It so wanted to eat this pesky demigod, but Percy had other ideas. Percy stepped off the edge of the cliff. The drakon's momentum carried it over the edge. The drakon tumbled into the air, but it soon righted itself. Percy took his chance as he held onto the ledge that was just below the top of the cliff. As the drakon passed over him Percy pushed off the cliff and landed on the drakon's back. He crawled up the drakon's back until he reached the creature's neck. Suddenly, the drakon shifted in order to knock the son of the Poseidon loose. Percy plunged Riptide into the drakon's neck and held on for dear life. The poisonous blood erupted from the wound. Percy pulled out Riptide; he gave a mental call to Blackjack before he slashed one of the drakon's wings and jumped off the monster's back. Percy plummeted toward the ground, until he saw Blackjack appear below him. Percy parted his legs and landed on the Pegasus's back. Blackjack turned and flew back to the mountain. Percy saw the drakon flailing in the air as it plummeted to its earthly demise.

Jason hovered in the air as he willed the winds to keep him aloft. The last Cyclops jumped and swung his club at him. The other Cyclops had run away as the Drakon's blood burned through the creature's eye. Jason sighed a little at only having to fight one monster now. He would have to remember to thank Percy later on. Jason rose higher into the air as dark clouds formed around him. Lightning began to flash from cloud to cloud. Jason raised his hand towards the sky and a bolt of lightning shot down and struck the Cyclops sending the creature flying across the battlefield. Jason lowered himself to the ground and looked around for Alex and Gwen. He didn't see Percy, but he knew his friend could take care of himself.

Jason spotted Alex and Gwen in two trees that looked over the battlefield. Gwen was firing arrows into the few remaining monsters, but Alex was in trouble. Two Hellhounds circled the base of the tree that Alex was perched in. Jason crept up to the tree trying not to alert the two large canines. He accidentally stepped on a small branch that broke with a loud snap. The two Hellhounds turned toward the sound; they had hellfire in their eyes as they looked at the son of Jupiter. Jason cursed under his breath at his clumsiness.

The two Hellhounds rushed forward; Jason held his gladius at the ready. Jason slashed the first monster with his sword cutting straight through the creature's neck and jaw. The monster evaporated into dust. Jason heard the growl of the second monster, but suddenly it stopped in its tracks. The hellfire left the monster's eyes as it turned to dust. When the monster had disappeared Jason could see Alex standing with his sword thrust out in front of him.

"Thanks," Jason said.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it; I owed you for getting them away from the tree," he said. Alex looked around as Gwen slid down her tree and ran to catch up with her fellow Romans. "Where's Sci… I mean Percy?"

Jason looked around worriedly. "Last time I saw him, he was fighting the drakons," Jason replied.

"What about the Greeks?" Gwen asked. Her golden blonde hair blew in the breeze. Alex just stared at her in wonder. Jason smiled; he knew that Alex liked Gwen, a lot.

"Nico and Leo are probably fighting the giant in his cave. Annabeth and Piper are taking out the Titan," Jason explained.

A noise from above the three demigods sparked their attention. They looked up into the sky and saw a familiar black Pegasus with an even more familiar rider. Blackjack landed only a few feet away from the trio. Percy climbed off his mount and walked towards his friends. The water that encircled his body turned to a fine mist that blew away into the mountain breeze.

"I see that you three are in one piece," Percy analyzed.

"Yeah, thanks for helping with the Cyclops," Jason said.

Percy's crooked grin widened. "I always like to use my enemy's advantages against them. Poison blood is deadly to everyone, not just us half-bloods," he said.

"We better check on the others," Gwen said.

Percy nodded. "Jason and I will check on Nico and Leo. You and Alex check on Annabeth and Piper," Percy ordered. The two Romans ran off to find their friends.

Jason turned to Percy. "I guess we better get to that cave," Jason urged. Percy and Jason ran off toward the cave of the giant. When they reached the entrance to the cave they heard the sounds of fighting inside. The two demigods looked at each other worriedly. "That doesn't sound good."

Inside the cave Leo was unconscious on the other side of the cave. Nico wasn't in much better shape. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. He could feel the sticky blood running down the side of his face.

Alcyoneus stepped toward the injured son of Hades. "I'm going to send you to your father. Say hello for me," he threatened.

Nico crawled behind the throne. He could use it as a shield. He prayed to his father that his friends would arrive soon.

A fireball flew through the air striking the giant in the back. Alcynoeus growled in annoyance as he turned to glare at the injured son of Hephaestus.

"Stay away from my friend," Leo said. Nico gave his friend a small smile and a sigh of relief. Leo's eyes grew twice their size when he saw the giant stalking toward him. He looked around frantically for his hammer, but it sat on the ground at least ten feet from where he stood. He reached down into his tool belt. He felt something long and metallic. He pulled out the tool and looked at it closely. A wide smile crossed his face as he lit the blow torch. The white hot flame shot out about four inches from the end of the tool. The giant stopped in his tracks. The monster narrowed his eyes at the boy's weapon.

"That little toy won't save you, boy," the giant warned.

Leo glared at his enemy. "Why did you stop then?" he asked pointedly.

Alcyoneus smiled down at the young half-blood. He raised his hand and a twelve foot long spear sprang from the ground. The pole of the spear was made of mortal steel, but the spear point was made of a three foot long sharpened diamond. Leo froze in shock. The diamond headed spear glowed in the dim light of the cave. Leo backed up until his back touched the cave wall. He looked around, but froze when he realized that he had back himself into a corner of the cave.

The giant's smile widened. "Time to die," he said. The giant readied his spear and threw it at an incredible speed. Leo closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable.

_**AN: Another cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More fighting to come next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	33. Family Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 33: Family Secrets

_Mount Olympus (original)_

The giant spear flew through the air toward the son of Hephaestus. Time seemed to slow for Leo; he was frozen in place as he watched the spear sail towards him. Suddenly, a flash of movement from across the cave broke his attention away from his pending doom. A flash of silver moved in front of him. The spear hit the silver figure and pushed the person away from Leo. Leo heard someone yell Percy's name. He turned to the cave entrance; Jason stood with a horrified look on his face. Leo turned in the direction that Jason was staring to see Percy clad in his silver armor lying on the floor with the spear sticking out of his abdomen. He rushed to the son of Poseidon's side. He turned over his friend. The diamond tipped head of the spear had penetrated the armor. Leo felt sick to his stomach.

"Percy," Leo said. Percy opened his sea green eyes and saw the concerned face of his friend.

"Leo, are you okay?" Percy asked.

Leo stared at his friend strangely. "I'm fine, but the spe… spear," Leo stuttered.

Percy looked down at his stomach. The spear head was stuck in his armor. Percy smiled up at his friend as he pulled the spear out of his armor. Leo's mouth fell open when he saw that the skin under the broken armor was completely unharmed.

"Leave my friends alone," Jason yelled at the giant. Percy and Leo turned to look at their friend. Jason charged the giant with his gladius stretched out in front of him. Alcyoneus was taken aback by the boy's ferocity. Jason sliced the left ankle of the giant cutting a deep gash into the monster's leg. The giant stumbled and fell backwards. Nico froze as the giant tumbled towards him. Nico concentrated on the nearest shadow. He fell into it just before the giant crushed the throne he was hiding behind.

Jason stood proudly above the giant. Percy helped Leo over to their friend.

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked.

Leo looked down at the broken throne with a frantic look in his eyes. "He was behind the throne," he said.

Jason and Percy looked at each other with panic in their eyes. "What did I do?" Jason exclaimed.

Percy and Leo looked around the debris of the throne. Jason just stood there with his head in his hands. None of them saw the giant stir until the monster sat up. He raised his huge hand made of rock and precious stones. He swatted toward Jason, but Percy pushed his cousin out of the way. The giant's hand struck the son of the sea with full force knocking Percy into the cave wall and causing the wall of the cave to collapse on top the hero.

"Percy," Leo yelled. Leo's eyes caught fire as anger boiled through his blood; he glared at the giant before unleashing balls of flame toward the monster. Alcyoneus screamed in pain as the flames burned into the rock and ore that made up the monster's body.

Jason stood up; he looked around trying to figure out what hit him. He smelt smoke and turned around to see Leo throwing balls of fire at the giant. Jason walked up to his friend, careful not to startle him. As Jason approached his friend, he stopped in mid-stride; Leo's skin was smoldering. Jason looked at the giant; the monster was being pushed back by Leo's fire. Jason couldn't break Leo's concentration, but he couldn't let his friend spontaneously combust either. Jason looked around for Percy, but his friend was gone. He couldn't dwell on that; he could feel the heat radiating from Leo, he had to act now. He looked around for his gladius, but he couldn't find it. He saw something glittering on the ground just a few feet from where he stood, he looked closely, and it was the giant spear with the diamond tip. He ran to the weapon and lifted it with both hands; it was heavy, but he could throw it, if you used all his strength. He turned toward Leo and the giant. He aimed at the monster and threw the spear with all his might. The spear flew through the air; Jason willed the air to propel the spear towards its target. The spear struck the giant in the chest breaking a giant ruby embedded there. The ruby cracked open and a red mist began to pour out of it. Alcyoneus yelled in pain and anger as he staggered back from Leo and Jason.

The impact of the spear snapped Leo out of his angry attack. He blinked a few times and the fire dissipated from his eyes.

Alcyoneus screamed in rage as he fell into the cave wall behind him; a massive section of the wall fell on top of the giant.

Leo turned around and looked at Jason curiously. "What happened?" Leo asked.

Jason smiled at his friend. "Your eyes started to flame and you started to hurl fire balls at the giant, it was pretty awesome, Repair Boy," Jason said with a smirk on his face. Jason looked around. "Where's Percy?"

A frown crossed Leo's face. Jason stared at his friend expectantly. "He saved you. The giant hit him and…" Leo looked at the mound of rocks that fell on top of Percy.

"No," Jason yelled as he ran to the pile of rocks. He started to pull rocks off of it. Leo limped over to join his friend.

Suddenly, the giant broke free from his rocky prison. He staggered to his feet as he limped toward the two surprised demigods. Jason and Leo were frozen. The giant held a boulder the size of a small car over his head. Jason and Leo stepped away from the pile of rocks that held the son of Poseidon captive.

Alcyoneus stalked toward the two heroes. "I…I'll destroy… you," the giant said through the pain of his injuries.

The ground began to shake; the giant looked around worriedly. An explosion rocked the cave; the heroes and the giant looked in the direction of the explosion. Percy stood where the pile of rocks once laid, his silver armor shined in the torch light of the cave. Percy's green eyes glowed with power; he stared at the giant. Alcyoneus dropped the boulder on the ground, totally ignoring Jason and Leo. The giant walked slowly toward the son of Poseidon.

"Get out of here, now," Percy yelled toward Jason and Leo.

"We're not going to leave you," Jason yelled back. Leo nodded.

Percy frowned. "Go, that's an order," Percy growled.

Jason and Leo looked at their friend and leader. The giant was ignoring them; it was their chance to escape. Jason grabbed Leo and pulled him toward the exit.

"We can't leave him," Leo said angrily.

Jason looked at Percy again before staring into Leo's eyes. "He knows what he's doing," Jason replied, but he didn't look convinced. Jason pulled Leo one more time before the two demigods raced out of the cave.

Percy glared at the injured giant. Percy's head hurt. His skin may be invulnerable, but his insides weren't. The falling rocks really rattled his brain inside his head. His brain hurt and his vision was blurry. "I won't let you win," Percy said confidently.

"I'm going to kill you Jackson," Alcyoneus said.

The giant moved toward Percy. Percy held up his hands and used what little concentration he had left to focus on the ceiling of the cave. He felt the familiar tug in his stomach as the powers of the Earthshaker coursed through his body. The cave began to shake and the rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" the giant asked.

"Destroying… you," Percy stammered.

Jason and Leo stood outside of the cave. They could feel the tremors running through the earth. Jason knew that Percy was the cause of the earthquake. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. The two demigods stared at the cave entrance helplessly as the opening to the cave collapsed sealing their friend and leader inside with the son of Gaea.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth and Piper<em>

The daughter of Athena led her friend in pursuit of the Titan. They reached a clearing and came to an abrupt stop.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked around as her mind raced with possibilities. Could this be a trap? "Something's not right," she said.

Piper looked around and she had the same feeling now. "What's he got up his sleeve?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked around. Her brow furrowed in thought as she analyzed their surroundings.

Prometheus stepped out from behind a boulder; a broad smile stretched across his face.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger. She held it out and pointed it at the Titan. "I'm going to cut you to pieces," she said. Piper stepped beside her with her own dagger in hand.

Prometheus laughed. Annabeth and Piper walked into the center of the clearing. Prometheus's smile widened. The ground shook around the clearing; ten Earthborn erupted from the ground in a circle around the two demigods. "I'm not worried," he said.

Annabeth growled. She hated that damn Titan. Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. The daughter of Athena turned her attention to her friend. "What?" she asked harshly.

Piper frowned. "I'm your friend, don't bite my head off," Piper exclaimed.

Annabeth sighed. "He just makes me mad," she replied.

"I know, but we need you thinking clearly, those monsters mean business," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded. "I know; I'm sorry," she said.

The Earthborn moved toward the two demigods. Annabeth and Piper stood back to back. The Earthborn moved closer; they formed daggers and spears made of rock in their hands.

"Don't worry children of the gods. It will be over sooner than you think," Prometheus said.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Throne Room<em>

The throne room was empty except for two inhabitants. The Ophiotaurus mooed as it swam around its tank. The other inhabitant was an eight year old girl with fiery eyes that sat around the great hearth near the edge of the twelve thrones. The goddess Hestia watched over her fire she seemed lost in thought as she stoked the flames with a celestial bronze poker.

A woman in a black dress with dark blue eyes stepped through the doors of the throne room. She looked around at the newly created throne room; she marveled at the architecture and smiled knowingly. She walked up to the goddess of the hearth. Hestia looked up at the woman before her; a happy smile stretched across the face of the child-like goddess.

"It has been a long time, my dear friend," Hestia said.

The woman looked down at the goddess; she towered over Hestia's small form. "I know; I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very busy," she said.

Hestia smiled at her friend. "Yes, seventeen years is a long time," Hestia informed.

The woman looked down at the ground sadly. "You know why I am here?" she asked.

Hestia nodded. "The time grows near; you will have to give up your secret soon," Hestia replied.

The woman stared into the hearth as a tear flowed down her cheek. "They'll hate me for it; he'll hate me," the woman said.

Hestia shook her head. "He could never hate you. You've saved his life more times than he will ever know," she reassured.

"I know, but the cost will be high. I will lose so much. I could lose everything," the woman challenged.

Hestia frowned at her friend's pessimism. "Maybe, but the world will be saved and he may have a chance to live happily," Hestia said.

The woman sat on the marble floor next to her friend. She touched Hestia's small hand. The goddess latched onto the woman's hand and held tight. "I'm always here for you and so is the hearth. As a smart young man once taught me, hope survives best at the hearth," Hestia said.

The woman smiled. "You're a good friend Hestia," the woman said.

"You like your sisters will always be my friends. The fate of the world rests in the hands of those heroes that call this world home. Therefore, the hearth will always be there to give warmth and comfort," Hestia exclaimed.

_**AN: Any guesses on Hestia's mysterious friend. A big surprise awaits Percy and his friends as well as the world of the Olympians, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	34. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 34: A Secret Revealed

_Mount Olympus - Original_

Jason and Leo stood in front of the cave; they watched helplessly as the final few rocks fell as the cave entrance finished its collapse. The two demigods hung their heads in sadness at the loss of their two friends.

"It's all my fault," Jason uttered, his voice laced with guilt.

Leo looked up at his best friend. "No it wasn't. It was Percy's decision," Leo reassured.

Jason shook his head. "What about Nico?"

Leo didn't say anything. Jason scowled. "See, even you blame me."

Leo never got a chance to reply. Two people burst out of the shadows near a couple of trees only a few yards from the two demigods. They fell onto the ground. A boy around thirteen knelt over another older boy who was around seventeen.

"Nico," Jason said as he rushed to the boy's side.

"Percy," Leo yelled as he ran to the unconscious form of his friend. He knelt beside the son of Poseidon. He reached down and felt for a pulse. He sighed when he felt the soft thump of Percy's heart. He looked up at the son of Hades and gasped. The entire left side of Nico's face was covered in thick, dark blood.

Jason helped Nico sit on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some crushed ambrosia and gave it to his young friend. "Eat this," he said.

Nico put the entire ambrosia square in his mouth and chewed slowly. He could feel the gash in his head close before he became dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. Jason was there to make sure his head didn't hit the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I think so, shadow travel wears him out," Jason explained. "What about Percy?"

'I don't know. He's invincible, right?" Leo asked.

Jason's brow furrowed in thought. "Except for his mortal spot," Jason informed.

Leo looked around Percy's body for any sign of an open wound; if his mortal spot had been hurt he wouldn't last very long. When he couldn't find any visible injuries he sighed in relief. "I don't see any injuries; I think he'll be fine with some rest," Leo replied.

Jason looked at their surroundings with a worried expression on his face. "I need to go find the others; can you stay here with them?" Jason asked.

Leo was worried about the others too, but he knew someone needed to stay with their two friends. "Don't worry; I'll stay with them," Leo said.

Jason smiled at his friend. "Thanks, I'll be right back," He exclaimed before running off to look for the others.

Leo sat on the ground. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He looked at the two injured demigods before him. "Why do I always get the repair jobs," He said before rolling his eyes in frustration.

_Annabeth and Piper_

The two demigods stood back to back watching the earthborn move toward them. They were outnumbered five to one and their enemies weren't even really alive. They were just pieces of rock and dirt formed into monsters by Gaea herself.

The first earthborn lunged forward. Annabeth blocked its strike with her dagger. Another took a swipe at Piper, but the love goddess's daughter ducked under the slash before stabbing into the creature's rocky belly. Her dagger cracked the rock that comprised the abdomen of the monster. The creature fell apart into a pile of rocks and dirt on the ground. Suddenly, the rocks and dirt began to spin around inside a small vortex. The rocks and dirt formed a new body. The vortex stopped as the earthborn stood before Piper as good as new.

"We're screwed," Piper said.

Annabeth had to smile at her friend. "You're starting to sound like Valdez," Annabeth observed.

Piper huffed. "No, I'm not," she protested.

Annabeth was about to reply, but she was cut-off as two earthborn rushed toward her; each with a dagger made of rock. They slashed at her chest, but she was two quick. She ducked under the first slash as she saw the second one come toward her she dropped to the ground sliding her right leg with her. Her leg struck the leg of the other earthborn sending the creature colliding with the other. The two creatures fell to the ground hard.

Unfortunately for the daughter of Athena; they couldn't be defeated that easily. The two earthborn rose to their feet and joined the circle of monsters around the two demigods.

Annabeth growled in frustration. They just kept coming.

Suddenly, an arrow struck an earthborn that was just about ready to charge Piper. The arrow struck the head of the earthborn; the arrow was ticking.

"Down now," Annabeth yelled. The two demigods dropped to the ground. A second later the arrowhead exploded sending fractured rock and pieces of dirt flying out into a cloud of dust that surrounded the clearing. The dust cloud gave Annabeth and Piper the chance they needed. They stayed on the ground and crawled away from the earthborn. Annabeth made sure that the two crawled toward the direction where the arrow had come from. They stood up once they were far enough away from the creatures. They raced toward the nearby trees. Annabeth saw a flash of long golden hair. Gwen stood behind a tree with her bow in her hand. Annabeth pulled Piper with her as they joined their Roman friend.

"Thank the gods you both got out of there," Gwen exclaimed.

Annabeth and Piper were out of breath, but a few moments later Annabeth said, "Thanks for the help; I thought we were done for."

Gwen smiled. "No problem," she said.

Piper looked around curiously. "Where's Alex?" Piper asked.

Another explosion rang out from the clearing and two earthborn exploded into dust. The three demigods looked to another group of trees on the far side of the clearing. The son of Mars stood there with his bow. He didn't look happy using a bow, but it was hard to fight earthborn with his sword or spear when they could just reform, if injured. However, the creatures didn't reform when they were blasted to bits.

Alex waved to Gwen with one finger in the air. "What's he signaling?" Piper asked.

"He has only one exploding arrow left," Gwen explained.

"How many do you have?" Annabeth asked warily.

Gwen looked into her quiver. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "One," she replied.

Piper shook her head. "Great," Piper said sarcastically.

The dust finally cleared around the battlefield. Eight earthborn remained. Prometheus was now at the other side of the clearing. He sat on a large boulder with a devious smile on his face.

Annabeth felt her blood boil when she saw the look on his face. "Damn him; I hate that Titan," she growled.

Piper smiled. She didn't like her angry tone, but she was satisfied to know that even Annabeth could get flustered by an enemy. She was like any other demigod; even though she was a daughter of Athena.

Alex fired his last arrow striking an earthborn in the torso. The arrow exploded a few seconds later turning the monster to dust.

"Seven left," Gwen said before firing her last arrow. The arrowhead pierced the neck of an earthborn. The arrow exploded destroying the monster completely.

Piper, Annabeth and Gwen stepped out from behind the tree. Piper and Annabeth held their daggers, while Gwen held an imperial gold sword. They looked across the way. Alex had his sword and spear ready. He walked slowly towards the earthborn. The three demigoddesses followed his lead. The last six earthborn charged the demigods.

Alex impaled a monster in the face with his spear before cutting the creature in half with his sword. The monster began to reform almost immediately.

Annabeth and Piper slashed and stabbed with their daggers, but the earthborn would reform as fast as the two demigods could tear them apart.

Gwen crouched and swung her sword at the earthborn's legs cutting the creatures legs off. After she completed the cut she stood up quickly and slashed upwards slicing through the monster's shoulder and out its neck. The remains of the creature hit the ground before dissolving into the ground. However, the ground morphed around the dissolved body and began to reform into the creature once again. The four demigods stood with their backs to each other.

"This would be fun, if they'd only stay dead," Alex said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You Mars kids are nuts," Gwen chided.

Alex laughed. "You seem to be having some fun, Gwenny," he said with a wry smile on his face.

Gwen's cheeks turned pink at the sight of his smile. "Don't call me that War Monger," Gwen protested. Alex laughed.

Annabeth and Piper both looked at the two with amused grins on their faces. "No time for flirting," Piper said.

"We're not flirting," Gwen denied.

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm a daughter of Athena and even I can tell when two people are flirting," she said. Piper grinned at her friend.

The six remaining earthborn surrounded the four demigods. They kept their distance, waiting for their chance to attack.

Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky and lightning flashed from cloud to cloud. The smell of ozone filled the air. One earthborn stood away from the others. A bolt of lightning struck the creature turning it to ash. The monster didn't reform. There were five creatures left; they closed in on the four demigods.

Annabeth looked around and realized what the monsters were doing. They were close enough to the demigods to keep the lightning from striking, but far enough away to keep her and her friends from attacking them. She looked around for Jason and then she saw him floating in the air about a hundred feet off the ground. She looked down and around the clearing and the surrounding trees. Where were Percy, Nico and Leo? Something in the back of her mind made her feel uneasy. She prayed to her mother that they were alright.

Suddenly, her mind cleared of all worries. She looked at the five earthborn and she began to see patterns and more importantly, possibilities. She could see vulnerabilities in the creature's bodies. The creature in front of her had a stress fracture in the rock that made up its chest. The one in front of Gwen had a left leg that was held together with vines. The creature in front Alex had a neck with a crack just above where the shoulder blade would be on a human.

Jason floated in the air above his friends. He cursed as he realized that the earthborn were too close to his friends; he couldn't destroy them with lightning without hurting them. He really wished Percy was here; he'd know what to do. Jason had to wait for the appropriate opportunity.

Annabeth couldn't believe that she could see these patterns, these opportunities, did this special ability come from being a Roman/Greek hybrid. She could see these vulnerabilities in their enemies, but how could she tell her friends without the enemy overhearing. She looked at Alex and Gwen; she focused on their minds. Suddenly, she felt a connection; she couldn't read their minds, but maybe she could project a message into their minds. She thought about the appropriate information, and then she projected it into the minds of her two friends. Alex and Gwen looked at her strangely before nodding in understanding.

Annabeth looked at her friends, and then yelled, "Now." Alex and Gwen attacked striking the creatures in the areas Annabeth had found. Annabeth struck the earthborn close to her in the chest with her dagger. The three earthborn fell to the ground. Gwen and Alex ran away toward the trees. Two earthborn remained and they had Piper stuck in place. Annabeth had no idea what to do.

Piper was surprised at first when her three friends attacked the earthborn closest to them. She watched as Gwen and Alex ran for the trees. She knew Annabeth wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't think about that now. She was trapped between two earthborn. Piper racked her brain for an idea, but she was a daughter of Aphrodite, not Athena. A light went off in her mind at that thought. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a charmspeaker. Could she charmspeak the earthborn? She focused on the earthborn closest to her. The creature turned to look at her with its coal-like eyes. She didn't dare speak out loud. Could she charmspeak without speaking? It seemed impossible, but something in the back of her mind told her that she could do it. She focused harder than ever before until the creature stared at her harder. Suddenly, its eyes glowed with a slight pink aura. The creature turned away from her and struck the other earthborn next to her. The two began to fight.

"Piper, move," Annabeth yelled as she pulled her friend away from the two fighting earthborn. The two demigods ran to the trees where Alex and Gwen had run.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he saw his friends attack. He was shocked when one of the creatures attacked the other one. Jason narrowed his eyes waiting for his friends to make it out of the clearing. Once they were safe Jason focused on the sky around him before lightning began to shoot across the sky.

The earthborn could feel the electricity in the air. They looked up at Jason; that was their fatal error. Lightning shot from the sky like laser beams. The area around the creatures exploded as multiple lightning strikes struck the ground and the monsters standing around the clearing. A dirty cloud of dust settled over the ground. The sky was hazy with ozone. When the sky and ground cleared, the field contained several patches of scorched earth. All the grass was gone and nothing was left of the earthborn. Jason lowered himself to the ground. Annabeth and the others joined him.

"That was awesome," Alex exclaimed as he clapped Jason on the back.

Piper beamed at her boyfriend. Jason's cheeks turned red at the sight of the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.

Annabeth and Gwen walked up to the son of Jupiter. "Where are the others?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Jason's smile disappeared. "Leo is with them," Jason said.

Annabeth's patience was wearing thin. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jason tried to answer, but he couldn't; he didn't like the dangerous look in Annabeth's eyes. She grabbed Jason by the shirt collar with both hands. She lifted him off the ground making the son of Jupiter's eyes widen with shock. "What happened?"

Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She made sure to concentrate on her powers. "Annabeth let him answer. Jason is your friend, remember?" she asked.

Annabeth shook her head. The anger faded. She dropped Jason to the ground. Jason wiped the wrinkles out of his shirt. "They were hurt in the fight with Alcyoneus. Leo is with them. They're just unconscious. No serious injuries," Jason said.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Jason. I was just worried about Percy," she explained.

Jason nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand, but when did you get so strong?" Jason questioned.

Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know," she conceded.

Jason gave her a quizzical look. "We better go find the others," he said.

Everyone turned to leave, but Gwen didn't move. Alex looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked. The others all stopped to look at the daughter of Apollo.

"He's gone," Gwen said.

"Who's gone?" Alex asked.

"Prometheus," she replied.

Annabeth and Piper looked around the remains of the clearing. Annabeth cursed under her breath.

"He's slipperier than an eel," Piper said.

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed in annoyance. "More like a snake," she said. She turned to follow Jason. "Let's go find Percy and the others."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

Hestia sat on the ground with her friend by her side. It had been a long time since she had seen her in person. They would communicate by Iris Message, but that was it. She was the only other immortal besides the Fates that knew the secret, but not for long.

The doors to the throne room opened revealing Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. The King of the gods was livid. His daughter and brother had just explained about their experiments of trying to have children that were Greek and Roman. "I still don't like it. I would expect as much from my brother, but not my daughter," Zeus spat. He was about to continue his rant when he saw Hestia and the woman at her side. He stopped in his tracks. Athena and Poseidon nearly ran into him. They turned to look at Hestia and her friend as well.

"Lady Styx," Athena said.

The woman turned around. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Hestia stood up with her friend.

"Lady Styx it is an honor to see you. My brother told me what happened in the underworld. We are all happy that you're free," Zeus said.

"Hestia, what's going on?" Poseidon asked as he glanced between the goddess and the immortal personification of mortality.

Hestia looked worriedly at her friend. Styx nodded. "It is time that he knew. It's time that I reveal this secret," Styx said. Lady Styx began to glow. Her body changed shape. Her hair became shorter and transformed from a beautiful black to a beautiful brown color. Her eyes lightened from a dark blue to a lighter shade. Her facial structure shifted until a new woman stood in front of the gods.

Athena and Zeus both stood in wonder not really understanding what was going on, but Poseidon was frozen in shock.

"Hello Poseidon," the woman said.

Poseidon blinked a few times. "Sally," he said in disbelief.

_**AN: Many of you said it was Sally, but did you guess that Lady Styx was actually Sally Jackson? More will be revealed next chapter, including an explanation from Sally and the potential impact this revelation will have on a certain son of the sea go, so stay tuned.**_


	35. Children of Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 35: Children of Nyx

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Sally or Lady Styx stood still; she made no attempt to look into the sea green eyes of the man she would always love; the man who had fathered her only child.

"What?" Athena and Zeus asked at the same time. The two gods were in complete shock, but Poseidon was on the verge of a total mental breakdown. He stood completely still between his brother and his niece.

Hestia sighed. She knew that everyone would be too shocked to speak or to comprehend, however she was surprised that Athena seemed so flustered.

"Lady Styx is Sally Jackson; Sally Jackson is Lady Styx," Hestia exclaimed as she stepped between the goddess of the river of mortality and the three Olympian gods.

Hestia's words broke the sea god away from his mental confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon asked. His voice was filled with a mix of anger, disappointment and sheer shock.

Sally sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you," she said.

Poseidon ran his hand through his hair; one of the many mannerisms that Percy had gained from his father. "I don't know what to say." Poseidon admitted.

"This means Percy is immortal. Annabeth will be heartbroken," Athena said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hestia, why didn't you tell me?"

Hestia frowned. Athena was her favorite niece, but she had no choice, but to keep the secret. "I'm sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy by the Fates."

"Why?" Zeus asked curiously. He had been incredibly quiet, but when Hestia had said the Fates, it seemed to break him away from his shock and dismay.

Hestia looked to Sally. Sally Jackson began to glow again until she morphed back into the form of the Lady of the Styx. "Every thousand years I take on the form and mortality of a human. I live out a normal life, but never in the several human lives that I've led did I ever have a child, until now," Styx said.

"Why now?" Athena asked.

Styx smiled at the question. "I fell in love," she said as she looked at Poseidon. The god of the seas looked uncomfortable under the goddess's stare. "Percy was conceived through that love. He is my first and only child."

"Is Percy an immortal?" Zeus asked. It was the question everyone was wondering.

"No, he is not," Styx replied.

"How can that be?" Athena asked. She was relieved for Annabeth's sake, but now her curiosity had taken over.

"As the goddess of the Styx and mortality I was able to transform into a true mortal," she explained.

Poseidon looked at the marble floor of the throne room. He was lost in thought. "This has to do with your sisters, doesn't it?" Poseidon asked.

Styx smiled at her son's father. Athena gave Poseidon a surprised expression. "That is correct; my sisters are the Fates," Styx said. "They saw the future before Apollo's oracle. They told me that I would have a child, but they did not tell me who the father would be."

Athena and Zeus looked at each other with similar expressions on their faces. "What else did they tell you?" Zeus asked.

"They said my son would be the most powerful demigod ever born; he would save Olympus and the world," Styx replied.

"They were correct, of course," Athena said. Poseidon nodded.

"Yes, we know they were right," Zeus said grudgingly. Poseidon smiled at his brother's unease in giving a son of Poseidon a compliment. "What else did they say?"

Styx frowned at being ordered around; even by the King of the gods. "You may be the King of Olympus, son of Kronos, but I've lived longer than you. My mother like my sisters was Nyx, daughter of Chaos. Do not presume that your authority applies to me or my sisters," she declared.

Zeus growled. "You dare defy me," Zeus said angrily.

Three white lights appeared in the throne room. When the lights faded the three Fates stood before the King of the gods. "How dare you act so harshly against our sister," the Fates said with one voice.

Poseidon watched his brother's face. The look of outrage was gone. It was replaced with a look of fear and trepidation. "I think you better calm yourself, brother," Poseidon said.

Athena smiled at the King of the seas. "Poseidon gives wise counsel father," Athena added.

Poseidon gave a slight nod to the wisdom goddess. "You know it must be true, if the two of us agree," Poseidon said with a wry smile as he gestured between Athena and himself.

Athena rolled her eyes at the antics of her formal rival.

Zeus sighed. He knew that Styx and the Fates were correct; they were beyond his authority. A fact that he didn't like, but he knew they wouldn't fight him. They wouldn't interfere, but Styx had; she had a child with his brother no less. However, he also knew that a prophecy such as one from the oracle couldn't be ignored, but one from the Fates was something to be feared. The only question was who should be afraid? "Please… tell me… what else did you learn about Percy?" Zeus asked politely, but anyone that knew the King of the gods could tell that he didn't like having to ask politely.

The Fates looked at their sister and nodded. Styx sighed. She looked at Poseidon; he gave her a small smile. "He will lead all the demigods against Gaea. Percy will be the difference in the war. He will bring peace to Rome and Greece. He will change the lives of all Half-bloods," Styx said proudly. "That is what they told me."

Athena watched Styx as she spoke. She could tell that she was holding back. "I'm sorry, but I can tell you're holding back something," Athena said. Poseidon frowned at her.

Zeus smiled at his daughter before glaring at Styx. "What didn't you tell me?" he asked arrogantly.

Styx was about to tell him off, but the Fates stepped between her and the King of the gods.

"What she didn't tell you was that you would try to kill him," The Fates said. Poseidon glared daggers at his brother; Athena could see the rage building in his sea green eyes.

"Poseidon, please calm down," Athena urged. Poseidon was taken aback by her tone.

He sighed. He didn't want to fight, there had been too much fighting today. He turned away from his brother and looked at Athena. "I will back down because you asked," Poseidon said.

The Fates stepped closer to the King of the gods. Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand. "If you throw that bolt it will be the last thing you ever do," The Fates threatened. Zeus's weapon disappeared. The Fates were only a few feet from the lord of the skies now. "We foresaw that your paranoia and jealousy would turn you against our nephew. After the war you tried to kill him, but you failed, however you did inadvertently destroy him."

Zeus's face was impassive. He didn't show any emotion. "What happened?" Zeus asked. He looked quickly at his brother and daughter. Both gods were glaring at him.

"You killed Annabeth," The Fates said.

"What?" Athena yelled. She ran to attack her father, but Hestia and Poseidon held her back.

Zeus's electric blue eyes flashed with anger, but when he looked into Athena's grey eyes a shiver of fear went down his spine. "It hasn't happened," he said defensively.

Athena's grey eyes darkened like storm clouds. "It's never going to happen," Athena yelled. "Do you hear me?"

Zeus looked down. He couldn't look into his favorite daughter's eyes. "It won't happen; I swear it on the Styx," Zeus declared with his hands raised in the air.

Styx stepped forward as thunder cracked over heard. Her dark blue eyes flashed as the thunder struck. "Your vow is sealed. Defy this one and I will see you destroyed," Styx said. Her blue eyes glowed with the power of the river that was named after her.

Athena sighed. Hestia and Poseidon let go of her. She looked at both of them apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Poseidon smiled at her. "I understand, if I wasn't keeping you from bashing your father's brains in I would be attacking him," Poseidon said as he sent his brother an irritated look. Athena returned his smile. She was glad that they were both on the same side now; the side of their children.

Zeus shook off his brother's glare. He was too focused on Styx and more importantly the Fates. "What happens now?" he asked.

Poseidon and Athena walked up next to the Fates. "We open up Olympus and help our children defeat Gaea," Poseidon said. Athena nodded.

"What about Percy?" Hestia asked as she looked at Styx.

"When do I tell him the truth, you mean?" Styx asked.

Hestia frowned; she didn't like to see her friend suffer.

"You should wait until after the final battle," Athena recommended.

"I agree, if you tell him now it will only serve to distract him. We need him focused on the task at hand," Poseidon agreed.

Styx sighed. The Fates moved to comfort their sister. "Whatever happens, we will be there for you," they reassured.

Styx gave them a thankful smile. "I hope he doesn't hate me," Styx said softly.

"Our son could never hate his mother. You kept this secret to protect him," Poseidon reassured.

Styx stepped forward and pulled Poseidon into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you," Styx whispered.

Poseidon bent down next to her ear. "Our time together may be over, but I'll always care for you. There is nothing to forgive," he said. "Live that mortal life with Paul; you deserve to be happy."

"What about after that?" Styx asked.

"I'm married; we both know I can't change that," Poseidon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know," Styx said before they pulled apart. She walked to her sisters before the four children of Nyx disappeared into a golden light.

Athena and Hestia approached the sea god. He just stared at the ground sadly. "She is a remarkable goddess," Athena commented.

Hestia smiled at her niece. "She is a good friend," she said.

Poseidon looked up at the two goddesses. A tear trailed down his cheek. The two goddesses were shocked to see it. Poseidon wiped the tear away. "She really is," he agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Original<em>

Leo sat on the ground between Percy and Nico. The two sons of the big three were still unconscious. Nico's gash on the side of his head had healed.

A sudden noise made Leo stand up quickly with his hammer in his hand. Out of the trees came Jason followed by Annabeth and the others.

"Thank the gods," Leo sighed in relief. "It's about time." He shook his finger at Jason.

Jason frowned. Piper's face lit up in amusement. "Sorry mom," Piper quipped. Leo glared at her.

Annabeth ran to Percy. She dropped to her knees and put his head in her lap. Piper and Jason ran to Nico's side.

Piper gasped at all the blood on Nico's clothes. "Is he okay?" Piper asked.

"He'll be fine. I gave him some nectar and ambrosia," Leo reassured. "He's just exhausted from the fight."

Piper sighed. Jason looked down at the ground in guilt. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's my fault. I could have killed Nico," Jason explained. He looked over at Percy and sighed. "Percy had to save me."

Piper wrapped her arm around Jason's shoulder. "No its not," she reassured. "Percy and Nico won't blame you."

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "She's right; Percy would never blame you," she agreed.

Percy moaned and moved slightly in Annabeth's lap. He opened his eyes; his sea green ones met the grey eyes of the girl he loved.

"Hey sleepy head, it's about time you woke up," Annabeth said.

"I'm so comfortable here; I didn't want to wake up," Percy said as he twitched his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth's cheeks turned red. Piper laughed at the look on Annabeth's face.

"Shut-up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said in embarrassment.

Percy chuckled. "As you command Wise Girl," he said.

Annabeth helped him stand up. Percy looked down at his unconscious cousin. "Nico saved my butt," Percy said. The others all laughed. "Don't laugh its true. The cave was collapsing. He jumped out of the shadows and grabbed me. He pulled me with him and shadow travelled us out of the cave."

Nico groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Piper and smiled. "I think I've died and gone to Elysium," Nico said.

Leo smiled at his friend. "Why's that?" he asked.

Nico grinned at the son of Hephaestus. "I'm looking at an angel," Nico explained. Piper's cheeks turned pink. Jason glared at the son of Hades.

Leo and Nico began to laugh furiously. Nico pulled out a drachma and threw it to Leo. Leo caught it between his fingers and smiled victoriously.

"What did you two do?" Piper questioned.

"Repair Boy bet me that he could prove that Jason was in love with you," Nico said.

"I won because that jealous look on Sparky's face says it all," Leo said before pointing at Jason. Jason's cheeks turned red as he looked away from Piper.

Percy cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "We need to get back to the ship. We have a long journey home and another battle to fight," Percy explained.

Everyone stood up. Leo and Piper helped Nico to his feet. Annabeth walked with them to check on Nico. Percy and Jason brought up the rear.

Percy grinned. "You owe me, _again_," Percy said.

Jason looked at his friend. "What?" he asked curiously.

"I saved you again," Percy replied.

Jason frowned. "I don't need saving," he protested.

Percy laughed. "You could have fooled me," Percy quipped before running off to catch up to the others.

_**AN: Percy and Nico are fine and we learned much more about Lady Styx and her family. Stay tuned we have one more battle before the war with Gaea ends.**_


	36. Admiration

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 36: Admiration

_Argo II – en route to Camp Half Blood_

Percy sat on the bow of the ship with his legs dangling over the edge. He leaned back on the deck as he let the sun engulf him in its warmth. He sighed in contentment; he knew the final battle of this war was on the horizon, but he had survived his trip to Greece. More importantly, his friends had survived as well. He closed his eyes and thought about the future. He thought about the two camps; they were so different, but in many ways they were the same. He wanted the Romans and the Greeks to work together. They were much stronger united, than apart. That thought brought his mind to a certain daughter of Athena. She was like him, Roman and Greek. Percy could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel, an end to this war. Before he had tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard not to do that now. The final battle would come soon enough, but he was less worried about that now. For some reason he felt like the Fates were on his side. It was a feeling that was unusual to say the least.

Percy opened his eyes as he felt the deck plates move slightly beneath him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. He closed his eyes and opened up all his senses. He could feel the warm air brush across his skin and the heat of the sun as it warmed his body. He sniffed the air. He could smell the sea beneath the ship and the sea salt in the air, and the smell of lemons. A wry smile crossed his lips; he knew this stalker. He made no attempt to react as the person knelt beside him. He could sense that the other person thought that he hadn't sensed them. They were so wrong.

"Hello, Wise Girl," Percy said.

Annabeth huffed. "I thought I had you," she said in frustration.

Percy smiled. "You do; I'm all yours," Percy said as his crooked grin widened.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened just a little. She sat down on the deck and stretched her tanned legs out brushing against Percy's side. The son of Poseidon stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand gently. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Percy smirked. "How do you know I'm thinking?" Percy asked curiously.

"You're always thinking now," Annabeth explained.

Percy chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"I'm the thinker and you're the doer," Annabeth said.

"Is _doer_ even a word?" Percy asked amusedly.

Annabeth's smiled widened. "Of course it is. I'm a daughter of Athena; I don't make up words," she explained.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I never thought you did. I'm just trying to learn from the Wise One," Percy said.

Annabeth elbowed him in the side. Percy rubbed his side as if it hurt. "You're such a faker," she accused.

Percy clutched his chest as if her comment hurt his heart. "That was a terrible thing to say; I'm a great actor," Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth slapped him in the head, but of course it didn't hurt him. "Shut-up Seaweed Brain," she replied.

"You two need to stop flirting; the last time I checked you're both together already," Piper commented as she walked up the steps to the bow of the ship.

Percy and Annabeth sat up quickly with red faces. "Piper, is something wrong?" Annabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, why aren't you sucking face with Jason?" Percy asked as he shifted his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth punched him in the arm before rolling her eyes at the boy she loved. "Hey, that could have hurt."

Piper laughed at the son of Poseidon's lousy acting. "You'll never be a Tristan Mclean," she said. That comment earned a chuckle from Annabeth and an indignant huff from Percy.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked again.

"Iris Messaging is working again. It appears that Olympus is open for business," Piper explained.

Annabeth smiled brightly at the news. "That's great. Who IMed you?" she asked curiously.

Piper's cheeks reddened slightly. "My mom," Piper replied.

The color drained out of Percy's face and Annabeth stared at him strangely before turning to address Piper. "What did she say?" she asked.

"The gods want to see Percy on Olympus. Blackjack is on his way to pick him up," Piper said.

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a worried look. "What could they want with you?" she asked, but it sounded more like an internal question, instead of one directed toward the son of Poseidon.

"I don't know, but it must be important," Percy reasoned.

Annabeth held onto his arm protectively. Piper smiled at her friends. "I'm going with you," Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy looked at her closely; he could tell that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was stubborn just like her mother. "Okay, you can come," he said. Percy looked back at Piper. "Pipes, go tell Jason that he's in charge. Take the ship to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth and I will meet you all there." Piper nodded before running down the steps toward the decks below.

Annabeth held onto Percy's arm tightly. "I don't like it," she commented.

Percy sighed. "Me neither, but I can't disregard a summons from Olympus," he said.

"The old Percy would." Annabeth looked into his eyes; she could see a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Do you really miss the old Percy that much?"

Annabeth let go of his arm and looked at the deck sadly. "No, I'm worried about you. Why do you always have to be the one that they call on? Why are you more important than any other hero?"

Percy held both her shoulders and stared into those grey eyes that were so much like her mothers. "I'm a child of Rome and Greece, like you, but I happen to be a child of the big three. Both of those things make me special. All I know is that I have a responsibility to help demigods and that means working with the gods, no matter how they act towards each other or their children."

Annabeth nodded her head. She hated feeling weak, but she never wanted to lose Percy again. She didn't know if she could survive it. "I'm not going to leave your side, if I can help it. I'm not going to lose you again."

Percy smiled at her lovingly. "You know I love you. After the war, we'll finally be able to create a life together."

Annabeth stared at him curiously. "What life?"

"A life where we can go to school, start careers and raise a family." Percy stared into her eyes searching for confirmation that she wished for the same thing.

A beautiful smile spread across Annabeth's face. Her smile made Percy's eyes lighten with happiness. "I love you too and I want that life as well." The two leaned forward and kissed.

_Ahem_

"What was that?" Percy asked as he broke the kiss.

Annabeth's eyes were still closed. "What?" she asked before opening her eyes.

_Sorry boss_

"Blackjack?" Percy asked before looking around. Blackjack hovered in the air about twenty feet above the deck of the ship. Percy frowned. "One interruption after the other."

Annabeth laughed at the annoyed and defeated tone in her boyfriend's voice. "Hello Blackjack," she greeted.

_Hello lady boss_

Percy smiled at the name. "Good to see you buddy," Percy said. Blackjack landed on the deck of the ship. Annabeth and Percy walked to their friend. Percy helped Annabeth up first before he climbed up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as Annabeth leaned back against his chest. "Let's go to Olympus." Blackjack flapped his wings a few times before he ran to the edge of the deck and jumped over the side. His wings flapped a few more times as they glided across the surface of the water before gaining altitude.

The Argo II faded away as the Pegasus flew toward the home of the Olympian gods. An hour later Blackjack landed on the marble floor of a garden in front of the great temple of the gods. Annabeth and Percy jumped off their friend before running into the building.

Percy marveled at the work Annabeth had done so far on the rebuild of Olympus. Annabeth saw his face and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful," Percy exclaimed. He turned around in circles marveling at the splendor of the rebuilt Olympus. He stopped; a broad smile was on his face. His green eyes shined in the light of the city of the gods. "I want a tour after this war is over."

Annabeth's entire face lit up as she smiled. She ran forward and embraced her boyfriend. A sniffle and someone blowing their nose softly broke the two apart. They looked to the side to see a woman. Annabeth saw a woman that looked like the most beautiful model in the world, but Percy saw an older version of Annabeth. Annabeth narrowed her eyes; she knew who this was. "Aphrodite," Annabeth said.

Aphrodite smiled at the couple in front of her. She could feel the love emanating from the two. They were perfect together; the most powerful demigod couple ever. "I was asked to come find the two of you," she said. Annabeth frowned and gave the love goddess a glare. "Okay, I volunteered."

Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave the goddess a fake smile. Percy couldn't help but grin at how his girlfriend was acting. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "She means well," he said.

Annabeth sighed. She knew he was right, even though Aphrodite was a pain in the butt; she did care about people. "I know," Annabeth agreed.

Aphrodite's smile widened. "Aren't you two the cutest couple ever," she squealed.

Percy leaned in next to Annabeth's ear. "Very annoying," he said.

Annabeth laughed before pulling out of his embrace. "We better go," she said before following Aphrodite toward the throne room with Percy in tow.

They arrived at the throne room; fourteen Olympian thrones sat arranged in a semi-circle. Aphrodite took her place on her throne, but Percy and Annabeth just stared at the two thrones occupied by Hades and Hestia.

Zeus cleared his throat causing the two demigods to turn toward the King of the gods. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; welcome back to Olympus," Zeus said politely. His tone earned a curious stare from the two demigods.

"My lord, aren't you still mad at Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

Zeus looked at the other gods; it was clear they were tired of his jealousy and paranoia. Zeus's stare stopped on his brother, Poseidon. The god of the seas gave his brother a warning glare. Zeus was the King of the gods, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that now was not the time to pick a fight with Poseidon, especially when it came to his favorite son. "I have…" Zeus began; he looked at Athena. His daughter's grey eyes narrowed. "I have seen the error of my ways."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you, my lord," Percy said. All the gods looked at the son of Poseidon in shock. He actually thanked Zeus. Percy smirked at the faces of the gods. "Thank you for opening up Olympus once again." Percy stood in front of the gods and began to pace. All eyes were on him. "Your children need you now." Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled. "We all need you."

"You all did very well in Greece," Athena complimented. Annabeth's eyes shined at the praise from her mother.

Percy bowed his head at the goddess. "We worked as a team. Such cooperation is needed between the gods and their children now," Percy explained. He stopped pacing as he looked into the eyes of all the gods before him. His sea green eyes shined with power. The aura of leadership seemed to glow all around his body. The gods couldn't look away.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend with pride and reverence. He really had changed. He was much more than they boy who ticked off the gods. That recklessly brave boy, but he was a man now, a true leader.

"Well spoken," Athena said. That earned a nod from Percy and a thankful smile.

"I have learned much over these past few months; a lifetime worth of knowledge. I found my true calling; I know who I am," Percy explained.

Zeus stared at the boy curiously. "Who is that?" he asked.

"A hero and a leader; a Greek and a Roman," Percy said. Zeus knew this. He wasn't pleased when his daughter and brother had explained it to him, but now that he saw Percy, he understood. "Please do not take offense, but I do not fight for the gods."

Zeus's eye narrowed, but his annoyance faded when he looked into the eyes of the boy. He didn't mean any disrespect. In the contrary, his gaze was thoughtful, almost serene. "What do you fight for?"

"I fight for your children. The children of Rome and Greece; I fight for demigods everywhere," Percy said.

All the gods looked at the boy now in a completely new light. Apollo looked at the other gods. Percy's words had struck a chord with him. "Why do you feel responsible for them?" he asked.

Percy grinned at his cousin. "The gods cannot fight for them because of the ancient laws, but the laws do not bind me. I and the others like me," Percy said before looking at Annabeth. "We bridge the gap that exists between Rome and Greece. We are the glue that will bind the two together and in doing so we shall make the lives of all demigods better."

Artemis huffed. "Strong words from a boy. How do you propose to make their lives better?" she asked. She sounded annoyed, but that was her way of acting around men, but this boy intrigued her. He always had, but now he seemed different. More mature and powerful.

"After this war I wish for the two camps to merge," Percy said. The gods all stared at him in disbelief.

"Nonsense boy, they will tear each other apart," Hephaestus said skeptically.

Percy knew someone would say this. "They fought side by side at Castra Semideus. They will fight side by side in the final battle. They just need someone to lead the way," Percy explained.

Hera rolled her eyes. "I take it that you're that someone?" she asked slyly.

Percy smiled. He turned away from Hera and looked at Zeus. "My lord, why did you invite me here?" he asked knowingly.

Zeus held his smile. This boy had certainly changed. He knew a trap when he saw one. His wife had played right into the boy's hands. "I invited you here to give you a task," Zeus said.

"What task may that be my lord?" Percy asked politely.

"To lead our children in the final battle against Gaea and her forces," Zeus said. He looked at Hera.

All the color had drained out of her face. Her face turned bright red as the other gods looked at her. She turned toward Percy and glared daggers. "You wish to make an enemy of me, boy?" she asked.

Percy sighed. "No my lady," he said. Hera's face lightened. "I only wish for you to worry about all your family not just the Olympian one."

Hera was completely surprised at the boy's words. "All my family," she repeated.

"You may not like demigods, but they have a hard life because of their parents. You may not have demigod children, but in the end they are your grandchildren, your nieces and nephews. Don't you see; they are your family as much as the Olympians. I fight for your family, my family," Percy explained.

"Why you, son?" Poseidon asked.

Percy smiled at his father. "Has anyone ever tried before?" Percy asked in return. The gods all thought this over. Heroes had fought for friends and loved ones, but never for all demigods. Here was a boy who would fight for demigods everywhere, even those he didn't know.

"No, I don't believe they have," Poseidon replied.

Percy nodded. He turned back to Zeus before kneeling before the King of the gods. "Please my lord, let me try?" Percy asked.

Zeus just stared at the boy in wonder. All the Olympians watched Percy before looking expectantly at the King of the gods. "You will lead the demigod forces against Gaea and yes, you shall have your chance," Zeus announced.

Percy stood and offered his hand to Annabeth. She took it happily as he helped her up. He turned back to the gods with his crooked grin on his face. "We have much to do my lord," Percy said. He bowed his head. "Thank you, my thanks to all of you." He turned with Annabeth's hand in his as they strode out of the throne room. All of the gods watched him leave. Some had indifferent looks on their faces, like Hera, but most watched him leave in admiration, even the King of the gods.

_**AN: The final battle looms as the demigods prepare in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	37. The Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 37: The Calm

_Camp Half Blood_

Blackjack flew over the camp with Annabeth and Percy on his back. The Argo II sat in the middle of the canoe lake. A few people were gathered near the lake as a small zodiac moved to the shore. Percy pointed toward the beach before Blackjack descended. The Pegasus landed careful not to throw off his riders.

Percy and Annabeth climbed off their friend. Percy caressed the Pegasus's snout and fed him some sugar cubes. "I'll see you around buddy," Percy said.

_Kick some monster butt for me Boss._ Blackjack galloped off toward the stables. Percy smiled after his friend.

"You coming, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked around the lake before joining her near the shore of the beach. A few younger campers were near the beach waiting for the zodiac to come ashore. When they saw Percy and Annabeth, they stared at them slack jawed.

"Annabeth," a little grey eyed girl said before running up to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth scooped up the little girl and twirled her around in her arms. The girl giggled before Annabeth placed her back on the sandy beach. "You're home."

Annabeth smiled at the little girl. "It's good to be home Allie," Annabeth said. "Where is everyone?"

"Chiron left with the older kids to fight in the west," Allie said.

Percy walked over to the two. Allie looked up at the son of Poseidon. Her eyes grew big when she saw his sea green ones. "Who do we have here?" Percy asked as he knelt in front of the little girl.

"This is Allison Edwards, my half-sister," Annabeth introduced.

Percy smiled at the young daughter of Athena. "Well, aren't you the cutest little girl in the world?" Percy asked playfully.

Allie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not little; I'm six years old," she argued.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "You really are a big girl then," Percy conceded. Annabeth smiled at the interaction between Percy and the little girl.

"Who are you?" Allie asked.

Annabeth knelt down beside Percy and Allison. "This is Percy," Annabeth said.

Allison's eye grew even bigger. "You're the son of Poseidon," Allie said.

"Guilty as charged," Percy said.

Allie rushed forward and smacked Percy across the face as hard as she could. "That's for leaving Annabeth," Allie said. Her hand was red where she hit Percy. Annabeth was about to grab her hand to check on it, but Percy beat her to it. The girl's hand was red, but Percy could tell that nothing was broken.

"Does it hurt bad?" Percy asked. Allie nodded. Percy willed the water to move from the lake to pool in his hand. He placed the little girl's hand in the water and the redness went away.

Allie just stared at her hand and then at the water as it moved back into the lake. "Cool," she said.

Percy smiled at her. "I'm sorry I hit you, but Malcolm said he wanted to kick your butt for leaving," Allie said.

Percy laughed. "I'm sorry you hurt your hand," Percy said. Allie gave Percy a hug; the son of Poseidon returned the hug careful not to squish the little girl.

They pulled apart. Annabeth just stared at Percy in wonder. She knew he liked kids, but she never knew he was this good with them. "Allie go play with your friends," Annabeth urged.

Allie smiled at Percy. "Bye Percy," she said.

"Good bye Allison," he said as the little girl ran to join her friends. Annabeth turned to her boyfriend; she had a huge smile on her face. Percy looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You were really good with her," Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised Wise Girl," Percy said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"You never cease to amaze me," Annabeth said.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I aim to please," he said.

"Ahem," someone said from behind them. Annabeth and Percy turned toward the sound. Standing in front of them were their friends from the Argos II. "Good to see that the gods didn't fry your butt Perce," Leo said jokingly.

Percy stood helping Annabeth up with him. "Everything went well," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at how humble he was. "Zeus appointed him commander of the combined Roman and Greek army," she said proudly.

Percy winked at her. "That too," he said playfully.

Jason and the others mobbed him. The guys gave him man hugs and the girls kissed his cheek. By the time it was over Percy was thoroughly embarrassed.

"He can fight Titans and giants, but a little appreciation from his friends nearly causes a heart attack," Nico quipped.

Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "At least I didn't get captured and put in a large bird cage," Percy said. Nico's face turned red.

Piper looked around. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"It looks like Chiron already left with the older campers. The little kids are the only ones left here," Annabeth said.

"We need to resupply the ship," Percy said. He paced in front of everyone in his usual way. It was the same mannerism that he used to make sure that people kept their eyes on him. "Visit your cabins and get clothes and whatever else you need. We set sail in two hours." The others nodded before running off to visit their cabins. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek before she ran off to visit the Athena cabin.

Percy walked into camp. There were only a few small kids there, but Argus stood guard to keep his many eyes on them. The old security chief waved at Percy. Percy returned the gesture before changing direction toward his cabin. He reached the Poseidon cabin and stopped. He looked at the shape of the building and the stone walls with sea shells in them. He pushed open the door and a sea breeze blew in his face. He smiled at the sensation. He walked into his cabin; all the memories flooded his senses. He could hear the salt water fountain in the back bubbling. He played with the bronze Hippocampi hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to his bed and touched the Minotaur horn that was hung on the bed post.

Percy sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He could feel the sea in this cabin. He could feel every Ocean in the world as he sat in his cabin. He marveled at how this small building was linked to the great bodies of water that made up most of the world. Percy didn't know how long he was there, but he opened his eyes as he heard the door to the cabin open.

"Percy," Annabeth said as she stood in the doorway. The light reflected off her golden hair and her grey eyes shined in the low light of the cabin. Percy couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"I'm here," he said. Annabeth stepped in and walked over to Percy. She sat on his bed beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Percy gave her his crooked grin. "When I close my eyes here I can feel the oceans of the world. I feel so connected to them," Percy explained.

Annabeth just stared at him. At the moment she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. "It must be incredible to feel that," she said.

Percy grabbed both of her hands and held them close to his chest. "Do you feel my heart beat?" Percy asked.

A deep blush flooded Annabeth's cheeks as she felt his steady heartbeat. "Yes," she affirmed.

"Close your eyes," Percy said.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Percy moved her hands from his chest to the side of his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection to the sea.

Suddenly, Annabeth could feel the sea. She could feel the movement of the waves across the many oceans; the pulse of the life that lived within them. She began to feel Percy's connection to the sea. It was the greatest feeling that she had ever experience. It was better than designing a building and then seeing it constructed. This was what Percy felt when he was in the ocean, but this was different. This was him connecting to all the oceans and to all the life within it. She felt so special that he shared this feeling with her. She let the sensations wash over her; a broad smile never left her face.

Eventually, Percy broke the connection. They both opened their eyes at the same. They stared at each other, grey eyes to green ones. They both grinned happily.

"That was incredible," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "I'm glad I could share it with you," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her. They broke apart after a few seconds. Percy squeezed her hand. "We don't have a lot of time. Can you help me pack?" Percy asked.

"Sure thing," she said as they stood up and packed a few extra clothes for him.

Once they were finished they rushed hand in hand to the lake. They reached the zodiac to find their friends waiting for them.

"Everyone ready?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded their approval. Percy pushed the zodiac from the shore. He started the engine and drove the boat toward the Argo II.

They reached the ship and boarded. Leo and Alex used the winch to lift the zodiac onto the ship. Jason and Annabeth worked on getting the ship ready to launch. Piper, Gwen and Nico helped load the provisions on the ship. Percy walked to the control room and unrolled a map of the United States. He plotted a course to Yellowstone; they would be there in two days.

Annabeth and Jason entered the control. Percy looked up from the map. "Are we ready to depart?" he asked.

Leo walked in followed by Alex. "The engines are ready," Leo informed.

"Take off, set altitude for one thousand feet. Full speed ahead," Percy ordered. Leo and Jason left the control room to lift-off the ship.

"Alex, double check the weapons systems; I want to be ready in case of attack," Percy said. Alex gave his best Roman salute before leaving the control room. Percy finished plotting the course before rubbing his eyes.

"You seem tired," Annabeth said.

"I've been too worked up to sleep," he said.

"Why is that?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy didn't know how to tell her. "Nothing bad, I've been doing a dangerous thing for a demigod," Percy admitted.

Annabeth gave him a worried stare. "What?"

"I've been planning for the future," Percy admitted.

Annabeth sighed. "I thought it was something bad," she complained.

Percy's normal happy smile faded. "For a child of the big three it is a dangerous thing. We don't live long enough to plan for the future."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You're being a Seaweed Brain."

"Maybe I am, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Something bad always happens when I do that."

Annabeth kissed him on the neck sending a shiver down his spine. "I'm here with you through thick or thin, through the good and the bad."

Percy turned around in her grip and pulled her close to his chest. "I know you are."

"So, what were you planning?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy kissed the top of her head before placing his chin there. "I want to build someplace for the Romans and Greeks."

"What kind of place?" Annabeth questioned as she moved from under his chin to look up into his eyes.

"Like I told the gods, I want a place where we can live and learn in safety." Percy's eyes brightened at the thought. "A city for demigods; can you imagine such a place?"

It was Annabeth's turn to smile. Her grey eyes sparkled at the idea. "A place we can help build."

"Of course, I think the architect of Olympus would be just the right person to pull that off." He wrapped his arms around her back protectively as his usual grin spread across his face.

"What are you going to do?"

Percy's crooked grin widened. "Keep the Romans and Greeks from killing each other."

Annabeth smirked. "So, only a small task then," she quipped.

Percy laughed. "I know, I think this final battle will be easier than pulling off a unification of Greek and Roman demigods."

"It's a good thing that we're already a unification of the two," Annabeth said.

Percy kissed her on the forehead. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

_**AN: A little fluffy piece of filler before the final chapters. Stay tuned, the final battle will begin next chapter.**_


	38. The Gloomy Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 38: The Gloomy Cousin

_Argo II – two days later_

Nico Di Angelo sat on the deck of the ship. He stayed in the center of the deck far away from the rail of the ship. As a son of Hades, he would never give his Uncle Zeus the chance to blast him into oblivion. He wasn't invulnerable like Percy. He had a lot of time to think about his cousin. It was hard not to. Percy had saved all of their lives by defeating Iapetus, but then Nico returned the favor by rescuing his cousin from impending doom within that cave.

"Skeleton for your thoughts?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to the boy. Nico was fourteen now, but Annabeth still saw him as that ten year old boy who'd lost his sister, first to the hunt, and then to the war.

Nico looked up with a wicked smirk on his face. "That's not the saying," he said.

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "It seemed to fit the moment. I see you're as gloomy as ever," she observed.

"I was just thinking," Nico replied.

"That sounds dangerous," Annabeth said with a wry smile on her face.

The edge of Nico's mouth curled into the briefest of smiles. "Well, I'm not Percy or Thalia," Nico retorted.

"Certainly not, you're too gloomy to be Percy and you look terrible in silver," Annabeth said mockingly.

Nico rolled his eyes before a serious expression crossed his face. "What can we expect in Yellowstone?" Nico questioned.

Annabeth's face looked grim. "Giants and monsters of course," she said flatly. She sighed. "I don't really know."

Nico looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know?" he asked.

"I don't know everything. I can't tell the future. If you want a prophecy, ask Rachel,"Annabeth said in frustration.

"I didn't mean anything. I'm worried, that's all," Nico admitted. "I've got a bad feeling."

Annabeth sighed. There was no need to get upset. Sometimes she forgot that Nico was still a kid, even though he spent all those years in the casino and he acted much older. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm frustrated too," she conceded.

"Do you think Percy knows?"

The question took her by surprise. "I don't know. He's different than before. A lot more confident and very mature," Annabeth explained. "Well, most of the time."

Nico smiled. "I like this Percy better."

Annabeth grinned at the confession. "Let me tell you a secret." Nico leaned closer. "I like this Percy better as well."

"What are you two whispering about?" Percy asked as he walked towards them. Nico and Annabeth moved away from each other quickly. "A jealous guy would probably kick your butt for sitting that close to his girl."

Nico gulped. "We weren't doing anything," Nico said quickly. Annabeth's cheeks turned pink at the tone of his voice.

Percy laughed. "I don't know who's worse. Nico thinking that I'll kill him or Wise Girl with the red face," Percy said in amusement.

Annabeth turned toward Nico and frowned. "I take it back I like the old Percy better," she said.

Percy chuckled. "That's what you're talking about. So, you like me better than the old Percy?" Percy asked Annabeth with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth huffed. "Not when you're acting like a smug jack ass," she said.

Percy's crooked grin widened. Percy sat down next to her and took her hand. She tried to pull away, but Percy held it firm. "I'm sorry, but you're both easy targets when you're embarrassed," Percy said. Annabeth didn't try to pull away again.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes," Annabeth said, but Percy could tell that she didn't really mean it.

Percy leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I know, but you still love me," he said his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

Nico gagged. "I'm going to puke," he said as he began to cough.

Annabeth smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up," she said. She turned back to Percy with a mischievous smile on her face. Percy leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her hand over his mouth. "Not now." She stood up and smiled wickedly. Percy just stared at her. "Go talk to your cousin." She walked off; Percy followed her with his eyes.

Nico laughed. "Wow, the great Percy Jackson dissed by his girlfriend," he teased.

Percy turned toward his cousin and frowned. "I think I made a mistake,"Nico looked at his cousin curiously. "I should have strangled you in your dad's prison when I had the chance." Nico's skin paled even more than normal. Percy's crooked grin spread across his face as he punched his cousin in the shoulder. Nico winced. "Just kidding Nic."

Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Can we be serious for once?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "What are we being serious about?" Percy questioned.

"The battle; you know the fight of our lives?" Nico asked incredulously.

Percy grinned at his cousin's annoyance. "What about it?" he asked.

"Aren't you worried?" Nico inquired. Percy wore a blank expression on his face. "Are you worried about the battle?"

Percy smiled. "I knew what you meant. I just like to irritate you." Nico huffed in annoyance.

"You act like Leo."

Percy smiled. "I don't think so. I don't hit on any girl that walks by and I don't start fires."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

Percy's smile faded as a determined look crossed his face. This was the look of a leader. "I would be foolish, if I wasn't worried." Nico nodded. "However, I have faith in all of you and I'll be damned, if I'll let Gaea and her children destroy this world."

Nico smiled, he felt happier than he had in a while. Percy was there to keep them in line and to make sure they'd win. "Sorry, that I got depressed."

Percy slapped Nico on the back. "You wouldn't be the Zombie Dude, if you weren't a little gloomy."

Nico laughed. "That's a terrible nickname."

Percy shrugged. "I can't be good at everything," he said slyly.

A bell rang from the control room. Percy and Nico jumped to their feet.

"We're here," Leo's voice rang out across the intercom. "Jellystone Park… hey Sparky… where's Yogi?"

Percy and Nico both laughed as they shook their heads at Leo's stupidity.

"Shut-up Repair Boy," Piper's voice yelled across the intercom. Percy and Nico put their hands over their ears at the sound.

"Wow, she's pretty loud," Nico commented.

"At least she didn't charmspeak or just about everyone on the ship wouldn't be able to talk now," Percy said with an amused grin on his face. Percy's smile faded as he looked down at the landscape below. He could see the Rocky Mountains and below were forests and meadows. He could see Bison running through a large meadow. Steam from several geysers and thermal ponds and lakes wafted into the air. He knew this was Yellowstone; they were near the end of their trip. The final battle with the giants and Gaea was near. Percy was anxious and a little worried. Prometheus had escaped in Greece; he knew the Titan had a plan to help his grandmother. It was just a matter of time before the Titan put his plan into action. Percy had to be ready for all contingencies.

"Perce, you okay?" Nico asked worriedly.

Percy turned away from the view to look at his younger cousin. "I'm fine, just thinking about the battle. Prometheus will have something up his sleeve," Percy said.

"We'll be ready for him. I owe that bastard," Annabeth said as she walked up from behind them. Her steely grey eyes shined as she thought about the Titan that made her look like a fool in Greece.

Percy frowned at her tone. "Don't let him get to you. He hurt your pride, don't let it cloud your judgment," Percy warned.

Annabeth sighed. "I know, he just knows how to push my buttons," she explained.

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I guess I need to kick his ass for that," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled up at her boyfriend. "You can have him after I cut off his…"

"Yeah, let's don't go there," Nico said as he interrupted Annabeth's use of colorful language.

Percy looked back down at the ground below; he could see camp fires glowing in the darkness. He adjusted his eyesight like he was in the deepest part of the ocean. He could see tents and demigods walking around. He looked for a place to land; a small lake was next to the camp. Percy turned toward the control room. "Leo, there is a lake just below us to the right," Percy yelled.

Leo looked over the rail of the ship. "I see it," he yelled back. The Argo II lurched to the side as Leo maneuvered the ship towards the small lake. "Hold on to your buts."

The ship hit the water harder than the son of Hephaestus meant. Nico fell forward and crashed into a stack of celestial bronze cannonballs that were stacked near one of the cannons. The large metal balls rolled around the deck nearly hitting Percy and Annabeth. Percy held Annabeth in a tight hug as he lifted her out of the way of the cannonballs.

Leo ran out of the control room. He rushed to Nico's side when he saw the son of Hades on the ground. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Nico sat up; he had a large bump on his forehead. Percy laughed at the sight. "Cannonballs one, Zombie Dude nothin," Percy teased.

Nico's face turned red. "Shut-up Perce," he yelled.

Annabeth smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "You're still such a child sometimes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with just a hint of amusement in her voice.

Percy grinned at her. He walked over and helped Nico stand up. He turned toward Leo and frowned. "I think you need your license revoked, Cap'n," Percy chided.

Leo's face paled. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited," he explained.

Percy looked at the bump on Nico's head. He raised his hand and a ball of water formed in the air. Percy willed the ball of water to cover the bump on Nico's head. The water began to glow until the bump had completely disappeared. The water evaporated into the air.

Nico rubbed his forehead. He looked back at Percy and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Jason and the others walked up from below decks. They had a few bruises and scrapes. Leo's eyes widened at the sight. "I'm so sorry guys," Leo said.

Piper glared at the son of Hephaestus. "Repair Boy, I'm going to kill you, if you do that again," Piper threatened. Leo visibly gulped.

"I'm really sorry Beauty Queen," Leo apologized.

"Don't Beauty Queen me. I'm going to…" Piper began before Jason pulled her into a hug. He didn't like to see his two best friends fight. Piper's anger melted away as her boyfriend hugged her tightly.

Jason pulled away and grinned at his girlfriend. "I like you better when you blush," Jason said as he rubbed his hand along Piper's cheek. A deep red blush crossed her cheeks.

"Now that is a cheesy line," Percy said. Jason and Piper turned to the son of the sea god; both of their faces were red now.

Leo lowered the gang plank, but before anyone could go down they heard footsteps stomp up the wooden walkway. "Where is that damn son of Neptune," a familiar female voice yelled.

Percy turned and smiled when he saw Thalia Grace. When she saw Percy her eyes narrowed. "Scipio Marcellus, there better be a good reason that this boat nearly swamped our camp with water," she exclaimed. Percy looked at Leo. Leo's face was as white as a sheet. Percy began to laugh at the sight. "What's so funny?" Thalia pulled out a hunter's knife and stalked towards the son of Neptune. She swiped her knife at Percy's mid-section, but he dodged the strike before he hit a pressure point in her forearm. Her blade fell to the ground.

A surprised look crossed Thalia's face. Before she could even figure out what was going on Percy pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you Pinecone Face," Percy said happily. Thalia was shocked. She looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena smiled at her friend.

Percy pulled out of the hug. Thalia wasn't angry she was surprised. When she saw the crooked grin on her cousin's face she knew that this was Percy, not Scipio.

"Kelp Head," she said.

Percy laughed. "Thals, it's me," he confirmed. Thalia rushed him again. Percy braced himself for a punch or something. Instead, Thalia pulled him into another hug. Percy felt something wet on his shoulder. He pulled Thalia out of the embrace; she had tears in her eyes. Percy froze; he'd never seen her cry before. "Don't cry; I missed you too."

_**AN: A little sappy moment between Percy and Thalia, but remember this is a Percabeth story. Thalia will be back to her butt kicking self in the next chapter, poor Leo.**_


	39. Prideful Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 39: Prideful Jealousy

_Yellowstone National Park – Demigod Camp_

Percy had spent the better part of the day in conversations with the Praetors of the Roman legions and the leaders of the Greek cabins. At first the Greeks and Romans were wary of each other, but Percy's presence seemed to wash all of that away. The seven with Nico at their sides explained what happened in the underworld and in Greece. Everyone marveled at the story of how Percy regained his memories and the fact that he was a child of Greece and Rome. Percy explained that Annabeth and Piper were children of both as well. This set off another round of discussion.

Three hours later Percy sat near the edge of one of the thermal lakes. The water was a beautiful turquoise blue that shined in the sunlight. The sun was low in the sky; the rays from the sun turned the mountains a beautiful purple color.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're here," a familiar voice said.

Percy turned and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair looked like fire in the sunlight. "We didn't get to talk much," Percy admitted.

Rachel sighed. "You and Annabeth seem to be doing well," she said with a wry smile on her face. Percy couldn't help but return the smile.

"I here that you two have become pretty close," Percy said. He found that a little weird considering how jealous Annabeth had been of Rachel.

Rachel's smile faded as the memories of the past few months crossed her mind. "She took your disappearance pretty hard, but not as bad as when you were Scipio. She told me that it was easier when you were gone. It was so hard for her to be around you when you were someone else," Rachel explained.

Percy frowned. "She told me some things, but I'm glad you explained it fully. I knew she was hurt badly. I wish it never happened, but I'm also glad that it did," Percy said guiltily. He looked up into Rachel's emerald green eyes. "That sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can see how different you are now, but Annabeth's right, it's a good different," Rachel said. "You would have never discovered your true self without all those experiences."

Percy smiled at his friend. "Thanks, RED," he said.

Rachel grinned at the use of her nickname. "We all missed you."

"I know." Percy turned to look out over the water. Rachel sat down beside him. They sat a few inches apart. A silence grew between them, but it was a comfortable silence.

Rachel looked at the horizon, but she gave Percy a few worried glances. "What're you worried about?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "That obvious huh?"

Rachel chuckled. "Only to your friends; those that know you so well."

"I've had this bad feeling since we arrived," Percy said. He turned toward Rachel; his green eyes looked like swirling pools of green and blue water as the color from the lake and the angle of the sun reflected within them. "I feel like something's wrong. This feels to easy, like it's a trap ready to be sprung."

Rachel frowned at the thought. "I don't know what to say. I haven't had a prophecy or a feeling."

Percy skipped a rock across the surface of the lake. The rock disturbed the steam as it skipped across the surface of the water. "I'm the leader. How can I lead when I feel like I'm missing something?" he asked.

Rachel wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You'll do fine. I have faith in you," Rachel soothed.

Percy sighed. "Thanks RED."

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Rachel removed her arm from Percy's shoulders. They both turned around to see the piercing grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's glare shocked both of them.

Rachel stood up quickly. "I should probably go," Rachel said as she looked worriedly at Annabeth before she turned to look at Percy. "I hope you feel better Perce." Rachel walked away quickly.

Percy looked at his girlfriend awkwardly. Annabeth just glared at him. "Nothing happened. She was just trying to make me feel better," Percy said.

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "Isn't that my job?" Annabeth asked harshly.

Percy stood up and stepped toward his girlfriend. "Friends do that as well," Percy defended. "You know how I feel about Rachel."

Annabeth's grey eyes lightened. "No, I really don't," she admitted.

Percy was taken aback by her tone. "She's like Thalia," he began. "She's like a sister to me. Besides, Rachel is your friend. She would never do anything to hurt you."

Percy stepped closer to her, but Annabeth raised her hand to stop him. "You don't have to be so cozy with her," Annabeth said.

"Cozy," he repeated. "She's my friend. I missed her and…"

"And what?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy frowned. "I didn't want to worry you," he conceded.

Annabeth's face went from a look of hurt and jealousy to one of concern. "Worry me about what?" she asked.

Percy looked away from her. "I've got a bad feeling about this battle," he said. He looked back toward her and stared into her eyes. "Something isn't right."

Annabeth walked to her boyfriend and held onto both of his hands. "Why didn't you say something?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Percy said.

"So, you could tell Rachel and not me," she said with just a hint of anger in her voice.

Percy was starting to get irritated now. "What's going on? You're acting like I did something wrong. Rachel found me and she got me to tell her what was wrong. You don't have to be jealous," Percy said as his voice gradually increased in volume.

Annabeth flinched at Percy's tone. "You don't have to yell at me." Annabeth let go of Percy's hands.

Percy looked at the ground. "I didn't yell, but you're making me mad. I don't like to feel that way toward you."

"I'm your girlfriend not Rachel. You should come to me." Annabeth's grey eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I don't need this drama now. I've got a lot to think about. I don't need a jealous girlfriend yelling at me for something I didn't do."

Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "Maybe you don't need a girlfriend."

Percy's eyes widened. "I didn't say that."

"It sure sounded like it to me." Annabeth turned to walk away.

"Don't do this Wise Girl," Percy pleaded.

"I didn't do anything." Annabeth walked away.

Percy slumped to the ground in front of the lake. He wasn't going to cry over something so stupid. He knew Annabeth's pride and jealousy had gotten to her. He couldn't understand why she was jealous of Rachel. The two girls were friends; very good friends based on his discussions with Leo, Piper and Jason. Percy knew that his old self would have gotten mad and would have caused a scene or he would have cried in solitude, but he wasn't the old Percy. Percy steeled himself away from the hurt that he felt. He concentrated on the task at hand. He needed to know what was going on with the enemy.

Percy propped himself up on a rock near the shore of the lake. He laid his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. He could always dream before a battle during the second Titan war, could he do that now?

Percy drifted off into a fitful sleep. At first nothing happened, but then he felt a cold chill. He felt like he had stepped into freezer. The darkness around him cleared. He could barely make out two figures standing near the entrance to a cave.

"Mother Gaea still sleeps," a dark haired woman said.

"Not for long; I can sense her power rising," a tall man replied.

"Prometheus, will this plan work?" the woman said. Prometheus, Percy knew he would be here. The woman that spoke his name wore a white silk dress. Percy could barely see it in the dim light that surrounded the entrance to the cave.

"Don't worry Khione," Prometheus began. Percy frowned at the name of the goddess of snow. "Hecate did her job well."

"How do you know she didn't trick you?" Khione asked.

Prometheus rolled his eyes. "I have her daughter Lou Ellen; she wouldn't dare try anything."

"Do you still have the others?"

Percy could feel Prometheus's evil grin. "I will keep them in reserve. They won't stop all the gods, but enough to give us an advantage."

Percy could see Khione's icy cold smile. "What about your secret weapon?"

Prometheus chuckled. "He'll be ready. I can't wait until that son of Poseidon sees him." They both began to laugh as darkness engulfed Percy once again.

Percy could feel himself plunge into water, salt water no less. He was underwater now. He saw a light in the distance. Percy swam towards the light until he saw his father's palace. Cranes and other machinery were working on the outside of the palace. He swam through the domed ceiling that still had a large opening in it. He made his way down through it until he stood on a marble floor. He looked up to see three thrones. His father sat in the middle throne, while the other two were empty.

"Dad," Percy said.

Poseidon smiled at his son. "Yes, my boy, I've come to see you in your dreams," Poseidon explained.

"Prometheus and Khione have something planned." Percy watched his father closely.

Poseidon frowned at the two names. "I don't know what they have planned, but I sense treachery and the use of black magic.

Percy paced in front of his father. "Prometheus talked about Hecate. He blackmailed her into helping them somehow."

"How did they blackmail a goddess?" Poseidon stared into his son's eyes worriedly.

"They captured Lou Ellen. She's Hecate's oldest daughter."

"Damn that Titan. Son, whatever he has planned will be a big surprise; one that could undermine the morale of your friends."

Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Things were going so well."

Poseidon looked at his son. He could feel the boy's anxiety and pain. He wasn't sure the cause for all of it, but he knew something needed to be done. "This is the end game son. Gaea plays for keeps. She doesn't give up easy. She will do anything to defeat us."

Percy knew his father was right. He also knew that this was his time. This was the time when everyone needed him the most. Even if Annabeth was mad at him; he wouldn't let her down or his friends and family. "Dad, I understand."

Poseidon nodded. "You have important dreams Percy. Those kinds of dreams are worth fighting for."

Percy smiled at his father's words. "I'll make you proud of me."

Poseidon's crooked grin spread across his face. "I've always been proud of you."

"I'm proud to be a son of sea." Percy hesitated as he studied his father. "I love you dad."

Percy's words surprised the god of the sea. Never had one of his children said that to him. They thought it made them weak, but Poseidon knew that Percy was different. "I love you too, son." The room surrounding Percy darkened as he was pulled out of the throne room "Beware the surprises. Not all of them are bad." With those last words from his father, Percy awoke on the shore of the lake. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Percy rubbed his eyes as he stood up. Whatever happened during the battle today, Percy swore that he would never give up. He would fight until the end.

_**AN: I know a little shorter chapter. This sets up the next chapter, which is the final battle. Who are the others that Khione was talking about? Who is the secret weapon that they discussed? Will Annabeth continue to let her pride and jealousy get the best of her? These questions and maybe more will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	40. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 40: Surprises

_Yellowstone National Park – Demigod Camp_

Annabeth Chase sat on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the valley below. The early morning sun slowly moved above the horizon. Steam wafted up from the valley as the cool morning air interacted with the heat emanating from the thermal lakes and springs. Geysers spouted water a hundred feet in the air. Annabeth marveled at the power of nature. Realization hit the demigoddess; this was Gaea's power. Gaea was the reason Yellowstone was such a unique place on Earth.

Annabeth was broken away from her thoughts as someone plopped down beside her. "I see you're lost in thought as usual," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

Annabeth looked at her friend with just a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "I was just thinking about this place. It's so obvious now that Gaea would be here. The signs of her power are everywhere," she explained.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I thought you were thinking of a certain green eyed cousin of mine," Thalia replied.

Annabeth frowned at the thought. "I'm trying to avoid thinking of him," Annabeth admitted.

Thalia sighed. "Trouble in paradise, do I need to go and kick his butt?"

Annabeth smiled at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. "You could try, but I doubt you could take him now."

It was Thalia's turn to frown now. "He's not that tough," she said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Thalia closed her hand into a fist before she slammed it down on the surface of the boulder that they sat on. "I don't like him being more powerful than me."

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm sure the monsters don't like it either," Annabeth said before her amusement faded at the thought of the argument she had with Percy.

Thalia caught her friends change in tone. "What did that Kelp Head do?" she asked.

Annabeth told Thalia about Rachel's arm around Percy's shoulders and the argument she had with him. Thalia was quiet during the entire discussion. Annabeth didn't understand why. She thought that her friend would make some snide remark about Percy and his actions. "So, aren't you going to say anything?" Annabeth questioned. She was annoyed at how quiet Thalia was.

Thalia sighed. "Annabeth, I don't think Rachel's arm around his shoulders meant anything, other than she was concerned about him. I think he was telling you the truth. It's not like Percy to lie; he might withhold telling you something, but he wouldn't lie to your face. Besides, you and Rachel are good friends now. Why would she do that to you?"

"He got so mad. I thought he was acting defensive," Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled. "You're thinking about the old Percy not the new one. The old Percy would have either blown up at you or he would have walked away and sulked. The new Percy wouldn't do that. He would try to figure out what was going on with you or he would push it to the side, if it wasn't the right time," Thalia explained.

Annabeth just stared at her friend with her mouth open. "How do you know?"

Thalia smiled. "He's like Scipio and I observed him at the Roman camp, plus Jason explained him to me. My brother has a pretty big idol complex when it comes to Percy," Thalia replied.

Annabeth pulled her knees up to her chest before putting her head in her hands. "What did I do?" she asked.

Thalia wrapped her arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "You acted like a daughter of Athena, You think too much and besides, you let your pride get in the way," Thalia scolded.

"He hates me," Annabeth said weakly.

Thalia frowned at the defeated tone in her friend's voice. "Percy could never hate you. He's probably disappointed, but now he has bigger things to worry about."

Annabeth removed her head from her hands and jumped to her feet. "Oh gods, he's worried about something. You know about the bad feelings he gets. We need to help him," Annabeth said. She was about to run, but Thalia grabbed her arm.

Thalia pulled Annabeth toward her. "I think you should do this after the fight. He doesn't need to be distracted now," Thalia warned.

Annabeth lowered her head in defeat. "You're right; I'll just have to be there for him. I don't need to distract him before the fight," she conceded. The two friends walked side by side to the large command tent that was setup in the middle of the encampment. They entered the tent; everyone stopped what they were doing to look their way.

"Sorry we're late," Annabeth said. Her eyes never left Percy's. Percy motioned for them to sit down, but he never said a word. Thalia and Annabeth took a seat across from Percy and Jason.

"Based on the reports from the Hunters, the enemy is in the center of the valley. They will try to use the thermal lakes and geysers as cover during the battle. The steam and water will obscure line of sight for our archers," Percy said. He ran his hand through his hair. Annabeth watched him closely waiting for him to look at her, but he never did. "Unfortunately, this will be a close quarter's fight."

"What are your orders?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you will take the Romans and attack the right flank," Percy said. Jason nodded.

"Thalia," Percy said. Thalia looked at her cousin curiously. "You will lead the Greeks." Everyone was quiet. Leo and Piper gave Annabeth curious looks.

"Why me? I should be with the Hunters," Thalia questioned.

"You are a daughter of Zeus. You have more power than any other choice," Percy said.

"What about Nico?" Thalia questioned. She looked at Nico, but the son of Hades didn't look up.

"Nico isn't ready to do this, but you are," Percy explained.

Annabeth couldn't stay quiet. "Where are you going to be?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm going to find Prometheus," Percy replied. His face held no emotion. Annabeth flinched at the sight. He looked more like Scipio at that moment.

"Why?" Annabeth continued her questioning.

"He's up to something?" Percy said.

"Isn't he always?" Thalia asked mockingly.

"Of course he is, but this time he's got help," Percy replied.

"What kind of help?" Reyna asked. She was seated between Lupa and Chiron.

"Khione is here," Percy said.

Leo whistled. "She's one cold hearted hottie," Leo said. Piper punched him in the arm. "Damn that hurt."

"Serves you right, you idiot," Piper exclaimed.

Percy slammed his fist on the table. No one had ever seen him do that before. His eyes narrowed. He glared at Piper and Leo; they shrank away from his stare. Jason was about to say something, but he didn't as Percy shot him a warning stare. "This is serious business. We can't get distracted. This fight is all or nothing. Either we defeat them or they kill all of us. Do you all get it now?" Percy said.

The tension and anxiety in the room grew. Even Scipio had never been this serious. Everyone in the room knew that the stakes must be high, if Percy was this worried. Percy stood up. "You have your orders, go," he said.

The group stood and walked out of the command tent. Lupa and Chiron shot each other worried glances before they quickly left the tent. Everyone had left except for Annabeth. She remained seated. She was worried about Percy. She was more worried about him than at any other time she could remember. He wasn't acting right.

Percy looked at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why are you still here?" he asked harshly.

Annabeth flinched internally at the harshness of his tone. "You're not acting like yourself," she said.

"I'm acting just fine," Percy huffed.

"You can't fool anyone. They were all worried about you. I'm worried about you," Annabeth explained.

Percy was taken aback. He thought Annabeth would still be mad at him. "You're not mad at me?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's grey eyes moistened; she wouldn't cry, but she felt guilty and she regretted her actions. "I'm sorry," she said.

Percy gave her a confused look. "What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Rachel wouldn't do that to me. I let my insecurities get to me. I'm sorry for accusing you," she clarified.

Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He had tried to push the thought of her leaving him away, but it kept coming back. The thought made him sad and angry, but now it was like the world had lifted off his shoulders. He pulled Annabeth out of the hug she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. They separated after a few moments. "I'm sorry for getting mad," Percy said.

Annabeth chuckled. "You don't need to be sorry."

Percy shook his head. "I raised my voice to you. I never want to do it again," he explained. Annabeth hugged him. She felt so much better in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you." Annabeth looked into his eyes.

A trumpet blew from outside the command tent. Percy looked toward the entrance of the tent. His bright sea green eyes darkened. He looked down at Annabeth. "No matter what happens, I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Yellowstone National Park – Battlfield<em>

Over four hundred demigods stood on the edge of the plain. Percy wore his silver armor as he looked around him. Annabeth was at his side; she wore her celestial bronze armor. Nico was on his other side; he wore his Stygian iron armor. "We go and find Prometheus and Khione," Percy said. Percy caught Jason's eye. Jason nodded. Percy turned toward Thalia; her electric blue eyes flashed with understanding. Percy raised Riptide in the air. "Attack"

Jason led over two hundred Romans as they charged toward the enemy camp. Thalia was on the other side of the valley. She led a group of just under two hundred campers and Hunters as they descended into the valley.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico watched as the campers and Romans struck the forces of Gaea. Several hundred monsters of all varieties attacked the campers. Percy worried for them, however, he had a mission, stop Prometheus. Percy scanned the valley until he saw the cave from his dream. "There it is," Percy said as he pointed toward the cave so Annabeth and Nico could see. "Let's get down there."

Percy and his two friends made their way through the fighting. Percy was like a wave of destruction; he ran through the horde of monsters as he slashed them to nothingness with Riptide. The blue-green aura around the sword drew the attention of monsters. They moved toward it likes moths to a flame. The monsters disintegrated under Percy's onslaught. Those that were lucky enough to survive Percy were decimated by Annabeth and Nico; they destroyed any monsters that made it passed their friend.

Percy stopped after he killed the last monster in front of him. He felt something or someone were about to arrive. He turned toward the middle of the plain where Jason, Leo and Piper were fighting side by side. Suddenly, lights of different colors appeared and faded into the fifteen foot tall forms of the Olympians. A dark shadow appeared and Hades emerged with an army of skeleton warriors behind him.

The monsters stopped fighting and retreated to a large rock outcrop that stood surrounded by hot springs and thermal lakes. The Olympians stood in front of the army of demigods. The skeleton army stood to the side; ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Porphyrion come out here," Zeus yelled.

The ground began to shake as the largest and most powerful of the giants stepped from behind the large rock outcrop. The giant towered over Zeus and the armies below. His green hair was braided into long locks that held swords, axes and daggers. He held a celestial bronze spear in his hand that was the size of flag pole. The tip of the blade glowed in the early morning sun.

"I see you finally emerged from hiding," Porphyrion said.

"I do not hide from the likes of you," Zeus growled.

The giant laughed. "My mother begs to differ," he replied.

"We will begin this fight, and you shall regret ever returning," Zeus said.

"Ah, we'll begin soon enough, but I have a few surprises for some of your family," Porphyrion said.

"What surprises?" Zeus asked. Percy flinched at the term surprises. This was like his dream. It was really happening. Percy and everyone else looked on as the giant raised his hand. At first nothing happened, but then the ground began to shake as six rocks erupted from the ground. The gods and demigods stood in shock at the sight before them. Tied to each rock was a demigod.

Porphyrion smiled at the stunned expressions on the faces of the gods. "Yes, we removed a few more souls from the underworld," he said as he gave Hades a wicked glare. "Let me introduce our _guests_." Porphyrion walked toward the first rock and smiled at each captured demigod. "Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, sons of Apollo." He pointed toward the first two captives. Apollo stared at his two dead sons that were very much alive now. "Apollo, you shall yield or my mother shall torture them till death."

Apollo flinched at the threat. He looked at Zeus before throwing his bow on the ground. "I'm sorry father," he said. Artemis tried to put her hand on his should, but he just walked away without even looking at her.

"One down, and a few more to go," Porphyrion said. He looked at the next demigod and smiled. "Castor, son of Dionysus." Dionysus stared at his son. "You shall yield like your brother."

Dionysus nodded his head. He dropped his sword to the ground and walked away from the battlefield without a word.

He stepped toward the next rock with a wicked grin on his face. "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus," the giant said.

"Dad, don't yield. Don't give up," Beckendorf yelled.

Hephaestus looked at his son and then he glared at the giant. Porphyrion glared back. "Yield god of the forges or your son will wish he was dead a thousand times over," he said.

Hephaestus stared at his son before averting his eyes. "I'm sorry son, but I can't let you suffer," Hephaestus said before he dropped his hammer and turned away.

"Dad, don't leave us," Leo yelled. Hephaestus looked at his son sadly before he walked toward his brothers.

Porphyrion's smile widened. "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper looked at the older sister that she had heard so much about. The dark haired and blue eyed girl stared at Aphrodite. Piper could tell that she wanted her mother to leave her, but Aphrodite had tears in her eyes. Silena had been one of her favorite daughters.

"Mom, this is a trap. You know it," Piper yelled. She tried to lace her words with charmspeak, but even her powers were no match for Aphrodite's.

"I'm so sorry Piper, but I can't lose your sister again. This time I can do something about it," Aphrodite said before she walked toward Apollo and the others.

Porphyrion looked at Hermes; the god of mischief looked at the young man attached to the rock adjacent to the giant. Hermes's eyes widened with surprise and shock. "Luke," he said.

Annabeth and Thalia stared at the blonde haired young man. He struggled against the ropes that held him in place. Thalia and Annabeth both had tears in their eyes. "Let him go," Thalia yelled.

The giant laughed. "Don't worry child of Zeus. You shall have plenty of time to be with him in our new dungeons," Prophyrion said.

Annabeth looked at Percy, but her boyfriend just stared at Luke. She knew that his Scipio persona thought of Luke as a brother. She didn't know what Percy would think of him.

"So, Hermes, you will yield or your son will receive torches many times what he received in the Styx. I will see to that," the giant threatened.

Hermes looked at Luke, and then he turned toward Percy. Percy gave him a slight nod. Hermes smiled sadly before he dropped his caduceus on the ground. He gave one last look toward Luke before he walked away.

Porphyrion stood in front of the last rock. "Now as the mortal say, two birds with one stone or in this case a demigod," he said before he stepped away from the last rock. The giant's white marble eyes glowed brightly in anticipation.

Hades and Artemis gasped at the sight. Tied to the rock was a dark haired girl around twelve or thirteen years old. She wore a silver hunter's outfit. Her dark brown eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Bianca,' Artemis said.

Hades stared at his now alive daughter. "How dare you do this? She wanted rebirth," Hades yelled.

Porphyrion smiled evilly. "It wasn't all my doing. Prometheus was the mastermind, but he needed help. Iapetus helped in the underworld, but even he wasn't enough. We needed to capture Thanatos and find our hostages. Thankfully, we had some help," he said before he turned to look at Nico. "Isn't that right, son of Hades?"

Nico froze in fear. His dark eyes were dull.

Percy and Annabeth stepped away from their friend. "Nico, what did you do?" Annabeth accused.

Nico looked up at Percy and Annabeth. "I wanted her back. I didn't want to lose her again. She would have been reborn and I would have never seen her again," Nico said as tears streamed down his face. "I didn't know this would happen." He fell to the ground and sobbed into his hands.

"Perfect, to see your child broken before you, it must be hard even for a cold hearted bastard like you Hades," Porphyrion said.

"I will kill you myself," Hades growled as his eyes flamed with hellfire.

The giant laughed. "I think not, if you and Artemis don't yield I will see to it that Bianca faces horrors unimagined by even the gods. She will be a nice plaything for my father in the pit," Porphyrion countered.

Hades looked at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. He couldn't stand for her to suffer. He threw his sword on the ground. The skeleton army broke into pieces before dissolving into the ground.

"Hades, what are you doing?" Zeus asked.

Hades sighed. "I'm sorry brother, but my child must come first," he said as he walked away from the battlefield.

Artemis stood in the center of the plain. She stared at Bianca. The girl's dark hair and eyes reminded her of Zoe. She turned to look at Thalia with a sad expression on her face. "I can't let her die again," Artemis said. Artemis wasn't sure if she was talking about Zoe or Bianca. She started to walk away, but Zeus let a lightning bolt strike the ground in front of her. She turned with an angry glare directed toward her father.

"She is not your child," Zeus bellowed.

"She is as much mine as Hades. She was my sister, my daughter of the hunt. I will not watch her die such a horrible death," Artemis defended. She turned and walked away.

Zeus was stunned. He stepped back as the realization struck him. They were going to lose this fight.

Percy stepped forward. "Hold firm, the battle has not been lost. Giant, your tricks will not win the day. As long as we stand against you the world will not fall," Percy said.

The demigods raised their weapons and cheered.

Poseidon and Athena looked at Percy in admiration.

Porphyrion smiled at the son of the sea. "A nice speech child of the sea, but I have a surprise for you as well," the giant informed.

Out of the cave stepped Prometheus and Khione. Khione held Lou Ellen by the back of the neck. You could see the girl's breath as the air around Khione was below freezing. Prometheus gestured for someone to step out from behind him. A person in a black cloak exited the cave. The person or creature walked up to Prometheus and stood at his side. "Take off your hood," Prometheus said. The hood came off and people gasped in shock and others shrieked in fear, but the biggest surprise was from the son of Poseidon and Neptune. He stared into the sea green eyes, the same eyes that he had. "I would like to introduce the real Scipio Marcellus, killer of Titans, destroyer of giants, and scourge of the gods."

_**AN: I hope everyone liked the surprises this chapter. More explanation to come next chapter and then on with the battle everyone should have been waiting for, if they knew what was coming like me, Percy versus Scipio. Stay tuned!**_


	41. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 41: The End?

_Yellowstone National Park – Battlefield_

Percy just stared at the son of the sea god before him; his other persona in the flesh. Percy studied Scipio. The demigod looked around twenty-seven. His jet black hair was cut short and his sea green eyes were intense and calculating. He stepped forward with a wide gate. His body was covered in imperial gold armor and he held a strange sword in his hand. The sword looked like steel, but it shined and glowed with immortal power.

Scipio smiled at Percy; his white teeth shined in the morning light. His gaze drifted to Percy's left where Annabeth stood. Scipio's eye widened at the sight of the daughter of Athena. Percy felt intense jealousy as he watched his counterpart stare longingly at his girlfriend.

Percy turned toward Prometheus with a curious expression. "How did you do it?" he asked.

Prometheus smiled at the question. "Hecate," he yelled.

A sudden flash of light appeared at his side and faded into a tall woman with coal black hair and emerald green eyes. The goddess of magic and the supernatural stood in a long black dress. She wore blood red lipstick with long nails to match. She looked at Prometheus with barely controlled rage. "What do you want?" she spat.

Prometheus wagged his finger at the goddess. "That's no way to talk to your client. Don't forget our deal," he reminded.

"What deal is he talking about?" Percy asked.

"Lou Ellen will remain alive as long as we have her cooperation," Prometheus explained.

"You got what you wanted. Let my daughter go," Hecate said.

Prometheus turned toward Khione. "We're not done yet," he said as he focused his glare on Scipio. "Kill Perseus Jackson."

Scipio's eyes flashed violently. "We had a deal Titan," Scipio replied.

"Yes, you will have your prize as long as Perseus is dead and the gods with him," Prometheus said dismissively.

Scipio glared at Prometheus; the Titan backed away from the demigod. "I'll warn you now Titan, if you double-cross me you will wish that you were back with the vultures," Scipio warned before he turned back to Percy.

"Why are you doing this? What did they promise you?" Percy asked.

"The gods took away the woman I loved. She died because the gods wanted me dead; she paid the price of their betrayal. I swore from that day on I would make them pay," Scipio said. He turned and glared daggers at Zeus. "On my world I led a revolt of demigods against the gods. We destroyed them all, and then we took over. On my world I lead all demigods; we control the entire world. The mortals serve us."

"Why conquer the world? The mortals didn't kill your love," Percy questioned.

"The mortals fought and killed each other. They destroy the creatures of the world and defile the land and seas with pollution. They did not deserve to control the world," Scipio replied.

Percy just stared at his counterpart. He couldn't believe how arrogant he sounded. "What makes you better than anyone else?" Percy questioned.

Scipio grinned at his counterpart. "I'm the most powerful demigod alive; I led my people against all odds to destroy the Titans, then the Giants and finally the gods. I'm the most worthy to rule," he explained arrogantly.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is the woman that they promised you?" Percy asked.

Scipio looked around, but his gaze rested upon Annabeth. Percy's eyes narrowed. "Annabeth Chase," he said.

"What? I don't have memories that Scipio knew her," Percy asked curiously.

Scipio looked at Hera; the goddess wouldn't look in his eyes. "I guess a certain goddess and her son kept those memories of mine from you. Probably was a good idea," he replied.

"Whatever was done in your world hasn't happened here. Do you really think Annabeth would agree to go with you after you destroy her mother?" Percy asked.

Scipio laughed. "I don't really care what she thinks about it. I can make her think what I want," Scipio said as he stared at Annabeth hungrily. Annabeth couldn't look at him. The look in his sea green eyes made her shiver. She never thought those eyes could ever look so cold or so maniacal.

Percy stepped in front of her. "You're not going to get her. I won't allow it," Percy warned. He held Riptide out toward Scipio. Scipio smiled fiendishly at his counterpart.

Scipio pointed his sword at Percy. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said.

The fighting between the two armies ceased as the two children of the sea stood in the center of the battlefield. The gods and demigods stood on one side of the field, while the monsters and giants stood on the opposite side. Annabeth stood next to her mother with a worried look on her face.

Percy glared at his counterpart. "We don't have to do this," Percy said.

Scipio smiled. "There's only room in this world for one of me, therefore you have to die," Scipio replied with an evil grin.

"I can't believe we both had Sally Jackson as a mother," Percy said. Poseidon smiled at the sound of his former lover's name.

Scipio's face tinged red with anger. "That bitch left me at an orphanage, but I got my revenge," Scipio said with a gleam in his eyes.

Percy was speechless. Sally left her child. What kind of world was Scipio from? "I'm sorry; I didn't know," Percy said.

"I don't need your pity," Scipio spat. "I killed the bitch with this sword." He held his sword high in the air with a sadistic grin on his face as he remembered how he killed his mother.

Percy stared at Scipio in shock. "You killed your own mother?" Percy asked. He hoped he heard wrong.

"You're too soft Perseus. The bitch got what she deserved," Scipio said.

"You're a monster." Percy pointed Riptide at his adversary.

"I am what they all made me," Scipio said as he pointed his sword at the gods. "I am vengeance and destruction." He turned his sword back at Percy with a feral look in his eyes. "Enough talk." Scipio lunged forward with his sword, but Percy blocked the strike with Riptide. When the two blades struck together sparks flew and the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.

"That's an interesting sword," Percy observed as he struggled to push against Scipio's blade.

Scipio grinned. "It's made of Adamantine; the rarest and strongest metal on my world," Scipio explained. He pushed against Riptide as he glared at Percy. "You're blade is celestial bronze, but that glow around it is weird."

Percy smiled. "Must be a trick of the light," Percy lied, before he pushed back against Scipio's attack.

The two were evenly matched. Scipio smiled because he finally found a worthy opponent. "You fight well, but you're still a boy. I'm a man and I've practiced for many years more than you," Scipio boasted.

"Percy's a real man; not some tyrant," Annabeth yelled.

Scipio turned toward the daughter of Athena. "Don't worry my love, once he's dead I'll show you what a real man is like," Scipio said as he winked at her.

Annabeth stepped closer to her mother. The look in Scipio's eyes seemed to bore right through her.

"Leave my daughter alone," Athena yelled.

Scipio's evil grin widened. "Don't worry Athena; I can show you what a real man is like as well," he said.

Athena's face turned red with fury. "Kill him Percy," Athena yelled.

Percy was taken aback by Athena's words. It's not every day that someone got on Athena's nerves this badly. Percy was broken away from his thoughts as Scipio dropped to the ground; Percy slipped forward as he was caught off guard. Scipio sliced Percy's side with his sword causing a massive gash in the Olympian silver armor. The sword could not cut Percy's invulnerable skin, but the strike showed the power of the Adamantine metal.

Percy jumped away from Scipio at the feel of the blade on his skin. Percy spun around to face his opponent. "That's a pretty sharp blade," Percy said with a smile.

Scipio frowned, but he didn't look surprised. "Not sharp enough to cut through your invulnerability," Scipio replied.

Percy had recovered; he knew he wasn't stronger than Scipio; even two baths in the Styx wouldn't overcome so many additional years of training, plus all the fighting that Scipio had clearly undertaken. Percy would have to outsmart him or use his powers. He definitely felt a lot less confident about this fight than any other he'd faced before.

Scipio lunged forward with his sword. Percy parried the strike, but he could tell that Scipio was only testing him for weakness.

Scipio struck forward again, but this time Percy was ready; he sidestepped the strike and kicked out with his leg. Scipio spun to avoid the kick, but Percy angled his leg at the last moment intercepting Scipio just under his arm in a weak point in the armor. The hit didn't hurt Scipio, but it put him on guard that Percy wasn't one to underestimate.

The two continued to strike and parry with their swords. Sword thrusts were met with expert blocks, while legs and arms extended to try and make the other lose balance. The crowd watched the two in awe of their skill, strength and speed. Annabeth watched Percy closely. She was worried for him. Scipio was older and more experienced. Even though Percy was an incredible fighter she knew that experience would always win out in the end.

The two stopped the fight after a few minutes. Their faces were sweaty and their hair was matted down inside their helmets. "You are very skilled Perseus," Scipio said as he caught his breath.

"So are you," Percy said grudgingly.

Percy was tired; this fight was beyond any he'd been in before. They were too evenly matched with a sword and their hand to hand skills were equal as well. He needed to end the fight quickly. Percy held his sword close to his chest before he ran full tilt toward Scipio. Scipio watched calmly as his opponent closed on him. Percy slashed with his sword as he approached Scipio. Scipio ducked under the sword slash and at the same time he swiped his own sword across Percy's back. The blade barely missed his Achilles spot. Percy fell to ground at the sensation. Annabeth gasped in surprise; she though the blade had hit is mortal point. Percy turned on his back. Scipio stood over him.

"I know where it is" Scipio informed.

Percy knew what he meant. Scipio raised his sword like a club. He lowered the blade, but Percy knew what to do. He stretched out to the ground that he laid on. The earth began to shake as a shockwave knocked Scipio off his feet as well as those that watched them fight. Percy stood up quickly as he held Riptide defensively.

Scipio flipped into the air from a sitting position and landed on his feet effortlessly. He gave a mischievous smile to Annabeth before he winked at her.

Percy growled as he swung his sword at Scipio. Scipio ducked under the strike before he created a ball of water and froze it into a ball of ice. He threw it at Percy, but before the ice ball hit him it exploded in Percy's face. Percy fell to ground as he clutched his face. He screamed in agony as the shards of ice hit his eyes.

Annabeth tried to rush forward, but Athena held her back.

Scipio swung down with his sword to strike Percy over the head, but the son of Poseidon dropped to the ground. He placed his hands on the surface of the soil. The earth shook once again more violently than before. Scipio lost his balance and fell to the ground.

The two sons of the sea rose to their feet and faced each other. "Time to stop messing around," Percy said.

"I couldn't agree more," Scipio replied.

The air around the two began to grow heavy as the two sons of the sea caused the humidity to increase around their bodies. The winds began to pick up and rain fell from the sky. The winds and rain around Percy and Scipio began to spin and twist until the two demigods were surrounded in their own personal hurricanes. The crowd backed up at the power exhibited by the two half-bloods.

Percy and Scipio charged each other. Their blades struck together sending a wall of water and wind at those around them. Everyone was temporarily blinded by the force of the impact.

"You can't see Percy," Scipio yelled over the noise of the wind and rain.

Percy smiled. "I can feel where you are," he replied.

Scipio frowned. He knew that the water from the rain would give away his position, but maybe he could use that to his advantage. He charged forward again as his blade struck Riptide. The sound echoed through the valley. The ground began to shake again as the two fought each other. Scipio and Percy held their blades together. They tried to push each other away, but they couldn't. They were two unstoppable forces of nature that were locked in a death grip. Scipio concentrated on some of the water that surrounded the two demigods. He willed the water to move behind Percy. He knew that his adversary couldn't identify the water because it would just blend in with the rain. He positioned a tendril of water behind Percy's back. He solidified the end of the water into an ice spear. A split second later the spear flew forward and through the gash in the back of Percy's armor. Percy's eyes widened as the ice spear pierced his mortal point. The wind and rain around him stopped almost immediately. Scipio allowed the rain and wind that surrounded him to cease.

"You fought well, but you could never defeat me," Scipio said proudly.

Percy could only see a blurry image of Scipio. The pain in his back was excruciating. He could feel his entire body burning. The ice spear in his back melted away, but the wound in his mortal point gushed dark red blood. Percy fell to his knees as the world around him began to spin uncontrollably. He drove Riptide into the ground in front of him as he fell forward. He hit the ground with a soft thud. He couldn't believe that he failed.

_**AN: Another cliffhanger. Did you really think that Percy could beat an older and wiser Scipio? Is this the end, of course not, so stay tuned?**_


	42. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 42: The Truth

_Yellowstone National Park – Battlefield_

"Percy," Annabeth yelled as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. She felt for a pulse; she found a soft, but steady one. She sighed. She shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. Athena was at her daughter's side along with Poseidon. "His heart is still beating."

Athena and Poseidon stared at the son of Poseidon in wonder.

"That's not possible," Scipio yelled. He rushed forward, but a god stood in his path. Scipio narrowed his eyes at Ares before the god of war shifted into his Roman form. "Mars, stay out of this."

Mars's fiery red eyes burned through his sun glasses before the plastic lenses melted and dripped to the ground. "I am his patron; you will stay away from him," he warned.

Scipio held his sword out with the point toward the chest of the war god. "This is our fight Mars; you can't interfere," he said arrogantly.

"You won the fight, but you will not take his life. You stabbed his Achilles spot; he's in the hands of the Fates now," Mars explained.

"I don't care; he has to die," Scipio growled. He lunged toward Mars, but the god of war blocked his strike with his own sword. The blades struck sending a shockwave out in a tight circle from the combatants. Mars and Scipio both held their ground as their blades pressed together.

Mars led Scipio away from Percy and the others. The two armies followed; they stood on opposite sides as they watched the war god fight the demigod. Scipio was faster than Mars; it was a fact not lost on the Roman war god.

"How are you so fast?" Mars asked curiously.

"You thought Percy was the only child of Rome and Greece?" Scipio asked with a wry smile on his face.

"I should have known," Mars huffed as he sliced his blade toward Scipio's head only to be blocked by the demigod's blade.

Poseidon and Athena watched the fight between Mars and Scipio. They were astonished when they heard that Scipio was Roman and Greek as well. "No wonder he won?" Athena said.

Poseidon gave her a skeptical look. Athena's eyes doubled in size when she realized what the look meant. Was Scipio the son of Styx as well? She shrugged her shoulders; the gesture left the sea god with a sad pain in his chest. He looked back at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth stared up into the sea green eyes of the god of the sea; his eyes were almost identical to Percy's. "I think he's in a coma," Annabeth said. A bright golden light appeared between Poseidon and Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked away as Apollo appeared beside Percy.

Poseidon gave Apollo a slight nod and a look that begged for his help. Apollo smiled before he placed his hand over Percy's body. Percy's body glowed. "I've healed the wound in his Achilles spot. I don't know how it healed, but it did. He's in a coma and I don't know why," Apollo explained sadly.

Athena turned away from the battle when she heard Apollo speak. "His mortal point should not have healed, but even so, the damage has been done. As Mars said, he's in the hands of the Fates now," Athena said.

Annabeth looked at her mother before the tears began to fall. Athena had rarely seen her daughter cry, but she knew this was a special case. Annabeth had already lost Percy once and finally got him back against all odds and now she might lose him again. Athena moved beside her daughter and carefully pulled her into a hug. Athena was not a hugger, but even Poseidon would have to admit that she loved and cared for her children.

Poseidon stood before his trident appeared in his hand. Athena and Annabeth looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Athena asked.

Poseidon looked down at his old rival. "I'm sorry for our rivalry Athena. I'm sorry for the stupid and terrible things I did in the name of our feud. Scipio is my responsibility, even more so than Mars," he said.

Athena stared up at Poseidon with a surprised expression on her face. She never thought he would apologize to her. For one of the first times in her life she felt fear. "You can't beat him," she said.

Poseidon looked down at the wisdom goddess. "Mars can't do it alone," he said simply.

Athena frowned at his reason. "Why do you care about Mars?" she asked.

Poseidon gave her an amused smirk. "I don't, but I won't let Scipio win," Poseidon said before he gave her a sad smile. He raised his trident and charged into battle.

Scipio could sense the sea god's attack before he even charged. The sixth sense that he had created with a magic spell he stole from Hecate never let him down. He spun to the side as Poseidon passed him and hit Mars head on. The two gods fell to the ground hard. "Fool, you played into my hands," Scipio said.

The two gods rolled away from each other. Gold ichor poured from a wound in Poseidon's shoulder where he ran into Mars's blade. Mars cursed out loud as he limped with a badly injured leg.

"Surrender and your ends will be swift," Scipio said as he spun his sword around playfully.

"I won't surrender," Mars said. He looked at Poseidon; the Greek god nodded. They both turned back to Scipio and charged.

Mars slashed with his sword, but Scipio ducked under the slash and used his sword to deflect a stab from Poseidon's trident. He spun around as Mars passed him and kicked the war god in his injured leg. A loud snap echoed through the valley as the war god's knee shattered. Mars screamed and fell to the ground.

Poseidon turned and faced his son from a different reality. "You can stop this fight; you're still my son," Poseidon said.

Scipio laughed. "I'm not your son. The Poseidon or Neptune from my world died pleading for forgiveness," Scipio said.

"You killed him?" Poseidon asked with a horrified look on his face.

Scipio smiled fiendishly. He raised his Adamantine sword into the air. "This sword was forged in the hellfire of Tartarus and cooled with the blood of a Golden Hind," he explained. Poseidon's eyes narrowed as he realized the power of the sword. "Yes, this blade will tear the soul of an immortal from his or her body. The same way Kronos's scythe can do to a mortal.

"I'm not afraid of you," Poseidon said.

Scipio's crooked grin spread across his face. "Neither was the other Poseidon, until I looked into his eyes as his soul was ripped from his body," Scipio said. He looked at the other gods and even toward the Giants. "Now you see my true power."

* * *

><p><em>Percy's Mind<em>

Percy lay on a sandy beach near a familiar river. The dark blue water of the stream radiated with power. Power that was unmatched by any other body of water in the world; this was the River Styx.

Percy opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was in the underworld, but something felt wrong. He looked at his hands and the rest of his body, but he didn't look like a ghost.

"You're not dead," a familiar woman's voice said.

"Lady Styx?" he asked.

Percy sat up and looked towards the river. A beautiful woman in a black dress walked toward him. Her hair was coal black and she had dark blue eyes the color of the river. Her skin was pale white, but her smile made her face light up with happiness. He wasn't sure the reason for her good spirits, but he knew he'd find out soon enough.

He stood up and then bowed to the goddess. "My lady," he said.

"Please stand my boy," Styx said.

Percy stood and looked at the goddess expectantly. "If I'm still alive how can I be here?" he asked.

"You're here in your mind alone my boy," Styx explained.

"I was stabbed in my mortal spot; I should be dead."

Styx laughed. "You forgot what I told you. As long as you hang on to the two things that you live for, then my river holds no sway over you."

"I don't understand." Percy looked at her strangely.

Styx couldn't help but laugh louder. "You bathed in my river twice, but the second time the river entered your bloodstream. You are more than a demigod, much more than a child of both Rome and Greece."

Percy's face paled. "Am I immortal?"

Styx's smile faded. "Only if you choose to be."

Percy's face turned red with anger. "What in Hades does that mean?"

Styx frowned at his tone. "Do not lose your temper; I'm not one to be disrespected."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Styx sighed as she waved her hand; two boulders appeared on the sandy shore of the river. "Have a seat Percy." Percy and Styx sat on the two boulders and faced each other. It was clear to Percy that the goddess had something important to tell him. "Percy, I need to talk to you about your mother."

"She's okay; Gaea didn't hurt her?" Percy stared at the goddess desperately. His face broke her heart.

"No, she is fine more than fine." She smiled in hopes that it would reassure the young man before her.

"What about my mom then?"

A light shone around the goddess and Percy had to turn away because of how bright it was. When he looked back he stared into the light blue eyes of his mother. Her dark brown hair flowed over her shoulders and she wore a white summer dress.

"Mom" Percy said.

"Yes, I am your mother," Sally said, but her voice was that of Lady Styx.

Percy scowled. "This isn't funny Lady Styx," Percy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sally smiled at her son sadly. "It really is me," Sally said, but this time it was her voice.

Percy just stared at her in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he saw or heard. "This isn't funny, my mom is in New York," Percy said.

Sally's smile widened. "We're in your mind; you can will me to be whatever you choose," Sally said.

Percy tried to focus on Sally and turn her back into Styx, but it wouldn't work. "Why doesn't it work?" he huffed in frustration.

"Because I'm not a memory or a vision; I'm truly here in your mind," Sally said.

"My mother doesn't have the power to do that," Percy replied. Sally nodded. Percy's face paled as he reasoned out the answer. "You're Styx; you're really here."

Sally nodded before she turned back into the Raven haired form of the goddess. "Yes, but I'm also Sally," she said as she sent images and memories flowing through Percy's mind. They were memories that his mother would only know.

"My Lady, you're my mom." Percy looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Styx nodded. She didn't smile. Her face was sad, but she was resigned to whatever impact this news would have on her son. "Yes, I am your mother." Percy looked up at her; he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't tell you because it was forbidden. My sisters the Fates have strict rules, but now those rules must be put aside for the greater good."

Percy's mouth hung open. "What about Paul?"

Styx smiled. She loved that her son would think of his stepfather first. "I love him and I will stay married to him."

"How can you marry a mortal?"

Styx leaned forward on the stone that she sat on. Percy followed her lead. "Once every thousand years I take on the persona of a mortal and live a life outside of my realm." Percy just stared at her in wonder. "I became Sally Jackson and I fell in love with Poseidon. I never expected to have a child, but I did. You are my first child in the many millennia of my life."

"You have no other children?"

Styx nodded. "You are my only son and I'm so proud of you."

Percy smiled at that. "I can't figure out how I didn't know."

"As Sally, I am truly a mortal. I will eventually die and return to my river as the goddess."

"Why do you do it?"

Styx looked at her son thoughtfully for a moment before she said, "I'm the goddess of mortality. I need to understand it."

"It's that simple, huh?"

"You sound like a certain wisdom goddess," Styx said with a sly smile. "Or maybe, a certain daughter of the goddess." Percy's face turned red. Styx laughed at her son's embarrassment. She reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud that you love Annabeth so."

Percy didn't flinch at her touch. Instead, he looked at her hand and marveled at how the touch reminded him of Sally's. "You feel like Sally," Percy observed.

A warm smile spread across Styx's face. "I am Sally, never forget that. You are a part of the river and it is a part of you."

Percy looked around at his surroundings. "Why can't I wake up?"

"You will once you've learned everything."

Percy stared at his mother curiously. "What do I need to learn?"

"Scipio is Greek and Roman as well." Percy stared as his mother with an surprised expression. "However, you can still beat him."

"How?" Percy eyed his mother worriedly.

"I am your mother and the power of the Styx flows through you and your sword."

Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and looked at it. "We're connected as well."

Styx smiled at her son's reasoning. "Yes, Riptide is a part of you now." Styx shifted slightly on her rock. "The more force exerted against you or the sword; the stronger you will become. However, beware that you don't over exert yourself; it can cause you intense pain and injury."

"Why was Scipio so strong? It can't be just because of the fact he's of both pantheons."

"Very good, he's used magic to gain a special ability. He can sense danger when it approaches him; a sixth sense as the mortals call it."

"There's more isn't there?"

Styx frowned at the question. "He's immortal."

"What?" Percy stood up. "How is that possible?"

Styx stood up as well. "He ate an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides."

Percy paced in front of her. "How can I stop him?"

Styx held both of her son's shoulders as he came to a halt. "I am the goddess of mortality and you defeated an immortal in my river. The river can take away mortality or immortality. You must figure the way to use it." A fine white mist began to pour into Percy's dream or vision. Styx looked around frantically. "My time is up. My sisters only gave me a short time to talk to you. You have the power to defeat Scipio." The mist closed in around Percy. "As a son of two gods you would normally be a godling, but you are not."

"What am I then?" Percy couldn't see his mom anymore. "Mom"

"You can choose who you wish to be." Those were the last words before Percy's dream ended.

* * *

><p><em>Yellowstone – Battlefield<em>

Percy's eyes opened. Annabeth, Apollo and Athena gasped at the sight. He sat up and looked at the three people beside him. Annabeth pulled him into a tight embrace as she cried into his shirt. Percy pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry; I never want to see you cry," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled up at him. "Then don't get yourself killed," she yelled before she punched him in the arm.

Percy didn't even act like it hurt because at that moment a horrible scream echoed through the valley. Percy and the others turned towards the location of the scream to see the god of the sea on his knees with a sword sticking out of his chest; it was Scipio's sword.

_**AN: Stay tuned more to come.**_


	43. Immortal Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 43: Immortal Sacrifice

_Yellowstone National Park – Battlefield_

The entire valley was quiet as both armies watched the sea god on his knees in front of Scipio. The demigod's blade was imbedded in the middle of his chest. Scipio pulled the blade out and Poseidon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dad," Percy yelled. His outburst drew everyone's attention to him.

Scipio stared at him in wonder. "How can you be alive?" Scipio said in shock. He stepped over the body of Poseidon as he walked towards Percy. Percy stood up. Annabeth, Athena and Apollo followed his lead. Percy stood protectively in front of them.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend worriedly. "You killed him," Percy said as he glared at Scipio.

Scipio smiled. "He's not dead yet, but he will be," Scipio replied. Scipio held his sword in the air. The gold ichor on the blade glowed in the afternoon light. "Now to finish what I started."

Scipio swiped his sword at Percy, but Riptide intercepted the strike. The two blades struck together, but this time Percy pushed Scipio back. Scipio glared at his rival. He swung his sword again with a feint to the left before he spun around to stab Percy in the shoulder. Percy moved like a blur and grabbed the sword with his bare hand. Scipio tried to pull the sword away, but Percy held on tight. The blade couldn't cut Percy's invincible skin. Percy pulled hard before the sword popped out of Scipio's grip. Percy threw the blade and it imbedded into a large boulder up to the hilt.

Scipio looked at Percy in awe. How did the boy get so strong? "I'm unarmed, it wouldn't be very sporting of you to fight me with your sword," Scipio said.

"I ought to run you through, but I don't fight dirty like you," Percy said angrily. He capped Riptide; the sword turned back into a pen.

Scipio took the chance and punched Percy in the face. Percy fell on his butt after the impact. Scipio stood over his adversary and gloated. Percy acted like he was tired, but at the last moment he swiped his leg and tripped Scipio. Scipio fell to the ground beside him.

Scipio lunged for Percy. The two gripped each other's armor and rolled on the ground. They both kicked and punched, but neither could hurt the other. They let go of each other and rolled away. Percy stood up first. Scipio stood and glared at home. He didn't look as confident as before.

Percy grinned at the look Scipio gave him. "I know you're immortal," Percy said.

A surprised expression spread across Scipio's face. "How?" he asked.

Percy's grin widened. "Let's just say that a goddess told me," he replied.

Scipio charged forward; he threw a left hook at Percy's head, but the son of Poseidon blocked the blow. The two warriors continued to fight hand to hand; but the battle was a stalemate.

Percy sent a roundhouse kick toward Scipio's head, but the immortal demigod blocked the kick with his forearm. They both struggled to find an opening until they both stopped to catch their breath near the edge of one of the thermal lakes. Percy stood with his back to the lake as he eyed Scipio warily.

Percy looked around; the demigod army and the gods stood on one side of the lake while the Giants and the monster army stood on the other side.

"You're such a fake," Percy said to Scipio. Scipio narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "You became immortal and now you lead your world with an iron fist. You're no better than those you replaced."

"You know nothing," Scipio growled. "I fought hard for my position. I don't need someone like you degrading my achievements."

Percy laughed. "You're a hypocrite. What happened to the boy who wanted to unite demigods and make their lives better?"

"I united them against a common enemy; the gods," Scipio said as he glared at the gods closest to him.

"Would they have followed you if they knew that they would give up one set of rulers for one tyrant?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face.

Scipio scowled. "You don't have the right to judge me," Scipio replied.

"I have every right," Percy began. He looked at the demigods and gods around him. "I want to know why you turned out the way you did? I will never be like you, but I need to understand how you became such an evil person?"

"I'm not evil," Scipio replied a little taken aback by Percy's description. He looked around at the demigods nearby. "They needed someone to care for them. Someone to lead them; the gods never looked out for their children, but I did."

"So, you come to my world and join the enemy. Gaea will destroy the gods and their children. How can you do this?" Percy asked.

"This isn't my world. Why should I care?" Scipio asked. He looked at the hateful glares that the demigods were giving him.

Percy sighed. "How can you be so selfish now? You've changed from that demigod that wanted to help his brethren. Now you just want to _take_," Percy said as he raised his voice toward the end of his speech.

Scipio's green eyes glowed in anger. "I don't care about you or your demigods," he yelled.

Percy shook his head in disappointment. "That's the problem. I pity you," Percy said sadly.

"Die," Scipio roared as he rushed forward. He hit Percy head on into the thermal lake behind them. Annabeth screamed in horror as Percy fell into the boiling water with his evil counterpart.

Percy and Scipio both willed the water not to burn their Achilles spot. Scipio was immortal, so he wouldn't have died, but Percy would have been burned terribly. The two demigods held onto each other in a death grip as they sunk toward the bottom of the lake.

Percy could feel the heat from the water, but he willed the liquid around him to cool. It helped a little, but he could feel himself start to lose consciousness.

_Use your power_

Percy heard the voice of his mother in his head. He realized what she meant. He willed the water to cocoon around him and Scipio. The water that surrounded them cooled. Percy was able to think. He realized now what power his mother meant. Percy stretched out to the cocoon of water and willed it to change. The water turned a dark blue and Percy could feel his connection to it. He had turned the cocoon of water into water from the River Styx. Percy could feel the water touch his mortal spot, but it didn't burn him. On the contrary, the water energized him.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Scipio. Scipio's eyes widened in shock; he could feel the change in the water around him. Percy watched as Scipio's body began to glow as the Styx water burned through his invincibility and began to dissolve his immortality. Percy couldn't turn away from the sight. Scipio's body glowed as if his skeleton had been illuminated from the inside. His skin melted away as golden ichor poured out and through the cocoon of water. The muscle and bone dissolved in the water until nothing was left of Scipio's body. Percy floated in the water in shock at the sight he'd seen.

Percy finally shook the images from his mind as he willed himself up and through the water. Percy opened the cocoon of water that was around him. The water from the Styx moved into the thermal lake waters. The lake turned ice cold and dark blue as the water from the Styx took over. Percy shot up and out of the water and at the same time he created a massive wave of water that erupted out of the lake. The wave rushed over the monster army and some of the giants. The wave killed almost half of the monster army and two of the giants. Porphyrion and his brethren along with the remains of his army rushed back up the hill that led to Gaea's cave.

Percy knelt on the ground. Steam rose from his body before he willed the water to move back into the lake. The water glowed before it morphed back into the turquoise water of the thermal lake. Percy stood up and turned toward the demigods and gods around him. They all stared at him in shock.

Percy smiled and said, "Hi"

Thalia began to laugh as the other demigods and the gods themselves joined in.

"Percy," Athena said from Poseidon's side.

Percy rushed toward the goddess and knelt beside his father. Apollo sat across from him as he tried to revive the sea god. "How is he?" Percy asked desperately.

Apollo looked up at the son of Poseidon. "Perce, I'm sorry, he's fading," Apollo said.

Tears began to flow down Percy's cheeks. Annabeth rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," she said. Percy looked at her before he pulled her into a hug. He cried into her shoulder.

Athena looked awkwardly at the son of Poseidon and her daughter. She looked down at her rival. She remembered the apology he'd given her before he fought Scipio. She reached forward and grabbed the cold hand of the sea god. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

Apollo looked at the scene before him. He stood and walked toward the other gods. He stood before his sister with a sad and defeated look on his face. Artemis had never seen her brother so sad and serious before. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug. Apollo may have been a male, but he was her twin first. She held him tight as he began to cry. The other Olympians watched in shock and sadness. Even Zeus and Hera wore sad expressions.

Percy pulled out of the hug. Annabeth wiped the tears from his eyes.

_You know what to do_

Percy heard his mother's voice say in his mind. He looked at his father's still form. He pulled away from Annabeth and grabbed his father's hand. He saw Athena holding his other hand. He gave her a small smile. "Can I?" he asked. Athena gave him Poseidon's other hand. Percy held both hands tightly.

Percy looked up at the sky and yelled, "I call on the Fates."

The ground began to shake and the sky darkened. Three golden lights appeared beside Percy and his father. The lights dissolved into three beautiful women in white dresses. They looked down at the son of Poseidon and said with one voice, "You called for our aid nephew."

Annabeth looked at the Fates, and then at Percy. She couldn't read his expression. She looked at Athena. Her mother gave her a curious look, but Annabeth could tell that her mother knew what was going on.

Percy looked at the Fates with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I have decided," he began. The Fates looked at him expectantly. "I wish to give my immortality to my father."

The Fates stared at him in wonder. The gods looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Most didn't know what he meant, but Zeus smiled at his nephew.

Athena stared at Percy. She smiled at him brightly. She could see in his eyes how much he loved his father. She couldn't believe there was a time that she hated Percy because he was Poseidon's son, but now she couldn't imagine anyone else with her daughter.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the connection between you and your father," the Fates said.

Percy nodded before he closed his eyes. The Fate began to glow. The gods and demigods looked away from their power. A beam of light shot from the Fates and struck Percy in the chest. Percy stiffened at the sensation. The power coursed through his body before it entered Poseidon's still form. Percy began to shake as the power continued to pour through him and into his father. Poseidon's body began to glow with power as the wound in his chest closed up. The light dissolved. Percy opened his eyes. The Fates were gone. He looked around to see Annabeth and Athena still holding their eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes," Percy said. Athena and Annabeth opened their eyes along with everyone else. Percy felt Poseidon's hands move. "Dad"

Poseidon opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his son. "Hi," he said.

Percy and Annabeth laughed at how similar Poseidon was to his son. "Hi dad," Percy replied.

Poseidon saw Athena with a broad smile on her face. "You look much better smiling," he said. Athena's cheeks reddened.

"Come on dad, stop your flirting," Percy said with his crooked grin on his face.

Poseidon laughed as he sat up. He locked eyes with Zeus. Zeus smiled at his older brother.

Poseidon looked at everyone curiously. "What happened?" he asked.

Percy's grin widened before he explained everything to his dad. When he finished Poseidon had tears in his eyes. He pulled his son into a tight embrace. "Thank you son," Poseidon said.

Percy pulled out of the hug and looked his dad in the eyes. "I love you dad," Percy said.

"I love you too," he replied.

Athena smiled before it morphed into a mischievous grin. "As Apollo says, enough with the chick flick moments," Athena quoted.

Apollo smiled fiendishly at his sister before he looked at Athena. "The great Athena quoted me," he said. "I'm so touched. I feel a Haiku coming on." Artemis frowned before she slapped her hand over her brother's mouth. Athena whispered a thank you to her sister.

Percy helped his father stand. Annabeth and Athena stood up to join them.

"Hey, is anyone going to help me?" Mars asked as he sat on the ground holding his injured leg. Apollo jumped up and ran over to his side. "It's about time golden boy." Apollo frowned at the nickname.

Poseidon turned toward Percy. "What happens now?" he asked.

Percy looked up the hill where the Giants and the monster army had fled. "We take the fight to Gaea," he replied.

_**AN: Two more chapters to go. Percy saved his dad and gave up immortality again. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	44. The World Must Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 44: The World Must Fall

_Yellowstone National Park – Battlefield_

_Seven half-bloods will answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

The great prophecy ran through Percy's mind as he organized the half-bloods and the gods into battle formation. Athena and Annabeth assisted with the effort.

Percy knew that the first line had been fulfilled. He and Jason as well as the other five had completed their work in Greece. Scipio or the persona that took the place of Percy for those several months gave his last breath to fight Iapetus, but he didn't actually die. Percy had regained his memories, but his experience as Scipio had changed him. Percy thought the change was for the better.

Percy and the rest of the seven had gone to the doors of death in Greece, but now they were here in Yellowstone; Percy knew that this place was also a door to death. The only part of the prophecy that Percy knew hadn't come true was the second line. They were in Yellowstone, which sat over a mega-volcano; the largest one in the world. If this thing blew it would cause storms and fire that could literally change the world, and not for the better. He hoped that he was wrong, but if Gaea awakened, he knew the volcano would erupt. He pushed that thought aside as he focused on the fight ahead of him.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth and Athena<em>

Annabeth sat on a large rock; she was tired from all the preparations and from all the emotional turmoil that the day's events had taken on her so far. However, none of that was as important as the question that plagued her. What did Percy mean when he told the Fates that he gave up his immortality for his father?

"You seem lost in thought, my daughter," Athena said as she sat down beside her favorite child.

Annabeth jumped slightly at her mother's presence, but soon recovered. "Sorry mother, you startled me," she admitted.

Athena smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I can tell when something is troubling you," Athena said thoughtfully.

"It's something Percy said," Annabeth replied.

Athena's smile faded. "What did he do?" she asked sternly.

Annabeth sighed. "He didn't do anything, but I was curious about what he said to the Fates," Annabeth admitted.

Athena nodded. "You're wondering about his immortality?" she asked knowingly.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course I am," Annabeth said in a tone harsher than she meant, "Sorry, I just hate not knowing."

Athena placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I don't know if it's my place to tell or not," Athena conceded.

Annabeth knew her mother had the answer. "You know what he meant?" she questioned.

"You know that Percy is a son of Neptune and Poseidon, just like you are my daughter and Minerva's?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded. "What about Percy's mother?"

Annabeth stared at her mother curiously. "What about Sally?"

"What would you think if I told you that Sally is more then she seems?"

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Sally?" Annabeth gave her mother an expectant glare.

"You think highly of her, don't you?" Athena watched her daughter's reaction.

Annabeth smiled as she thought of Percy's mom. "She's the best mortal I've ever met."

Athena was shocked. "What if I told you she wasn't always a mortal?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sally is mortal, but she has not always been that way," Athena tried to explain.

Annabeth pulled at the end of her curls. She didn't know what her mother meant. "How can that be?"

Athena sighed. "Sally Jackson is really Lady Styx," Athena replied in frustration.

Only one question came to Annabeth's mind. "Why?"

Athena smiled. Now that was a question worthy of her daughter.

"Styx told us that every thousand years she takes on the form of mortal and lives out that life. She does this to keep her connection to mortality," Athena explained.

Annabeth listened to her mother intently. "That makes sense, but why didn't Percy know?"

"The Fates made her swear to never tell a mortal. Styx never thought she would have a child, especially one with a god."

"What about the immortality?" Annabeth's brow was furrowed in thought.

Athena smiled at her daughter's curiosity. "The Fates clearly gave him a choice. He could stay mortal or become immortal," Athena proposed before a wry smile crossed her face. "As usual Percy created another option."

Annabeth chuckled. "That sounds like the Seaweed Brain I know," she quipped.

Athena laughed in response. "It does."

"What are you two laughing at?" Poseidon said as he stepped in front of the goddess and her daughter.

Athena stopped laughing. "We were just talking about Percy," Athena replied.

Poseidon smiled at his son's name. "He really is an exceptional boy," Poseidon said.

"I think we can all call him a man now. I don't think a boy could do all the things he's done," Annabeth said proudly.

Athena looked at her rival. Annabeth saw the look on her mother's face. "I should probably help Percy," she said before she stood up and walked away.

"Did you mean it?" Athena asked after a few awkward seconds.

Poseidon eyed her curiously. "Mean what?" he asked as he tried to remember.

"When you apologized," Athena clarified.

Poseidon's face turned red as he remembered what he said to her. "Yes… I meant every word," he said awkwardly.

Athena nodded. "I'm… I'm sorry too."

Poseidon stared at his long-time rival in shock. He never thought he would ever hear her apologize. A broad smile crossed his face. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he admitted.

Athena smiled at his surprised expression. "I'm glad you're alive," she whispered.

Poseidon heard what she said. He sat down on the rock beside her. "Before we start this final battle, I have something to tell you," Poseidon said.

"What is it? Are you feeling poorly?" Athena asked in concern.

Poseidon smiled at her concern before he shook his head. "My favorite memory was creating the chariot with you," he admitted.

Athena just stared at him in wonder. "Really?" she asked.

Poseidon nodded as he looked into her grey eyes. "Yes and I have a secret to tell you as well," he said.

Athena stared into his sea green eyes. She never realized how beautiful they were until now. "You can tell me," she reassured.

"My marriage to Amphitrite was an arranged marriage," he said.

"What, but I thought…" she started before Poseidon continued.

"Zeus arranged the marriage to keep Oceanus out of the first Titan war," Poseidon explained.

Athena couldn't believe it, but she knew that Poseidon was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. "What about Triton?" she asked.

"Triton's my son, part of the deal was that we would have a child and he'd be the heir to my throne," Poseidon continued.

Athena nodded. "I understand that's why you were so sad when talking to Styx. You really love her, don't you?" Athena asked.

Poseidon stared down at the ground. "Do you think that there is someone out there that is a missing part of you?" he asked.

Athena looked up into the sky. "Do you mean a soul mate?" she asked.

Poseidon laughed. "That sounds like something Aphrodite would ask me," he said playfully.

That earned a slight glare from the goddess, but she could tell that he was joking. "I don't like pink or smelly perfume," she replied.

Poseidon laughed. "Neither does Sally… I mean Styx," Poseidon said. He cleared his throat and Athena could tell he was being serious now. "I meant someone that knows you so well, someone that you just look at them and you can tell they belong with you. They make you feel complete."

Athena listened closely. She wished that she could find someone like that. She had lovers or mind lovers, whatever you call them, but she never loved someone like that. She had to admit, she was jealous of Poseidon and Styx. "It must be terrible to not be with her?" Athena asked sadly.

Poseidon nodded as a lone tear ran down his cheek. He wiped the tear away and stood up. Athena could see the steely look of determination on his face. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to be your friend, Athena," he said. He looked back toward the assembled army of gods and demigods. "I think we better join them." He offered her his hand. Athena looked at it before accepting it gratefully. Poseidon pulled her to her feet before the two gods walked toward their army.

* * *

><p><em>Army of Olympus<em>

Percy stood before the army of Olympus. He looked into the eyes of the Roman and Greek demigods, and then into the eyes of the gods. He began to pace in front of them in his usual manner.

"Today, we face the final battle of this war. The enemy is on the defense for the first time in this war; we have the advantage now. However, we mustn't be complacent. Prometheus always has some devious scheme and Gaea is one cunning goddess. We must remain vigilant," Percy said. He stopped pacing and looked into the eyes of the King of the gods. "My lord, with your blessing."

Zeus nodded before a wry smile crossed his lips. The old Percy would have gone forward, but this one knew about respect and acknowledgement.

"You all know your duty and your orders. However, we do not fight for Rome or Greece; we do not fight just for Olympus. We fight for each other. We are all family," he said as he gave Hera a brilliant smile. The goddess couldn't help but return it. "That is what we fight for." Percy turned toward the hill that led up to the cave that held Gaea and the rest of her minions.

"For family," Percy yelled before he ran up the slope. The demigods and gods screamed behind him as they followed his lead. The final battle was on.

The demigods and gods ran up the side of the hill, as they approached the cave it opened and out poured the remainder of the giants and their army of monsters. The two forces struck together and caused a sound that reverberated across the valley below. Demigods fought the monster forces. Demigods and gods fought the remaining giants. Percy jumped and flipped in the air over a mass of Earthborn before he turned and slashed Riptide through their bodies. The monsters turned to dirt and fell to the ground in pieces.

Many of the giants were dead, except for Porphyrion, Agrios, Clytius, Ephialtes, Eurytus, Gration, Mimas, Pallas, and Pelorus.

Zeus, Jason and Thalia fought Porphyrion. Athena, Poseidon, Annabeth and Malcolm fought Pallas. Hades, Bianca and Nico fought Agrios. Aphrodite, Hecate, Silena and Piper fought Clytius. Ephialtes fought Apollo, Gwen, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Gration fought Artemis, Pheobe and the other hunters. Hephaestus, Leo and Beckendorf fought Mimas. Eurytus fought Dionysus, Castor, and Pollux. Hippolytus fought Hermes, Luke, Connor, Travis and Chris. Lastly, Pelorus fought Ares, Hera, Alex and Clarisse. (_**AN: Damn, that's a lot of names, sorry!**_)

Percy ran through the ranks like a free safety in football, lending a hand in the fight as needed. Monsters charged him, but he cut them to pieces. Percy jumped onto a boulder in the middle of the battlefield to survey the battle. He looked on until he saw Hermes and his sons struggling to fight off Hippolytus. Percy jumped down from the boulder just before storm clouds rolled in over the battlefield. The gods and giants turned from their fights to look at the sky. Percy ran forward as small hurricanes and whirlpools of water flooded around him. He surged through the battle like a tidal wave of destruction. Riptide glowed a dark blue in his hands. The blade cut through monsters like a scalding hot knife through butter.

Percy stopped in the middle of the fight. He heard Hermes yell before he looked towards his cousin. Hermes was on one knee with a spear through his leg. Luke and his other sons were fighting off the giant. Percy raised his hand and the ground began to shake. The giant turned toward Percy; the son of Poseidon charged with Riptide held high. The giant pulled his spear out of Hermes's leg and readied it to fight the child of sea. Percy dodged the spear and forced a ball of water toward the giant's face and turned it to steam as hit the giant. The hot steam struck the giant's eyes and it screamed in pain. Percy looked at Hermes and yelled, "Now." Hermes raised his cadeuces a laser light appeared and then struck the giant in the chest. At the exact same time Percy through Riptide as a javelin at the giant. The sword struck the giant in the chest just above the laser. Hippolytus screamed in agony before he dissolved into the earth.

Percy ran to Hermes and his sons. Luke and Chris helped Hermes stand up while Connor and Travis protected them from attack. Percy ran to his sword and picked it up. He looked over to see Hermes and his sons. They all stared at him in wonder. Percy walked toward them and bowed. "Hermes, you've looked better," Percy said.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "I look better than the giant," he said as he pointed to the dark spot on the ground where the giant once stood.

"Percy, I…" Luke began, but Percy raised his hand.

"I forgive you Luke," Percy said.

Luke just stared at his one-time friend and one-time enemy. "How did you know?" he asked.

Percy smiled. "You were the hero of the last prophecy. I just handed you the knife," Percy explained. Luke just stared at him in shock. "Now get your dad out of here. He's in no condition to continue the fight." Percy turned and ran back into the battlefield.

Luke looked at his father and smiled. "Come on dad, let's get you fixed up," Luke said as he and Chris helped their father back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>Battle against Porphyrion<em>

The storm clouds rolled over the valley and the mountains above. Zeus stood in the middle of the storm flanked by his son and daughter. Zeus raised his master bolt and unleashed a blast of lightning at the giant, but Porphyrion caught the blast with one hand as he absorbed the energy. He unleashed the blast toward Thalia. She jumped out of the way, but the hairs on her arms had been scorched by the blast. Jason helped his sister up. Zeus glared at the giant.

Porphyrion laughed at the look on Zeus's face. He raised his hand and the master bolt flew out of Zeus's hand. The most powerful weapon in the world was now in the hands of the leader of the giants. "The bolt has come to its new master now," Porphyrion said as he raised the bolt in the air. A flash of lightning brightened the sky like an exploding star. The fighting on the hill stopped as everyone watched the giant.

Zeus ushered his children behind him protectively. He knew that the bolt would disintegrate them on impact. Zeus looked around at the battle and smiled. "You may have my weapon, but most of your brethren are gone," Zeus said smugly.

Porphyrion looked around and glared at the King of the gods. "I don't need my brothers to defeat you and your gods," he boasted. He pointed the bolt at Zeus's chest and prepared to fire.

The sky darkened around the giant. He looked around as the master bolt glowed with power in his hand. "What is the meaning of this," he said as he looked around. He turned back to Zeus and his children, but a sudden movement behind him drew his attention. He turned, but he couldn't find anyone behind him. He turned back just as he was knocked from his feet by a massive earthquake. The shockwave from the quake was so large that boulders the size of cars fell down from the mountain top and rolled across the battlefield.

Porphyrion crawled up to his knees. He heard a noise again. He turned to see the son of Poseidon falling toward him. He tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. Riptide swung toward the giant's outstretched arm. The blade cut through the giant's arm with a loud hiss. The master bolt fell onto the ground and rolled toward Zeus's feet. The giant howled in pain. He turned to swipe at Percy, but the demigod had already moved off. He turned to find him, but stopped as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Riptide sticking out of his abdomen. He screamed in pain and tried to remove the blade. Percy jumped to the side leaving the sword stuck in the giant's body. Zeus raised the bolt and sent a powerful bolt of lightning into the giant. Porphyrion yelled in horror as he dissolved under the blast from Zeus and the demigod blade stuck in his body. The giant's body turned to dark sand before it covered the ground; the sand turned to water and disappeared into the soil.

The battle raged on, but the giants were no match for the remaining forces. They succumbed to the combined might of demigods and gods.

* * *

><p><em>Cave of Gaea<em>

Percy stood before the cave of Gaea. The gods stood behind him with the demigod forces behind them. Sudden movements in the cave made Percy uncap Riptide. The blade sprang forth into his hand as he held it in front of his body protectively. A figure ran out of the cave, it was a teenage girl.

"Lou Ellen," Hecate said as she ran forward and hugged her daughter.

Percy looked at the goddess and her daughter. "Lady Hecate," he said. Hecate looked up into the face of the son of Poseidon. "Take your daughter down the hill to our camp." Hecate nodded before she ran down the hill with her daughter.

Two additional figures ran out of the cave, but stopped when Percy held his blade toward them.

Prometheus and Khione stopped in shock at the sight of the glowing blade.

"Surrender or I'll send you to Tartarus," Percy said.

Khione and Prometheus held their hands over their heads. "We surrender," Prometheus said in fear.

"You fool, why did I trust you?" Khione yelled.

Percy smiled. "Because you're a bigger fool," Percy said. Khione glared at him, but she looked away as Percy leveled his sword toward her. "Athena and Hephaestus, please step forward."

Athena and Hephaestus stepped up to Percy's side. "Take our guests here to Thanatos," Percy said.

"You have my permission to enter my realm," Hades said. Athena and Hephaestus bowed to their uncle before they grabbed the Titan and minor god. They disappeared into a shower of gold.

The ground began to shake violently. Percy fell to his knees along with the others. A sudden flash of light in the cave drew Percy's attention. He could feel the power stirring below his feet, deep down in the cave. "Everyone get back. Gaea is awake," Percy yelled.

The gods and demigods ran down the hill. Many of the gods flashed out with their children in tow. Only the big three and their children continued to run. They ran to the bottom of the hill before the entire cave and the mountain above it collapsed into the earth. The ground shook and they all thought it was the end of the world.

A few moments later the ground stopped shaking. A large cloud of dust and debris hung in the air. Percy and the others rose to their feet. The watched as something moved inside the cloud.

Suddenly, a dark skinned woman stepped out of the cloud. Her skin was the color of mud and her eyes glowed fluorescent green. She had dark brown hair and wore forest green clothes like a tree nymph. She was nine feet tall and her body radiated power. A green aura of energy surrounded her body.

"Gaea," Zeus said as he looked at the primordial goddess before him.

She frowned at the sight of the King of Olympus. "You have lost Olympians," she said. She looked down at Percy and sneered. "My powers are nearly complete."

The cloud of debris settled behind her. It gave Percy his first glimpse at the mountain behind her or where the mountain used to be. In place of the mountain was a giant hole that looked like it would lead to the center of the earth. Steam poured out of the hole and bathed the valley in immense heat.

Percy wiped his brow as the sweat began to run down his face. Gaea stood on the edge of the precipice with her eyes closed; Percy could feel her power growing. Percy stepped up to Zeus and whispered, "We need to attack her all at once. If we can drive her into that hole before her power peaks it may be enough to defeat her. She will lose so much power that it will be several millennia before she could rise again," Percy said.

"How do you know?" Zeus asked.

"I can feel the vibration from the pit, it's full of lava. If her body in its current state hits that lava it will destroy her body, but of course she is immortal, so she will reform eventually," Percy said as he looked to his father for confirmation.

"Percy's right, that hole is what we need," Poseidon said. He looked at his brothers worriedly. "Are we powerful enough to defeat her?"

Percy smiled at his father's question. "If we work together, we should be able to do it," Percy said.

"How?' Hades asked.

Percy looked at Jason and Thalia. "Do you remember what we did when we faced Polybotes and his army at the beach?" Percy asked. Thalia and Jason nodded. Percy turned toward his father and uncles. "Jason, Thalia and Zeus on the right, hold hands. Bianca, Nico and Hades on the left, hold hands as well. "Lastly, dad, you and I will hold hands in the middle. I will hold Thalia's hand, while you hold Bianca's. We need to focus all of our power together."

"Why are you and Poseidon in the middle?" Zeus asked.

"We are the center block or the centerpiece. We have powers of water, earth and air. We are the earth shaker, the storm bringer and the master of water. We will focus the power," Percy explained. "Does everyone understand?" The others all nodded.

Percy and Poseidon stood in the middle holding hands. The lord of dead and his children held hands; Bianca held Poseidon's hand to form the connection. Zeus and his children held hands, Thalia held Percy's hand to finish the connection. "Now focus on your element, on your domain," Poseidon instructed.

Zeus and his children focused on the sky as the winds and rain began to fall. Lightning struck down from the heavens and scorched the ground at Gaea's feet. The goddess didn't move as she concentrated on her powers, but time was running out.

Hades and his children focused on the earth, on the underground. The ground began to rise around Gaea's feet.

Percy and Poseidon concentrated on the rain and the water vapor in the air. They focused on the groundwater in the earth and the water in the lakes and streams around them. They stretched out and felt the powers of the others. They stretched their control until they felt the additional power over the earth and the sky. They concentrated that energy into one powerful strike and let the power build around them.

Gaea stood on the precipice; she could feel her power grow. However, she could feel another power grow around her. At first she thought it was just a residual force or echo of her power, but now she knew it wasn't. She opened her eyes to find the source of the power. She looked and saw the big three gods and their children. They glowed with power. She could feel the power of earth, sky and water working together. She focused a blast of energy in her hands. She looked back at the gods and their children, but it was too late. A shockwave of rain, water and wind hit her head on. Her feet planted into the ground as her feet turned to roots in the soil. She tried to hold on, but the power against her was immense. She looked back at the gods one more time, and then it hit her. The ground shook before a terrible shockwave rolled across the valley. The soil and loose rock rolled like a tidal wave of earth. The wave hit the primordial goddess breaking her connection to the soil and earth below her feet. She fell over the side of the precipice and down thousands of feet toward the searing lava below.

Percy and the others opened their eyes before they fell to their knees; they were exhausted from their ordeal. The storm above them began to clear and the earth stopped shaking. Percy looked toward the location where Gaea had stood. She was no longer there. Percy sighed at the sight. "To storm or fire, the world must fall," Percy said. The others looked at him curiously. "Gaea is the goddess of the earth; the goddess of the world. She fell because of the storm, but she was defeated because of the fire."

_**AN: This is the end of the battle and the war. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath, and then an epilogue. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	45. The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 45: The Future

_Yellowstone National Park – Demigod Army Camp_

It was late evening the day after the final battle. The gods had closed the opening to the precipice, which was Gaea's resting place. With her defeat the thermal pools, hot springs and geysers had cooled and stopped exploding. Yellowstone was still beautiful in a rugged sort of way, but it was no longer boiling under the surface.

Percy sat on a rock with a pad of paper in his lap and a real pen in his hand. He was writing the speech that he would give tomorrow morning before the Roman and Greeks left to go their separate ways. Percy knew this was the greatest speech he would ever give in his life. It would be a new start, a new life for most demigods. It would hopefully start the path to unification between the Romans and the Greeks; a start that would hopefully make the lives of demigods better.

Percy's thoughts drifted back to yesterday, the day after the battle. It had been spent mourning those that died and healing the injured. That evening after everything had been settled Percy had requested the gods and his friends, both Roman and Greek to meet him in the command tent. Chiron and Lupa had joined them as well. Percy had explained to them the plan he had developed over the past several days, as Athena put it, a plan worthy of one of her children. Percy had given her a thankful smile before he continued with his plan. The gods and demigods spent the rest of that evening and into the next morning working with Percy on his plan.

That left the evening for Percy to work on his speech. He finished the last sentence and closed the notebook before he heard familiar footsteps in the distance. The person came closer; Percy smiled as he smelt lemons in the air. "Hey Wisegirl," he said.

Annabeth plopped down beside him before she grabbed the notebook. Percy didn't even try to stop her. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Percy nodded. Annabeth opened the notebook and read the speech carefully. Percy had written it in ancient Greek. 'What do you think?" Percy asked.

Annabeth closed the notebook; a beautiful smile stretched across her face. "It's perfect," she said.

Percy chuckled at the compliment. "I doubt its perfect, but I hope it will be enough," he said.

"Don't sell yourself short. The words aren't everything; the delivery is important too," Annabeth insisted.

Percy nodded. "What about the speaker?" he questioned.

"He is the most important part," she said before she laced her arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The two demigods sat on the rock until the moon was high in the sky.

"I thought I'd find you two out here," a female voice rang out in the night air.

Percy and Annabeth turned to see Rachel. Her red hair was in pony tail and her emerald green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Hey RED, we're just talking," Percy said.

"Well, that's too bad. I thought I could embarrass you by catching you in a lip lock," Rachel said before she began to laugh.

Annabeth's face turned red. "I think you should keep your day job. You're a lousy comedian," Percy quipped.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Everyone is a critic," she replied.

By now Annabeth had pulled out of Percy's embrace and stood between him and Rachel. Rachel looked at her friend nervously. "Rachel, I need to tell you something," Annabeth said.

Rachel looked at Percy. He wore a wry smile. He gave her a slight nod. "What is it?" Rachel asked warily.

Annabeth's grey eyes looked silver in the moonlight, but they weren't intense like usual. No, her eyes were sad and guilty. "I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating. I'm sorry that I got mad," she apologized.

Rachel stood there shocked. It wasn't every day that the daughter of Athena said she was sorry. After she recovered from the shock, a broad smile stretched across the Oracle's face. "You're forgiven," Rachel said before she stepped up to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "We all make mistakes, even the great daughter of Athena."

They pulled apart. Annabeth gave her friend a wide grin. Percy stood back and watched his girlfriend and friend make amends. He wished the Romans and Greeks could do the same.

"Before this gets more awkward for me, I'll think I'm off to my tent," Percy said as he walked off leaving the two teenage girls to watch him. He turned around and smiled at the surprised looks on the faces of the two young women. "Goodnight"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

The camp had been packed; the two sets of demigods were ready to leave. Percy would go back to Castra Semideus along with Jason, Piper, Alex and Gwen. Annabeth would go back to Camp Half Blood with the Greeks along with Nico, Leo and Rachel. However, both camps were assembled in a make shift amphitheater that the gods had created. It wasn't quite a celebration; therefore all the demigods were interested in why they were there.

The gods sat on thrones off to the side of the amphitheater. In the center where usually a play or a concert would take place was just a small field large enough for only a few people.

Percy stood backstage. He wore simple clothes; a blue shirt and jeans. His hair had grown longer over the quest, but it was still much shorter than it had been during his Camp Half Blood days. He found that he preferred it at this length; it kept the hair out of his eyes and Annabeth said it allowed people to see the depth of emotion within them. Percy smiled; Annabeth had always gotten on him about his hair covering his eyes.

Percy looked down at the paper in his hands. It was the speech he wrote last night. He gave a silent prayer to his father and to his mother. He knew his father was there, but he wished that Sally or Styx would be there as well.

He stepped out onto the field. He looked into the audience at the faces of the Roman and Greek demigods; some were familiar and others he hadn't met yet. He promised that he would make an effort to meet all of them.

Percy cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming this morning. The last few days have been hard on everyone. Many of our fellow demigods lost their lives in this war, many here on this battlefield," Percy said.

Percy wanted to walk around, but this wasn't the time for that. He wasn't talking about an upcoming battle; today, he would talk about the future.

"However, I'm not here to talk about their sacrifice. Many speeches were given at the memorial service and in future services at the camps. Today, I'm here to discuss the future," Percy said.

He looked around the amphitheater. All eyes were glued to him. He could see the smiling faces of his friends and the curious stares from the others.

"This war has given us an opportunity. We have the opportunity to put aside our petty differences. An opportunity for all of us to forget the past conflicts and mistrust."

Percy stopped and stared at the demigods before him. He could see some of them whispering to each other, while others kept their eyes on him.

"As you have heard, I am a child of Rome and Greece. A son of Poseidon and Neptune; they're others like me, some of you know them. We are the bridges between the two camps. Let us be that bridge."

Percy put away the paper. It wasn't the time to read a speech. It was time to speak from the heart.

"We are so much stronger together than apart. We may have our differences, but this country was founded on those principals. Our difference may cause strife and heartache, but in the end they make us stronger. When we work through the tough times, we grow stronger and the stronger we are the better prepared we are for conflict."

Everyone had stopped whispering by now. Percy could tell it was a good sign.

"A demigod's life isn't easy, but our parents have given us an opportunity to make our lives better. They have seen the sense in a unification of Greek and Roman. Therefore, I propose that we work toward that dream and make it a reality."

Percy looked at Lord Hephaestus and his father. "Lord Hephaestus has graced us with a gift, an island in the center of the Sea of Monsters. It has a large mountain in the center that houses one of his forges, but it is also a beautiful place with sufficient space and resources to grow. On this island I propose to create a legion camp and a city; a city for demigods."

The demigods began to whisper louder as they spoke to each other about a city for demigods and the idea of the island.

"Castra Semideus and Camp Half Blood will remain open. They will serve as a place to train satyrs or fauns to find the children of the gods. A new floor will be added to Olympus just below the six hundredth one. This will be a place where demigods will go once they have been found. The Argo II and its sister ships will ferry them to the island."

Reyna raised her hand. Percy pointed toward her. "Why a city?" she asked.

Percy smiled at the question. "The children of the gods will serve in the legion camp on the island and in the small navy we'll create. They will protect our new home. The city will be a safe haven for all demigods. It will be a place where they can grow and learn and start families. It will allow demigods to grow old and have children and grandchildren. For the first time ever, demigods will have the chance to have a long and productive life."

Reyna sat in her seat with her fellow Romans behind her. She looked over at Lupa. The Mother of Rome smiled a true happy smile. Reyna raised her hand again. Percy nodded. "You have my support Consul," she said.

"Thank you Reyna," Percy said. The other Romans all nodded in agreement.

"What about the Greeks?" Alex asked as he stood up.

Percy looked at Annabeth. He knew where she stood and so did everyone else.

Nico and Thalia stood, side by side. "You have my support," Nico added.

"I agree," Thalia confirmed.

Chiron smiled at the two demigods. He looked over at Lupa and gave her an encouraging nod.

"You have my support Consul," Lupa said.

Chiron was in his Centaur form. "You have mine as well," he agreed.

All the other campers nodded and grinned. Percy began to pace in front of the group. Everyone followed him. "We have much to do. Romans, I will accompany you to camp, while our Greek friends prepare as well. I thank all of you for your support. Now, you're all dismissed and may the gods be with us in this endeavor," Percy said.

Thunder boomed overheard. The demigods looked toward the gods. Zeus rose from his temporary throne. He was shocked at first that Percy had pulled it off. He hoped that the boy could complete the task, but something in the back of his mind told him that Percy could do it. He couldn't believe he was about to do this and he hated to admit that he learned something from Percy. He learned that the gods must treat their children with respect, if they expect it to be returned. "The gods are with you children. All hail the demigods," Zeus exclaimed. The other gods rose and cheered. The demigods rose as well and cheered for their parents.

Percy's smile was the biggest. His dream was coming true and he swore on the River Styx that he would do everything in his power to see it complete.

_**AN: The epilogue will be the last chapter. This is a chapter showed Percy's dream and some of the plans for the future, stay tuned.**_


	46. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Divided Soul

Chapter 46: Epilogue

_The Island of New Greece_

Percy sat in the courtyard of his villa in the City of New Rome. He wore a simple blue shirt and faded blue jeans. He wore leather sandals and his black hair was cut short, but not too short. He looked down over the city that his wife Annabeth had designed. Ten years had passed since the final battle against Gaea. The City of New Rome and the Island of New Greece stood as a beacon of hope to demigods around the world. Percy looked down passed the marble temples and shrines that sat on the new Acropolis that looked down over the city below.

The City of New Rome consisted of modern buildings made of a mix of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial gold. However, Annabeth insisted that there also be buildings made of marble and stone in the styles of ancient Greece and Rome.

"Daddy," a little girl yelled as she ran towards Percy. The girl was no older than four years old; she had blonde hair with princess curls, but her eyes were a pale green, like a mix of sea green and grey. She ran into the courtyard wearing a blue summer dress. Percy stood up immediately before he crouched down to pick-up the little girl.

"Hey Bug, how are you?" he asked.

The little girl smiled at her daddy with pearly white teeth. "Mommy and I went to the library and we saw Grammy Athena," she said.

Percy smiled at the name Grammy. He couldn't believe that the goddess allowed herself to be called Grammy. "Did you have fun?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Grammy told me to tell you hello and that you better be good to mommy and I," the little girl said. Percy smiled at Athena's warning. She always told him that even though he was on good terms with the goddess.

"Sally Minerva Jackson, where are you?" Annabeth yelled as she stepped into the courtyard.

"Mommy," Sally said as she turned to look at her mother. "I told Daddy about the library."

Annabeth stood just a few feet away from her husband and daughter. She wore a pair of grey jeans and a sea green blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Don't run off on me like that again young lady," Annabeth scolded.

Sally lowered her head and pouted before Percy placed her back on the ground. Sally walked over to her mother slowly with a sad expression on her face. She looked up at her mother. Her pale green eyes were sad and she wore a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry Mommy," she said.

Annabeth looked down at her daughter sternly, but when she looked into those sad pale green eyes her heart broke. She reached down and picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Sweety," she said.

Percy smiled at his two girls. Annabeth was always a push over for his daughter's big sad eyes. Percy cleared his throat after a few seconds. "Do I get a hug too?" Percy asked playfully.

Annabeth and Sally looked back at him curiously. "I already hugged you Daddy," Sally replied. Annabeth had to stifle her laugh.

Percy smiled at his daughter. "I was talking about your Mommy," he clarified. His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Sally smiled. "Oh," she replied.

Percy walked up to the two and wrapped his arms around them in a warm embrace. Sally giggled because she was squished between.

"I'm squished Daddy," Sally squeaked.

Percy pulled out of the hug before he straightened his daughter's dress. He touched her on the nose and said. "Now you're all better," he said. Sally giggled as he touched her nose.

Annabeth grinned at Percy. She couldn't get over how great a father he was among so many other things. "We saw my mom at the library," Annabeth said.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "I heard you saw _Grammy_," he said mischievously.

Annabeth chuckled. "She only likes it when Sally calls her that," she warned.

Percy laughed. "I'll take my chances," Percy replied.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd still be at the Assembly Hall." Annabeth asked.

"Jason and Reyna didn't need me. The two Praetors are doing a fine job running the government and the legion," Percy explained.

"How's Piper doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Jason said that she's about six months along now. I never seen him so excited," Percy replied.

"Well, it's their first child, so they should be excited," Annabeth said. "Sally, I need to go to the office. Can you stay with Daddy for the rest of the afternoon?"

Sally looked at her mother and grinned. It was the same crooked grin that Percy wore on his face. "Yes Mommy," she replied. Sally turned to Percy before her grin widened. "We'll have so much fun Daddy."

Percy plucked his daughter from Annabeth's arms and swung her around in the air. The little girl giggled the faster Percy spun her around. He stopped and Annabeth laughed at the strange face her daughter wore. Percy leaned towards his wife and kissed her tenderly.

When Percy and Annabeth pulled out of the kiss, Sally looked at them in disgust. "Icky kisses," she said with a scrunched up face.

Percy laughed at his daughter. "Wait till you're older; you'll like kisses then," Percy explained.

"How old Daddy?" Sally asked curiously.

Percy looked at his wife. Annabeth gave him a knowing stare. Percy looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Not until you're thirty," Percy said protectively. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I'm going, be good both of you, love you," Annabeth said before she left the courtyard.

"Bye Mommy," Sally yelled as Percy waved to his wife.

When Annabeth was gone Percy placed his daughter on the ground. The two walked to the lounge chair and sat down.

"Daddy, can you tell me the story again?" Sally asked.

Percy smiled at his daughter. "Which story?" he asked.

Sally placed her hand on her chin as she thought about the story she wanted to hear about. "The story about the hero and the leader," she replied.

Percy smiled at his daughter's name for the story. "The hero's story starts when he was twelve years old. He was at a school called Yancy Academy. It was his first year at the school because he had never made it passed one year in the same school. He had bad luck and could never stay in the same school. However, his luck was about to change," Percy said before he continued the story.

Annabeth had forgotten her purse and walked back into the courtyard. She stopped when she saw Percy and their daughter sitting together. She listened closely and smiled as she heard him tell her about the start of his adventures, no the start of their adventures together.

Annabeth grabbed her purse and walked out of the courtyard. She stopped at the door to their house and looked back towards the courtyard where her family sat. She smiled at the thought of them. "Seaweed Brain, you'll always be the hero and the leader," she said before she stepped out the door and into the new world they created.

_**AN: A short epilogue to this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. This was the longest story I've written and one of the best in my opinion. This story took a year to complete and I'm happy to say that it is now complete and ready for people to read it from start to finish. Many thanks to all those readers who kept this story as one of their favorites and continued to follow it over this year long ride. I hope everyone enjoyed my take on the Son of Neptune and the completion of the Hero of Olympus story. As usual it was an alternative universe story and one that I felt compelled to write. I won't write a Mark of Athena story as I don't really want to do that. I will however focus on Perseus and the Monster Force, which will be a story that will be very long, possibly longer than this story. So please everyone stay tuned to that story as I hope to create a new level of alternative universe with that one. Take care as I continue to write from the land beyond the gods.**_


End file.
